Sous les mêmes étoiles
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: L'Inspecteur Murdoch est revenu à Toronto et doit faire face à la dure réalité ; la femme qu'il aime est l'épouse d'un autre . Mais il y a certains destins que l'on ne peut séparer.
1. Chapter 1

**" Sous les mêmes étoiles"**

Titre : Sous les mêmes étoiles

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: Principalement William Murdoch, Julia Ogden.

Genre : Drama, romance

Catégorie : T

Résumé: L'Inspecteur Murdoch est revenu à Toronto et doit faire face à la dure réalité la femme qu'il aime est l'épouse d'un autre . Mais il y a certains destins que l'on ne peut séparer.

Note: pour l'instant en T, peut être deviendrait-elle une M

Disclaimers : Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas et je ne gagne aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

Une fois encore le Docteur Ogden se trouvait dans la morgue. Elle allait la quitter la semaine prochaine, laisser sa place au Docteur Grace et prendre en charge cette clinique de femmes en ville. Julia avait toujours souhaité faire cela, et pourtant sans savoir pourquoi, elle en avait le cœur lourd. William était rentré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait vu son reflet dans la vitre de la pharmacie lorsqu'elle en avait fait l'inventaire, mais depuis, elle l'avait méticuleusement évité. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui, de peur de sentir son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Eh puis, William était venu, il l'avait félicité, il lui avait souri, il lui avait pris la main pour la serrer poliment. Julia avait alors donné le change, lui sourire en retour, alors que son cœur était en morceaux dans sa poitrine. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse, que tout était parfait. Il semblait heureux lui aussi et cette réalité la blessa encore un peu plus. Il ne l'aimait plus alors. C'était évident, et elle devait se faire une raison. Après tout, elle avait fait un choix, elle devait accepter toutes les conséquences de ses actes, même si son souffle se coupait lorsqu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle avait quitté, mais qu'elle aimait toujours.

Assise à ce qui était encore son bureau, et qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter, Julia regardait d'un air absent des photos qu'elle faisait danser entre ses doigts. Toutes avaient été prise pendant ses années passées à la morgue de Toronto. Elle les avait gardés dans un tiroir de son bureau et à présent qu'elle vidait le reste de ses affaires, elle les avait retrouvés. Celle qui attirait particulièrement son attention était là où elle se tenait au bras de William, lors d'un bal il y a quelques années déjà. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point elle se tenait proche de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. A l'époque, ils n'avaient pas encore avoué leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et pourtant leur regard et leur sourire en disant long. Julia se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de la main de William dans son dos, son pouce glissant doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle avait senti un agréable frisson traverser son corps tout entier lorsque les doigts de William avaient donné une petite pression dans le bas de son dos, dans le creux de ses reins. C'était un geste que Julia avait toujours apprécié, un geste qu'il avait parfois à son égard, et qui la rendait tout simplement faible, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de lutter à ce qu'il se passait en elle. Elle était tout simplement follement amoureuse de lui.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch voulait quitter le poste de police. Il avait besoin de sommeil, enfin. Dormir pour oublier pendant quelques heures les semaines passées, la douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il pensait à elle, et il pensait à elle, à chaque seconde. Mais William devait bien admettre qu'il était épuisé, et qu'il avait besoin de quitter le poste de police quelques heures pour se reposer. Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitta le bâtiment, il vit une lumière dans la morgue, comme il l'avait vu souvent par le passé. Son cœur lui criait de s'y rendre, juste pour la voir, encore une fois. Il vit le Docteur Ogden assise à son bureau, un timide sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle tenait une photographie entre ses doigts. Il resta là à la regarder pendant de longues secondes, sans un mot, sans se faire remarquer. La regarder à la dérobée était ce qu'il aimait le plus. Lorsqu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était là, lorsqu'elle était naturelle, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais regarder Julia de la sorte lui faisait toujours quitter la terre ferme, et ainsi, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et aussitôt, il réalisa. Sa gorge se noua et s'assécha, son cœur manqua un battement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit en retour et sans un mot, il traversa la morgue pour arriver à la porte de son bureau.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, dit-elle timidement alors qu'elle fermait la boite qui recelait les photos et ses souvenirs, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je…murmura William en quittant son regard un instant, j'ai vu que la lumière était encore allumée. Vous avez encore du travail ?

-Non, je faisais un peu de rangement, soupira Julia, mais je devrais rentrer, il est tard.

-Darcy risque de s'inquiéter, répondit William en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Darcy est de garde, dit-elle aussitôt, il ne le remarquera pas.

William ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la jeune femme en face de lui. Julia avait le regard posé sur la boite en bois dont elle caressait le couvercle du bout des doigts. Elle refusait de le regarder, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle était encore follement amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle avait épousé un homme pour qui elle n'éprouvait que de la tendresse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il lui manquait, terriblement et qu'elle se consolait de son absence dans les bras d'un autre en se répétant inlassablement qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle.

Elle inspira profondément, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, puis, elle leva les yeux à nouveau.

-Je vais vous accompagner, murmura William, la ville est dangereuse à cette heure. Je ne souhaite pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous seule.

Elle hésita, une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, avant de sourire timidement et de se lever. Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur sa joue, faire danser sa mèche de cheveux qui ondulait sur sa joue. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la glisser entre ses doigts, la mettre derrière son oreille et déposer un long et tendre baiser dans sa nuque, sur cette peau si fine et si douce, à cet endroit qu'il aimait tant.

-William, je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre un peu plus loin. En un bond, William fit un pas en arrière et il quitta son regard pour le poser sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle revenait à la réalité, brutalement. Elle reprit son souffle et comme dans un rêve, elle se tourna doucement vers la porte pour voir son époux s'y tenir.

-Darcy, lança-t-elle dans un soupir, je…tu n'es pas de garde ce soir ?

-Demain Julia, je suis de garde demain soir, je t'ai attendu toute la soirée pour le dîner et il m'a été impossible de te téléphoner. Voilà pourquoi je suis venue

-Nous avons un problème sur le réseau de la morgue, répondit William, la ligne est coupée jusqu'à demain.

-J'aurai aimé en être informé plus tôt, grommela le jeune homme à l'attention de l'Inspecteur, pouvons-nous y aller Chérie ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

Il adressa un sourire à Julia qui y répondit aussitôt de la même façon. Elle prit son chapeau et une seconde plus tard Darcy posa sa main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il replaça la mèche de cheveux qui dansait sur sa joue derrière son oreille. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, Julia croisa le regard de William. Elle cru y déceler une pointe de jalousie, une larme naître dans ses yeux si doux. Mais une seconde plus tard, il baissa les yeux et il reprit la parole.

-Je vais vous laisser, lança -t-il en souriant, il est tard et je vais rentrer. Nous nous verrons demain Docteur Ogden. Docteur Garland, ajouta-t-il en mettant son chapeau sur sa tête, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne soirée. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Inspecteur, répondit Darcy.

-Bonne nuit, murmura Julia simplement.

Il ne la regarda pourtant plus, s'éloignant du couple sans ajouter un mot de plus, le cœur lourd et brisé une fois encore.

* * *

 _à suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

L'affaire avait bien occupé le poste de police Numéro 4. Le conseiller Eidel était mort et toutes les rancœurs protestants, catholiques refaisaient surface et divisaient la ville de Toronto. L'Inspecteur William s'était plongé à corps perdu dans l'enquête, une fois encore. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose là dedans qui le rassurait. Julia était là, auprès de lui et elle lui prêtait main forte. Il restait au bureau tard le soir et il remarqua qu'il en était de même pour elle également. Il lui avait fait part de ses théories et de son invention et ils s'étaient trouvés seuls dans son bureau.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, la regarder, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Comme si cette dernière année n'avait jamais passé, comme si elle n'était jamais partie à Buffalo et qu'elle n'avait jamais épousé le Docteur Garland. Pourtant, la dure réalité lui sauta au visage lorsqu'il vit sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance à son doigt alors qu'elle levait la main devant elle pour regarder l'invention qu'il venait de créer. Lorsqu'elle la baissa, il croisa son regard et son cœur manqua un autre battement. William s'étonnait encore à chaque fois de ressentir ce bond dans sa poitrine. Comment, après tant d'années, pouvait-il encore être tellement chamboulé par cette femme? Comment pouvait-il sentir le monde s'arrêter de tourner autour de lui simplement en plongeant son regard dans le sien? William n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, il savait simplement qu'il ne voulait pas lutter contre cela, qu'il voulait le ressentir à chaque fois qu'il verrait le Docteur Ogden.

-Nous formons une bonne équipe.

Elle avait dit ça de la manière la plus innocente au monde. Et pourtant, à peine après avoir prononcé ces mots, elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils impliquaient. Elle avait vu le regard de William, elle l'avait vu acquiescer doucement. Oui ils formaient une bonne équipe, la meilleure. Ensembles ils étaient un tout, complets. Julia sentit son souffle se couper alors qu'elle voyait dans le regard de William l'amour qu'il éprouvait sans doute encore pour elle. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda si il allait l'attirer contre lui, caresser tendrement son dos et glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Eh puis, elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvait face à William, l'homme le plus droit et le plus intègre qu'il pouvait exister. Les bagues à son annuaire gauche semblait si lourdes à cet instant, qu'elle ne pouvait les oublier. Elle devait lui dire, maintenant. Mais elle savait que si elle lui parlait, que si elle lui disait quels étaient ses futurs projets, il en aurait le cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, pas une fois encore. Et pourtant, elle quitterait la morgue dans trois jours. Elle devait lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle devait lui faire ses adieux.

Julia ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole. Mais aucun mot ne sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas maintenant. A regrets, elle lui sourit et elle lui tendit l'objet qu'elle tenait toujours, puis, sans un mot, elle le contourna, quittant la pièce, fermant les yeux un instant alors qu'elle se mordit les lèvres. William resta là, au milieu de la pièce, seul, en silence, savourant le parfum enivrant de la femme qu'il aimait l'entourer encore quelques instants, juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse dans les airs alors qu'il entendait ses talons s'éloigner sur le parquet du plateau central. La savoir l'épouse d'un autre homme lui brisait le cœur, mais il bénissait chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, comme autant d'instants volés au temps, rien que lui et elle. Et il ne chérissait rien de plus que cela. Surtout si c'était la seule chose que le destin pouvait lui offrir.

* * *

L'enquête était bouclée. Ce soir, pour la toute dernière fois le Docteur Ogden quittait la morgue, son refuge, depuis tant d'années. Elle était déjà partie par le passé et elle était revenue. Mais ce soir là, elle ignorait pourquoi, elle avait l'impression au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle la quittait pour toujours. Il y avait ce sentiment en elle qu'elle ne pouvait chasser. Elle fit le tour de la grande pièce en un regard, le cœur lourd. Il n'y avait plus rien pour elle ici. Elle se souvint d'un nombre incalculables de moments. Et doucement, elle réalisa que tous impliquait l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Elle l'avait quitté pour lui, elle était revenue pour lui, et aujourd'hui, une fois encore elle partait pour William. En un sens en tout cas, car elle savait qu'elle avait fait professionnellement le bon choix. Elle tenait vraiment à cette clinique de femmes. Mais William ne serait plus là. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller de l'avant et cela impliquait un changement radical dans sa vie. Soigner les vivants plutôt que de s'occuper des morts. Mais jamais elle ne partagerait des théories et des découvertes avec lui. Elle était faites pour cela. Et elle savait que le Docteur Grace serait parfaite comme légiste. Elle était certaine qu'elle viendrait à se confronter à l'Inspecteur Murdoch, mais Julia savait aussi que William et Emily feraient une bonne paire, lorsqu'ils auraient appris à se connaitre. Mais elle ne plongerait plus son regard dans celui de l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour le sonder, pour sentir son souffle se couper et son cœur battre la chamade. Tout était terminé. Dès demain, elle ne le verrait plus, peut être occasionnellement, au détour d'un chemin, mais plus quotidiennement.

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et elle éteignit les lumières, pour la toute dernière fois. Elle quitta le bâtiment pour voir la lumière dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Comme toujours il était encore là tard le soir. Elle devait lui parler, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Alors, d'un pas lourd, elle rejoignit le bâtiment du poste de police. Elle ne croisa personne hormis l'Officier de garde au bureau central. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de William et elle frappa doucement la porte. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle voulut partir en courant. Comment pourrait-elle l'affronter? Elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle lui dit tout, elle vit son regard, elle sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, et sans ajouter un mot, elle regarda le sol. William arriva à sa hauteur et il lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Non, rien n'avait changé, elle l'aimait toujours.

-Merci Julia.

-Pour quoi?

-Parce que vous avez toujours été honnête avec moi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez vous...

Ses mots la touchaient, elle voulait s'en souvenir, les répéter dans sa tête encore et encore, pour ne jamais oublier. Les derniers mots qu'il lui dirait avant qu'elle ne parte pour toujours.

-Au revoir William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en sentant sa gorge se nouer, resserrant inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses mains.

-Au revoir Julia.

Elle garda son regard plongé dans le sien encore quelques secondes. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle voulait se lover contre lui, fourrer son visage dans sa nuque, sentir sa poitrine se presser contre son torse. Elle voulait qu'il glisse son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale et qu'il dépose un doux et humide baiser sous son oreille. Julia prit une profonde inspiration, et doucement, elle s'éloigna, lâchant sa main au tout dernier moment.

William prenait doucement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment le monde pouvait s'être écroulé autour de lui de cette façon? Comment pouvait-elle le quitter une fois encore? Comment le destin pouvait-il lui jouer un tour pareil?

 _C'est trop dur._

Les mots de Julia résonnaient dans sa tête. Alors elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour lui. Trop dur car elle réalisait qu'elle avait commis une erreur, qu'elle regrettait d'avoir épousé le Docteur Garland. Trop dur de le voir chaque jour si près d'elle, trop dur de se souvenir de leur passé alors que plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. William la comprenait et pourtant, ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie chaque jour était plus dur que tout le reste. A cet instant, il aurait bien pu mourir, cela n'aurait rien changé, on venait de lui enlever son oxygène, sa vie. Il continua de garder ses mains liées devant lui, comme pour se souvenir de la douceur de la peau de la femme qu'il aimait contre la sienne. A travers la vitre de son bureau, il la vit quitter le poste de police sans se retourner. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta devant la petite marche en bois près de la porte.

 _Si elle se retourne, tout n'est pas perdu. Si elle se retourne je la reverrai. Si elle se retourne, j'ai encore une chance. Retournez-vous Julia, je vous en prie._

Elle resta là immobile une seconde, sentant son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait se retourner, le regarder une toute dernière fois. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Elle sentit la larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux glisser sur sa joue et s'échouer sur ses lèvres. Elle les mordit un instant, et le cœur lourd, elle quitta le poste de police, sans se retourner, pleurant en silence.

* * *

Les larmes avaient largement mouillées l'oreiller si lequel elle avait la tête posée. Julia ne pouvait pas dormir, seule dans le lit qu'elle devait partager avec Darcy. Ce soir là, elle avait besoin de compagnie, elle avait besoin de se serrer dans les bras de son mari pour se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, que tout se passerait bien. Mais Darcy avait téléphoné, il ne rentrerait pas. Alors elle se trouvait là, seule, triste, sans que personne ne vienne sécher ses larmes et ne la réconforte, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait perdu.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil s'était levé depuis quelques minutes déjà. La luminosité passait par les rideaux blancs pendus à la fenêtre de l'autre côté du lit. Julia s'étirait dans le lit de tout son long, savourant ce moment entre le sommeil et le réveil. Elle quittait le monde des rêves pour revenir à la réalité. Un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait quel jour s'était, le jour où elle allait ouvrir sa clinique pour femmes. Elle l'avait souhaité et elle y avait travaillé pendant des mois, trouvant un local, du matériel. Elle devait admettre qu'être l'épouse du Docteur Garland avait été un avantage. Mais elle avait fait beaucoup d'elle-même, grâce à sa réputation et pour cela, elle en était fière. Aujourd'hui commençait une nouvelle part de sa vie et elle en était heureuse.

Dans un étirement de bien-être, elle se tourna dans le lit pour regarder le soleil passer par la fenêtre. Elle remarqua la place de Darcy vide à côté d'elle. La nuit avait été plus longue qu'il ne l'avait prévu et il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Julia soupira, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. William. La première personne à qui elle pensait chaque matin. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle n'allait pas travailler auprès de lui aujourd'hui. Elle se remémora son premier matin à Buffalo, ce matin où elle avait aussi senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce qu'elle avait quitté à Toronto. Ce jour là, elle s'était attendu à voir William surgir devant elle, avancer dans sa direction et passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait qu'elle. William n'était jamais venu. Et aujourd'hui, Julia savait que William ne viendrait pas non plus, même si elle se trouvait dans la même ville que lui. Et c'était peut être ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux. Le savoir si près d'elle et pourtant si loin.

Julia tourna doucement la tête vers le côté pour regarder l'heure sur l'horloge à côté du lit. Il lui restait cinq minutes avant que la sonnerie stridente ne retentisse dans la pièce. Elle soupira alors profondément, s'étirant une fois encore de tout son long et fermant les yeux pour savourer un peu plus longtemps la douceur des draps et le moelleux de son oreiller. Elle laissa ses cheveux onduler en pagaille autour d'elle. La plupart du temps, elle les nouait en une longue natte pour aller se coucher, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois pour travailler. Plus pratique. Et Darcy n'aimait guère la voir prendre une telle liberté même dans l'intimité de leur chambre à coucher. La femme du Docteur Garland se devait d'être impeccable et présentable en toutes circonstances. Ce que la jeune femme trouvait tut à fait stupide. Mais Julia aimait les instants où elle pouvait lâcher sa chevelure épaisse et désordonnée. Comme pour savourer le peu de liberté qu'il lui restait encore.

Elle sursauta en entendant le réveil sonner. Elle s'était assoupie à nouveau en l'espace de quelques courtes minutes. D'un mouvement de bras, elle l'éteignit simplement et elle se redressa, un timide sourire sur les lèvres. La journée allait être radieuse, elle le savait.

* * *

Le Docteur rejoignit la salle de bains, elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla longuement avant de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Puis, une fois le résultat lui paraissant satisfaisant, elle quitta l'étage, emprunta l'escalier pour se rendre dans la plus petite des salle à manger au rez-de-chaussée où le petit déjeuner était servi. Elle salua brièvement mais poliment la femme au service de son époux et d'elle-même depuis le mariage. Mais elle ne reçu qu'un brève mouvement de tête. _" Bonjour Madame "_ traversa brièvement la barrière de ses lèvres. Julia leva les yeux au plafond en un soupire, décidément, cette femme ne l'appréciera jamais. Lorsqu'elle passa le pas de la porte, Julia eut un timide sourire. Son époux était assis à table, buvant son thé. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle et il posa sa tasse.

-Bonjour Julia, murmura-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue, la nuit n'a pas été trop dure?

-Éprouvante, soupira Darcy alors qu'elle se redressait et qu'il lui prit tendrement la main.

Il y déposa un baiser et Julia s'éloigna pour faire le tour de la table et s'asseoir à sa place, à plusieurs mètres de lui, au bout de cette longue table en bois, comme ils le faisaient chaque jour. Julia se servit son thé.

-N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui que vous ouvrez la clinique? Demanda Darcy.

-Si, répondit la jeune femme en le regardant en souriant.

-Vous êtes si impatiente, dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un timide sourire lui aussi, je suis certain que vous vous en sortirez parfaitement.

-Merci, répondit Julia avant de boire une gorgée de thé qui lui brûlait presque la gorge, je suis un peu anxieuse.

-Vous serez parfaite Julia, j'en suis certain.

Elle lui lança un autre regard avant de goûter ses toasts. Mais elle ne pu qu'en manger un, l'estomac bien trop serré. Elle avait beau le cacher, elle était un peu anxieuse à commencer un nouveau travail, sans aucune supervision. Elle était à la barre, pour la première fois. Car même en étant légiste en chef de la morgue de Toronto, chef de service à l'hôpital pour enfant à Buffalo, jamais Julia n'avait été seule , sans personne à qui rendre compte. Et cela l'excitait tout autant qu'elle en était effrayée.

-Je vais me coucher, lança Darcy un peu plus loin ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

Elle le regarda se lever et poser délicatement sa serviette sur la table. Puis, il approcha d'elle pour se pencher sur ses lèvres et y déposer un chaste baiser.

-Le lit n'est pas fait Darcy, peut être devriez-vous attendre que...

-Je suis trop épuisé, dit-il en riant doucement, eh puis, j'aurai ainsi l'impression que vous êtes encore avec moi dans les draps.

Il lui sourit et elle en fit autant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne reprenne la parole près de la porte.

-Je tâcherai de venir vous voir pour le déjeuner.

Julia acquiesça simplement et sans un mot, son époux s'éclipsa pour rejoindre leur chambre, se déshabiller et s'octroyer quelques heures de repos bien mérité alors que la ville se réveillait doucement.

* * *

Le cabinet était situé sur Queen Street, une petite maison en brique rouge coincée entre deux autres, sur l'avenue la plus fréquentée de la ville. Le Docteur Ogden louait tout le bâtiment. S'élevant à peine de deux étages, il était accueillant et c'est ce qu'elle avait souhaité pour son cabinet. Elle entra par la porte déjà ouverte. Son assistante était arrivée depuis un quart d'heure et s'afférait à tout préparer. Âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, Lucie avait travaillé comme infirmière à l'hôpital Victoria. Julia l'avait rencontré un jour en rendant visite à Darcy et les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite bien entendues. Lorsqu'elle avait appris que l'épouse du Docteur Garland ouvrait une clinique pour femme en ville, elle n'avait pas hésité et lui avait proposé son aide. Ainsi, Lucie occupait le petit bureau au rez-de-chaussé. Elle prenait les rendez-vous, faisait patienter les visiteurs. Julia savait parfaitement que sa clientèle n'allait pas être les plus privilégiée de la ville, et c'était bien ce qu'elle avait voulu, aider ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Mais elle tenait à ce qu'ils soient traité de la même façon.

Elle entra par la porte en bois sombre, emprunta le long couloir blanc, passa à côté de la salle d'attente inondée de soleil, puis elle salua chaleureusement la jeune femme qui faisait de l'ordre sur son bureau. Une porte se trouvait tout à côté, une pièce d'auscultation au rez-de-chaussée au cas où l'une de ses patientes ne pourrait pas monter l'escalier en bois se trouvant au fond du couloir. Le Docteur Ogden l'emprunta pour arriver au premier étage et entrer dans son bureau dont la fenêtre donnait dans la rue. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, un bureau, des livres, des plantes, un petit sofa dans un coin, trois fauteuils autour du bureau, des rideaux blancs à la fenêtre entrouverte, un petit poêle à bois. Elle fit le tour de la pièce en un regard, un sourire bien calé sur les lèvres. Elle posa sa sacoche et elle traversa le palier pour ouvrir la porte en face. La salle d'auscultation principale. Un lit, des armoires à pharmacie remplie, un squelette, des illustrations de plantes, d'anatomie féminine, d'enfants, de nourrissons. Il y avait même un bouquet de fleurs sur la petite table à côté de la porte. Tout était prêt et le Docteur Ogden en était heureuse.

-Madame ? Lança la jeune femme derrière elle.

Julia se retourna et la regarda simplement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, dans ces yeux verts, profonds. Lucie était à peine plus petite qu'elle, à la taille gracile, aux fines lèvres, à la peau blanche. Des boucles rousses ondulaient le long de ses joues, et elle avait une voix calme, douce, à peine audible. Mais son regard était franc, tendre, un peu effronté par moment. Lucie était une femme de caractère, et Julia savait qu'elle allait l'apprécier.

-Tout est prêt Docteur Ogden, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y Lucie, répondit Julia, attendons nos première patientes.

Elles se sourirent et elles rejoignirent chacune leur bureau.

Les heures passèrent, incroyablement longues. Personne ne se présenta. Et lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, le Docteur Ogden était d'une humeur massacrante.

-Il faut le temps chérie, lui murmura Darcy alors qu'ils marchaient bras dessus bras-dessous dans la rue pour rejoindre le restaurant.

-Je sais, soupira Julia, mais si personne ne venait? Si je m'étais trompée?

-Vous êtes un Docteur talentueux, cela viendra, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main et qu'ils ne se remettent en marche sans échanger un seul regard ni un seul mot jusqu'au moment de prendre commande.

* * *

Cette après-midi là, trois patientes se présentèrent au cabinet du Docteur Ogden. Elle prit à cœur de les soigner, de discuter avec elle longuement, et lorsque la nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent sur le trottoir devant le bâtiment. Elles échangèrent quelques mots, et chacune prit une direction différente. A l'angle du bâtiment, Lucie croisa le regard sombre d'un jeune homme. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle lui sourit simplement.

-Bonsoir Monsieur, dit-elle sans ralentir l'allure.

-Bonsoir Miss, répondit-il simplement en touchant le bord de son chapeau.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, le trouvant tout à fait charmant. Mais comme souvent l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne remarqua rien. Son attention était fixée sur autre chose, sur la jeune femme qui marchait bien des mètres plus loin et qu'il voyait de dos. Le Docteur Ogden semblait aller bien, elle était heureuse. Le cœur de William se serra un instant dans sa poitrine, mais il savait à cet instant qu'il devait aller de l'avant. Alors, il lui jeta un dernier regard et il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le poste de police. Il avait beaucoup de travail et il comptait s'y plonger et oublier le Docteur Ogden, enfin.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Le Docteur Ogden se trouvait dans son bureau, buvant tranquillement un thé, le regard perdu en contre bas dans la rue. Il pleuvait depuis l'aube et l'air était frais. Les passants se pressaient rapidement , évitant autant que faire se peut les flaques d'eau et les éclaboussures des fiacres lancés à vive allure sur la route. Cela faisait un mois que le Docteur Ogden avait ouvert son cabinet sur Queen Street et depuis deux semaines le travail ne manquait pas. Rares étaient les instants qu'elle pouvait s'accorder pour souffler un peu. Les patientes se succédaient les unes après les autres, avec elles, parfois des enfants, certaines étaient enceintes et n'avaient eu aucun suivit médical depuis qu'elles avaient appris la nouvelle. Chaque jour Julia voyait des femmes seules, désabusées, en détresse. Elle les aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et elle leur apportait les soins dont elles avaient besoin, mais aussi de l'écoute, car fort était de constater que souvent c'était tout ce dont elles avaient besoin.

Le Docteur Ogden aimait particulièrement s'occuper des enfants, des nourrissons à qui elle accordait toute sa douceur et sa tendresse, des enfants un peu plus grands à qui elle offrait des bonbons lorsqu'ils s'étaient parfaitement pliés à tous ses examens. Julia appréciait ce travail, les heures passées à aider les autres lui permettaient de ne plus penser à ses propres démons et doucement, son cœur guérissait. Chaque soir elle avait une pensée pour l'Inspecteur de police dont elle cherchait encore parfois la silhouette au détour d'une rue. Chaque soir en fermant les yeux, son image apparaissait. Elle lui souhaitait silencieusement une bonne nuit, espérant qu'il se trouve en sécurité à cet instant, l'imaginant à son bureau parfois, puis elle s'endormait paisiblement. Parfois, elle rêvait de lui, des rêves doux et tendres, des souvenirs d'une autre vie, parfois la passion les gagnaient et tout était permis dans ce monde qu'elle se construisait elle-même. Au réveil, elle pensait à lui une fois encore, et la journée se déroulait tranquillement, alors qu'elle reléguait le jeune homme dans un coin de sa tête et qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Julia sursauta en entendant deux coups donnés sur le montant de sa porte restée ouverte. Elle se tourna dans sa direction pour croiser le regard de Lucie et lui sourire tendrement.

-Une patiente? Demanda timidement le Docteur Ogden.

-Non Madame, une visite pour vous, le Docteur Emily Grace. Dois-je la faire monter?

-Oui s'il vous plait, répondit Julia en rejoignant son bureau pour y déposer la tasse.

Lucie acquiesça simplement et s'éclipsa au rez-de-chaussée pour faire monter Emily. Un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Docteur Ogden. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus revu la jeune femme et elle devait avouer qu'elle lui manquait. Elle était le seul lien qu'elle avait encore avec le poste de police numéro quatre et elle était ainsi heureuse de la voir entrer dans son bureau, certaine qu'elle allait passer un agréable moment en sa compagnie.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden.

-Emily, lança celle-ci en avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras un instant, je suis heureuse de vous voir, comment allez-vous?

-Bien, dit-elle en se séparant.

-Du thé?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Ainsi Julia la servit, remarquant le regard d'Emily voyager tout autour de la pièce. Puis, elle lui tendit la tasse brûlante et elles prirent place sur les deux sièges l'un à côté de l'autre devant le bureau. Julia mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment allait l'Inspecteur Murdoch, mais une voix dans sa tête lui rappelait que peut être ce n'était pas une question appropriée, après tout, elle ne voulait peut être par parler de ses collègues. Eh puis Julia s'intéressait à Emily également, alors elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle prit la parole.

-Alors comment se passe le travail à la morgue, les policiers du poste quatre ne sont-ils pas pénibles avec vous?

-Oh non, ils sont très sympathiques avec moi, en particulier l'Agent Crabtree, confia Emily en rougissant, nous avons certains atomes crochus, comme on dit.

-Vraiment? Insista Julia en riant. George est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et dévoué, c'est un bon enquêteur, je suis ravie que vous vous entendiez.

-Oui, j'ai...un peu plus de mal avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch il est...

Julia ne l'écoutait plus pendant une seconde, l'entendre évoquer le nom de William lui fit sentir un frisson dans son corps tout entier. Elle se concentra sur Emily à nouveau, elle voulait savoir, tout savoir sur la vie qu'il menait, chaque détails.

-...Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas, termina la jeune femme dans un souffle.

-Non ne dites pas ça, William...L'Inspecteur Murdoch, se reprit Julia, est un homme réservé et distant, rien de plus. Je suis persuadée qu'il vous estime et qui apprécie votre travail. Il ne vous le montrera pas cependant, mais je sais qu'il apprécie vos talents de légiste.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui, tout ce que je fais semble l'ennuyer.

-Je suis certaine que vous faites tout ce qu'il faut de la manière dont il faut. Laissez le temps au temps et l'Inspecteur verra qu'elle Docteur talentueuse vous êtes et il apprendra à vous connaître. Vous êtes jeune et il doit parfois...pensez de façon un peu plus jeune, dit-elle en riant doucement.

-Vous avez peut être raison.

Julia acquiesça et elle bu une gorgée. Elles allaient changer de sujet, elle le savait et pourtant, elle aurait voulu continuer de parler de lui pendant des heures et des heures, pour tout connaître dans les moindres détails.

-Vous avez fait de belles choses ici, lança la jeune femme en jetant un autre regard autour d'elle.

-Oui je suis plutôt fière, répondit Julia en souriant largement, je commence à avoir des patientes régulières et le bouche à oreilles y fait beaucoup. Mais toutes ces femmes Emily, si désemparées, battues parfois et si seules, tellement seules. Pour beaucoup d'entre elles leur époux ne les aiment pas, elles ne sont là que pour porter leurs enfants et s'occuper des tâches ménagères. Je me contente de les écouter, de les soigner, de prendre soin de leurs enfants malades, mais j'aimerai pouvoir faire davantage.

-Vous faites déjà beaucoup pour elles et je suis persuadée que vous le faites très bien également. Vous êtes un brillant Docteur et vous inspirez tant d'autres. D'ailleurs, il y a une lecture dans mon groupe la semaine prochaine, j'aimerai vous y convier. Je sais que vous êtes une femme mariée et que vous avez des obligations mais ce serait un immense honneur de vous compter parmi nous Julia. Je suis persuadée que vous en mourrez d'envie. Acceptez. S'il vous plait.

Julia inspira profondément. Avant son mariage avec Darcy, elle aurait dit 'oui' dans la seconde. Elle avait toujours aimé se rendre aux lectures, aux expositions, à toutes ces soirées de charité à rencontrer des intellectuels et parler pendant des heures une coupe de champagne à la main. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue son épouse, Julia ne se rendait qu'aux événements qu'il choisissait lui-même. La plupart du temps, ils se mêlaient aux Docteurs de l'hôpital Victoria, aux collègues de son époux et de leur compagnes. Julia ne s'en plaignait pas, elle trouvait toujours de quoi discuter, mais une fois, rien qu'une fois, elle voulait faire quelque chose qui lui ferait plaisir à elle, quelque chose qu'elle trouvait stimulant et exaltant. Comme elle l'avait fait parfois dans le passé, avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Je ne devrai pas insister, je suis navrée mais...

-Je viendrai, répondit Julia en la coupant tendrement, donnez-moi l'heure et le lieu et je tâcherai de me libérer.

Elles se sourirent alors une fois encore et elles parlèrent de tout, de rien, pendant de longues minutes avant que Lucie ne toque doucement à la porte. Une femme enceinte attendait au rez-de-chaussée et Emily en profita pour s'excuser et quitter le cabinet. Ce fut avec un cœur bien plus léger que Julia reprit ses consultations, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et qu'elle ne quitte le cabinet avec son assistante.

* * *

Ce soir là au dîner, Julia parla de cet lecture où elle voulait assister. Darcy émit une réserve, mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenté de résonner son épouse. Ils se préparèrent pour la nuit, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Julia s'était pliée au devoir conjugal. Comme toujours Darcy avait été doux et attentionné, mais comme toujours Julia n'avait ressenti que de la tendresse pour lui. Elle avait fermé les yeux, comme toujours, s'imaginant un autre homme l'embrasser, la caresser et lui faire l'amour. Elle avait serré les dents, se forçant à ne pas laisser son prénom s'échapper par ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'elle s'endormit, sentant son époux dans son dos la serrer contre lui, elle eut cette pensée qu'elle avait chaque soir. William.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, sa pensée fut immédiate. En une seconde à peine, il savait quel jour ils étaient. Le 21 Juin. _Son_ anniversaire. William était resté de longues heures la veille au bureau, lorsqu'il avait tourné le calendrier et qu'il avait vu cette date. Son souffle s'était coupé un instant. Cette année, il n'allait pas lui souhaiter. Cette année, il ne serait pas auprès d'elle pour voir son sourire. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait que William n'allait pas entrer dans la morgue avec un petit paquet ou un bouquet de fleurs à la main pour l'offrir au Docteur Ogden.

Le soir précédent, il avait été de longues minutes à regarder la date imprimée à l'encre noire, perdu dans ses souvenirs, avant de quitter le poste de police. Il était épuisé, il avait besoin de se reposer, d'oublier. Le sommeil était sa seule échappatoire, bien qu'il rêvait encore souvent, car même lorsqu'il travaillait, il lui arrivait de penser à elle, à la questionner. Et toujours la voix de Julia résonnait dans son esprit. _Voyons William, ouvrez votre esprit, ne soyez pas si obtus. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez inventé ceci, c'est tout bonnement fascinant. Regarder les blessures, la formes particulières qu'elles ont._

Souvent, William la questionnait dans sa tête, et elle répondait toujours. Il lui arrivait de secouer la tête en souriant doucement. Il perdait l'esprit, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il avait eu un peu de répit lorsqu'il avait enquêté sur la momie maudite. Il s'était pris d'intérêt pour le Docteur Bengaji. Une femme cultivée, intelligente, passionnée, indépendante. Il avait été fasciné par elle et il en avait oublié le Docteur Ogden. Un temps.

Dans son lit, William regarda l'heure de son réveil. 5.30. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour se préparer à aller travailler. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans son lit à ruminer encore et encore ses souvenirs, ses regrets. Il retira alors la couverture qui le recouvrait et il s'assit sur le bord du lit, simplement vêtu d'un T-shirt et de son justaucorps. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque et après un long soupir las, il se leva. Il fit sa toilette, méticuleusement avant de s'habiller et de quitter sa chambre. Il prit sa bicyclette dans le garage de Madame Kitchen. Il l'enfourcha et il pédala dans les rues désertes alors que le soleil n'était qu'une bande jaune au-delà des maisons de la ville, loin vers l'Est, une simple lueur dorée à l'horizon.

* * *

En descendant dans la salle à manger comme chaque matin, Julia fut surprise d'y trouver un petit déjeuner complet accompagné d'un petit paquet sombre, d'un immense bouquet de fleurs et d'une enveloppe. Elle sourit simplement en prenant place alors que la Dame de compagnie prit la parole tout en lui servant son thé.

-Le Docteur Garland est parti depuis longtemps.

-Oui merci, je l'ai remarqué, rétorqua Julia, nous partageons le même lit figurez-vous.

La femme lui lança un regard noir et elle s'éloigna.

-Il m'a dit qu'il vous rejoindrait au déjeuner, grommela-t-elle sans ajouter un mot de plus pour quitter la pièce.

Julia ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête doucement de gauche à droite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme la haïssait tant, peut être était-ce de la jalousie tout simplement. _Si seulement elle savait_ , pensa Julia, _si seulement._

Ne résistant pas une seconde de plus, elle ouvrit le petit paquet pour y trouver deux boucles d'oreilles. Une perle blanche se balançait au bout d'une fine chaîne en or, avec à son autre extrémité, une pierre bleue. Julia savait que ce bijoux devait avoir coûté une fortune et elle le trouvait simplement magnifique. Elle le regarda un instant avant de poser la boite sur la table à côté de sa tasse et de se saisir de la lettre glissée au milieu des fleurs.

 _Chère Julia,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

 _Bises_

 _Darcy._

Ni plus, ni moins. Elle ne s'en étonnait pas, Darcy n'était pas un homme des plus loquaces lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour et de tendresse. Inévitablement, Julia pensa à l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il lui avait, lui-aussi, écrit des mots de temps à autres, pour son anniversaire ou à d'autres occasions, mais même lorsqu'ils ne se courtisaient pas, elle avait toujours ressentit un profond amour et chaleur dans ses mots, dans la tournure de ses phrases. Ces moments avaient été les rares où l'Inspecteur avait laissé parlé son cœur, même pour les choses les plus simples, il avait su baisser sa garde. Là, elle ne ressentait rien dans les mot de Darcy. Elle reposa la lettre et elle se mit à manger tranquillement. La journée allait s'avérer être longue. A présent, le cabinet était toujours bondé et le travail ne manquait pas. Elle espérait simplement ne pas rentrer trop tard et profiter de sa journée pour prendre un bon bain, lire un livre dans le jardin d'hiver avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Tous avaient remarqué l'humeur sombre de l'Inspecteur Murdoch ce jour là. Il était venu un peu en retard, sa course dans la ville l'avait emmené bien loin du poste de police et le retour s'était avéré être plus long que prévu. Malgré les kilomètres parcourus, il ne se sentait pas de meilleure humeur et encore moins serein. Il s'était éclipse dans son bureau, sans un mot, et il avait fermé la porte, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas voulu être dérangé. Il le quitta à l'heure de déjeuner pour se rendre dans une boulangerie en ville et acheter de quoi manger. Il marchait dans la rue, son paquet sous le bras lorsqu'il la vit. Elle riait aux éclats sur le trottoir en face, au bras du Docteur Garland. Julia était rayonnante. Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé de coiffure, mais toujours cette mèche indisciplinée dansait sur sa joue. Elle se tenait droite, fière et sûre d'elle, elle regardait droit devant elle sans ciller. William ignorait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il ignorait si cela était de la joie, la joie de la revoir, de constater qu'elle était heureuse. Il ignorait si c'était de la tristesse, de la tristesse de constater qu'elle se tenait au bras de Darcy Garland, son époux, de la tristesse de comprendre qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui la rendait heureuse. Elle était heureuse. Sans lui. Il resta là immobile, à la regarder simplement. Il se demandait pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le quartier. Son cabinet était bien des carrefours plus loin, elle vivait dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, le Docteur Garland travaillait à l'autre bout de celle-ci. Mais William eut sa réponse presque aussitôt lorsque le couple s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un restaurant. _Son restaurant préféré_ , pensa William, _bien entendu il l'invite dans son restaurant favoris._ Il ignorait comment il le savait, mais il était évident qu'il avait raison. Il connaissait trop bien Julia pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il se souvenait être entré plus d'une fois dans cet établissement avec la jeune femme à son bras. Elle avait toujours commandé la même chose. Des légumes rissolés, de la viande de canard et un sorbet au citron. _Elle prendra un sorbet au citron_ , pensa William en souriant, _comme toujours._

Avant de rentrer dans le restaurant, Julia se figea sur place un instant. Elle avait eu cette étrange sensation, comme si on l'observait, comme si _il_ était là. Doucement, elle jeta un regard dans la rue. Elle vit cet homme de l'autre côté, ses cheveux sombres, son chapeau bien en place sur sa tête. Elle croisa son regard, une seconde, à peine une seconde avant qu'un fiacre ne passe dans la rue et qu'entre temps il n'est disparu. Son souffle se coupa un instant. William avait été là, elle en était persuadée. Une chaleur envahit son cœur et un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de lui, plus aucun indice de sa présence alors qu'elle sondait la rue du regard, mais elle voulait croire qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle voulait y croire au plus profond d'elle-même. Et dans un soupir, elle entra dans le restaurant.

William l'avait vu se retourner, comme si elle avait senti sa présence. La peur l'avait alors gagné pendant une seconde. Que penserait-elle si elle le voyait? Était-il devenu comme ces hommes pris d'obsession, qui ne pouvaient penser à autre chose qu'à la femme qu'ils aimaient au point de les suivre partout où elles allaient? William savait qu'il n'était pas comme cela, du moins, il voulait s'en persuader. Cela avait été une coïncidence. Le jeune homme secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette petite ruelle adjacente, les coïncidences étaient souvent très nombreuses en ce qui concernait le Docteur Ogden et lui-même. Et il se demandait si ce n'était pas tout simplement le destin qui en décidait ainsi. Ce même destin qui s'évertuait à toujours les rassembler, à toujours les séparer.

* * *

Julia plongea sa cuillère dans le sorbet au citron qu'elle avait commandé lorsque Darcy se décida enfin à lui parler de ce qu'il avait ruminé toute la matinée. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que le jour n'était peut être pas bien choisi, mais il ne pouvait s'en extraire. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait. Julia était une femme intelligente, il savait qu'elle accepterait la situation. Il espérait simplement ne pas la mettre trop en colère.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en posant doucement sa main sur la sienne pour avoir toute son attention, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose.

-Je vous écoute.

Il retira sa main et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Le Docteur Lamotte organise une soirée ce soir, et je me dois de m'y rendre.

-Et je me dois de me trouver à vos côtés, murmura Julia.

-Je sais que vous aviez prévu de rester à la maison et de vous reposer car le cabinet vous demande beaucoup de travail mais...

-Je viendrai avec vous, répondit Julia en souriant timidement, en effet je suis épuisée et une soirée au calme aurait été la bienvenue, mais je suis votre épouse, c'est mon devoir. De plus, cela me fera le plus grand bien de voir un peu de monde. Nous aurons qu'à profiter du weekend pour nous reposer et peut être aller faire un tour sur le bord du lac. Qu'en dites-vous?

-Si je ne suis pas de garde, j'en serai ravi.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et Julia continua de manger tranquillement sa glace. Elle savait qu'elle avait donné le change une fois encore. Elle était douée pour cela, pour mentir, pour faire semblant, pour comprendre ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle avait été éduquée de la sorte. Elle s'était battue pendant des années pour être qui elle voulait être, mais elle savait que plus les années passaient, plus elle perdait la bataille. Faire bonne figure, mentir pour cacher la vérité, pour ne pas blesser, pour tenter de vivre comme le monde voulait qu'elle vive. Cela lui coûtait beaucoup, bien plus que n'importe qui ne pouvait le comprendre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait accepté, à contre cœur, alors qu'elle se sentait encore parfois bouillir à l'intérieur. La vie était ainsi, elle demandait des sacrifices et des concessions et le Docteur Ogden était prête à les faire, au nom du bien de tous, sauf peut être du sien.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos reviews ! On entend beaucoup une chanson en ce moment qui me fait penser à la relation Julia/William avant leur mariage. Still Falling for You - Ellie Goulding. J'adore la chanson ! Regardez sur youtube si ça vous dit ;)_

 _Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

Julia avait fermé le cabinet plus tôt ce soir là. Elle avait prit un fiacre jusque chez elle et elle s'était préparée pour la soirée à laquelle elle se devait d'aller avec Darcy. Étrangement, à l'instant où elle passait les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offert le matin même, elle n'éprouvait pas de remords de s'y rendre. Elle s'étonna même de constater qu'elle en était ravie. Elle sourit timidement en regardant son reflet dans la glace, en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de se pincer les lèvres un instant pour donner un air naturel à son rouge à lèvres. Julia quitta sa coiffeuse pour vouloir quitter la pièce et se retrouver face à Darcy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'y était trouvé depuis de longues minutes déjà, sans qu'elle ne le remarque, à la regarder en silence. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle rougit doucement.

-Je suis prête, dit-elle simplement en arrivant à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Bien, nous pouvons y aller dans ce cas.

Elle acquiesça et voulut sortir alors qu'il posa sa main sur sa hanche un instant pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-J'ai beaucoup de chance, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, la plus belle femme de toute la ville sera à bon bras ce soir. Et elle est mon épouse.

-Darcy, soupira Julia avec gêne en secouant la tête de gauche à droite alors que sa mèche glissa sur sa joue à nouveau.

Il ne répondit pas, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue et après un regard, ils quittèrent la pièce ainsi que la demeure pour entrer dans le fiacre qui attendait devant et prendre la route de la salle de bal où avait lieu la réception.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait été par le passé, Julia se trouva tout à fait à l'aise ce soir là. Les conversations ne manquaient pas, les avancées techniques de la science et de la médecine, les voyages extraordinaires en Europe des collègues de son mari, ce nouvel artiste qui exposait en ville. Elle prenait part à toutes les conversations, intarissable sur un bon nombre de sujets.

Après de longues minutes ensembles, Darcy s'excusa, jugeant le moment opportun pour aller plaider sa cause auprès du Directeur de l'hôpital. Comme toujours, Julia lui accorda un sourire encourageant, et elle lui serra la main un instant avant de le voir partir en direction du Docteur Lamott quelques mètres plus loin. Elle en profita alors pour se saisir d'une coupe de champagne qui passait à proximité. Elle remercia le serveur et l'instant d'après, elle la porta à sa bouche. Elle ne comptait plus combien elle en avait bu ce soir. Le champagne avait toujours été sa faiblesse, elle aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait. L'insouciance, la fête, le bonheur, la brûlure dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle l'avalait, comme une douce douleur. Elle aimait voir le monde différemment, elle était plus joyeuse lorsqu'elle en abusait, tout lui semblait moins grave, moins important, elle oubliait. Et boire du champagne à Toronto avait quelque chose d'exotique, ces bouteilles avaient voyagé à travers l'océan, depuis la France. Le Docteur Ogden rêvait d'aller en France. Elle ne l'avait que brièvement traversée, d'Ouest en Est, à bord d'un train lancé à travers la campagne. Elle avait vu des champs se perdre à perte de vue, des vignes aux raisins blancs et sucrés. La Champagne, là où l'on récoltait et élaborait le vin qui était servi lors de soirées mondaines tout autour du monde. Elle n'avait pas visité Paris, le train y était arrivé de nuit, elle n'avait vu que les arches en fer de la gare d'Orsay, l'immense horloge au-dessus des voies qui égrainait le temps à coup de secondes. Elle avait fait une halte à Strasbourg, une heure à peine, le temps de se dégourdir les jambes, découvrant une ville entre France et Empire Prusse, avec des habitants parlant une langue toute à fait étrange, ce n'était pas de l'Allemand, pas du français, un mélange des deux. Eh puis le train s'était ébranlé vers l'Est, vers Prague, sa destination. Ce voyage remontait à bien longtemps, mais Julia n'avait pas perdu l'envie de retourner en France un jour, de découvrir le pays, Paris, surtout Paris. Julia ignorait si Darcy voudrait un jour l'accompagner, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Son mari travaillait beaucoup, il aurait bientôt de nouvelles responsabilités, elle doutait qu'un jour elle puisse partir, prendre un paquebot et visiter l'Europe, la France. Alors elle savoura une autre gorgée de champagne et elle reposa son verre à présent vide sur le meuble à côté duquel elle se trouvait.

Son regard balaya la pièce. A cet instant précis, elle était en paix. Elle savait que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup. Mais elle voulait savourer cet instant où elle ne pensait à rien, plus de femmes en détresses, plus de faux semblants, plus de William. Il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait que la foule sous ses yeux, que les lumières au plafond qui diffusaient une douce lumière, que la musique qui s'élevait dans les airs au-dessus des conversations et des rires. Julia savoura cet instant comme perdu dans le temps, du répit, juste un peu de répit. Peut être était-il là le bonheur, dans ces moments fugaces, ces moments où l'esprit n'était pas prit par toutes les obligations, les douleurs et les regrets. Ces moments bien souvent trop cours. Dans un soupire, Julia se dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur le balcon. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte pour la passer une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

-Comptes-tu t'éclipser dans la nuit noire? Le jour de ton anniversaire?

Cette voix, elle la connaissait par cœur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme qui se tenait dans son dos.

-Isaac, lâcha Julia avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle pour lui prendre la main et y déposer un baiser, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir.

-Tous les Docteurs de la ville sont invités à venir voir quel homme exceptionnel le Docteur Lamott est, je n'allais pas manquer cela.

Ils échangèrent un rire franc et Julia reprit la parole.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là.

-Ton mari t'as abandonné?

-Il est préférable pour sa carrière qu'il se rende chez Lamott, seul, il a bien trop peur qu'un jour ou l'autre je lui dise ce que je pense vraiment de lui.

-Oh Julia Ogden est toujours si impétueuse, dit-il en riant.

-Non, j'ai changé, rétorqua Julia en riant à son tour, mais il se peut que parfois les mots ne dépassent ma pensée. C'est mieux pour Darcy. Il mérite vraiment de grimper les échelons c'est un très bon Docteur, alors si m'écarter quelques minutes peut l'aider, cela me convient tout à fait. Et ainsi je peux passer du temps avec un vieil ami.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, acquiesça Isaac en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le balcon et ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes le regard perdu parfois sur le parc en contre bas plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Je suis ravi que ton cabinet soit plein, lança Isaac, toutes ces femmes avaient besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.

-Tu les aides aussi beaucoup, répondit Julia.

-Mais je ne m'en sortais plus, elles étaient bien trop nombreuses et...

-Attends un peu, le coupa la jeune femme, c'est toi n'est-ce pas? Du jour au lendemain de nouvelles patientes sont arrivés, c'est toi qui me les a envoyé.

-J'ai aidé une amie, et des femmes qui méritaient les meilleurs soins.

Julia le regarda encore quelques instants avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, merci pour ton aide Isaac.

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau et ils burent une autre gorgée, savourant simplement le moment.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait à son bureau. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Les lumières du poste de police s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. La journée était terminée et le poste n'était pas de garde ce soir. Tous partaient chez eux. William savait qu'il devait en faire de même. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, incapable de dormir et prit par ses doutes, ses peurs et ses regrets les plus profonds. Il aurait voulu marcher dans la ville, sans but précis, comme il le faisait depuis des semaines. Mais il n'en avait plus la force. Pas ce soir. Tourner la page s'avérait être bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé, en particulier des jours comme celui-là. Il savait qu'il devait oublier, vivre, être heureux. Il essayait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de tout son cœur et parfois il réalisait qu'il y arrivait. Pour de bien trop courts et fugaces moments. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre de la sorte, qu'il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même et qu'il s'isolait dans sa solitude. Il avait toujours été solitaire, il ne pouvait le nier, mais il avait trouvé en Julia tout ce dont il avait eu besoin. Elle avait été son amie, sa meilleure amie, sa complice, son égal, son âme sœur. Il n'avait pas seulement perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il avait perdu bien plus que cela. Il ne pouvait plus parler avec enthousiasme de ce qui le passionnait, des dernières découvertes de physique. Tout ce qu'il avait partagé au quotidien avec elle n'avait plus autant d'intérêt aujourd'hui. Il lui arrivait encore de temps à autre de vouloir se précipiter à la morgue pour lui montrer le dernier article qu'il avait découvert. Mais il se souvenait aussitôt qu'elle ne s'y trouverait pas, qu'il ne pouvait partager cela avec personne. Les soirs comme cela était plus douloureux que les autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer au bras de Darcy, avec leurs amis qui ne lui ressemblaient en rien, des Docteurs, des avocats, des gens " biens". Si au moins il n'avait plus eu le droit d'être considéré comme l'homme partageant sa vie, il aurait voulut être au moins un ami. Mais la douloureuse réalité lui sauta au visage, il n'était rien pour elle, plus rien.

Sur le plateau central, l'Inspecteur Brakenreid regardait en direction du bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il avait été prêt à partir, mais l'humeur de son collègue l'avait chiffonné toute la journée. Il aurait voulu l'aider, mais il ignorait comment.

-Crabtree, murmura-t-il alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à partir, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Murdoch ?

-Non Monsieur, répondit-il aussitôt, il a été comme ça depuis ce matin, c'est la première fois, il faut le comprendre.

-La première fois?

-L'anniversaire du Docteur Ogden, il doit penser à elle.

-Elle est partie ouvrir son cabinet sur Queen Street, lança le plus âgé des hommes, elle n'est pas morte.

-Tout de même Monsieur, il a perdu la femme de sa vie.

Brakenreid leva les yeux au plafond. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le Docteur Ogden et l'Inspecteur Murdoch étaient sans doute très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas son genre de parler des histoires de cœur avec ses collègues, encore moins lorsqu'il les trouvaient trop "mielleuse".

-George, on y va? Jackson et Worsley auront tout bu avant qu'on arrive, lança Higgins en faisant irruption à côté d'eux.

-Vous allez où? Demanda Brakenreid en se tournant vers lui.

-Boire un verre Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme, nous ne sommes pas de garde ce soir.

-Emmenez Murdoch.

-Monsieur, grommela Higgins à contre cœur.

-Il refusera, répondit George.

-Demandez-lui, insista Brakenreid, il faut qu'il l'oublie, il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un tour au pub pour ça.

Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa, laissant les deux jeunes gens échanger un regard avant que George ne se dirige vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour donner deux coups sur le chambranle de la porte. A peine fut-il à l'intérieur du bureau qu'il prit la parole.

-Avec des collègues nous allons boire un verre, voulez-vous venir avec nous?

-Oh George je...non merci, répondit poliment William.

-C'est dommage mais je comprends, bonne soirée Monsieur.

-Bonsoir George, répondit simplement William avant de le voir rejoindre Higgins un peu plus loin.

-Il ne vient pas, répondit-il à son ami en prenant son casque sur son bureau.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude.

-Oh Henry vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, soupira George alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte du poste de police.

-George?

Lorsqu'il entendît son nom résonner dans le poste vide, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir l'Inspecteur dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Il avait les mains dans les poches, apparemment gêné.

-Est-ce que...servent-ils de la bière d'épinette?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit-il en souriant largement, la meilleure de la ville.

William acquiesça et d'une main, il prit son chapeau sur le porte manteau. Il éteignit la lumière sans jeter de regard en arrière et il rejoignit les deux hommes qui l'attendaient pour se joindre à eux. William ignorait ce qu'il fallait faire pour être heureux, peut être ne trouverait-il jamais le bonheur, mais il voulait essayer, au moins essayer.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour vos reviews! Dans ce chapitre, on rattrape la saison 5 , mais j'ai pris quelques libertés! J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

* * *

Ce jour là, les policiers du poste Numéro Quatre avait été appelé sur une scène de crime. Une jeune femme disparue dans la nuit, sans aucune trace, mais il y avait eu des signes de lutte à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. La routine. Elle s'appelait Lucile Messing, apparemment sans histoire, discrète, timide, une bonne employée. Sa collègue n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il pourrait lui poser des questions. Mais il ne vit que la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme qui fit aussitôt demi-tour en l'ayant aperçu. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à William pour la suivre au pas de course. Il devait la rattraper. Mais pourquoi donc les suspects partaient toujours en courant? L'Inspecteur Murdoch n'eut pas eu de mal à la trouver dans la rue, les femmes ne couraient jamais bien vite. Il arriva à sa hauteur sur le pont, il la prit par le bras et la fit se retourner.

-Madame, je dois...Anna?

Elle lui sourit simplement et William avait l'impression de revenir un an auparavant, lorsqu'il s'était trouvé sur ce même pont avec la jeune femme, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de quitter la ville pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Plus d'un an était passé, et il se trouvait devant elle. Il était étonné, déboussolé, il en avait le souffle coupé, pourquoi le destin la mettait-elle à nouveau sur sa route? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lorsqu'il avait réussi à se concentrer sur sa carrière à nouveau et qu'il voulait les oublier , elles, toutes celles qui lui avait brisé le cœur par le passé.

-Bonjour William, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Anna, que faites-vous ici, à Toronto?

-Il n'y a pas de place comme Toronto, c'est ici que je veux être.

-Et la Main Noire?

-Oh je ne pense pas qu'ils se soucient encore de moi William.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Apparemment Anna ignorait que l'organisation avait été démantelée et la plupart de ses membres se trouvaient en prison ou disparus il y a bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment pour lui dire. La disparition, sa collègue.

-Anna, j'aurai des questions à vous poser sur Lucile Messing.

-Lucile?

-Elle a disparu hier soir, nous menons l'enquête.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Anna.

-Venez, ne restons pas là.

Ainsi, il s'avança vers elle pour poser sa main dans son dos et la faire quitter le pont. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, mais c'était un doux sentiment. Il était heureux de revoir la jeune femme, heureux d'être auprès d'elle à cet instant. Et ce fut presque naturellement qu'il se comporta avec elle comme un homme se comporterait avec sa compagne, marchant à ses côtés en posant sa main dans son dos. Au fond de lui-même William sentait que les choses changeaient, il n'était plus si triste, il appréciait le souffle du vent caresser son visage. Il sourit timidement, il se sentit si idiot à être romantique de la sorte, mais un idiot qui reprenait goût à la vie.

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden avait pris une décision. Elle ne supportait plus de voir ces femmes épuisées par les grossesses à répétitions. Tous ces enfants malades et délaissés faute de moyens et d'attentions car ils étaient trop nombreux et que leur mère était débordée. Parfois elle avait le sentiment de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Elle voulait changer les choses, tout changer. Elle s'en sentait capable, plus forte et déterminée que jamais. Ce soir là, elle avait donné rendez-vous au Docteur Grace. Darcy n'était une fois encore pas en ville. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où c'était le cas. Depuis quelques temps ils ne se voyaient que peu. Son époux travaillait durement pour avoir les grâces du Docteur Lamott, pour avoir une chance de devenir le prochain Directeur de l'hôpital pour enfant Victoria. Julia le comprenait, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle n'était pas une femme dépendante d'un homme, elle s'accommodait très bien de la situation et elle avait décidé de profiter de son temps libre pour travailler à sa cause, pour faire bouger les choses.

La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière de son bureau et qu'elle le quitta, prenant son chapeau au passage. Elle descendit l'escalier en bois pour trouver Lucie à son bureau, plongée dans des papiers.

-Lucie, murmura-t-elle en la regardant pour attirer son attention, il est l'heure de partir.

-J'ai encore du travail Docteur, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Rien qui ne peut attendre demain. N'avez-vous pas envie de rentrer chez vous? Vous travaillez dur depuis des mois, vous venez avant moi le matin, vous partez souvent après moi.

-Je n'ai rien qui m'attend chez moi Madame, si ce n'est un chat, et elle est tellement indépendante que je ne la vois presque jamais. Je n'ai pas de famille, ni d'époux, et très peu d'amis, ils sont tous resté à Montréal. Cela ne me dérange pas, mais le travail est ma seule occupation.

-Mmhh, peut être que je peux vous conseiller quelque chose, lança Julia, je me rends à une soirée avec des jeunes femmes qui œuvrent pour le droit des femmes. Certaines envisagent d'ouvrir une clinique pour femmes, ici à Toronto. Pour l'heure nous ne sommes qu'à l'état de projet, je dois contacter beaucoup de personnes et il y a beaucoup à faire. Mais elles sont très amicales et je suis certaines que vous vous entendrez avec elles. Accompagnez-moi.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-S'il vous plait, insista Julia, cela me ferait plaisir que vous veniez. Il y aura des macarons, vous ne pouvez pas me dire non, pas à des macarons, ajouta-t-elle en souriant largement.

Lucie rit timidement et acquiesça simplement.

-Je n'en ai jamais mangé, répondit-elle, je suis curieuse de goûter.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, prenez votre chapeau et nous y allons.

La jeune femme quitta sa chaise en un bond. Elle était ravie de l'intérêt que lui portait le Docteur Ogden. Depuis qu'elle était venue vivre à Toronto deux ans plus tôt, elle avait fréquenté très peu de personnes. Travailler à l'hôpital lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps et d'énergie et même si elle avait passé un peu de temps libre avec ses collègues infirmières, elle ne se liait que rarement aux autres. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les gens, bien au contraire. Il lui arrivait de passer des heures assise sur un banc à regarder les personnes dans un parc, elle était toujours polie et amicale, elle engageait la conversation avec de nombreuses jeunes femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des vieillards, des gens de toutes conditions sociales. Mais Lucie avait toujours l'impression de venir d'un autre monde, qu'elle ne faisait que passer dans la vie des gens pour de très courts instants. Enfant, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était comme un ange, destinée à venir dans la vie des gens pour l'améliorer, pour les aider, pour agir dans l'ombre, pour ensuite disparaître discrètement, comme elle était apparue. Sans que jamais personne ne voit ce qu'elle avait fait. Lucie avait ainsi tout naturellement choisi d'être infirmière. Elle aurait voulu être médecin, comme le Docteur Ogden, mais elle ne s'en était jamais sentie capable, ni même digne. Ainsi, elle faisait le bien autour d'elle, sans rien attendre en retour. Mais parfois, lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule assise sur un banc à observer la vie autour d'elle, seule le soir dans son lit à écouter tomber la pluie dehors, Lucie se prenait à rêver que d'elle aussi on prenait soin. Elle s'était imaginée avoir des amis, aller au restaurant et partager sa table avec quelqu'un, rencontrer un homme qui lui dirait qu'elle était la plus belle et qui lui offrirait la lune. Ce soir elle joignit le Docteur Ogden et ses amies. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un bon moment en leur compagnie, et ce fut le cas, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas de leur monde, qu'elle ne ferait que passer dans leur vie. Elle savait qu'elle rentrerait dans son petit appartement au dernier étage d'une petite résidence de Gerrard Street pour n'y trouver que le silence. Elle savait qu'elle garderait le sourire d'une soirée agréable, mais que lorsqu'elle se coucherait dans son lit vide, lorsqu'il n'y aurait que les draps froids pour l'accueillir, qu'elle était seule, et qu'elle le resterait sans doute encore de longues années. " _Tu es un ange ma petite Lucie, murmura la voix de sa mère dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, tu ne sais pas à quel point le monde à besoin de toi. " "Mais moi maman, moi aussi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un" ._

* * *

Lucile Messing avait été découverte morte. L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait été réveillé en sursaut par le téléphone qui avait sonné à côté de son lit. Il l'avait tiré d'un rêve aussi doux que douloureux. Julia. Comme souvent, elle faisait partie de ses nuits, comme souvent il la retrouvait pour ne la quitter encore une fois au matin lorsque le soleil inondait sa chambre. Mais cette nuit là, Anna s'était joint à elle. Et il y avait cet enfant. Ce petit garçon aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux noirs. Anna l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors que Julia avait pleuré à chaudes larmes, le suppliant de venir la rejoindre. Mais William s'était tourné vers Anna et l'enfant dans ses bras.

 _-Je suis désolé Julia, avait-il murmuré, je dois m'occuper de mon fils. Vous avez fait un choix._

William s'était réveillé, entendant encore dans un coin de sa tête la voix de Julia le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. Il avait pris quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place et il avait décroché le téléphone. Le corps de Lucile Messing avait été découvert.

William s'était levé, fait sa toilette, habillé rapidement et il s'était rendu sur les lieux où ils avaient trouvé le corps. L'investigation prenait une toute autre tournure, le Docteur Grace lui fit son rapport, il en discuta avec l'Inspecteur Brakenreid surpris de voir Anna Fulford dans le bureau de son second. Puis, à la pause déjeuner, William emmena Anna dans le parc le plus proche.

-J'ai à vous parler Anna, avait-il murmuré alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement à son bras sous les arbres.

-C'est à propos de Lucile et de son tatouage? C'est incroyable je ne me suis pas imaginée une seule seconde que...

-C'est à propos de vous et de la Main Noire, coupa doucement William, Anna, un an est passé.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que je suis en danger et que je devrai quitter Toronto mais vous m'avez dit que la mort de Lucile n'avait rien à voir avec moi et je...

-Vous n'êtes plus en danger, continua William sans tenir compte de son intervention, la Main Noire n'existe plus. Ils ont tous été arrêtés, pendus ou emprisonnés à vie. Ceux qui restent ne vous feront pas de mal, j'en ai la certitude.

-Alors cela veut dire?

Anna s'arrêta et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il était soulagé. Elle n'était plus en danger, elle pourrait rester vivre à Toronto. Et rien ne le rendait plus heureux que ça à cet instant.

-Vous pouvez rester vivre à Toronto si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Vous n'avez plus à fuir.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et en un bond, elle se jeta au cou de William. Il resserra aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle, posant son menton sur son épaule et savourant la sensation.

-Oh William, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, je suis si heureuse.

Il ne répondit pas, inspirant profondément. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Anna Fulford et il savait que si Julia n'avait pas été là deux ans plus tôt, il serait tombé amoureux de la jeune anglaise rencontrée à Bristol. La jeune femme avait quitté l'Angleterre, elle avait été à New York, à Chicago mais ses pas l'avaient ramené à Toronto, à lui. William se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si elle n'avait pas intentionnellement choisi cette ville, parce que lui s'y trouvait. Après tout, lui même refusait de la quitter à cause de Julia. Son cœur était à Toronto, parce qu' _elle_ se trouvait à Toronto. Il avait mis des années à le comprendre, mais à présent il savait. Peut être qu'en l'oubliant il n'accorderait plus tant d'importance à cette ville. Il y avait ses amis, ses habitudes, sa chambre chez Madame Kitchen, mais au fond, William savait qu'il pouvait vivre sans cela. Il espérait qu'un jour il puisse vivre sans Julia, et Anna était celle qui allait l'aider. Il l'appréciait beaucoup. Le destin semblait vouloir les réunir à nouveau, alors pourquoi pas après tout? William voulait tenter sa chance. Mais lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras, dans un coin de sa tête il entendait encore sa voix. _" William, je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas, ne m'abandonnez pas " "J'ai un fils aujourd'hui Julia, j'ai une épouse, et ce n'est pas vous."_

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

Le Docteur Ogden regardait l'ambulance quitter son cabinet pour emmener avec elle la jeune femme et l'enfant à peine vivant qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Ce matin là, une jeune mère était venue avec son fils âgé de trois jours à peine. Tout les deux avaient été battu, l'enfant était encore à peine vivant. Totalement perdue et paniquée, la mère était venue à son cabinet. Julia avait soigné son visage et son corps, elle avait séché ses larmes, elle s'était occupée du jeune garçon. Mais il avait été trop tard. Le Docteur Ogden ne pouvait rien pour l'enfant. Il était le cinquième de la jeune femme, et elle avait à peine vingt-deux ans. Elle avait appelé une ambulance, le nourrisson devait être soigné dans un hôpital. Mais en voyant le fiacre s'éloigner, Julia savait déjà qu'il était condamné.

-Cela ne peut plus durer, murmura-t-elle doucement, il faut faire quelque chose.

-Vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez, répondit Lucie à ses côtés.

\- Si elle pouvait choisir d'enfanter, cela serait différent. Elle n'aurait pas à subir tout cela et cet enfant non plus.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Ces femmes devraient avoir le droit de choisir si elles veulent des enfants ou non, la contraception peut les aider.

-C'est interdit, répondit Lucie dans un souffle, vous le savez Docteur.

-Eh bien ce ne serait pas la première fois que je braverai la loi, répondit Julia avant de faire demi-tour et d'entrer dans le bâtiment à nouveau pour rejoindre son bureau.

* * *

Elle avait voulu faire la réunion à son domicile. Darcy était à nouveau à Buffalo, elle risquait de se faire remarquer au cabinet et elle ne voulait pas impliquer Lucie. Alors le Docteur Ogden avait proposé à certaines patientes, qui le souhaitaient, une réunion d'information. Elle se devait d'aider ces jeunes femmes qui enfantaient encore et encore, qui détruisaient leur santé ainsi que celle de leurs enfants.

Elle avait congédié la dame de compagnie et elle avait donné ce cours de contraception aux femmes qui s'étaient présentées. Elles n'avaient pas été nombreuses, mais Julia savait qu'un jour il y en aurait d'autres et que le bouche à oreilles ferait son oeuvre.

Face à la porte d'entrée du jardin d'hiver, elle se figea sur place en voyant les deux policiers se tenir dans l'encadrement. Les Agents Crabtree et Higgins étaient venus l'arrêter. Une dénonciation, sans aucune doute.

-Ces femmes sont venues parce que je les ai invité, répondit-elle aux jeunes hommes, je viendrais avec vous, mais laissez-les partir.

Elle savait que l'Agent Crabtree était intègre et juste. Il comprendrait que ces femmes n'avaient rien fait de mal, qu'elle avait agi pour leur bien. Julia savait à quel point George était un homme ouvert d'esprit et compatissant. Il comprendrait. Et il avait compris. Ainsi, elle s'excusa et elle suivit son ami jusqu'au poste de police alors que l'Agent Higgins avait raccompagné les invitées du Docteur Ogden à la porte. Le trajet jusqu'au poste de police s'était déroulé dans le calme le plus complet.

-Je suis navré Docteur, murmura George en la conduisant en cellule, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Je comprends George, acquiesça Julia en souriant.

-Je vais faire prévenir le Docteur Garland.

-Il n'est pas en ville, il ne rentrera que dans trois jours.

-Je doute que vous restiez si longtemps au poste Madame, vous n'êtes pas une criminelle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dis la loi, ajouta Julia avant d'entrer dans la cellule.

-Je ne verrouille pas la porte, dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de laisser la jeune femme seule.

Julia prit place sur le petit lit, contre le mur. Elle remettait ses idées en place doucement, elle se trouvait au poste de police. Elle était la femme d'un éminent Docteur de l'hôpital, un homme qui avait de l'ambition et son erreur allait peut être lui coûter beaucoup. Elle soupira profondément. A dire vrai, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait le plus à cet instant. Elle se trouvait au poste Numéro Quatre, au poste où travaillait l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis des mois et même si elle pensait à lui chaque jour, si elle rêvait parfois de s'endormir dans ses bras, si elle pouvait entendre sa voix dans le creux de son oreille lorsqu'elle avait une décision à prendre, elle ne s'était plus trouvée face à lui. Il allait savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici, il avait vouloir la voir, elle le savait. Et elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée de ressentir encore ce qu'elle ressentait toujours en sa présence, mais aussi terrifiée de ne rien ressentir. Elle attendit quelques minutes en silence, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que l'Inspecteur Murdoch et que son cœur ne manque un battement.

L'enquête sur la mort de Lucile Messing lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Pourtant l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne s'en plaignait pas. Il savourait chaque instant où il se trouvait avec Anna. Ensembles, ils faisaient une très bonne équipe. Elle savait le stimuler, l'encourager. Elle partageait ses idées, son opinion. William se souvenait pourquoi il appréciait tant la jeune femme. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il avait l'impression d'être un tout autre homme. Il l'avait invité à dîner. Elle avait accepté et il se réjouissait déjà pour être deux jours plus tard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque son supérieur entra dans son bureau. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle de l'enquête, qu'il lui demande où il en était, quelles étaient ses dernières conclusions. Mais il sentit l'air se raréfier lorsqu'il lui dit que le Docteur Ogden se trouvait en cellule. William prit alors aussitôt son chemin lorsque Brakenreid lui avait dit pourquoi elle avait été arrêté. _Pourquoi maintenant?_ Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond du bâtiment. _Pourquoi faut-il que Julia revienne dans ma vie aujourd'hui, de cette façon? Pourquoi lorsque je veux tourner la page, quelque chose se produit et m'empêche de le faire?_

William prit une profonde inspiration, sa main déjà sur la poignée de la porte conduisant aux cellules, puis, il l'ouvrit et il entra.

Leur regard se croisèrent aussitôt. Les mots n'étaient jamais nécessaires entre eux, et une fois encore un simple regard leur avait permis de tout dire, de tout comprendre.

-Bonjour Julia.

-Bonjour William.

Il se sourirent. Julia n'avait pas changé, toujours cette femme entêtée, déterminée, toujours aussi belle.

-Je vais demander à George de vous ouvrir la cellule.

-Elle n'est pas verrouillée, répondit Julia en ouvrant la porte.

Encore un tendre regard, un autre sourire et il lui fit signe de sortir. Elle s'appuya sur les barreaux froids. Allait-il lui faire la morale? Lui dire qu'elle était inconsciente et bornée? William n'en fit rien. Il lui exprima ses inquiétudes, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'entendait pas changer d'opinion, qu'importe ce que cela lui coûterai. Il n'avait pas objecté. Julia se demanda pourquoi il éprouvait un tel manque de combativité. Mais le Docteur Ogden ne changerait jamais, il l'avait bien compris et il le respectait. Il respectait la femme qu'elle était. Il l'avait toujours fait. Il était le seul homme au monde qui n'avait pas tenté de la changer, le seul qui l'avait aimé pour ce qu'elle était vraiment, avec ses défauts.

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Julia soupira profondément. Elle était un peu perdue. Elle allait rester là, dans cette cellule, attendant que Darcy ne vienne la chercher. Lui en revanche ne serait pas aussi clément que William. Elle le savait, il serait furieux. Mais Darcy était son époux, pas William. Julia s'assit sur la couchette et elle posa sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Il y aurai des conséquences à ses actes, elle le savait, elle allait devoir les assumer, comme toujours.

Ce fut le cœur lourd que William rejoignit son bureau. Il prit place sur son fauteuil et il serra les poings quelques instants. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre lui. _Concentre-toi sur Anna,_ fit cette voix dans sa tête, _Julia ne compte plus, elle est mariée, Anna est de retour en ville. Elle est hors de danger et c'est avec elle que tu peux construire un avenir. Oublie la. Son mari va bientôt la chercher et elle quittera ta vie à nouveau. Anna, elle, elle est là. Tourne cette foutue page William._

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, William avait serré les poings si fort, que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Il était en colère. Il ignorait pourquoi, ni contre qui, c'était ainsi. Comme si chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner d'elle ne servait à rien car un autre le ramenait toujours.

* * *

Anna était venue à la nuit tombée. Il avait tout préparé. Il avait même acheté du vin pour elle. Madame Kitchen l'avait regardé préparer le repas avec application. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu si enthousiaste et elle n'avait pu refuser sa demande. Elle n'aimait pas que le jeune homme amène des jeunes femmes sous son toit. Mais William ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas une seule fois. Elle avait vu le Docteur Ogden, Enid Jones, Lisa il y a bien longtemps. Mais ce fut la première fois qu'il lui avait demandé la permission d'accueillir pour le dîner une jeune femme. _Elle doit être importante pour lui_ , se dit la vieille femme en voyant William préparer le plateau qu'il emporterait dans sa chambre au dernier étage. Elle avait simplement salué Anna lorsqu'elle était arrivée et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup au Docteur Ogden. Il était évident que l'Inspecteur Murdoch avait un penchant pour les jeunes femmes grandes, blondes, élégantes et intelligentes. Elle vit le couple disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-Espérons qu'elle ne lui brisera pas le cœur, celle-ci, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de rejoindre le salon pour prendre un livre et s'installer dans son sofa.

* * *

William et Anna apprécièrent la soirée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'enquête. Ils passaient un bon moment et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, William vécu l'instant présent. Eh puis Anna se pencha vers lui. Il vit l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il en fit autant avant qu'elle ne se saisisse de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. William ne bougea pas pendant un instant, avant d'y répondre. Ils en eurent le souffle coupé et ils se séparèrent à peine pour le reprendre et croiser leur regard.

-Nous devrions terminer notre dîner, murmura Anna.

-Je n'ai plus faim.

-Oh, moi non plus à dire vrai mais...

Il la coupa en l'embrassant une fois encore. Il glissa sa main derrière son oreille pour l'attirer contre lui et elle se laissa faire simplement. Et ainsi ils échangèrent de nombreux baisers, jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme murmura qu'elle devait partir, rentrer chez elle car il était tard.

-Restez, avait murmuré William dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux debout enlacés devant la porte, je vous en prie, restez Anna. Je saurai me comporter en parfait gentleman, mais je ne veux pas vous laisser partir.

Ils échangèrent un regard et elle lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue.

-Je ne veux pas partir non plus William.

Il lui prit alors doucement la main et il la mena vers le lit où elle prit place sans quitter son regard. William la surplomba avant de l'embrasser une fois encore, laissant ses mains glisser sur son corps. Il l'entendit pousser un faible soupire de plaisir et il fourra son visage dans sa nuque en fermant les yeux avec force. _Anna, c'est Anna, ce n'est pas_ elle, _c'est Anna,_ répéta William dans son esprit avant de se détendre et qu'ils ne s'endorment l'un contre l'autre enlacés.

* * *

Darcy lui avait répété depuis deux jours que le dîner devait être parfait, qu'elle devait se tempérer lorsqu'elle parlerait au Docteur Lamott. Mais Julia n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle n'avait pas pensé mettre en péril son époux, elle ne l'avait pas voulu une seule seconde. Mais ses convictions étaient plus importantes que tout le reste. Elle n'était pas une épouse modèle qui attendait son mari chaque soir à la maison, elle avait des convictions, des combats à mener et elle entendait bien le crier haut et fort. Lorsque la clochette indiquant que le repas était prêt, sonna, elle se leva aussitôt, indiquant à ses invités de la suivre dans la grande salle à manger préparée pour la réception. Elle ne vit pas le Docteur Lamott arrêter Darcy pour lui parler d'elle.

-Votre femme est une femme de convictions, lui avait-il murmuré.

-Oui, Julia à ses idées et elle sait les défendre.

-Je crois que vous avez beaucoup à faire dans votre couple, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Monsieur je...

-La contraception Garland, vraiment? J'ose espérer que vous n'en utilisez pas. Votre femme devrait vous donner des enfants et rester à la maison pour s'en occuper au lieu de donner des leçons aux femmes de cette ville. Si vous visez la Direction de l'hôpital, j'entends à ce que vous soyez exemplaire. Une famille est bien mieux vue qu'une épouse rebelle.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Grommela Darcy.

-Faites-lui un enfant et elle se calmera, répondit-il avant de s'éclipser à son tour sans attendre aucune réponse de sa part.

Ce soir là, lorsque les invités étaient tous partis, Darcy regarda son épouse à ses côtés sur leur sofa. Julia était une femme indépendante, il le savait, il l'avait défendu bien des fois pour cela. Mais sa carrière comptait beaucoup, et il savait qu'elle le comprenait. Un enfant. Il n'avait jamais voulu construire une famille, pas plus qu'il n'avait vraiment voulu se marier. Lorsqu'il rencontra le Docteur Ogden, il tomba aussitôt amoureux d'elle. Il s'étonnait encore parfois de constater qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser si vite, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne s'imaginait pas être père. Elle l'avait accepté. Elle ne semblait pas désirer plus que lui une famille. Mais les choses devaient changer.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans leur lit ce soir là, elle sentit aussitôt la main de Darcy voyager sur son corps. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait pu lui dire non, qu'il l'aurait accepté. Mais Julia ferma les yeux et la première image qu'elle eut fut le visage de William. Elle roula alors sur le dos pour sentir Darcy la surplomber. Il ne se donna pas la peine de la déshabiller. Encore une fois, il s'était montré tendre et doux. Encore une fois elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir le nom de l'homme à qui elle pensait lorsque son époux lui faisait l'amour.

* * *

 _à suivre... ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit tombait sur le poste de police. L'enquête venait d'être bouclée, le coupable était derrière les barreaux Et pourtant, l'Inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait encore à son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait prit l'ouvrage qui se trouvait sur le bureau de l'Agent Crabtree. Il avait été tenté de l'ouvrir mais il l'avait laissé sur son bureau pendant de longues minutes, son regard posé sur l'illustration de la rose en couverture. Ses doigts l'avaient effleuré et il l'avait ouvert. La curiosité avait été trop forte. William commença à lire. La nouvelle émoustillante était bien écrite, incroyablement détaillée. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher des yeux les mots inscrits sur le papier. William sentait son souffle s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que la tension montait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il l'imaginait _elle._ La jeune femme qui se déshabillait dans la tente du sultan, qui dansait doucement, balançant son corps de droite à gauche avec grâce, qui poussait de faible soupirs de plaisir. Il imaginait Julia. Il s'imaginait être l'homme qui laissait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui lui liait les liens de soie autour de ses poignets pour la faire s'allonger sur les coussins colorés. Il l'imaginait gémir son nom du bout des lèvres dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle le suppliait de continuer sa douce torture. Alors qu'il goûtait son corps encore et encore.

William se racla la gorge. Il ferma le feuillet lorsqu'il en avait terminé la lecture, entendant encore dans un coin de sa tête la voix de la jeune femme murmurer son prénom. Il remarqua que son corps avait aussi réagit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il devait attendre, attendre que la tension ne retombe que la bosse qui avait grandi dans son pantalon ne s'estompe. Il rangea le carnet dans le tiroir de son bureau.

-Alors Murdoch, toujours là? Lança la voix de son supérieur à la porte.

Il sursauta, cognant son genoux sur le montant du bureau. Il rougit en une seconde. _Surtout ne te lève pas, ne bouge pas, attends. Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lire ça ici._

William sourit simplement à l'Inspecteur Brakenreid qui fronça les sourcils.

-Vous allez bien?

-Oui, oui Monsieur.

-Mmh, bon soyez en forme demain, on va mettre la raclée au poste 5.

-J'allais rentrer pour me reposer Monsieur.

-Bien, à demain donc.

-A demain, répondit William simplement avant de voir son supérieur partir.

Il soupira profondément et il attendit encore quelques minutes, puis, il quitta lui aussi son bureau, prenant son chapeau au passage. Il rejoignit son domicile à pied, il ne mangea pas et il se coucha aussitôt, pour retrouver dans ses rêves une jeune femme blonde drapée de voiles transparents, dansant pour lui une danse d'Orient, lui accordant ses plus douces faveurs.

* * *

Julia s'était réveillée d'une humeur morose ce matin là. Voila plusieurs jours que Darcy semblait vouloir être intime avec elle. Au début elle n'avait pas protesté, mais ce soir là, elle s'était refusée à lui. L'homme qui partageait son lit ne s'était jamais montré si intime par le passé, jamais aussi souvent. Elle se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Il s'était aussitôt arrêté lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé. Il lui avait alors semblé l'entendre soupirer de soulagement et il s'était excusé. Darcy avait quitté leur lit pour rejoindre la chambre en face et y passer la nuit. Elle n'avait pas compris sa réaction, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Faire l'amour à Darcy était plus un devoir qu'un plaisir.

Elle fit sa toilette, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla pour rejoindre la salle à manger et prendre sa place habituelle au bout de la longue table en bois. Darcy n'était pas encore là. Elle prit le journal et elle lut les nouvelles comme elle le faisait toujours. Un timide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il avait encore une fois résolu une affaire avec brio. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie et surtout de fierté. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait pu contenir se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous ai plus vu sourire de la sorte, lança Darcy en entrant pour venir prendre sa place de l'autre côté de la table, les nouvelles sont si réjouissantes?

-Oh non je...bredouilla Julia, je pensais à quelque chose, dit-elle en fermant le journal pour le poser à côté d'elle.

-Ne le fermez pas, lisez la page huit, grommela-t-il en amenant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta sans broncher. Lorsqu'elle lu le titre, elle sut que les ennuis commençaient.

-Darcy, je n'ai jamais voulu cela.

-Toute une page rien que pour vous, répondit-il, la femme d'un médecin qui distribue des contraceptifs, vous savez dans quelle position vous me mettez.

-Darcy...

-J'ai été nommé Directeur Julia, je me dois de...Il soupira profondément, peu importe. Il y a une réception chez Lamott aujourd'hui.

-Vous ne vous m'en aviez pas informé. Je suis certaine que les roses de Madame Lamott doivent être superbes.

-Vous n'êtes pas tenue de m'accompagner.

-Je viendrai Darcy.

-J'insiste.

-Oh, soupira Julia en souriant doucement, je vois, j'avais prévu de distribuer des préservatif aux hommes présents.

-Julia.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-elle, vous passerez sans doute une meilleure journée sans moi.

Darcy ne répondit pas, lui jetant un dernier regard avant de boire une autre gorgée et de se lever, sans un mot. Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sans un regard, la laissant seule et bouillonnante. Darcy lui avait promis de lui venir en aide pour sa clinique de femmes, mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il voulait qu'elle fasse profil bas, il voulait qu'elle reste loin de ses collègues et collaborateurs, il lui avait menti, et elle se sentait trahie, profondément trahie. Elle se trouvait seule au bout de cette longue table, perdue dans ses pensées, sentant la colère monter en elle. Peut être allait-on lui faire fermer son cabinet, priver ces femmes de son aide, simplement parce qu'elle s'était montrée assez stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait changer les choses. Le Docteur Grace était furieuse contre elle parce qu'elle les avait abandonnée, et Julia savait qu'elle avait raison, elle aussi était furieuse contre elle-même. Qui était-elle devenue? Elle repensa à William. Il avait été le seul à la faire sourire ce matin là, le seul qui lui apportait une part de bonheur dans sa vie. Et ce jour là, plus que tout autre jour, elle avait besoin de le voir.

* * *

Ainsi le Docteur Ogden se rendit à son cabinet ce matin là. Elle prit quelques patientes, elle demanda à Lucie de partir au déjeuner, qu'elle fermerait cette après-midi et elle prit le chemin de High Park. Le soleil brillait et les rayons passaient à travers les branches de arbres. Julia vit la foule se masser un peu plus loin, les tentes , elle entendait les cris des joueurs et des supporteurs. Elle accéléra le pas, elle ne voulait pas manquer une seconde de plus. Elle jeta un œil aux jeunes hommes qui jouaient au Baseball, à William. Elle s'avança sous la tente pour trouver une place à côté d'Emily. Anna Furlford. Le cœur de Julia manqua un battement. Elle la salua poliment, mais elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Bien entendu elle accompagnait William. Mais depuis quand se trouvait-elle en ville? Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas su? Entretenaient-ils à nouveau un relation? Julia se concentra sur le jeu. Elle ne voulait pas faire de conclusion hâtives, elle savait que cela allait lui briser le cœur. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses amis du poste 4 courir sur le terrain. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants, insouciants et heureux. Et elle avait besoin de ressentir cela elle aussi. Elle se prit au jeu, encourageant, félicitant les jeunes policiers. Et lorsque la partie se termina et qu'ils furent triomphant, elle ressentit ce petit instant de bonheur à nouveau. Les policiers rejoignirent leur famille. George et William s'avancèrent vers Emily, Julia et Anna en souriant. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que Anna ne saute au cou de William et ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

-Félicitations, dit-elle avec entrain, heureusement que vous étiez là William.

-Oh, ils auraient très bien pu gagner sans moi, murmura-t-il avec gêne ne jetant un regard à Julia alors qu'il se séparait de Anna.

-Votre connaissance de la physique y est pour beaucoup, répondit Julia en souriant et tentant de cacher son trouble, mais vous vous êtes amusez c'est l'essentiel.

-C'était amusant, ajouta George, et encore davantage quand on gagne Docteur.

Ils rirent tous de concert et Julia vit la main de Anna se glisser dans celle de William. _Ils se courtisent alors_ , pensa -t-elle, _il en est mieux ainsi. William n'est plus seul et Anna...c'est une charmante femme._

William vit le trouble gagner Julia, il vit ses yeux se charger de larmes alors qu'elle avait le regard posé vers sa main qui tenait celle de Anna. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Juste avant qu'il ne la voit prendre une profonde inspiration et qu'il ne croise son regard. Elle lui sourit. Il en fit autant.

-Nous ne savions pas que vous veniez aujourd'hui Docteur, lança George.

-Je l'ai décidé au dernier moment, répondit Julia qui avait reprit le dessus et qui quitta du regard le couple en face d'elle, Darcy avait des obligations auxquelles je ne voulais pas assister et je me suis souvenue que le match opposant les poste 4 et 5 avait lieu. Je me suis dis que j'allais venir voir de vieux amis.

-William, murmura Anna dans le creux de son oreille, et si nous allions un peu marcher au bord de l'eau? Il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça et il se tourna vers ses amis à nouveau.

-Veuillez nous excuser.

Ainsi, Julia regarda William partir au bras de la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie à présent. Elle ne savait pas comment contenir sa jalousie, comment se montrer heureuse pour lui alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle voulait être celle avec qui il marchait sous les arbres du parc, celle qui serrait son bras, qui plongeait son regard dans le sien. Elle voulait être la femme qui caressait sa joue, qui goûtait ses lèvres. Elle voulait être celle qui l'enlaçait, qui sentait les bras du jeune homme se resserrer autour de sa taille. Elle voulait entendre son cœur battre contre le sien, sa voix dans le creux de son oreille. Elle voulait que William écarte du bout des doigts une mèche de ses cheveux, que son souffle se perdre dans sa nuque. Julia avait été toujours été perdue entre l'envie de le voir heureux, et la profonde détresse de constater que ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait le faire.

Elle n'écoutait plus George et Emily à ses côtés, elle ne voyait que simplement l'étreinte de William et d'Anna quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit William se pencher vers elle et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin. William l'avait oublié, il avait tourné la page, il était heureux, sans elle. Et pourtant, elle, elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse sans lui.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Les voix avaient éclaté il y a quelques minutes déjà. La femme de compagnie au service des Garlands n'avait pas eu à tendre l'oreille comme elle l'avait souvent fait pour les entendre. Elle avait entendu la voix du Docteur Ogden au bas de l'escalier. Elle l'avait monté prudemment, comme elle l'avait fait des dizaines de fois. Écoutant aussi discrètement que possible à la porte de leur chambre. Les conversations étaient bien souvent orientées sur des cas de médecine, comme deux collègues pouvaient en avoir, parfois, ils parlaient de la soirée où ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre, d'autres concernaient le restaurant qu'ils avaient fréquenté. Parfois, elle les avait entendu pousser de faibles soupirs, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle. Même lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, ils étaient silencieux, de simples petits murmures étouffés, sans passion, juste accomplir son devoir de mari et femme. Elle avait déjà tout entendu. Mais ce jour là, elle n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

Julia se tenait au centre de la pièce, les mains sur ses hanches, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court.

-Que je me calme? Lança-t-elle avec rage à Darcy qui se tenait devant elle. Darcy, vous me demandez de fermer mon cabinet pour que je m'occupe de la maison et notre enfant? Notre enfant? Nous n'avons pas d'enfant. Et je ne compte pas fermer ce cabinet.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit, vous pinaillez.

-Je pinaille? JE PINAILLE? Nous avions convenu avant notre mariage que nous n'aurions pas d'enfants, je vous ai dit que je ne le voulais pas et vous m'aviez également dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas l'âme d'être père. Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis?

-Je pensais pendant longtemps ne vouloir, mais tout homme veut être père Julia.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Le douloureux souvenir de William se rappela à elle. Elle l'avait quitté parce que, plus que tout au monde elle avait souhaité le voir devenir père, et qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de lui offrir ce bonheur. Elle se trouvait là, l'épouse d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, pour qui elle n'éprouvait que de le tendresse, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu quitter pour ne pas lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle s'était simplement voilée la face. Elle avait fuit, elle avait cru pouvoir être heureuse. Elle avait cru être capable d'oublier, de l'oublier, _lui,_ William, le seul homme avec qui elle était enfin elle-même.

-Et le pire dans tout cela, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes, c'est que vous leur avez dit. Vous avez dit à tous ces hommes et ces femmes, à vos collègues, que nous nous employons à faire un enfant. Nous n'en avions pas discuté. Pensez-vous que moi je le souhaite? M'avez-vous demandé ce que je ressentais? Savez-vous à quel point j'ai été humiliée ce soir?

-Vous êtes ma femme. Et il est dans le cours normal es choses que nous ayons un enfant. Je dois avoir un fils Julia.

-Oh nom de quoi? S'emporta Julia à nouveau.

-Il en est mieux ainsi.

-Pourquoi? Pour que je reste bien sagement à la demeure à m'occuper de votre enfant comme toute épouse se doit de le faire? Pour que je n'exerce plus en tant que médecin? Pour que je ne fasse pas de l'ombre à mon mari? C'est cela? Ce n'est qu'une question de réputation?

-Ne croyez-vous pas que je me sente humilié moi aussi Julia? Rétorqua Darcy sur un ton plus fort. Quel homme je suis pour ne pas être en mesure de tenir ma femme? Savez-vous ce qu'ils disent à l'hôpital? Avec vos grandes idées, votre volonté de changer le monde, de dire ce que vous pensez, vous me faites du tort. Ils pensent que c'est vous qui dirigez notre mariage et si en plus je ne suis pas capable de vous donner un enfant, pour quoi je passe?

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle vit simplement Darcy avancer vers elle calmement. Il posa ses mains sur ses poignets et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Mais ce simple contact la révulsa. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était plus celui qu'elle avait rencontré à Buffalo. Elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour lui, que de la déception et presque du dégoût.

-Ne me touchez pas, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, mon corps m'appartient Darcy. Et je refuse de tomber enceinte. Je ne veux pas offrir une telle vie à mon fils ou ma fille, une vie sans amour entre ses parents, qu'il ne soit qu'un objet nécessaire à la bonne réputation de son père.

-Sans amour? Répéta Darcy avec amertume. Alors vous n'éprouvez plus rien pour moi?

-Je l'ignore, murmura Julia, mais il serait préférable que...que nous ne partagions plus le même lit, au moins quelques temps.

-Avez-vous peur de moi?

-Je ne sais plus Darcy, lança la jeune femme, je ne sais plus qui vous êtes. J'ai le sentiment de ne plus vous connaître.

-Mais l'avez-vous seulement fait par le passé?

Elle ne répondit pas et il la contourna pour se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je n'abuserai pas de vous Julia, vous savez que je ne vous forcerai jamais en rien, mais nous devons avoir un enfant, qu'importe la manière mais je trouverai une solution.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et il quitta la pièce simplement sans se retourner, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui. Dans un soupire, Julia se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était stérile, après tout, cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle avait été tellement en colère de voir que Darcy dirigeait sa vie de la sorte, qu'elle se sentait piégée.

* * *

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans son bureau, assit dans son fauteuil, il regardait la bague qui reposait dans son écrin. Il avait pris sa décision, il était temps. Ce soir il allait dîner avec Anna, ce soir, il lui demanderait sa main.

Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que l'Inspecteur Brakenreid se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Le jeune homme était pris par les doutes, et son supérieur les partageait. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains. Murdoch n'avait que peu d'amis et il s'estima en être un, il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de tout cela.

-Murdoch, murmura-t-il pour avoir son attention avant de croiser son regard, je peux?

William acquiesça et Brakenreid entra pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils de l'autre coté du bureau alors que William ferma l'écrin pour le cacher dans le creux de sa main.

-Etes-vous certain de le vouloir? Murmura Brakenreid. Un mariage c'est pour la vie.

-Monsieur je...

-Je vous ai vu regarder cette bague depuis une bonne heure, continua son supérieur, si vous hésitez tant, peut être n'est-ce pas une bonne idée. Peut être devriez-vous attendre de la connaître un peu plus.

-J'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps par le passé et j'ai...j'ai perdu la femme que...j'aimais, murmura William, je ne veux pas reproduire cette erreur.

-Mais Miss Fulford n'est pas le Docteur Ogden, Murdoch.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle, et c'est ce qui rendra les choses plus faciles. Anna est une femme merveilleuse et je la connais depuis un moment maintenant.

-Je le concède. Il n'en est pas moins que vous n'avez pas le droit de lui mentir.

-J'éprouve de profonds sentiments pour elle, se défendit aussitôt William, je ne souhaite pas d'autre femme qu'elle pour être mon épouse.

-Pas même le Docteur Ogden?

-Julia est mariée.

-Si elle ne l'était pas?

-Sauf votre respect je...

-Cette bague, coupa Brakenreid à nouveau, elle lui était destinée n'est-ce pas? Vous allez lui offrir la bague que vous aviez choisi pour une autre femme.

-Ma paie d'Inspecteur ne me permet pas d'en chercher une autre.

-Mais vous auriez pu la revendre. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez choisi d'offrir la bague de fiançailles que vous aviez destiné au Docteur, à une autre.

-J'ai tourné la page, grommela William dans sa barbe.

-Bien, soupira Brakenreid en se levant, si vous le dites. Mais faites attention, une vie entière avec une personne que l'on n'aime pas profondément et sincèrement cela peut être long. Ne faites pas de mal à cette jeune femme, elle ne le mérite pas. Et ne vous faites pas de mal à vous non plus Murdoch.

Sur ces paroles, il lui adressa un dernier regard, puis, il quitta la pièce, le laissant seul. William soupira profondément, perdu. Il savait qu'il avait un choix à faire, un choix qui pouvait changer toute sa vie. Mais ce rêve qu'il faisait sans cesse lui revint en mémoire. Anna et cet enfant dans les bras, Julia le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. William choisissait toujours Anna.

* * *

Le Dimanche s'avérait être radieux. Julia avait passé la matinée dans le jardin d'hiver, à lire un livre et boire du thé pour s'échapper de la vie réelle. Puis, peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'était changée et elle s'était dirigée vers la porte. Son fiacre l'attendait déjà. Elle salua poliment le cocher et s'apprêta à y monter lorsque la voix de son époux retentit derrière elle.

-Où allez-vous?

-Il y a une foire à Toronto Island aujourd'hui, je m'apprêtais à partir, je tâcherai de rentrer pour le dîner, même si cela ne changerai sans doute rien à votre programme.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Darcy, vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fêtes, répondit Julia en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je les trouve paysannes, mais j'ai envie de sortir d'ici et le temps est encore doux à cette époque de l'année, les arbres de l'île se colorent doucement, cela me fera du bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne protesta pas. Son petit moment de solitude et de paix venait de voler en éclats. Elle vit Darcy prendre sa veste et son chapeau dans l'entrée et la rejoindre au fiacre pour y monter. Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Ils n'avaient plus parlé de leur discussion depuis une semaine. Julia l'évitait autant qu'elle le pouvait et elle était soulagée de ne plus partager son lit, ni même tout ses petit-déjeuners avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent sur l'île en ferry, marchèrent sous les arbres se parant des plus belles couleurs de l'automne, s'arrêtèrent à certains stand d'artisans. Julia apprécia la journée, même si elle se contentait de tolérer la présence de son époux. Pourtant, lorsque celui-ci l'attira contre lui en la tenant par la taille, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle aurait voulu le frapper, s'éloigner de lui dans la seconde, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple qui se trouvait face à eux. Julia se figea sur place. William et Anna. Elle leur accorda un sourire, le mieux qu'elle pu faire à cet instant.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, murmura Darcy, cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avons plus vu. Je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre cela signifie que mon épouse n'est pas en prison.

William lui sourit simplement d'un air gêné avant que Anna ne prenne la parole.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, dit-elle d'un ton radieux, comment allez-vous?

-Bien Miss Fulford, et vous? J'ai cru comprendre que vous restiez vivre à Toronto.

-Oui, répondit-elle en se serrant contre William et en croisant son regard, ma vie est ici à présent. Avec mon fiancé.

Julia sentit son souffle se couper. Son regard se trouvait toujours plongé dans celui de William, un instant avant qu'elle ne voit la bague qui brillait à l'annulaire de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Cette bague, elle la connaissait. _Sa bague_. Julia resta muette. Elle ne pouvait entendre que les voix dans un coin de sa tête sans faire attention à ce qu'elles disaient, sans être capable de répondre.

-Toutes mes félicitations, répondit Darcy, vous allez vous marier.

-En février prochain, répondit Anna.

-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé de date, ajouta William la gorge sèche et qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là.

-C'est merveilleux pour eux, n'est-ce pas Julia? Lança Darcy en la regardant.

Elle acquiesça simplement.

-Oui, c'est merveilleux, félicitations, bredouilla Julia.

-Nous avons nous-aussi une grande nouvelle, continua Darcy, nous allons avoir un enfant.

Comme si l'instant ne pouvait pas être pire, Julia sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle aurait voulu hurler, dire à William que c'était faux, que Darcy ne faisait que prendre ses désirs pour une réalité. Qu'il le faisait pour signaler William et à elle-même qu'aujourd'hui plus rien n'était possible entre eux. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il mentait. Que croirait William?

Elle jeta un regard à Darcy, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle entendit Anna la féliciter pour la merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle vit William serrer la main de son époux. Elle croisa le regard de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Ce regard si sombre, si doux, si triste. Elle serrait les dents. _Rester forte, ne pas pleurer, ne pas s'enfuir._ Le monde de William s'était effondré autour de lui. Un enfant. Elle était enceinte. Elle lui avait juré de ne jamais pouvoir porter un enfant, pas _son_ enfant. Par le passé, il avait voulu lui dire que cela ne comptait pas, qu'il n'avait voulu qu'elle, et aujourd'hui elle allait avoir un enfant, sans lui.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	11. Chapter 11

Deux mois.

Il s'était écoulé deux mois deux que le Docteur Ogden avait rencontré l'Inspecteur Murdoch et sa fiancée sur Toronto Island. Deux mois que la jeune femme était éteinte, qu'elle se contentait de se lever le matin pour faire son travail, qu'elle mangeait juste par nécessité, qu'elle trouvait des prétextes pour ne pas se rendre aux soirées qu'elle avait parfois fréquentés auparavant. La clinique pour femme ne verrait pas le jour, elle s'était détournée de plusieurs femmes qui l'avaient soutenues dans ce projet. Elle ne souhaitait pus voir le Docteur Grace, pas pour le moment. L'idée qu'elle puise lui parler de William lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle voulait le rejeter, comme elle avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait fait. Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute. Si seulement elle n'avait pas épousé Darcy. Si seulement. Ainsi elle allait devoir vivre toute sa vie avec ce poids, celui d'avoir brisé le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui d'avoir brisé le sien.

Julia préparait sa valise. Dans deux heures elle serait dans un train. Elle allait partir pour l'Est quelque temps, une petite ville au bord du St Laurent. Officiellement, elle avait besoin de repos pour le bébé. Officieusement, elle devait quitter la ville pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle ne portait pas d'enfant. Une ruse idiote à laquelle Julia avait consentie. Il n'y avait que la perspective d'un enfant qui pouvait la rendre un peu heureuse aujourd'hui. Une personne à aimer infiniment et qui l'aimerait autant en retour. Eh puis, elle serait loin de Toronto pour quelques temps, loin de Darcy, loin de William. Lorsque le terme approcherait, Darcy la rejoindrait et lui apporterait un enfant, un nouveau né abandonné qu'ils passeraient pour le leur. C'était aussi simple que cela. Comme acheter un pain à la boulangerie. Cette attitude la répugnait, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Et si elle pouvait rendre un enfant heureux, peut être tout n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Le Docteur ferma sa valise et elle quitta sa chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier et la posa dans l'entrée à côté de deux autres. Puis, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine pour rencontrer la dame de compagnie.

-Avez-vous appelé le chauffeur? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui Madame, il sera là dans quelques minutes.

-Merci, soupira Julia, dites à Darcy que je lui téléphonerais lorsque je serais arrivée.

Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, elle quitta la pièce. Darcy ne prendrait même pas la peine de l'accompagner à la gare, il lui avait simplement murmuré un " au revoir" au dîner le soir précédant. Elle partait, seule.

Ainsi, la jeune femme attendit patiemment dans le salon, le regard perdu sur l'allée qui menait à la rue. Lorsqu'elle vit le fiacre, elle se leva, prit son manteau et le passa. Elle épingla son chapeau sur sa tête et elle ouvrit la porte.

-Madame Garland, salua poliment le chauffeur, vous avez des bagages?

-Oui, ici, répondit Julia en lui montrant les valises.

Il s'en saisit de deux et elle prit la troisième. Sans accorder de regard, ni à gauche, ni à droite, elle quitta la maison. Elle apprécia l'air frais qui caressait sa peau. L'hiver était là, les premières neiges ne tarderaient pas. Elle se sentait vivante à l'instant où elle quitta la maison.

-A la gare centrale? Demanda le vieil homme à travers sa barbe.

-Je dois me rendre quelque part avant, lui répondit-elle, pouvez-vous me déposer au poste de police numéro quatre?

-Bien sûr Madame.

Elle lui sourit simplement et elle grimpa dans le fiacre pour y prendre place. Elle noua ses mains sur ses genoux et elle remarqua alors qu'elles tremblaient. Elle devait le voir, même si cela allait la faire souffrir, il avait droit à la vérité. Il devait savoir qu'elle ne portait pas l'enfant de Darcy, que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas trahi. Mais le Docteur Ogden était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses moyens, à l'idée de plonger son regard dans le sien et de voir qu'il ne ressentait rien. Elle avait peur de se trouver face à un mur, de constater qu'elle était la seule à affronter ses sentiments, à les exprimer, alors que lui, il ne lui donnait rien en retour. Qu'il resterait de marbre, silencieux.

* * *

Elle fit rapidement le chemin qui menait au bureau de William, saluant simplement quelques Officiers de police sur son chemin et qui ne lui demandèrent pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle vit le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid vide et elle en fut soulager. Mais lorsqu'elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau de William, son cœur manqua un battement. Il se trouvait là, penché sur sa table, travaillant sur une de ses invention, stores baissés, simplement avec la lumière de la fenêtre dans son dos éclairant son visage et les courbes de son corps. Elle resta là à l'observer quelques instants, comme elle l'avait fait parfois dans le passé, comme elle aimait toujours le faire. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle vit son regard se plonger dans le sien. William avait sentit une présence, _sa_ présence. Il avait levé les yeux vers la porte, s'attendant à ne rien voir, mais son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle était là, pour de vrai. Il se redressa, mais il resta muet. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas? Elle lui adressa un timide sourire. Il en fit autant. Dieu que cela lui avait manqué; simplement plonger son regard dans le sien, voir son sourire. Une délicieuse chaleur gagna son corps tout entier. Elle prit alors la parole, d'une voix tremblante, brisant l'instant magique.

-Je ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, je...non, entrez Julia.

Elle le fit et elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et elle se dirigea vers lui. Elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Les stores étaient fermés, personne ne le verrait, personne ne le saurait. Mais au lieu de cela, elle resta là, immobile, en face de lui, séparés par quelques centimètres. Si proches, si loin.

-Vous vouliez me voir? Puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose?

-Non, je...Je passais simplement dans le quartier et je...

Mais où était passé ce foutu courage quand elle en avait le plus besoin? _Dis lui, parle-le lui. De toute façon il ne te répondra pas, il restera silencieux._ Peut être est-ce mieux? Peut être est-ce pire? Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même, mais elle savait que jamais pour rien au monde William lui parlerait. Alors à quoi bon? Pourquoi vouloir continuer de communiquer avec une personne qui ne le souhaite pas en retour? Et pourtant, ce regard, ce regard en disait long. c'était-elle toujours trompée? Avait-elle toujours mal interprété les signes? Et que pouvait-elle espérer après tout? Que s'il savait la vérité, il abandonnerait tout pour elle? Qu'ils vivraient dans le péché, qu'il rejetterait Anna? Non, non bien sûr que non. William ne ferait pas ça pour elle, personne ne faisait jamais cela pour elle.

-Julia, murmura William en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues, que ce passe-t-il?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regarda le sol un instant et elle le sentit lui prendre tendrement la main et serrer ses doigts. Elle en fit autant. Elle posa alors sa main sur son ventre et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il comprit. Le bébé.

-Je suis désolée, bredouilla Julia avant de s'éloigner et de quitter la pièce au pas de course.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à le dire. Pourquoi? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi, tout simplement. T _out cela n'aurait rien changé,_ fit cette voix dans sa tête, _accepte ce qu'il s'est passé._

Le jeune homme resta là, planté au milieu de son bureau. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son cœur lui criait de la suivre, de lui demander des explications, mais il était incapable de bouger. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux tant de fois, pourquoi venir lui montrer qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un autre? Il le savait, cette réalité le mettait en colère presque chaque soir. Lorsqu'il se couchait, ses pensées allaient vers elle. Il s'était même imaginé la voir dans le parc avec son enfant et l'idée lui avait donné la nausée. William chassait toujours ces images par celle de Anna. Il ne s'endormait plus en pensant au Docteur Ogden, mais à sa fiancée qu'il allait épouser quelques mois plus tard. Le choc et la tristesse avait laissé sa place à la colère, jusqu'à cet instant, où l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne savait plus quoi penser, ni même quoi ressentir.

* * *

Il se trouvait à table depuis de longues minutes déjà. Il avait à peine touché son plat et pourtant elle avait cuisiné son menu favoris. Mais William était préoccupé et elle l'avait remarqué. Elle n'avait rien dit, pendant de longues minutes, attendant simplement le moment où il allait lui parler. William ne fit rien. Lorsque le repas se termina, ils prirent place sur le sofa dans le salon de Madame Kitchen. Anna se cala étroitement contre son fiancé, ramenant ses jambes sur les coussins bordeaux, posant sa tête sur son épaule, ses doigts se glissant entre les boutons de son veston. Anna pourrait d'envie de le voir retirer sa veste et son gilet, d'ouvrir sa chemise et de glisser ses doigts sur son justaucorps pour caresser les contours de ses muscles. Ils avaient faillit faire l'amour plus d'une fois, mais William s'était toujours arrêté avant. Il n'avait jamais touché sa peau sous ses vêtements, elle ne lui avait jamais retiré son t-shirt, bien que sa main s'était glissée en-dessous. Anna ne pouvait que s'imaginer comment William lui ferait l'amour lorsqu'ils seraient mari et femme. Et cette pensée lui donna un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, une fois encore, l'air sombre.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et elle se redressa. Elle guida doucement le visage de William vers le sien pour croiser son regard.

-William, que ce passe-t-il? Je vous ai vu soucieux toute la soirée.

-Rien de grave, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

-Parlez-moi. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et vous avez déjà des secrets pour moi.

-Anna, je...c'est une enquête et...

-Ne me mentez pas, dit-elle en s'éloignant un peu plus de lui, jamais une enquête ne vous a rendu aussi distant et distrait. C'est personnel, je le vois.

William ne répondit pas. Il se pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il donc toujours qu'il tombe amoureux de femmes intelligentes capables de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert? Il soupira. Comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Julia? Qu'il était inquiet pour elle, qu'elle ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague de Anna, celle qu'il avait gardé pendant des mois dans un tiroir de son bureau, celle qu'il avait destiné à une autre femme.

-Vous ne voulez plus de ce mariage n'est-ce pas? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup investi dans l'organisation, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

-Non, je, bien sûr que je veux toujours vous épouser. Nous avons déjà informé tout le monde sur la date et le lieux et le moment approche.

-La bonne réponse était ; je vous aime Anna et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, rétorqua la jeune femme sur un ton dur.

William se mordit la langue. _Bien entendu que c'était ce que j'aurai dû répondre._

-William, reprit Anna sur un ton plus calme, j'ai besoin de savoir. Si le Docteur Ogden n'était pas mariée et si elle n'était pas enceinte, voudriez-vous toujours m'épouser?

-Oui, bien entendu, Julia n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Je crois qu'au contraire tout a à voir avec elle. Je n'ai pas oublié à quel point vous l'aimiez autrefois, et contre cela on ne peut pas lutter William. Je vois la façon dont vous la regarder, je vois que vous voulez toujours éviter le sujet.

-Le passé est le passé.

\- Mais je veux être certaine que lorsque vous me direz oui à l'autel vous ne penserez pas à elle, je veux savoir que lorsque vous m'embrassez, lorsque vous me ferez l'amour, ce n'est pas à elle que vous le faites.

-Anna...

-Dites le moi, dites-moi que cela n'arrivera pas, je vous en prie.

William prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait lui répondre, il devait lui dire qu'elle était tout pour lui, que Julia ne comptait plus, qu'il ne pensait pas à elle lorsqu'il serrait Anna contre lui, que les fois où ils avaient été sur le point de faire l'amour, il avait eu l'image de Julia allongée contre lui et murmurant au creux de son oreille qu'elle l'aimait. Mais William ne pu lui répondre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle avait compris et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Je crois que nous n'irons pas plus loin, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas d'un époux qui aime une autre. Elle a votre cœur, elle 'a toujours eu et elle l'aura toujours.

-Je suis...désolé, bredouilla William.

Anna quitta alors le sofa, puis, elle prit la bague à son annulaire et elle la regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

-Cette bague, elle...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, William ne répondit pas, se levant à son tour. Tout était clair. Anna étouffa un sanglot et elle la lui rendit simplement.

-Je suis navrée que votre cœur ne soit pas assez grand pour moi, dit-elle dans un sanglot, je suis navrée que toute votre vie vous allez attendre un mirage. J'aurai voulu vous rendre heureux, et j'ai cru que vous me rendiez heureuse.

-Anna écoutez je...j'ai juste besoin de temps pour...

-Non, non William, dit-elle en s'éloignant, le temps n'y changera rien.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et elle le prit dans se bras une seconde. Elle voulait sentir ses bras l'entourer une fois encore, une toute dernière fois.

-Adieux William, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce et la demeure, le laissant seul, immobile au centre du salon. Comme le destin semblait vouloir lui jouer un mauvais tour. Deux femmes l'avaient quitté ce jour là, deux femmes qu'il avait aimé, différemment, mais aimé tout de même. Et il se trouvait là, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, totalement perdu, incapable de bouger, serrant dans la paume de sa main la bague qu'il avait choisi pour une femme, offerte à l'autre, et qu'aucune d'entre elle ne porterait.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

Il était arrivé en retard ce matin là. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Les événements de la journée précédente l'avait maintenu éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. William n'était pas en paix, le cœur brisé. Mais ce n'était pas la rupture d'Anna qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, ceci ne s'était que ajouté à sa peine et à sa colère. Il devait admettre que cela avait été la réaction de Julia qui l'avait chamboulé. Sa fiancée venait de rompre leurs fiançailles, et il ne pensait qu'à la jeune femme qui était venue le voir à son bureau et dont il avait perçu une larme dans le regard. Quel homme était-il? Il avait éprouvé des sentiments pour Anna, il avait été sincère, alors pourquoi la venue de Julia le chamboulait davantage? Il était en colère, contre lui-même, contre ses propres sentiments. Et ainsi, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tournant en boucle la situation dans sa tête. Il devait la voir, il devait lui parler, il sentait au plus profond de son cœur que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa venue ressemblait à des adieux, pourquoi des adieux? Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il n'allait plus jamais la revoir? Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, jamais il ne pourrait vivre avec son absence, jamais il ne survivrait de la savoir loin de lui, dans une autre ville, un autre pays. Pourquoi fallait-il que se soit elle, et qu'il soit lui?

L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne remarqua pas les boutades de ses collègues sur son retard, il n'entendit pas son supérieur rire et leur dire que cela arriverait souvent lorsqu'il serait marié. Il traversa le plateau central d'un pas lourd, ne regardant ni à gauche , ni à droite pour se rendre dans son bureau dont il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il accrocha son chapeau, son manteau et il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit place sur son fauteuil dans un soupir las et il ferma les yeux. La journée ne faisait que commencer.

I _l vit une fois encore Julia, comme dans son rêve, en pleurs, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Une fois encore il se tourna vers Anna qui tenait un enfant dans les bras. Mais cette fois-ci, William ne la rejoignit pas. La jeune femme disparue et son regard se plongea dans celui de Julia. Il plaça sa main dans son dos et il prit la parole sur ses lèvres._

 _-Qu'importe ce que cela me coûtera Julia, murmura-t-il, je vous choisi, vous, mon cœur vous a choisi, pour toujours._

 _Il la vit sourire et il l'embrassa alors avec amour._

La porte du bureau claqua et William se redressa en un bond. Il vit l'Inspecteur Brackenreid avancer vers lui. Il soupira alors profondément.

-Monsieur? Dit-il simplement.

-Vous nous inquiétez Murdoch. Vous êtes enfermé dans ce bureau depuis ce matin. Et vous êtes arrivé en retard qui plus est. Nous avions parié sur une soirée avec Miss Fulford, comme les autres fois mais...

-Monsieur, grommela William mal-à-l'aise comme si effectivement il avait passé sa soirée à partager de tendres moments avec la jeune femme.

-Ecoutez, je me contrefiche de ce que vous faites pendant votre temps libre, mais ici vous êtes là pour travailler Murdoch.

-J'ai toujours fait correctement mon travail, murmura William, je ne sais pas ce que vous me reprochez.

-Mais rien je...rho eh puis laissez tomber, grommela l'Inspecteur Brackenreid.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Etre l'ami de William Murdoch était bien compliqué parfois. Il ne savait jamais comment agir avec lui, ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non, comment il interpréterait ses mots. William Murdoch était un homme brillant, sauf pour les relations humaines.

L'Inspecteur Brackenreid s'apprêta à quitter le bureau lorsque William prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-J'ai besoin de mon après-midi, je dois régler une affaire...personnelle, murmura-t-il encore plus bas.

-Le poste est calme, répondit Thomas, prenez-la et offrez-lui des fleurs, les femmes aiment ça.

William ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien, et qu'en bien même, il ne voulait pas parler de sujets personnels avec son supérieur. Il ne voulait pas parlé d'Anna, de Julia, de ses sentiments à leurs égards. Il regarda simplement l'Inspecteur quitter son bureau avant de baisser les yeux vers sa main dans laquelle il tenait une bague scintillante. Il avait pris sa décision, et il allait agir dans la seconde.

* * *

William mit quelques minutes pour se rendre au cabinet du Docteur Ogden. Il s'était tenu de l'autre côté de la rue, cherchant son courage pour aller la voir, pour entrer dans ce bâtiment et demander de s'entretenir avec elle. Il allait avoir besoin de courage pour plonger son regard dans le sien et lui demander ce qu'il se passait. William resta là, de longues minutes, ne voyant personne entrer ou sortir de la petite maison. Alors il s'approcha et voulut entrer. Mais la porte était fermée. Déception. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle déception. Il s'était préparé à la voir, à lui parler, et cette porte restait close. Elle n'était pas là. Il voulut se rendre chez elle, mais il était évident qu'il était inapproprié pour lui de se rendre à son domicile. Il reprit alors le chemin du bureau. Tous furent surpris de le revoir, mais personne n'intervint. William prit son téléphone et passa quelques appels. Le cabinet du Docteur Ogden était fermé pour plusieurs mois. Il demanda alors à l'opératrice de composer le numéro de la résidence Garland. La peur au ventre mais sentant l'excitation monter à l'idée d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il demanda à parler au Docteur Ogden. La femme à l'autre bout du fil lui répondit qu'elle était absente pour quelques semaines. William n'en demanda pas davantage, il ne voulait pas alerter le Docteur Garland par son intérêt pour son épouse. Il la salua et raccrocha. Il se demanda comment il pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Julia semblait avoir disparue. _C'étaient bien des adieux,_ pensa-t-il.

Il vit le nom de son assistante au cabinet, il savait que la jeune femme pourrait l'aider. Alors, en un bond il se leva, prit le morceau de papier où se trouvait de noté l'adresse et il quitta une fois encore le poste de police au pas de course. Il avait le sentiment que le temps lui était compté, qu'il devait la retrouver au plus vite, que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Sa vie.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch se présenta à la femme rondelette qui tenait la maison. Mademoiselle Baumont habitait au dernier étage. Elle était une jeune femme charmante, sans histoire et absente lorsqu'il se présenta. Elle l'invita alors à boire un thé en l'attendant. Bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il accepta. Il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de rencontrer la jeune femme, il ne pourrait pas passer une nouvelle nuit sans savoir où se trouvait la femme qu'il aimait et si elle allait bien. Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans le couloir menant à son appartement, le souffle de William se coupa un instant.

-Bonjour Madame Clarck, Monsieur, dit-elle poliment en voulant continuer sa route vers l'escalier au fond du couloir.

-Mademoiselle Baumont, l'Inspecteur Murdoch veut entretenir avec vous.

Lucie se figea sur place en croisant le regard de William. Elle se souvenait l'avoir déjà rencontré mais il ignorait où et quand. Inspecteur? Cela ne présageait rien de bon. William avança vers elle en lui souriant simplement.

-Pourrions-nous faire quelques pas à l'extérieur Mademoiselle Baumont? J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

-Moi?

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas impliquée dans une mauvaise affaire, lança Madame Clarck.

-Non, Mademoiselle Baumont n'est impliqué en quoique se soit, mais je dois vous parler, murmura William sur un ton plus bas à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci acquiesça. Et ils ressortirent ensembles d'un même pas. Ils marchèrent sur le trottoir en silence pendant quelques temps avant que William ne prenne la parole, allant droit au but.

-Vous êtes l'assistante du Docteur Ogden au cabinet, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit simplement Lucie.

-Le cabinet est fermé.

-En effet, pour quelques temps.

-Mademoiselle Baumont, j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve le Docteur Ogden.

Elle s'arrêta et elle fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet homme?

-Je ne suis pas en droit de vous le dire, rétorqua Lucie, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

-Inspecteur William Murdoch, je suis un ... ami de Julia. Elle est venu me voir hier et elle semblait chamboulée, mais je n'arrive pas à la joindre. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

-Elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même depuis quelques temps, murmura la jeune femme, elle a quitté la ville.

-Quitté la ville?

-Elle avait besoin de repos, pour le bébé.

William plongea son regard dans le sien, aussitôt la jeune femme le quitta. Elle mentait, il pouvait le voir.

-Mademoiselle Baumont, je vous en prie, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, je dois la voir, je dois ...lui parler. C'est important.

-Je crois me souvenir de vous, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, vous étiez là il y a quelques mois, vous l'observiez.

-Ecoutez je...

-Vous veillez sur elle, coupa Lucie doucement, vous ne vous lui voulez pas de mal n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne veux que son bien.

-Elle a confiance en vous et elle m'a parlé de vous parfois, elle disait simplement votre prénom. William. Elle semble tenir à vous alors...

La jeune femme inspira profondément et elle ouvrit son sac. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur mais elle leva vite les yeux vers William à nouveau.

-Je pense que vous avez un calepin et un crayon? Les policiers en ont toujours sur eux.

William glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste et lui sortit ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle s'en saisit et elle écrivit à toute vitesse une adresse. Puis, elle lui tendit à nouveau.

-Elle vit ici jusqu'à la ...naissance de son enfant. Si vous tenez à elle autant qu'elle semble tenir à vous, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance et je sais que vous ferez le bon choix.

-Merci Mademoiselle Baumont.

-Elle mérite d'être heureuse, et je crois que cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'est plus. Si vous pouvez arranger cela, faites-le Inspecteur.

William ne répondit pas. Elle lui sourit simplement et elle s'éloigna vers la maison à nouveau. Il reprenait son souffle. Il savait où se trouvait Julia, elle devait être seule et perdue, peut être triste, et rien qu'à cette idée William sentait son cœur se serrer. Il devait être auprès d'elle, il devait la retrouver, maintenant.

Ainsi l'Inspecteur Murdoch prit le chemin du poste de police et demanda à voir son supérieur. Il resta quelques courtes minutes dans son bureau, lui expliquant simplement qu'il devait quitter la ville quelques jours pour affaire personnelle, ni plus, ni moins. Ce fut à contre cœur et inquiet que l'Inspecteur accepta sa requête. Trois jours, pas un de plus.

William était rapidement rentré chez lui, il avait préparé un sac et il s'était rendu à la gare. Il prit un billet de train pour l'Est et il attendit sur un banc en bois pendant de longues minutes avant de monter à bord du train, avant de sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en sachant qu'à chaque seconde il se rapprochait d'elle.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Voici la suite! La fiction est loin d'être finie ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le train entra en gare de Belleville à la nuit tombée. Le cœur de William battait la chamade. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se ruer à l'adresse que Mademoiselle Baumont lui avait donné, entrer et prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de cela, il marcha dans la rue principale. Il avait passé le trajet à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui dirait lorsqu'il se trouverait face à elle. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de scénarios différents, tous incluaient le fait qu'il la prendrait dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrasserait comme si toute sa vie en dépendait. Mais William savait au fond de son cœur que cela n'arriverait jamais. Qui était-il pour venir la voir sans s'être annoncé, qui était-il pour convoiter l'épouse d'un autre? Qui était-il pour croire qu'une femme comme Julia voudrait de lui? Et pourtant il voulait la voir et lui parler, pour être en paix, pour être certain qu'elle aille bien, pour être sûr qu'elle soit heureuse, même si au plus profond de lui il doutait que ce soit le cas. Mais William la connaissait, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin, mais lui, il avait besoin de croire que se fut le cas. Il avait besoin de croire qu'il devait faire partie de la vie de Julia pour la rendre heureuse, même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Il jeta un nouveau regard au morceau de papier où se trouvait l'adresse de la jeune femme. Il n'irait pas la voir ce soir, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, même si la savoir si près de lui, lui coupait le souffle. William décida de trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, pour se reposer, pour enfin dormir un peu et tenter de voir Julia dès le lendemain. Ainsi, il arpenta la rue près de la gare, traversa un parc et déboucha sur une rue plus calme. Il trouva un petit hôtel, paya deux nuits, commanda un dîner qu'il mangea dans sa chambre, fit sa toilette et se coucha. Mais William ne dormi pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, couché dans ce lit avec lui. Il voyait les rayons de lune se refléter dans ses cheveux blonds qui ondulaient sur son épaule, il plongeait son regard dans le sien et il entendait sa voix dans le creux de son oreille, douce et affectueuse.

 _-Je suis là William, je suis près de toi._

Incapable de lutter, William s'était levé et il s'était dirigé à la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Pour réfléchir à autre chose qu'à elle, ne serait-ce que pendant quelques heures.

* * *

Julia avait choisi cette petite pension un peu à l'écart de la ville. Elle avait loué une chambre pour quelques semaines. Elle avait prétexté devoir quitter Toronto pour des raisons de santé et qu'elle était venue à Belleville pour se reposer, ni plus, ni moins. Le vieux couple qui tenait la pension n'en avait pas demandé davantage, rares étaient les voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient chez eux plus de deux jours. Ils n'avaient pu que remarquer la fatigue et la tristesse sur le visage de la jeune femme qui tentait de les cacher par un tendre sourire. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupes, l'âge les avait mené à voir des cœurs brisés. Julia appréciait leur gentillesse et leur hospitalité. Bien que l'estomac noué en permanence, elle se régala du repas que la maîtresse de maison avait préparé. Des quatre chambres de libres, seules deux étaient occupées, la sienne et une autre louée pour deux nuits à un négociant en tabac. Julia partagea quelques mots avec lui après le dîner avant de se rendre dans le jardin pour faire quelques pas. Le froid la glaça jusqu'au os, mais elle se força à marcher quelques minutes, le regard levé vers le ciel où scintillaient, plus brillantes que jamais, une multitude d'étoiles, si loin de la Terre, si loin de toutes les préoccupations que les humains pouvaient avoir ici bas.

Le lendemain matin, Julia quitta tard sa chambre. Elle avait bien eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la matinée. Il était presque onze heures lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Madame Robinson.

-Bonjour ma petite, répondit-elle en souriant, vous êtes vous bien reposée?

-Oh oui c'est tellement calme ici, bien plus que Toronto, répondit poliment Julia, je suis navrée de vous prévenir si tard mais je ne déjeunerais pas avec vous, je souhaite un peu découvrir la ville et j'irai sans doute dans un restaurant.

-Je comprends, je vous garderai une part de tarte pour ce soir et nous...

Elles sursautèrent en entendant la cloche du perron tinter.

-Peut être un nouveau locataire, lança Julia.

-Je l'espère ma chère, répondit elle en souriant largement.

Julia ne répondit pas et lui sourit à son tour lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle pour quitter la pièce et aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il se passa quelques courtes minutes où elle entendit la vieille femme parler avec un homme, puis, les pas se rapprochèrent.

-Madame , un visiteur pour vous.

-Un visiteur ? Je n'attendais perso...

Julia se figea sur place. William. Il se tenait là dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, droit et fier, avec son chapeau calé sur sa tête, comme il était toujours. Son esprit fusait à toute allure. Pourquoi? Comment?

-Bonjour Julia, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-William, souffla celle-ci.

-Bon eh bien, je vous laisse, lança la vieille femme, vous devriez aller vous promener au bord de la rivière, il y a un charmant petit sentier et on y est au calme pour parler.

-Je... Bredouilla Julia.

-Ma chère, je crois que vous avez besoin de parler avec ce jeune homme qui a fait la route de Toronto pour vous voir.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et Julia croisa le regard de William à nouveau. Elle acquiesça.

-Laissez-moi prendre mon manteau et mon chapeau et allons marcher si vous le souhaitez.

-J'en sera ravi, répondit William.

Julia lui sourit poliment et elle le contourna pour quitter la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Pourtant, en passant à côté de lui, elle ressentit ce délicieux frisson dans son corps tout entier lorsqu'elle lui frôla la main. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et elle s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre. William resta là, immobile, gêné au milieu de la cuisine d'une inconnue qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Je savais bien qu'un homme était là dessous, dit-elle pour elle-même, si vous l'aviez vu, depuis qu'elle est arrivée son regard est éteint. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant bien entendu, mais, une si belle femme, si seule et si triste. J'espère que vous arrangerez cela.

-Eh bien je...

-Je suis prête, murmura Julia hésitante dans son dos.

Il se retourna pour la voir fermer le dernier bouton de son manteau alors que son chapeau trônait déjà sur sa tête et que quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. William ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue; il ne pouvait que remarquer une fois encore à quel point elle était superbe, dans la simplicité de tout les jours. Il s'avança vers elle pour lui tendre le bras et elle le prit simplement. Ensembles, ils quittèrent la demeure, sous le regard bienveillant de Madame Robinson qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement en remuant le pot-au-feu qui cuisait sur le poêle.

* * *

Ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre dans la rue bordée d'arbres. Il y avait très peu de circulation et les maisons étaient espacées avec des immenses jardins de toutes parts. Le faible vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres dénudés, le soleil se trouvait bien loin au-dessus des nuages. C'était l'un de ces temps qui annonçait la neige, et il neigerait sans doute avant la nuit. Le couple marchait simplement au bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'il l'avait été tout à fait naturel de leur part. Mais rien n'était naturel et tout les deux ressentaient la tension de l'autre. Sans un mot, Julia guida William dans un petit sentier entre les arbres pour approcher de la rivière. Puis, certaine que personne ne pouvait les entendre, elle prit la parole en s'arrêtant.

-Que faites-vous ici William? Dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je...je suis venue vous voir.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin de Toronto pour me voir?

-J'aurai traversé l'océan s'il l'avait fallu.

Il croisa son regard et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi parlait-il à cœur ouvert de la sorte? Julia s'éloigna de lui, rompant tout contact physique. Il le vit dans son regard. La peine, la peur.

-William, je, je suis navrée je...

-Vous êtes venue à mon bureau sans que je ne saches pourquoi.

-Et pour cela vous êtes monté dans un train? Pour me demander pourquoi j'étais venue?

-En effet.

-Mais vous n'êtes jamais monté dans ce train pour Buffalo, rétorqua la jeune femme.

-Je l'ai fait, mais il était trop tard. Et aujourd'hui je voulais venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Trop tard? William je suis une femme mariée.

-Je le sais, soupira le jeune homme, je ne le sais que trop bien.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Que vouliez-vous me dire lorsque vous êtes venue à mon bureau?

-Aucune importance, soupira Julia en s'éloignant.

Mais il la retint aussitôt par le poignet et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il savait que de cette manière elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Son regard était son pouvoir, en particulier sur Julia, il était leur lien spécial, rien qu'à eux.

-Anna, murmura Julia doucement, cela ne changera rien William, parce qu'il y a Anna, parce que vous allez l'épouser.

-Non. Anna m'a quitté. Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle a compris que mon cœur appartenait à une autre et que jamais je ne l'aimerais comme elle. Et si Anna ne m'avait pas quitté je l'aurai peut être fait.

-Non, répondit Julia en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement, vous ne l'auriez pas fait, parce que vous êtes un homme droit et juste.

-Je ne l'ai pas été envers elle.

Julia ne répondit pas et elle baissa simplement le regard au sol. Il en fit autant, pour voir leurs deux mains à présent liées. Son regard se posa sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage de prononcer ces mots.

-Julia, est-ce à cause du bébé? Est-ce qu'il...est-ce que Darcy a... a-t-il eu une quelconque attitude déplacée à votre égard? Vous a-t-il...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, rien qu'à l'idée qu'un homme puisse abusé d'elle le mettait hors de lui. L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, après tout il était son époux, et il avait tout les droits sur elle. Mais il savait que le Docteur Ogden savait bien se défendre. Alors il avait dû lui demander, pour en être sûr, pour savoir que personne ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Car il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui pour cela, s'il avait su qu'on ait touché Julia, _sa_ Julia.

Il la vit fermer les yeux une seconde avant de se mordre les lèvres. _C'est bien cela, c'est quelque chose avec le bébé._

-Je veux que vous sachiez, repris William que s'il vous a fait quoique se soit je le punirai pour cela et que vous n'auriez pas à vivre seule avec votre enfant. Bien que je sais que vous pourrez lui offrir le meilleur, je resterai là pour vous et que je sacrifierai ma carrière et tout ce que je possède pour vous et pour lui. Mais j'ai besoin que vous me parliez.

-Il...il n'y a pas de bébé William, soupira Julia au bord des larmes, je ne suis pas enceinte. Je ne l'ai jamais été et vous seul savez pourquoi.

-Mais je...alors...

-Le prestige, la réputation, Darcy devait tenir son impétueuse épouse et lui faire un enfant était ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace. Je suis rentrée dans son jeu, malgré moi, parce que j'ai su que vous alliez épouser Miss Fulford. Je suis ici pour cacher mon état, et pour fuir la réalité, pour ne pas risquez de vous croiser au détour d'une rue et en avoir le cœur brisé. Lorsque le moment sera venu, Darcy m'apportera un enfant, un orphelin de l'hôpital et nous l'adopterons et aux yeux de tous il sera son fils. Je suis...désolée William, je ne voulais pas vous mentir, je voulais vous le dire je...Jamais je n'aurai voulu d'autre père pour mon enfant que vous. Personne d'autre que vous.

Il resta là, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court. Elle n'était pas enceinte, voila son secret. Voila ce qu'elle était venue lui dire, elle était venue lui dire la vérité. En une fraction de secondes le monde semblait reprendre enfin son cours normal. Julia était là, devant lui, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues, lui souriant pourtant tendrement. Il tenait sa main. Le vent fit danser une de ses boucles blondes sur sa joue. Tout était possible.

-Tout est possible, murmura-t-il tout haut.

-Je reste sa femme William.

-Vous êtes en vie, je vous aime alors, tout est possible, répéta William.

Elle acquiesça et elle se rapprocha de lui. Il la vit regarder ses lèvres, ses yeux et ses lèvres à nouveau avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

-Oui William. Tout est possible.

Il ne répondit pas. La joie. Voila ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Une joie immense et sans limite. Du bout des doigts il caressa sa joue et se saisit de cette mèche rebelle qui s'y trouvait. Il lui sourit, elle en fit autant. Tout était possible.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

Ils avaient repris leur route et marchaient tranquillement au bras l'un de l'autre le long de la petite rivière. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils ne parlaient pas, appréciant simplement le moment. Ils étaient en paix. Ils pouvaient marcher ensembles sans que personne ne saches que la jeune femme était l'épouse d'un autre. Ils se sentaient incroyablement libres et forts, prêts à tout affronter, ensembles.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Julia frissonna que William prit la parole doucement.

-Vous avez froid, nous ferions bien de rentrer.

-Je suis surtout morte de faim, rétorqua la jeune femme en le regardant, que diriez-vous de m'accompagner déjeuner?

-Je ne sais pas si...Hésita William.

-Personne ne nous connait ici, répondit Julia, nous ne sommes personne, et nous pourrions explorer la ville ensemble à la recherche d'un restaurant. J'avais prévu de le faire, mais c'est tellement plus amusant à deux.

Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire, le plus beau des sourires, qui fit perdre la tête à William. Il lui aurait offert la lune si elle lui avait demandé avec un tel sourire. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement en souriant avant d'acquiescer.

-Je serai ravi de découvrir la ville et de déjeuner avec vous Docteur.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et ils s'éloignèrent du bord de la rivière pour rejoindre la rue fréquentée la plus proche.

* * *

Ils mirent quelques minutes pour trouver un petit restaurant. Ils passèrent à table et commandèrent. Les discussions s'orientèrent aussitôt vers le poste de police, vers les dernières investigations de l'Inspecteur Murdoch et ses collègues.

-Et combien de temps l'Inspecteur vous a accordé? Demanda Julia subitement.

William prit une profonde inspiration.

-Trois jours. Je devrai être de retour à Toronto mardi.

-Trois jours, répéta Julia tout bas, et...est-ce qu'il sait que...

-Non, coupa William tendrement, il ne sait pas où je me trouve et il n'a pas à le savoir. Ils sauront se passer de moi pendant ces trois jours. J'avais bien plus important à faire.

-Vraiment?

Ils se sourirent et William ne pu s'empêcher de se saisir de la main de la jeune femme pour la caresser et entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

-Julia je...je ne sais pas vers quoi nous allons mais je...je voulais passer ces trois jours avec vous. Que nous...que nous prenions le temps de discuter de tout cela, de la situation, de...nous. Je crois que nous devrions en discuter.

-Je le crois aussi, souffla la jeune femme, nous avons trois jours.

-En réalité un peu moins puisque...

-William Murdoch, coupa Julia en riant, incorrigible.

Elle le vit rougir et baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Elle sourit alors largement. Son cœur se gonflait un peu plus d'amour pour cet homme. Trois jours. Elle allait passer trois jours auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait, dans une ville ou elle pourrait marcher à son bras, peut être même déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue ou à la commissure de ses lèvres. Julia imagina William l'attirer dans un renfoncement d'un mur, laisser voyager ses mains sur son corps, de sa poitrine à ses hanches, se presser tout contre elle, si proche que leur corps se moulaient à la perfection et lui voler un baiser, un doux, profond et intense baiser qui lui ferait perdre pieds. _Tout est possible._

-William, murmura-t-elle, que diriez-vous de venir loger à la pension de Monsieur et Madame Robinson?

-Je...je ne sais pas si...

-Il reste des chambres de libres et un nouveau voyageur serait vraiment bienvenue pour eux.

-Je ne sais pas si loger sous le même toit que vous est une bonne idée.

-Nous aurons chacun une chambre et...nous aurons plus de temps à passer ensemble? Je ne veux pas perdre une seule seconde du temps qui nous est accordé.

-Mais Monsieur et Madame Robinson, ils vont forcément se demander pourquoi vous invitez un homme qui n'est pas votre époux .

William vit alors Julia lever doucement sa main gauche. Les bagues. Il n'y avait aucune bague à son annulaire. Il resta bouché bée quelques secondes et elle en profita pour reprendre la parole.

-Personne ne sait que je suis mariée, vous pourriez très bien être mon fiancé. Je crois que quoiqu'il en soit Madame Robinson a déjà remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, murmura William, j'ignore simplement si je suis tout à fait à l'aise avec cette situation.

-Bien, je ne vous force pas.

Ils échangèrent un simple regard et ils terminèrent leur repas. Puis, ils prirent le chemin du centre ville pour marcher dans les ruelles qui se décoraient déjà pour Noël trois semaines plus tard. Une fois l'après-midi bien entamée, ils rentrèrent chez Monsieur et Madame Robinson. Celle-ci leur proposa un chocolat chaud qu'ils burent avec joie dans le petit salon où brûlait un feu de cheminée. Ils avaient encore parlé pendant de longues minutes de tout et de rien, évitant le sujet principal, reculant au plus tard possible cette discussion. Finalement simplement savourer la présence de l'autre, en silence. Peu avant le dîner, William s'excusa, il était temps pour lui de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il déclina poliment l'invitation de la maîtresse de maison de rester et il s'habilla dans l'entrée. Julia l'accompagna sur jusqu'à la rue, ne voulant pas vivre l'instant de leur séparation.

-J'ai passé une excellente journée Julia, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

-Vous voyez cela fait du bien de ne pas travailler parfois, dit-elle en souriant simplement.

-Je le confesse, acquiesça William, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire.

-Bonne nuit Julia, murmura-t-il simplement.

-William je...je me demandais si demain vous voudriez venir à une exposition avec moi, c'est un peintre local dont j'ai totalement oublié le nom mais il m'a l'air prometteur.

-Avec joie, j'ai toujours aimé l'art.

-Ah oui? Dit-elle en riant.

-Peut être que certains détails et perceptions m'échappent en effet, corrigea le jeune homme, mais vous saurez me les montrer et me les expliquer.

-Je crois que je peux faire cela pour vous Inspecteur.

Il acquiesça.

-Je devrais rentrer si je ne veux pas manquer le service à l'hôtel.

-Oui je comprends, acquiesça Julia.

Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne bougea d'un cil. Ils restaient là, immobile, l'un en face de l'autre, se tenant simplement la main. Le cœur de William lui criait de s'approcher d'elle, de glisser sa main dans le creux de son dos, de l'embrasser avec passion. Mais son esprit savait qu'il ne devait pas. Mariée. Elle était mariée, à un autre homme. Il ne pouvait pourtant détacher son regard du sien, ce regard où il pouvait lire qu'elle le désirait elle-aussi. Il la vit s'humidifier les lèvres un instant et il ne réfléchit dès lors plus. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Julia. Il la vit retenir son souffle. Sa main libre caressa sa joue. Elle ferma des yeux à la douce caresse et l'instant d'après, il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, un peu plus. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche. Il approfondit son baiser, lentement, très lentement pour en savourer toute la saveur. L'air commença à lui manquer, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine où la jeune femme avait posé sa main avant de la glisser dans son cou et de caresser la base de ses cheveux. Il l'entendit pousser un faible gémissement et doucement, il la quitta, attrapant pendant une seconde sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Julia plonger son regard dans le sien, si proche que leur souffles se mêlaient. Des flocons de neige tombaient tout autour d'eux, ils ne les avaient même pas remarqué. Il n'y avait que le regard de l'autre qui comptait, que cette délicieuse sensation d'être tout pour l'autre, d'être entiers, enfin.

-A demain, murmura William d'une voix grave.

-A demain, répondit Julia dans un souffle.

Il s'éloigna alors un peu d'elle pour porter sa main à ses lèvres et y déposer un chaste baiser sans quitter son regard. Elle lui sourit et sans un mot, William s'éloigna pour rejoindre le coin de la rue et prendre un fiacre jusqu'au centre-ville. Julia le regarda partir. Un frisson la glaça pendant une seconde. Elle avait froid tout à coup, loin de William, de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas chasser l'immense sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle rejoignit la maison.

-Eh bien, Madame, je vous trouve rayonnante. Ne serait-ce pas le charmant jeune homme qui vous rend si heureuse?

Julia ne répondit pas et rougit simplement en baissant le regard au sol. Madame Robinson rit alors de bon cœur et s'éloigna vers la cuisine, la laissant seule dans le couloir.

-Oh les jeunes gens, murmura la vieille femme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Julia prit alors l'escalier pour monter dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et elle s'assit au petit bureau qui se trouvait contre la fenêtre. Elle alluma la lumière, prit une plume et son carnet de voyage qu'elle emmenait partout avec elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, laissant son regard se poser sur les flocons qui frappaient violemment la vitre. Elle voulait écrire ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, elle ne voulait pas oublier la venue de William, la surprise, la joie, l'apaisement qu'elle avait ressenti. Et ce baiser, elle aurait voulu pouvoir écrire à propos de ce baiser, à quel point elle avait été heureuse, à quel point elle s'était sentie aimée et désirée. William avait d'incroyables dons, mais de tout ceux qu'il possédait, celui de la rendre heureuse par sa simple présence était celui qu'elle chérissait le plus. Il avait fait la route de Toronto pour la voir, parce qu'il avait été inquiet. William avait fait cela pour elle, _elle._

* * *

Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, profitant simplement des instants qu'ils partageaient. L'exposition n'avait pas passionnée William, pourtant il avait apprécié s'y rendre, observant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui se passionnait pour chaque tableau et qui s'employait à lui expliquer la démarche de l'artiste, ses inspirations et sa technique. Mais William avait prétendu s'en intéresser, il s'était contenté de passer son temps à la regarder. Il avait voulu caresser du bout des doigts sa joue, replacer cette mèche de cheveux qui y ondulait derrière son oreille et l'embrasser, encore et encore. Mais depuis la veille, il n'avait plus goûté ses lèvres, elles lui manquaient déjà.

A la tombée de la nuit, William l'avait raccompagné à la pension. Elle lui avait proposé de rentrer pour boire un thé mais il avait poliment refusé. Il lui avait demandé si elle souhaitait se joindre à lui pour le dîner. Elle avait accepté avec joie.

-Habillez-vous chaudement, avait simplement murmuré William avant de s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Il sonna à la porte à 19 heures précises pour trouver Julia emmitouflée dans son manteau long, un chapeau sur la tête et une écharpe autour du cou. Il lui avait pris sa main gantée et il l'avait mené vers le sentier sans un mot. L'excitation de Julia grandissait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Elle se demanda ce que William avait prévu, mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle ne serait pas déçue. Elle vit deux feux brûler un peu plus loin, des couvertures sur le sol, un panier en osier, et ils se dirigeaient vers cet endroit. Une fois entre les deux feu de camps, William se tourna vers Julia pour lui sourire tendrement.

-William, vous avez prévu un pique-nique? En plein hiver? Mais nous allons mourir de froid, dit-elle en riant.

-Faites-moi confiance.

-Je ne sais pas si...

-Nous garderons nos manteaux, nous seront entre les feux, nous avons des tas de couvertures. Et...je suis là, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres en la prenant tout contre lui.

-Vous souhaitez tester la théorie de la chaleur humaine Inspecteur? Dit-elle avec amour en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Vous savez que je suis toujours ouvert à de nouvelles expériences avec vous Docteur.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et l'instant d'après Julia l'embrassa. La soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

Le couple se trouvait allongé entre les deux grands feux de bois. Durant tout le repas, William s'était occupé d'y mettre du bois afin de les entretenir. Lorsque Julia termina son verre de vin, elle frissonna. Il voulut alors se lever, mettre un autre bout de bois en remarquant le frisson qui avait traversé le corps de la jeune femme. Mais Julia l'avait tendrement arrêté en posant sa main sur la sienne. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et il y avait vu cette étincelle de malice. Une fois encore elle lui sourit de ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Les flammes dansantes autour d'eux semblaient caresser ses courbes, il était totalement hypnotisé. Julia s'approcha alors de lui pour prendre la parole sur ses lèvres. Il sentit son souffle tiède, son nez caresser le sien, sa main s'aventurer dans sa nuque.

-Et que diriez-vous de tester la théorie de la chaleur humaine William? Souffla-t-elle avant de le surplomber pour l'embrasser.

Il se laissa faire, il s'allongea sur la couverture où il était assis, refermant ses bras autour de la taille gracile de Julia, jouant sensuellement avec sa langue. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Julia sourit timidement en plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis, elle se retourna et elle s'allongea dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors que William refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Il en profita pour plonger son visage dans ses cheveux un instant. Il en huma le parfum avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Julia sourit timidement et fourra son visage dans sa nuque, juste pour sentir un peu plus son corps contre celui du jeune homme. Elle caressa tendrement son torse et William les recouvrit tout les deux d'une épaisse couverture.

-Cela vous convient-il ma Lady? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Cela ne pourrait être mieux, répondit-elle dans sa nuque avant se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent là, William tenant dans ses bras Julia allongée contre lui, dont une main caressait tendrement son torse. Tous les deux levèrent les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Le peu de neige qu'il y avait eu la veille blanchissait à peine les herbes folles et les sommets des arbres autour d'eux, mais depuis, il n'avait plus neigé. Ainsi enlacés et entouré des feux de camps, ils n'avaient pas froid. Ils restaient silencieux, regardant le ciel jusqu'au moment où Julia prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je vais demander le divorce William, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle sentit aussitôt le corps de William se tendre sous le sien. Elle avait réfléchis à la manière de lui annoncer de bien des façons, mais elle n'avait pu attendre plus longtemps. Elle se trouvait là dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, en paix, heureuse, et elle n'était pas son épouse. Cette situation lui brisait le cœur. Alors elle n'avait pas pu garder cela pour elle plus longtemps. Elle craignait simplement la réaction de William. Elle attendait simplement, le cœur battant la chamade, elle attendait sa réaction, qui n'arrivait pas. Elle se risqua alors à lever les yeux. Aussitôt, elle trouva les siens. Ils brillaient à la lueur du feu et jamais elle ne les avait trouvé aussi beaux, aussi doux, aussi tendres, aussi amoureux. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, fit danser sa mèche rebelle entre ses doigts. _Parlez William, je vous en supplie, dites quelques chose_. Elle le vit se racler la gorge un instant, et doucement il prit la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, la voix grave et basse.

-Et le...le bébé Julia.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y en avait pas et il n'y en aura jamais.

Une fois encore William se tendit et elle regretta aussitôt ses mots. Elle se redressa sur son avant-bras pour s'éloigner de lui juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien et poser sa main sur son menton.

\- William, je n'aime pas Darcy et j'ai fait une énorme erreur en l'épousant. Un enfant ne changerait jamais rien de ce que j'éprouve pour lui...et pour vous. Je ne ne veux pas de cet enfant s'il me lie à Darcy pour le restant de mes jours. Je veux divorcer, je veux le quitter et vous aimer. Nous pourrons avoir un enfant, ensemble. Si vous le souhaitez toujours, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'élever un enfant avec vous William. Parce que...je vous aime de tout mon cœur et que je sais que vous feriez un père exceptionnel.

William ne répondit toujours pas mais il lui sourit tendrement. Son cœur se gonflait de joie et d'amour pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il se redressa un peu, glissant sa main derrière l'oreille de Julia et la rapprochant de lui un instant.

-Merci, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement pendant un long moment.

Elle sentit les mains de William glisser sur son corps et elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Cette situation avait un goût de déjà vu, tous les deux allongés dans un parc, s'embrassant, encore et encore. Mais ce soir, William s'arrêta. Il plongea son regard une fois encore dans le sien avant de se recoucher sur le dos et d'observer le ciel.

-Combien de temps croyez-vous que cela prendra? Dit-il sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

-Je l'ignore, soupira Julia en reprenant sa place contre lui, j'espère que nous pourrons régler cela bien vite.

-Mmmh...

Le silence retomba, chacun perdu dans ses pensées respectives quant à la nouvelle que venait d'annoncer Julia à William. Mais ils se contentaient de regarder le ciel étoilé, comme si tout ce qui pouvait se passer sur cette Terre n'avait pas la moindre importance comparé à l'immensité de l'Univers. Julia regardait une constellation en particulier, ce W qui se dessinait dans le ciel et qu'elle avait observé des centaines de fois étant enfant. Aujourd'hui, ce W lui faisait penser à William, comme si l'Univers lui-même avait su depuis toujours qu'elle lui était destinée. Comme si le jeune homme avait suivi son cheminement, il prit la parole en désignant du bout des doigts cette constellation.

-Vous voyez ce W dans le ciel Julia? Murmura-t-il.

-Oui, souffla t-elle.

-C'est la constellation Cassiopée, elle représente la reine de la mythologie grecque assise sur son trône. Lorsque j'étais enfant je croyais qu'elle formait simplement un W, comme William, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Je la regardais beaucoup, répondit Julia, c'est étrange comme nous étions déjà liés, vous ne trouvez pas?

-Je ne devrais plus m'en étonner.

-Cette constellation est un peu la notre, notre lien, continua Julia sans quitter le ciel.

-Et elle le restera, ajouta William en la regardant enfin, si nous sommes séparés, où que nous soyons sur cette Terre, il nous suffira de la regarder pour penser à l'autre, pour créer notre lien si particulier. Lorsque je serais de retour à Toronto, je la regarderai chaque soir si le temps le permet.

-Eh bien, partout sur cette Terre à condition que je ne me rende pas dans l'hémisphère Sud, elle n'y est pas visible.

-Ne vous avisez jamais de partir si loin sans moi Julia, je ne le supporterai pas.

Elle lui sourit simplement avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne le supporterai pas non plus William, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, nous serons toujours sous les mêmes étoiles après tout.

Il acquiesça en lui caressant la joue et elle ferma les yeux un instant.

-Je sais que tout ceci va être compliqué William, dit-elle dans un souffle, mais je sais que nous renoncions. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

-Vous êtes tout pour moi, répondit le jeune homme, je ne vous laisserai plus partir, je vous en fait la promesse, et je serai à vos côtés, toujours.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que William l'embrassa à nouveau. Une fois encore elle oublia tout si ce n'est la sensation du jeune homme penché sur elle, ses mains sur son corps, la danse qu'il menait avec sa langue. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou pour s'approcher encore davantage de lui. Malgré lui, William en pu s'empêcher de bouger doucement les hanches. Elle le sentait se presser contre elle à plusieurs reprises, elle sentit son désir grandir dans son pantalon. Julia perdait pieds. Elle devait l'arrêter, elle devait être la voix de la raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour ici, au milieu de ce parc, sous le ciel étoilé, entourés de ces feux de camps, dans le froid. Et pourtant, elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle ne le repoussa pas et elle glissa ses mains le long de son torse pour les poser sur le haut de son pantalon. William gémit dans le creux de son cou. Elle sourit en le sentant embrasser la fine peau de sa nuque sous son oreille et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle regarda un instant la constellation dont ils avaient parlé avant et doucement, William cessa sa douce torture. Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il la surplombait, une main de chaque côté de son visage. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait rien qu'à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Il semblerait que ce soir ce soit vous la voix de la raison, murmura-t-elle à contre cœur.

-Vous l'aviez dit vous-même, nous allons mourir de froid si nous restons ici. Peut être devrions-nous rentrer, nous mettre au chaud et...

-...Et veiller à se faire discrets, termina Julia en souriant, après tout nous sommes dans un endroit public. Bien que désert, n'importe qui peut arriver à tout moment.

-Et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une position qui nuirait à votre réputation.

Elle rit doucement et elle acquiesça simplement. Alors William se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Une fois debout, il la prit pourtant une fois encore dans ses bras.

-Je dois avouer que l'expérience était tout à fait concluante, dit-il, la chaleur humaine à bien une utilité.

-Et ses avantages, ajouta la jeune femme avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue, à présent, rangeons tout ceci.

Ils se séparèrent simplement et rangèrent les couvertures et ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour le dîner. William veilla à éteindre les feux, puis, ils quittèrent les lieux, portant leurs affaires, l'un à côté de l'autre. William raccompagna Julia à la pension et monta avec elle à l'étage pour déposer les couvertures dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain. La maison était plongée dans le noir le plus total et ils veillèrent à faire le moins de bruit possible pour se rendre dans la chambre. William voulut alors la saluer, déposer un tendre baiser sur sa main et s'éclipser au plus vite par peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir son désir. Mais elle se tenait là, debout au centre de la pièce, les mains nouées devant elle. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle, aussi vulnérable, aussi intimidée. Elle ne disait rien, mais il pouvait lire dans son regard. _Ne fais pas ça William_ , se dit-il, _ne la rejoins pas, tu sais ce qu'il va arriver si tu le fais. Si tes lèvres venaient à toucher les siennes, tu ne pourrai pas faire de retour en arrière. Peut être n'en as-tu pas envie après tout, peut être que tu es prêt, peut être est-ce ta seule et unique chance de l'aimer toute une nuit._

Il resta là, paralysé face à Julia et elle ne l'aidait pas à prendre sa décision, car elle-aussi était perdue, indécise, face à cet homme qu'elle aimait éperdument, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, ou qu'il ne quitte la pièce, tout simplement.

* * *

 _à suivre ... ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Merci pour vos review! Alors William est-il resté? Est-il parti en courant? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite ;)_

* * *

Les secondes parurent être une éternité, comme cela arrive bien souvent. La tension était si évidente, si électrique que le souffle venait même à leur manquer. Leur regard ne quittait pas celui de l'autre. Tout deux s'imaginaient prendre dans ses bras l'autre, savourer un tendre et passionné baiser. Mais une fois encore, ils vivaient dans leur tête, et il ne vivait pas l'instant. Jusqu'à cet instant, celui où William prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers Julia qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _Embrassez-moi, je vous en prie William, ne partez pas, embrassez-moi._

-Julia je...bredouilla-t-il, je devrai...je devrai partir.

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur, regardant le sol un instant. William était William après tout, comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que les choses allaient se dérouler comme elle l'avait tant souhaité? Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers lui, elle fut surprise de le voir beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été. Il glissa sa main dans son dos et il l'attira tout contre lui.

-Mais je n'en ai pas envie, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Il s'en saisit pour un long et langoureux baiser. Il plaça ses mains dans le bas du dos de Julia faisant ainsi butter ses hanches contre les siennes alors qu'elle encercla son cou de ses bras. Leur langues dansaient sensuellement dans la bouche de l'autre, audacieuses, gourmandes. Julia se trouvait presque sur la pointe des pieds pour savourer l'instant, pour approfondir encore et encore ce délicieux baiser. Déjà leurs jambes tremblaient et dans un souffle, William plaqua Julia contre le mur pour quitter sa bouche et reprendre la parole.

-Nous ne devrions pas Julia, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, nous ne devrions pas.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, étouffant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque la langue de William se mit à jouer avec la sienne à nouveau. Les mains de la jeune femme trouvèrent le nœud de cravate du jeune homme. Elle l'ouvrit et il la regarda faire, son front posé contre le sien, ses mains caressant ses seins. Elle glissa sa veste sur ses bras et toucha ses épaules musclées. Le désir, il montait comme une vague dévastatrice en elle, son souffle se coupait, son cœur battait la chamade, son ventre se tendait. Ils échangèrent un regard et elle lui retira son gilet. De ses doigts experts, il ouvrit les boutons de sa ceinture et de sa jupe qui tombèrent au sol. Elle lui ouvrit sa chemise et elle redessina le contour de ses muscles alors que la langue de William glissait dans sa nuque. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre doucement, méthodiquement. Et lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux nus, l'un en face de l'autre, ils prirent un instant pour se regarder, sans gêne, sans pudeur. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une fois encore. Le désir grandissant de William butta contre le ventre de Julia et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore en posant sa tête contre le mur. Les mains de William se posèrent sur ses joues et il encra son regard dans le sien une seconde.

-Julia, grommela-t-il de sa voix grave, je...je n'ai pas de protections.

-Cela n'a pas la moindre importance William, dit-elle en souriant contre ses lèvres, et même si, par un quelconque miracle je tombais enceinte ce soir, ce serait le plus merveilleux cadeau que le destin me ferait. Que vous, vous me feriez.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je vous aime Julia.

-J'en ai une petite idée Murdoch, dit-elle en riant doucement alors qu'elle caressa son membre un instant.

Il ne répondit pas. Son cœur se gonflait un peu plus d'amour pour elle. Il redessina du bout des doigts les contours de son visage, il caressa sa bouche, sa nuque, sa poitrine, il s'attarda un instant sur son mamelon gonflé, l'entendant gémir son prénom du bout des lèvres, il continua le long de sa cage thoracique, son ventre, sa hanche, sa cuisse. Il glissa sa main entre elles et il les lui écarta doucement, effleurant du bout des doigts son intimité. Julia se tendit tout contre lui, touchant au passage de sa main contre le mur, l'interrupteur, éteignant la lumière, les plongeant tout les deux dans l'obscurité. Et doucement, elle le sentit, si proche, juste un instant avant qu'elle ne gémisse son prénom un peu plus fort, l'instant où ils ne firent plus qu'un. William posa ses mains sur ses fesses et il la souleva au-dessus de lui pour la plaquer contre le mur et embrasser son sein, jouer avec son mamelon de sa langue et de ses dents. Les orteils de Julia touchaient à peine le sol alors qu'elle avait ses jambes nouées autour de ses hanches, la bouche de William trouva la sienne pour un passionné baiser alors qu'elle massait son cuir chevelu, alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour tendrement, avec toute la passion et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle, là dans cette chambre, contre ce mur au papier peint fleuri, comme si c'était la seule et unique fois de toute sa vie qu'il montrerait à la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde; qu'elle était sienne, et qu'il était à elle.

* * *

Ils s'étaient endormis paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'ils avaient repris leurs esprits, lorsque leur cœurs s'étaient calmés et qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur souffle, il leur était devenu impensable de se séparer. William avait reposé Julia au sol, il l'avait tenu contre lui pendant de longues minutes. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, savourant simplement la tendre étreinte, la façon dont leur corps se moulaient à la perfection l'un à l'autre. Leur cœurs avaient battu au même rythme, ils ne respiraient que d'un même souffle. Puis, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le lit. Julia s'était glissé entre les draps chauds. Madame Robinson avait veillé à mettre deux bouillottes et elle lui en remercia silencieusement. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu envie de s'habiller, ils voulaient sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne, rien qu'une nuit. William l'avait surplombé, caressant du bout des doigts son visage en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il l'avait alors embrassé et il l'avait prit dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, sans avoir échangé un seul mot, partageant le même oreiller, enlacés.

Julia s'était réveillée au milieu d'un rêve dont les images lui échappaient déjà. Elle sentait un corps puissant dans son dos, un souffle dans ses cheveux défaits, une main sur son ventre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, William. Elle se trouvait dans un lit avec William, l'homme qu'elle aimait qui lui avait fait l'amour quelques heures plus tôt, pour la toute première fois. Et pour la toute première fois elle s'était sincèrement sentie aimé, désirée, respectée. Elle caressa tendrement la main de William qui se trouvait sur son ventre et elle tourna un peu la tête pour le regarder. Mais toute la joie qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant se dissipa en une fraction de seconde. Qu'avait-elle fait? Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle l'avait incité à continuer, elle avait aimé. Mais elle l'avait trahi. Elle avait trahi cet homme merveilleux qu'était William Murdoch, dont les principes et la religion étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux. Elle l'avait laissé commettre le péché, _elle_ était son péché. Elle était une femme mariée. Julia pensa à Darcy, lui aussi elle l'avait trahi. Incapable de rester dans ce lit plus longtemps, écœurée de la femme qu'elle était, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de William. Elle se leva, sentant un frisson traverser son corps lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec l'air frais de la chambre. Nue, elle se dirigea vers le poêle au fond de la pièce et elle y remit du bois. Mais elle ne put revenir se coucher auprès de lui. Elle le quitta du regard. Au-dehors, tout était blanc, une neige épaisse recouvrait tout. En quelques heures à peine, la neige était tombée et elle avait tout balayé. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle balaye avec elle les événements de la veille, ses remords. Julia ne remarqua pas les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se tenait là, debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au-dehors, sentant son cœur se briser en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tout ce qu'elle vit furent les tendres attentions de William, ses baisers, ses caresses. Comment en un instant elle avait pu être aussi et heureuse et à présent si triste?

-Julia?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Mais pourtant, elle ne se retourna pas. Il l'avait vu dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait d'abords sourit, mais très vite il avait remarqué qu'elle s'essuyait le visage. Elle pleurait silencieusement. William s'était alors levé et approché d'elle doucement. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule, remarquant à quel point sa peau était froide. Il prononça son prénom mais elle ne se retourna pas.

-Julia? Murmura-t-il à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Elle consentit alors à enfin le regarder, à plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle vit pendant un bref instant qu'il se tenait devant elle complètement nu lui-aussi. Ce corps si parfait, ses muscles qui se dessinaient à la lueur des flammes du feu de bois un peu plus loin, ce regard doux. Elle trembla et aussitôt, le jeune homme se tourna vers le lit pour prendre la couverture qui se trouvait dessus. Il la passa dans le dos de la jeune femme et il les enroula tout les deux à l'intérieur. Julia ferma les yeux lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec celle de William.

-Tu es glacée, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

-Et tu es tout le contraire, répondit-elle de la même façon., William, je suis terriblement désolée.

-Pour quoi?

Elle s'éloigna à peine de lui pour caresser sa joue tendrement.

-Je t'ai trahi, dit-elle dans un souffle alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour et je...je reste une femme mariée, et nous ne le sommes pas. Tu as péché par ma faute, j'aurai dû t'arrêter, j'aurai dû te...

-Shhttt, coupa William en posant son index sur ses lèvres, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce qu'il s'est passé je l'ai entièrement voulu, en connaissances de causes. J'ai choisi ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis incroyablement heureux que tu ne m'ai pas arrêté.

-Mais William, ta religion et...

-Je préfère une éternité en Enfer pour avoir aimé toute une nuit la femme de ma vie plutôt que d'aller au Paradis et ne l'avoir jamais fait. Julia, continua-t-il en caressant sa joue, je ne regrette rien tu entends? Et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable en quoique se soit.

-Eh bien, je le suis dans un sens, dit-elle ne levant les yeux au plafond.

-Dans un sens, acquiesça William en lui souriant timidement, tu es bien trop belle pour ne pas l'être un petit peu, je ne peux pas te résister, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-William, soupira Julia à la fin de leur baiser, je me sens tout de même coupable, non seulement envers toi mais aussi...

-Darcy, murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux au sol.

-J'ai trahi mon époux et j'ai du mal à l'accepter, pourtant toutes les fois où j'ai, où Darcy et moi nous...nous avions été intimes, je...j'avais le sentiment de te tromper toi, de te faire du mal, à toi. Je pensais à toi à chaque secondes, je devais me retenir de prononcer ton prénom. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à Darcy ce soir, murmura Julia en plongeant son regard dans celui de William, parce que je savais que j'étais là où je devais me trouver, dans tes bras, ce n'est pas mon cœur qui me dit que j'ai trompé mon époux, c'est ma conscience. Et pour ça je me sens coupable. Coupable de ne pas me sentir coupable. Toi, tu m'importes plus que tout autre chose sur cette Terre.

-Je comprends, acquiesça William.

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés quelques secondes en silence avant que Julia ne se penche vers William pour se saisir de ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement. Oui, elle se trouvait vraiment là où elle devait.

-Demain tu rentreras à Toronto, dit-elle en caressant son nez tout en redessinant du bout des doigts les contours des muscles de son torse, et il nous faudra nous séparer, nous serons à nouveau le Docteur Ogden et l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il me faudra prendre rendez-vous avec un avocat, rentrer moi-aussi, m'entretenir avec Darcy et peut être garder nos distances quelques temps. Je ne pourrai plus t'embrasser et me serrer dans tes bras, tout sera à nouveau différent, au moins pour quelques temps. Mais ce soir...Ce soir nous sommes toujours Julia et William, dans une autre ville, loin de tout ça. Je veux encore oublier tout cela quelques heures et...et je veux t'aimer, encore quelques heures.

-Quittes à aller en Enfer, murmura William, autant que se soit pour une bonne raison, encore une fois, ou deux, ou bien plus.

-Je t'aime William, dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne répondit pas, lui volant simplement un baiser en glissant ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour les poser sur ses fesses et l'attirer contre lui. Julia passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. La couverture qui les avait recouvert glissa au sol et sans cesser leurs baisers et leurs caresses, William poussa doucement Julia sur le lit. Elle s'y allongea et il prit place entre ses jambes. Sa bouche voyagea sur son corps tout entier. Il l'entendait gémir son prénom en souriant, il lui affligea la plus douce des tortures jusqu'à la pousser au bord de l'extase. Mais à ce moment là, la jeune femme les fit rouler sur le lit et il subit lui aussi ses assauts avec délice. Et de longues minutes plus tard ils explosèrent à l'unisson dans le plus pur et le plus intense des plaisir.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	17. Chapter 17

Le jour était levé depuis quelques temps déjà. La luminosité passait par la fenêtre juste à côté du lit. La jeune femme se réveillait doucement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'odeur de William l'entourait, le lit était chaud et moelleux. Du bout des orteils elle sentait encore la bouillotte légèrement tiède, la couverture la recouvrait jusqu'au nez et ses cheveux en pagaille reposait sur l'oreiller autour d'elle. Elle était couchée sur le dos, totalement détendue. Elle n'eut pas de peine à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. William lui faisant l'amour contre le mur, la sensation et le bonheur de le sentir si proche d'elle, si profondément en elle, sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans sa nuque, ses gémissement dans le creux de son oreille, ses mains sur son corps, sa langue dansante avec la sienne, sa bouche sur son ventre, sur son intimité alors qu'ils avaient rejoint le lit après leur discussion devant la fenêtre, ses dents mordillant son mamelon, son regard plongé dans le sien, son désir grandissant contre sa cuisse, la manière qu'il avait de la caresser. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement, son corps réagissait déjà aux doux souvenirs. Elle bougea un peu, remontant sa main sous les draps pour sentir le corps de William à côté du sien. Mais il n'était pas là, elle était seule. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et elle se redressa. Avait-elle tout simplement rêvé? La couverture glissa sur son corps, révélant ses seins nus. Elle sourit. Jamais elle ne dormait complètement nue, cela ne pouvait avoir été un rêve. Elle glissa sa main sur sa poitrine un instant, son mamelon qui lui était un peu douloureux et elle sourit de plus belle. Oh oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé, William lui avait fait passionnément l'amour la veille, trois fois. Pourtant, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit? Elle aurait voulu se réveiller dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans ses cheveux et ses mains sur son corps. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là?

Julia retira les couvertures, frissonnant un instant lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais caresser sa peau. Elle se leva, passa sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre et son regard se posa dans un coin de la pièce. La veste de William se trouvait parfaitement posée sur le montant de la chaise du bureau, son chapeau tout à côté. _Il ne doit pas être loin,_ pensa la jeune femme. Elle enfila rapidement des chaussons et elle quitta la chambre, se rendant à l'unique salle de bains au bout du couloir pour chercher de l"eau et faire un brin de toilette. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle s'apprêta à prendre l'escalier pour descendre à la cuisine mais elle se figea sur place à mi-chemin du couloir. William se tenait là, simplement vêtu de son pantalon, ses chaussures et sa chemise, tenant dans les mains un plateau garni de nourriture.

-J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir faim, murmura-t-il en souriant tendrement.

-Tu...tu es allé faire le petit- déjeuner? Dit-elle en approchant de lui pour voir ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

-Oui, hum...Madame Robinson m'a un peu aidé, mais je...je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais alors elle m'a dit ce que tu commandais depuis que tu étais là.

-William, soupira Julia en souriant.

-Est-ce que je peux...

Elle se précipita vers la porte de la chambre et elle la lui ouvrit aussitôt. Ils entrèrent et Julia referma la porte derrière eux. William regarda tout autour de lui, même le bureau était encombré, peut être que cela n'avait été une bonne idée après-tout.

-Le lit, murmura Julia en passant à côté de lui pour l'escalader et s'asseoir en tailleur au centre de celui-ci.

Il la regarda lui sourire quelques instants, avant d'en faire de même et de poser le plateau devant elle. Puis, il s'assit lui aussi.

-Alors qu'avons-nous à manger Inspecteur?

Elle se pencha sur le plateau et étudia ce qu'il s'y trouvait, lui en revanche ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il avait passé de longues minutes ce matin là à la regarder dormir paisiblement, à caresser tendrement son dos du bout des doigts et jouer avec une boucle de ses cheveux. Il avait été le plus heureux des hommes de s'être réveillé auprès d'elle et il lui avait été une vraie épreuve de quitter le lit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Là, à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui retirer ses vêtements, s'allonger contre elle à nouveau et sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

-Oh des toasts, et du bacon, s'exclama Julia, je meurs de faim.

-Je sais, murmura William en riant.

-Vraiment? Rétorqua Julia en leur servant le thé.

-Il est prouvé que faire l'amour brûle des calories, comme un sport de haut niveau et lorsque nous brûlons des calories, nous avons faim. Et cette nuit...

-Nous en avons brûlé beaucoup je crois, termina Julia avec un sourire malicieux.

Il lui sourit en retour et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Je me demande où tu as appris ça.

-Je lis beaucoup.

-Et tes lectures sont toujours encore bien plus intéressantes que les miennes, dit-elle en rougissant, as-tu appris d'autres choses telles que cela?

-Faire l'amour le matin est bon pour la santé, lança William un peu malgré lui.

Il croisa aussitôt son regard et ils restèrent là, un instant, immobile, se faisant face.

-Je vois, murmura Julia, eh bien, peut être que lorsque j'aurai terminé de manger...

William ne répondit pas. Il était déjà bien loin de tout cela, dans son esprit il était là allongé sur le lit avec elle, tous les deux nus, et il s'emparait d'elle, encore et encore. Il ne résista plus et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoique se soit, il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser, un long, profond et langoureux baiser.

-Au fait, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres en reprenant son souffle, bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit Julia d'une voix faible avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau avec autant de passion et d'amour.

La tension montait doucement, les gémissements se faisaient déjà entendre, William était sur le point d'allonger Julia sur le lit lorsqu'il rit tendrement contre ses lèvres alors que le ventre de la jeune femme avait émit un faible grognement.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Julia en riant également, mais j'ai vraiment faim. Ce n'est que partie remise, dès que nous aurons satisfait cette faim, nous satisferons une autre.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa une fois encore et ils se séparèrent simplement. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, l'un à côté de l'autre, veillant à ne pas croiser leur regard trop souvent, pour ne pas succomber.

-A quelle heure part ton train? Demanda Julia lorsqu'elle eut terminé son thé.

-A quatre heures cette après-midi, je dois être au poste demain à huit heures.

-Ca nous laisse encore un peu de temps, répondit timidement Julia.

Il acquiesça simplement et elle posa sa tasse sur le plateau à nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

-Merci pour ce petit-déjeuner William, c'était succulent.

-Mais je vous en prie Docteur, répondit-il en souriant, je vais aller descendre le plateau à la cuisine et ...

-Non, laisse-le là, par terre, nous le ferons plus tard, tu repars aujourd'hui, j'aimerai encore un peu profiter d'être avec toi.

Il lui sourit et il se leva, prenant le plateau pour le poser dans un coin de la pièce. Il remit du bois dans le fourneau, tournant le dos au lit sur lequel se trouvait toujours Julia, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle se trouvait là, à genoux sur le lit, complètement nue, lui souriant malicieusement. En quelques secondes à peine, elle avait retiré sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit qui se trouvaient sur le sol. Il la trouvait belle, encore davantage que la veille, alors que la lumière du jour caressait ses courbes.

-Viens, murmura-t-elle tendrement en lui tendant la main, rejoins-moi William.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour lui prendre la main et s'agenouiller sur le lit devant elle. Il retira d'une main les cheveux qui ondulait sur son sein et il le caressa du bout des doigts tendrement. Déjà Julia émit un gémissement de plaisir et lorsqu'il fit danser son mamelon sous son pouce, elle ne put se retenir de soupirer son nom en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour faire butter son bassin contre le sien.

-S'il te plait, dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille, j'ai envie de toi William, tellement envie de toi.

Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et il l'allongea, faisant de même entre ses jambes. Et la danse commença, sensuelle, tendre et amoureuse. Il découvrit chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à cet instant où il l'entendit rire doucement.

-William, murmura-t-elle, William regarde dehors.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entendit grommeler dans sa nuque avant qu'il ne mordille tendrement sa fine peau sous son oreille. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il releva le visage et à quelques millimètre du sien, il regarda dans la même direction.

-Il neige, murmura Julia.

-Crois-tu que cela à avoir avec nos agissements? Murmura-t-il en levant un sourcil en croisant son regard. Il neige lorsque nous nous embrassons et lorsque nous faisons l'amour.

-Eh bien, que dis-tu de tester cette hypothèse? Faisons abattre une tempête de neige William, dit-elle en riant.

Il en fit autant et l'instant d'après il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle le sentit se saisir de ses mains et les placer au-dessus de sa tête. A présent, William se trouvait de tout son poids sur elle. Elle se cabra de délice à l'instant où délicatement, il s'introduit en elle, où ils ne firent plus qu'un, alors qu'ils gémissaient ensemble, dansant sur le même rythme.

* * *

Ils avaient fini par se séparer de longues minutes plus tard, presque des heures après. Ils étaient restés enlacés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au moment où il venait l'heure pour William de partir, de quitter la ville, de _la_ quitter, et de retourner à Toronto. Elle l'avait regardé faire sa toilette, sans pudeur, elle l'avait vu passer le tissu humide sur son torse, dans sa nuque, dans son dos, sur ses bras musclés, ses jambes, son membre. Julia avait alors détourné le regard, ne voulant pas succomber une fois encore. Elle s'était couchée sur le côté et elle avait simplement regardé la neige tomber sur le bord de la fenêtre. William s'était habillé et une fois fait, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, dans son dos, caressant du bout des doigts son épaule nue.

-Je vais devoir partir Julia mais...j'aimerai que tu m'accompagne à la gare.

-Nous ne pouvons pas être vu en public, murmura-t-elle à regrets sans le regarder.

-Je sais, mais personne ne nous connait ici. Je vais retourner à mon hôtel pour prendre mes affaires, si tu veux venir me dire au revoir, tu sais où me trouver.

Elle ne répondit pas et il déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de quitter le lit et la pièce sans même que Julia ne se retourne.

Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter dans ses bras, de le supplier de ne pas partir, de rester avec elle pour toujours, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. Mais elle savait qui était William, elle savait que la dure réalité allait refaire surface un jour où l'autre et ce jour était arrivé. Elle savait que dès leur retour à Toronto jamais elle ne connaîtrait une nouvelle nuit comme celle-la, jamais plus de dîners avec William, de promenade au clair de lune, de baisers volés et de passion. Elle allait devoir affronter Darcy, les ragots et faire face au scandale. Pour rien au monde elle ne voulait que William ne soit touché par tout cela, elle voulait le protéger, l'écarter, et pourtant ce fut elle qui l'avait mis dans cette position. Il lui faudrait se montrer forte, une fois encore.

* * *

William était rentré à l'hôtel, il avait fait son sac, il avait attendu de longues minutes, mais Julia ne se présenta pas. Alors, il prit un morceau de papier, une plume et il lui écrit. Il posterait la lettre de la gare. Il se mit en route alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, alors qu'il voyait le soleil disparaître derrière les arbres. Les sabots du cheval du fiacre s'enfonçaient dans la neige, William sourit en regardant par la fenêtre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Julia et lui étaient responsables et il en était fier, comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il entra dans la petite gare et il regarda tout autour de lui, des personnes se pressaient dans le hall, sur le quai, mais elle n'était pas là. _Pourquoi?_ Le cœur lourd, il se dirigea vers une boite aux lettres, mais lorsqu'il voulut l'y glisser à l'intérieur, il sentit ce regard, _son_ regard, sa présence. Il se retourna et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir, murmura Julia en souriant tendrement.

William se ravisa alors, approchant d'elle simplement. Il jeta un autre regard aux alentours, personne ne les remarquaient. Alors doucement, il glissa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui.

-William, murmura Julia, en public?

Il ne répondit pas. Il lui sourit simplement et elle vit l'étincelle dans ces yeux, cette étincelle de malice qu'elle voyait parfois. William l'attira dans un renfoncement de mur, à l'abri de la vue des passants. Il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur. Il mit une seconde pour caresser sa joue, pour prendre entre ses doigts une boucles blondes s'échappant de son chignon, une seconde avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il à la fin de leur baiser.

-Toi aussi, mais je vais bientôt revenir, dans quelques jours et...et j'arrangerai tout ça, je te le promets, je te le promets William.

Le chef de gare siffla et tous les deux sursautèrent un instant. William fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la petite enveloppe qu'il lui tendit.

-Lis-la lorsque tu sera seule, dit-il en rougissant doucement, tu me le promets?

-Je te le promets, répondit Julia en la prenant, maintenant va, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien et je te garde ici, pour toujours.

Il lui sourit et il l'embrassa langoureusement un long moment, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, le corps de Julia se presser contre le sien, entendant son faible gémissement de plaisir.

-Et n'oublie pas de regarder les étoiles ce soir mon amour, dit-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une fois encore et de s'éloigner d'elle brusquement.

William lui laissa un immense sourire sur le visage, lui accordant le plus tendre et le plus amoureux des regards, avant de s'éloigner, sans ajouter un mot pour rejoindre le train au plus vite avant qu'il ne s'ébranle. Julia quitta leur cachette, le suivant simplement du regard, le regardant entrer dans le train et prendre place, une seconde à peine avant que la locomotive ne siffle, une seconde avant qu'il n'emporte avec lui l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Merci pour vos reviews, voici la suite :) (Un peu plus courte je m'en excuse )_

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden était restée quelques minutes sur le quai de la gare, en silence, regardant l'endroit où le train avait disparu. Puis, elle avait enfin quitter la gare. Elle prit place dans un fiacre et elle donna l'adresse de la pension où elle logeait. Assise sur ce fauteuil sombre, elle faisait glisser entre ses doigts l'enveloppe blanche que lui avait donné William quelques minutes pus tôt. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'ouvrir, de lire ce qu'il lui avait écris, mais elle voulait être tranquille, totalement seule, ne pas être dérangée lorsqu'elle le ferait. Elle jeta alors un regard dans la rue, toute la neige que les habitants s'évertuaient à déblayer devant leur maisons et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait croire que William et elle en étaient responsables et elle était persuadée que le jeune homme avait eu la même pensée. Son cœur n'était enfin plus douloureux à la pensée de William, depuis des mois, elle s'autorisait à être heureuse en pensant à lui, aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, en particulier la nuit précédente, de la manière dont il l'avait aimé quelques heures plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps son cœur n'était pas gagné par les remords, l'amertume et la tristesse. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait peut être commis une erreur, que tout n'allait pas être aussi simple. Mais pour l'heure, elle voulait savourer encore un peu son bonheur, celui de savoir qu'elle était aimée par l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, de tout son corps et toute son âme. Julia avait toujours repoussé ses sentiments dans un coin, honteuse d'aimer un homme qui était fiancé à une autre, coupable de lui cacher qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, triste de devoir lui mentir en prétendant aimer un autre, amer de jouer avec les sentiments de celui qui était son époux. Mais aujourd'hui, Julia n'avait plus peur, elle ne voulait plus avoir honte de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne voulait plus s'excuser de quoique se soit. Était-ce un si grand mal d'aimer? Cela faisait-il d'elle une horrible personne? Pourquoi continuer de lutter contre quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser? Pourquoi ne pas prendre le risque, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller, pour voir où cela la mènerait? Julia avait tenté plus d'une fois, toujours prête à relever les défis, à briser les codes et à ne pas suivre ce que la société lui ordonnait, ne pas rester à la place qu'on lui avait attribué par la naissance et son sexe. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait faire plus, elle voulait vivre pleinement. Et seul William la rendait vivante, comme si avant sa rencontre, elle n'avait simplement attendu que le moment de croiser son regard pour commencer sa vie. Et pourtant, à cette pensée la jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant doucement, elle, cette femme indépendante et féministe qui avait toujours revendiqué être capable de se débrouiller seule et encore moins dépendant d'un mari, ou d'un père, réalisa à cet instant qu'au fond, elle ne dépendait que de l'amour, l'amour d'un homme.

* * *

Elle entra dans la demeure chauffée et elle retira son manteau et son chapeau. Elle s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre lorsque la voix de Madame Robinson se fit entendre dans le salon.

-Madame Ogden, est-ce vous?

-Oui, répondit Julia en entrant dans la pièce, je suis revenue. Je dînerai avec vous ce soir, je ne repars pas.

-Il vaut mieux avec ce froid et cette neige, et il risque encore de neiger toute la nuit.

-Oh, je crois qu'ils ont prévu un ciel dégagé ce soir, répondit Julia en souriant timidement, mais je suis un peu fatiguée je préfère me reposer.

-La nuit dernière fut mouvementée, dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Julia ne répondit pas, regardant le bout de ses chaussures en rougissant doucement, ce qui fit rire la vieille femme une fois encore. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place à côté d'elle sur le sofa et Julia s'exécuta simplement, nouant ses mains devant elle sur ses genoux.

-Un peu de thé? Proposa Madame Robinson.

-Avec plaisir, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-Vous savez, commença-t-elle en servant le thé, ce jeune homme m'a l'air tout à fait charmant. J'ai été étonnée de le voir dans ma cuisine ce matin et j'ai failli l'assommer avec une casserole, mais quand je l'ai reconnu, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _J'espère qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendu_ , pensa Julia en rougissant.

-Eh puis, les murs ne sont pas bien épais, continua la vieille femme.

 _Il semblerait que si._

-Mais c'est un charmant jeune homme.

-Oui, murmura Julia, William est un homme...merveilleux.

-J'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie ma petite, et dans cette pension également, il est évident que vous deux vous êtes éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre et je ne ne dis pas seulement cela parce que cette nuit semble avoir été mouvementée. Je le dis parce que cela se remarque, dans vos regards, dans vos voix, dans vos petites attentions l'un envers l'autre. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme qui cuisine, dit-elle en riant, et il semblait vraiment vouloir vous faire plaisir avec ce petit déjeuner.

-William a toujours eu tendance à me traiter bien mieux que je ne le méritais, répondit Julia timidement, c'est un parfait gentleman.

-Cependant, murmura la vieille femme en sortant un morceau de papier de son tablier, prenez garde. Votre...époux a téléphoné lorsque vous étiez sortie. Monsieur Garland.

Julia se figea sur place pour prendre la note entre les doigts et voir le numéro qui s'y trouvait d'écrit.

-Madame Robinson je...

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, coupa celle-ci, cela ne me regarde en rien mais sachez que si votre époux se présente ici, je ne mentirai pas pour vous. Vous êtes une jeune femme très sympathique et de toute évidence vous m'avez l'air un peu perdue. J'ai été jeune moi aussi, mais ne gâchez pas votre vie, tout peut se terminer en une fraction de seconde.

La vieille femme se leva et elle posa sa main sur son épaule un instant avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Je serai dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

Julia acquiesça simplement et elle la regarda partir. Elle se trouvait là, seule dans le salon devant la cheminée où brûlait un agréable feu et pourtant, elle avait froid, jusqu'au plus profond de son être. En une fraction de seconde toute la joie et la détermination qu'elle avait ressenti auprès de William et _grâce_ à William, s'étaient évaporées comme neige au soleil. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus la moindre trace de joie, de chaleur. Tel un automate, elle se leva, elle rejoignit le couloir dans l'entrée et elle composa le numéro de l'opérateur. On lui passa le Docteur Garland à la résidence Garland à Toronto. Julia parla quelques minutes, plus naturellement possible. Il viendrait la semaine suivante quelques jours, pour parler du bébé, des décisions qu'ils devraient prendre, de leur mariage. Julia resta polie et courtoise et lorsqu'elle raccrocha le combiné, elle avait le sentiment que son cœur était encore plus noir et le poids sur sa poitrine plus lourd à porter. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et elle prit place dans le fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Elle resta là, assise en silence quelques temps, incapable de jeter un regard vers le lit où elle pouvait encore voir William la surplombant, profondément en elle, à murmurer son prénom du bout des lèvres dans sa nuque, ses mains sur son corps, bougeant encore et encore au rythme lent de leurs hanches. Julia se saisit de son petit sac en toile et elle prit la lettre de William qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier tout ce temps qu'elle se trouvait là? Elle l'ouvrit et elle se mit à lire.

 _Chère Julia,_

 _Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te parler, c'est que j'ai attendu que tu me rejoignes et que tu n'es pas venue. Je sais que je ne suis de loin pas un bon orateur et que les mots me manquent bien trop souvent, surtout à ton égard. Mais j'ose espérer que mes yeux parlent pour moi. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que nos regards nous lient à tout moment, que nous pouvons lire dans le cœur de l'autre. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu ne te trompes pas, que je t'aime, de tout mon cœur. Je veux que tu saches que tu me rends heureux et que pour rien au monde je ne veux oublier ces quelques heures passées avec toi. Je dois t'avouer que je t'ai regardé dormir pendant de longues minutes. Je n'ai pu résister au besoin de retirer ce drap qui te recouvrait, je voulais me persuader que c'était bien vrai. Je me suis perdu à regarder ton corps nu, à caresser sa peau, à déposer quelques baisers. Peut être tes connaissances en psychologie te diront que je souffre d'une démence quelconque et qu'observer une personne qui dort dois traduire un trouble mental majeur, et peut être que tu as raison. Car je suis fou. Fou de toi. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je te l'écris aujourd'hui. Je devrai m'en trouver incroyablement gêné et pourtant, je ne le suis pas. Si j'avais assez de courage, je te murmurerai au creux de l'oreille à quel point je te trouve superbe, à quel point je suis heureux. Je te dirai que je ne regrettes rien, j'espère que tu me crois et que tu n'en doute jamais. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait, je ne sais pas comment nous nous sortirons de tout cela, mais je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Julia, jamais. Et je rêve du jour où tu te trouveras avec moi à nouveau, ton corps nu contre le mien, l'instant où je te tiendrai dans mes bras à nouveau, où mes baisers te feront pousser de tendre gémissements de plaisir, l'instant où tes doigts caresseront ma peau. Je n'attends que le moment où je croiserai ton regard à nouveau, où je serai près de toi à nouveau, où je serai chez moi, dans tes bras. N'oublie jamais que temps que nous serons sous les mêmes étoiles, nous nous retrouverons toujours. Je t'aime mon amour, et il me tarde de te retrouver._

 _Tendrement,_

 _W._

Julia sourit doucement en terminant de lire la lettre de William. Ce W à la fin, cette signature, était un dessin de plusieurs petites étoiles, elle représentait la constellation de Cassiopée. Celle qui les liait, qu'importe l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, comme ce fil invisible et si puissant qui liait leur cœurs l'un à l'autre. Comme leur amour.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Merci pour vos reviews! :)_

* * *

Il s'était présenté au poste de police à huit heures précises. Lorsque l'Inspecteur Brackenreid l'avait vu à son bureau, il ignorait si il était heureux ou non. Peut être avait-il voulu qu'il soit en retard ce matin là, signe qu'il avait sans doute passé la nuit avec une jeune femme. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se rendant dans son bureau. L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne changera jamais.

Assis à son bureau, William ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire timidement. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit dans un train, perdu dans ses pensées qui le ramenaient toujours vers la jeune femme qu'il venait de quitter. Il n'avait pas pu regarder les étoiles à travers les vitres à cause des lumières du compartiment trop fortes et il avait fini par fermer les rideaux pourpres pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, il ne voulait pas que ce jour se termine, que tout se termine et qu'il réalise qu'il avait simplement rêvé. Il était arrivé à la gare centrale, il avait prit un fiacre et il était rentré chez lui. Aussitôt dans la petite rue à peine éclairée par quelques lampadaires, le ciel était bien plus sombre. William n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour lever les yeux au ciel. Il la chercha des yeux, cette constellation qui voulait tellement dire pour lui aujourd'hui. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, fronçant les sourcils avant de rire doucement. Au-dessus de sa tête. Juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de frissonner et de se diriger vers la demeure pour y entrer. William avait fini par s'endormir, enroulé dans ses draps, serrant contre lui son oreiller, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa nuit avait été mouvementée. Il l'avait retrouvé, dans ses rêves. Il avait goûté son corps, ses lèvres, il l'avait aimé, encore et encore.

William restait prostré à son bureau comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois ces derniers mois, mais ce jour là, son cœur n'était plus aussi sombre. Il savait que tout était compliqué, elle lui manquait et il ignorait quand il pourrait la revoir et arranger les choses, mais il savait que les choses s'arrangeraient, tôt ou tard, et il la serrerait dans ses bras à nouveau. Il la couvrirait de baisers et il plongerait son visage dans ses cheveux défaits.

* * *

Julia se tenait sur le quai de la gare. Le vent la glaçait, mais pourtant, elle se tenait là, immobile, attendant que le train n'entre en gare. Aujourd'hui Darcy lui rendait visite pour deux jours. Deux jours où elle allait se trouver avec son époux, où elle allait devoir lui parler, lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer de vivre de la sorte. Elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils se séparent, qu'ils divorcent. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage, mais Julia savait qu'elle le pouvait, qu'elle y arriverait, car le prix valait toutes les batailles. William.

Elle venait de lui porter une lettre, la seconde depuis qu'il était parti. Et pourtant, elle en avait écris une dizaine, mais elle ne lui avait pas fait parvenir, et dans la dernière qu'elle avait envoyé elle lui avait demandé de ne pas lui répondre. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur mais elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait, Darcy serait là et il ne devait se douter de rien. Julia prenait ses distances, malgré elle, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre et se lover dans ses bras, pour ne plus jamais le quitter.

Lorsque Darcy s'approcha d'elle, Julia lui sourit simplement, poliment. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et elle lui prit le bras. Ils n'échangèrent que peu de mots sur le trajet jusqu'à la pension où la jeune femme logeait. Il salua Monsieur et Madame Robinson et après avoir posé ses affaires dans la chambre en face de celle de son épouse, ils quittèrent la demeure pour marcher.

Julia n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que Darcy lui disait, lorsqu'il parlait de son travail, de l'hôpital, de ses collègues, jusqu'à cet instant où le silence tomba entre eux.

-Julia, tout va bien? Demanda Darcy en la regardant enfin.

-Oui Darcy je...oh et si nous allions faire du patin?

-Du patin?

Elle lui désigna la patinoire improvisée un peu plus loin. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle venait ici pour patiner, pour oublier et se sentir libre à glisser sur la glace. Elle avait tant voulu faire du patin avec William, mais il n'était pas là et faire diversion pour l'instant était ce qu'elle avait de mieux à offrir.

-Voyons Julia, vous savez que...

-S'il vous plait, insista la jeune femme en attirant Darcy par la main vers la patinoire, j'en meurs d'envie et vous allez repartir dans deux jours.

-Je ne sais pas si...non, marchons plutôt.

-Darcy, ce sera amusant, insista la jeune femme en souriant largement.

Mais son charme n'opéra pas, comme souvent avec son époux. Alors elle soupira simplement.

-La prochaine fois, ajouta Darcy dans un murmure.

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur et ils reprirent leur route, marchant tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre. Après un long moment passé en silence Julia reprit la parole.

-Darcy je...j'aurai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

-je vous écoute.

-Je...j'aimerai savoir ce que nos avons encore en commun tout les deux. Nous semblons si différents, et j'ai l'impression que nous ne partageons plus rien. Même plus notre lit.

-Julia, nous avons beaucoup en commun et...

-Citez-moi autre chose que notre passion pour la médecine et notre travail.

-Eh bien, nous aimons marcher, aller au théâtre et à des réceptions.

-Nous nous contentons de marcher une heure une fois par mois à Queens Park car vous n'avez pas assez de temps pour aller sur Toronto Island toute une après-midi. Nous aimons des genres littéraires différents et je n'aime pas les réceptions guindées, je ne fais que vous y accompagner car c'est mon devoir.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire Julia? Grommela Darcy.

-Peut être que nous sommes bien meilleurs collègues qu'époux, murmura Julia.

-Je vois.

-Darcy, reprit Julia en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, je suis ici depuis quelques temps et j'ai réfléchis à ceci, peut être que nous devrions nous séparer.

-Nous séparer, vous ne m'aimez donc plus.

-C'est différent, tout est différent. Je crois que nous nous sommes simplement éloignés.

-En une seule année de mariage.

-Nous nous connaissions à peine. Peut être que nous aurions dû, nous aurions dû attendre.

-Et peut être devriez-vous nous accorder une autre chance. Je suis ici pour deux jours Julia, continua Darcy en caressant sa joue, laissez-moi vous montrer que vous n'avez pas fais d'erreur en m'épousant. Je tiens sincèrement à vous.

Julia ne répondit pas, elle se tenait là, immobile, son regard plongé dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était impossible, qu'elle ne voulait pas leur accorder une autre chance, que son cœur appartenait à un autre et que rien de ce que pouvait faire Darcy ne changerait tout cela. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait besoin de temps, encore un peu de temps pour savoir comment lui annoncer cela, comment lui dire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se battre contre ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle aimait William en dépit de tout ce que cela impliquait. Darcy s'approcha alors d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle tourna le visage au tout dernier moment et le baiser se perdit sur sa joue. Ils ne parlèrent pas et le jeune homme se remit en route simplement, la tenant par le bras.

Ainsi les deux jours se passèrent comme tant d'autres lorsqu'ils étaient à Toronto, sans presque échanger aucun mot, encore moins le moindre sentiment. Pourtant, Julia exprima son refus une fois encore d'adopter un enfant de telle sorte. Elle resterait hors de la ville encore quelques semaines mais elle rentrerait à Toronto lorsqu'elle en aurait envie et il n'était pas en mesure de revenir sur sa décision. Darcy lui proposa de rentrer pour Noël, mais Julia refusa. Elle avait besoin de rester loin de toutes les festivités, seule, Darcy travaillait ce soir-là. Si William ne passait pas ce réveillon avec elle, elle ne voulait le passer avec personne. Il lui avait appris qu'il était de garde le soir de Noël. Il n'y avait donc aucun espoir. Elle le passerait donc seule, retirée du monde autant qu'elle le pouvait. Eh puis ce matin, là elle avait trouvé un petit paquet sur la table de la cuisine, avec son nom. Darcy lui avait sans doute envoyé un cadeau. Elle déballa rapidement le papier kraft brun pour trouver une petite boite rouge pourpre, puis, elle vit le morceaux de papier plié. Elle ne lit pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit à l'intérieur, elle était bien trop pressée de voir ce qui se trouvait dans le petit écrin. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, son cœur manqua un battement. Ce paquet ne venait pas de Darcy, elle le savait. Elle prit entre ses doigts le pendentif, ce flocon de neige en argent serti d'une petite pierre bleu à son centre. _William._ Elle sourit largement, après tout, elle aussi elle lui avait envoyé un paquet pour Noël, elle ne devait pas se montrer si étonnée. Elle ouvrit alors le petit morceaux de papier et elle lu ce qu'il y avait d'écris.

 _En attendant que nous formions une autre tempête, ce flocon de neige pour que tu n'oublie jamais ce qu'il signifie. Joyeux Noël. W_

Encore ce 'W' en petites étoiles formant la constellation de Cassiopée, elle était sa signature à présent. Cinq minutes plus tard, le pendentif reposait dans sa chemise, entre ses seins, près de son cœur, là où William se trouvait en permanence.

* * *

-Voyons Madame, lança Madame Robinson alors que Julia descendait l'escalier avec ses valises, c'est le jour de Noël.

-Je dois rentrer à Toronto, répondit Julia simplement, je passerai Noël dans un train qui me ramènera à...

-Au beau jeune homme au regard sombre, répondit la vieille femme en lui accordant un clin d'œil, il est évident qu'il se passe davantage entre vous qu'avec votre époux.

-Je n'ai plus rien en commun avec Darcy et il est temps que nous reprenions chacun notre route. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, sans William. La vie est trop courte et trop fragile, je ne veux pas gâcher un autre jour loin de l'homme de ma vie. Et je compte prendre ce train aujourd'hui Madame Robinson, répondit Julia en souriant, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et voici mon loyer jusqu'au Nouvel-An.

Elle lui tendit plusieurs billets que la vieille femme mit aussitôt dans son tablier avant d'acquiescer.

-Prenez soin de vous ma petite, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, et revenez quand vous voudrez.

Julia acquiesça et elle quitta la maison, s'avançant dans la rue pour voir le fiacre attendre. Le conducteur l'aida à fixer ses affaires. Elle leva une dernière fois le regard vers la demeure, vers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle avait occupée, celle où elle avait fait pour la toute première fois de sa vie l'amour à William Murdoch, cet endroit qui gardait ses si bons souvenirs et toutes ses nuits où elle avait rêvé de lui. A présent, elle allait le rejoindre et espérer ne plus jamais le quitter.

* * *

Le bal de fin d'année de la police était un moment que l'Inspecteur Murdoch affectionnait particulièrement, la plupart du temps. Chaque année il s'était réjouis d'y assister, non pas parce que les mondanités l'intéressaient, mais parce que c'était une merveilleuse occasion de voir le Docteur Ogden dans une sublime robe. Il se souvenait de ce qu'elle portait tous les ans et tous les ans, il avait pu danser à son bras, fier et enchanté. Cette année en revanche, il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'y aller. Elle ne serait pas là, alors à quoi bon? Il s'était demandé où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant précis et avec qui elle serait lorsque qu'ils entreraient dans un nouveau siècle. William aurait tout donné pour être avec elle, pour la tenir dans ses bras et l'embrasser aux douze coups de minuit. Il ne voulait pas y penser, à rester chez lui à ruminer pendant des heures alors il avait demandé à l'Agent Crabtree de venir avec lui, après tout ils étaient amis et il pourrait peut être oublier Julia quelques heures. Ainsi, il s'était préparé avec soin, il avait jeté un dernier regard à la cravate bleue nuit qu'il avait reçu la veille de Noël. Il n'avait pu contenir sa joie en voyant que le cadeau venait de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Elle avait donc pensé à lui. Il avait senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en lisant les quelques lignes qu'elle avait écris. _Joyeux Noël mon amour. Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour te mettre cette cravate moi-même autour de ton cou, et pour t'attirer à moi et voler un baiser. Tu me manques. A toi pour toujours, J._ Il connaissait le mot sur le bout des doigts pour l'avoir relu encore et encore.

William avait alors prit une profonde inspiration et il était allé en ville pour la soirée. Il avait croisé ses collègues et leur épouses, il avait discuté avec George et l'Inspecteur Brackenreid qui lui avait annoncé qu'il ne partirait pas à Ottawa finalement. William avait apprécié la soirée, jusqu'à cet instant. Cet instant où le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, cet instant où il avait croisé son regard. Il devait rêver. Elle se tenait là, de l'autre côté de la pièce dans une robe rouge, superbe. De toutes les robes qu'elle avait porté au bal de la police, celle-ci était la plus belle de toute et il savait qu'il allait s'en souvenir, ses draps s'en souviendraient eux-aussi. Elle lui sourit et il se racla la gorge, il ne rêvait pas, elle se tenait là, dans cette salle de bal, elle était revenue et il ne la laisserait plus jamais la quitter.

* * *

 _A suivre... ;) (Sans doute après Noël, joyeuses fêtes ! )_


	20. Chapter 20

Julia l'avait vu dès qu'elle était entrée dans la salle. Ses yeux avaient trouvé les siens aussitôt, comme par magie, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Elle avait traversé la salle, entendant dans un coin de sa tête la valse qui se jouait, évitant soigneusement les couples qui dansaient. Elle ne prêtait attention à personne si ce n'était le jeune homme debout devant la porte-fenêtre menant au balcon. Elle s'avança vers lui, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses jambes trembler et ses mains moites. Elle prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui et elle lui sourit simplement.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, qu'est-ce que...tu fais ici?

-Darcy est allé fêter Nouvel-an chez les Lamotts et je ne les apprécie guère, je préfère le passer ici, avec toi.

-A Toronto, quand est-ce que tu es revenue?

-Le jour de Noël, répondit la jeune femme en faisant un pas de plus pour effleurer sa main à la sienne, je ne pouvais plus vivre si loin de toi. J'ai décidé de rentrer et d'arrêter toute cette mascarade avec le bébé. J'ai eu besoin de temps pour parler à Darcy et pour prendre ma décision et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Mais je mourrai d'envie de te voir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai lutté pour ne pas venir. A présent, Darcy et moi nous sommes séparés. Nous vivons toujours ensembles mais je vais chercher une maison et je vais déménager et nous allons faire annuler le mariage. Je dois voir mon avocat dans une semaine et je...

-Darcy et toi êtes séparés? Murmura William le souffle coupé.

Elle acquiesça et il perdit pieds. Ses yeux se posèrent une fois encore sur sa poitrine largement exposée, il lui avait fallu une force surhumaine pour se concentrer sur les paroles de la jeune femme, pour détacher ses yeux de son décolleté, de ce pendentif qui reposait presque entre ses seins et qu'il mourrait d'envie de caresser du bout des doigts. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit contre, il posa sa main dans le dos de Julia pour l'approcher de lui. Le corps de Julia butta contre le sien et il lui sourit à nouveau.

-Tu seras mon futur, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne prêtaient attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni qu'une pièce entière pouvait voir qu'ils partageaient un long et sensuel baiser. Ils s'étaient tellement manqués, que plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien si ce n'était le sentiment d'être enfin là où ils devaient se trouver, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les premiers feux d'artifices furent tirés et tous les invités se dirigèrent vers les portes fenêtres pour les voir exploser au-dessus de la ville. Le couple brisa leur baiser, mais pas leur étreinte. Ils jetèrent un bref regard vers les feux d'artifice avant de se regarder à nouveau. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau que les étincelles dans le regard de l'autre. Ils se sourirent tendrement un instant.

-Bonne année, murmura à peine William.

Julia lui sourit et l'instant d'après ses lèvres étaient liées à celles du jeune homme à nouveau pour un autre baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre, comme s'il leur devait de rattraper tout le temps perdu loin l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Ils avaient dansé, valsé au centre de la pièce, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots avec les collègues de William autour d'une coupe de champagne, puis, lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent seuls à nouveau de longues minutes plus tard, Julia se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme, serrant sa main tendrement.

-Et si nous partions William? Murmura-t-elle tendrement. Tu m'as tellement manqué, ajouta-t-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sous son oreille.

Elle s'éloigna à peine de lui pour croiser son regard. Il vit cette étincelle de malice, de désir, d'amour.

-Je ne crois pas que Madame Kitchen...

Julia rit de bon cœur et s'éloigna de lui pour l'attirer derrière elle vers la porte.

-Suis-moi.

Il s'exécuta en silence, jusqu'au vestiaire où ils prirent leur manteau. William l'aida à passer le sien et elle lui reprit aussitôt la main pour l'attirer dans la rue où la neige s'était accumulée sur le bord des trottoirs et où plusieurs fiacres attendaient. Julia se dirigea vers l'un d'eux et donna l'adresse au chauffeur qui acquiesça simplement. Puis, ils montèrent à l'arrière et ils se laissèrent conduire à l'adresse indiquée.

-Merci pour la cravate, murmura William après quelques temps passés en silence.

-Et je te remercie bien plus encore pour ce collier, répondit Julia en le faisant glisser entre ses doigts, il est magnifique, je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis que j'ai ouvert le paquet.

-J'en suis ravi, acquiesça William en souriant timidement.

Elle le fit en retour et ils restèrent silencieux à nouveau un long moment, jusqu'au moment où le fiacre s'arrêta et que la jeune femme ouvrit la portière. Aussitôt une souffle glacial s'engouffra à l'intérieur et fit frissonner William. Il vit Julia sortir et il en fit autant. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Queen Street. Que faisaient-ils ici? Ils se trouvaient dans la rue déserte à cette heure, en face du bâtiment où le Docteur Ogden avait son cabinet. Lorsqu'elle eut payé le conducteur, elle rejoignit William et la calèche se mit en route.

-Nous serons tranquilles ici quelques heures, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Julia, je ne sais pas si...

-Rien qu'une ou deux heures, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de...j'ai besoin de tes bras, de tes baisers, de tes...caresses, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvre en fermant les yeux, j'ai besoin de toi William, rien que toi et moi, comme avant.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue, laissant ses doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux et il frôla son nez avec le sien.

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Il avait son regard plongé dans le sien, la lueur de la lune dessinait chaque courbe de son corps, la flamme du poêle un peu plus loin semblait danser sur sa peau, il était hypnotisé par cette mèche ondulée qui caressait sa joue au rythme de ses hanches. William caressait du bout des doigts ses seins avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Elle avait une main sur son torse et l'autre dans sa nuque. Elle gardait son membre prisonnier en elle, elle bougeait doucement, avec force alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans sa douceur.

-Will..iam, gémi-t-elle.

Il la vit fermer les yeux, pousser un autre gémissement, se morde les lèvres avant de fourrer son visage dans la nuque de William et d'étouffer un cri de plaisir. Pourtant, Julia continuait de bouger doucement, toujours au-dessus de lui.

-Laisse-toi aller, dit-elle à bout de souffle dans son oreille, lâche prise.

Il ferma les yeux et elle le sentit lui prendre les mains pour les poser sur ses fesses. Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque les doigts de William les malaxèrent. Elle le sentit la soulever un peu, pour reprendre place en elle, encore et encore. Alors, elle s'éloigna pour croiser son regard et lui sourire. Ils faisaient l'amour depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle l'avait laissé la déshabiller, elle avait sentit son désir contre ses fesses lorsqu'il lui avait retiré sa robe. Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière de peur d'être vus, chaque courbe de leurs corps nus avaient été sublimés par la lumières des flammes. William l'avait laissé le surplomber, allongé sur un drap, elle l'avait surmonté et il s'était laissé faire. Il avait aimé la regarder se déhancher sur lui, voir ses seins se balancer , la voir rejeter la tête en arrière lorsqu'il avait pris entre ses dents un de ses mamelons tendus.

Elle caressait du bout des doigts sa nuque en lui souriant.

-Lâche prise chéri, murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle glissa sa main sur son torse, avec lenteur alors qu'il accélérait ses mouvements, alors que ses doigts se serraient avec plus de force sur ses fesses malléables et souples. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, il était prêt à exploser. Elle savoura cette vue, celle de William oubliant tout, ne luttant plus, se laissant aller à son désir et son plaisir. Elle caressa du bout des doigt sa pomme d'Adam, il la pénétra avec plus de force et une seconde plus tard, elle le sentit exploser en elle. Il poussa un autre gémissement et elle se contenta de se coucher sur son corps, savourant la sensation de ses seins se pressant contre son torse. William reprit son souffle et il déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de diriger sa bouche vers son oreille.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave, je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi mon amour, dit-elle dans un souffle, plus que tout au monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à l'instant où William se calma. Julia continuait de déposer de tendres baisers dans sa nuque et les mains du jeune homme serraient toujours fermement ses fesses. Puis, il les glissa dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour l'allonger sur le sol et la surplomber. Dans son mouvement, il du se repositionner en elle, lui arrachant un timide gémissement.

-Je veux encore savourer cet instant, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme, laisse-moi encore être en toi, juste un instant.

Elle acquiesça simplement en souriant et il lui lui vola un long et langoureux baiser avant de se coucher tout contre elle, fourrant son visage entre ses seins alors qu'elle caressait tendrement son cuir chevelu. Puis, après quelques minutes, doucement, il la quitta.

-Tu n'as pas froid? Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle pour couvrir son corps avec le sien à nouveau.

-Jamais lorsque tu es là, répondit-elle simplement en souriant.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et ils se sourirent tendrement.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te courtiser à nouveau, dit-il en caressant du bout des doigts le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours, aller au théâtre avec toi, ou à une exposition, pouvoir te faire danser comme ce soir, me promener à ton bras.

-Nous le pourrons, mais pas tout de suite, lorsque le mariage sera annulé, lorsque je serai libre à nouveau, je serai à toi, toute à toi.

-Je croyais que tu étais déjà à moi? Rétorqua William en levant un sourcil.

-Oh oui, vraiment? Dit-elle en le frappant sur le torse. Je suis libre Murdoch et je n'appartiens à personne, n'oublie jamais ça ou tu auras à faire à ma colère.

Ils échangèrent un regard et ils rirent doucement.

-Mmmh, je sais comment apaiser ta colère, dit-il en glissant son corps sur le sien pour s'emparer de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordilla doucement alors qu'une de ses mains caressa son ventre.

-Ne paris pas la-dessus, grommela Julia qui succombait à ses attentions, ne...

Elle fut couper par un profond baiser de William, un de ces baisers qui lui fit perdre totalement pieds et lorsqu'il la quitta à bout de souffle, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

-William, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse, je devra rentrer, il se fait tard.

-Oui, il en est mieux ainsi.

Ils restèrent pourtant encore enlacés encore quelques temps avant que William ne se lève et ne l'attire avec lui. Après un dernier regard, ils s'habillèrent simplement, en silence. Puis, ils quittèrent la pièce et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Avant de passer la porte, William ne pu s'empêcher d'attirer Julia dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je ne sais pas quand j'en aurai encore l'occasion, dit-il dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau pour quitter la demeure sans ajouter un mot.

Elle resta là quelques secondes souriant largement, avant de quitter elle-aussi le bâtiment pour rejoindre William dans la rue. Elle le vit le regard levé vers le ciel et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant quelques flocons tomber du ciel. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans aucun contact et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un fiacre, William laissa Julia y prendre place. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et ils se séparèrent ainsi, sans aucun autre contact, sans aucun mot, simplement après un dernier regard qui signifiait tellement pour eux et qui suffisait à partager un si fort et intime moment.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! En effet les choses se corsent un peu, cela fini toujours par arriver ;)_

* * *

 _ **Trois semaines plus tard**_

Le mois de janvier était déjà bien entamé. La neige épaisse s'était entassée à chaque coin de rue, chaque matin une nouvelle poudreuse recouvrait la ville et ses habitants recommençaient inlassablement le travail de nettoyage sur les trottoirs et les pas de portes. Trois semaines que le Docteur Ogden avait repris son travail. Trois semaines qu'elle n'avait plus partagé de tendres moments avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Ils s'étaient à peine parlé au téléphone, rien de plus. Julia lui avait laissé de nombreux messages au poste de police, mais rien, William ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle pensa que cela venait du fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu déménagé et que lui répondre risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons de Darcy et de la femme travaillant à leur service. Elle cherchait des réponses, mais elle ne les trouva pas, et elle se résolu à ne jamais savoir pourquoi William semblait vouloir l'éviter. _Faites qu'il ne regrette pas je vous en supplie_ ; pensa-t-elle souvent, _faites qu'il ne me déteste pas. Je ne le supporterai pas._

Chaque matin, elle gardait espoir que quelque chose l'attendait au cabinet, quelque chose venant de lui, mais rien, il n'y avait jamais rien. Alors elle scrutait encore et encore le journal pour voir ne serait-ce qu'une ligne écrite sur lui. La plupart du temps, il n'y avait rien, mais lorsque c'était le cas, son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

Comme elle le faisait souvent depuis qu'elle était revenue à Toronto et qu'elle avait repris son travail au cabinet, elle se trouvait derrière la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait dans la rue. Elle venait d'en terminer avec sa dernière patiente, l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Elle aurait voulu la passer avec le jeune homme qui ne quittait que rarement ses pensées. Mais elle avait plus important à faire aujourd'hui, une chose qui, elle le savait, lui ferait un grand bien, mais qui l'a terrifiait également.

-Madame? Lança la voix de Lucie dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit timidement pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Je vais y aller, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le déjeuner?

-Non Lucie, merci, je dois voir un ami.

-Bien, acquiesça la jeune femme, à plus tard dans ce cas.

-A plus tard Lucie, répondit simplement Julia.

Puis, après un dernier regard accordé dans la rue pour y voir se presser des passants, Julia quitta son bureau, elle enfila son manteau, son écharpe, elle plaça son chapeau sur sa tête, elle mit ses gants et elle quitta le bâtiment, fermant à clé derrière elle.

* * *

Elle marcha quelques minutes, sentant l'air glacé lui frapper le visage et lui engourdir les membres, mais pourtant, elle voulait profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Elle mit quelques minutes pour arriver à la petite maison en briques rouges. Elle prit l'allée qui y conduisait et elle sonna à la porte. Il ne se passa qu'une courte minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son ami et qu'elle ne lui sourit tendrement.

-Julia, lança Isaac en approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, c'est un tel plaisir de te voir.

Ils se séparèrent.

-Moi aussi Isaac.

-Viens, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'as que peu de temps et que c'était urgent.

La jeune femme acquiesça et elle entra. Elle retira son manteau, son chapeau, ses gants et son écharpe dans l'entrée et les accrocha à une paterne avant de suivre son ami dans son bureau. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui, et ils prirent place simplement.

Julia resta là, immobile quelques instants, les doigts noués sur ses genoux, incertaine de pouvoir lui faire part de ce qui la tracassait depuis plusieurs jours. Que penserait Isaac? Lui ferait-elle la morale? Il était son plus vieil ami, il savait par quoi elle était passé autrefois, mais à cet instant, elle ignorait si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Tu sais que...commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tu sais que j'ai essayé de faire un enfant avec Darcy, tu sais ce qui en résulte.

-Je sais que c'est presque impossible et tu le sais également.

-Pourtant je...les symptômes sont...ils sont tous là Isaac et j'ai besoin que tu vérifie.

-Julia, j'ai été clair, il y a un si faible pourcentage de chance que...

-Je t'en prie, insista la jeune femme, s'il te plait, ausculte moi, cela ne te prendra que quelques minutes, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total, un silence où Julia pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et dans ses tempes. Elle n'avait confiance qu'en Isaac, elle savait qu'il ne lui mentirai pas, elle savait que seul lui pouvait faire taire ses craintes ou encourager ses espoirs. Elle n'avait que lui pour l'aider aujourd'hui, et plus que tout au monde, elle avait besoin d'avoir une certitude, sûre au moins d'une chose dans sa vie. Ils se quittaient pas du regard et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Isaac y vit la peur, les larmes, l'angoisse. Il acquiesça alors simplement.

-Retire ta chemise, ton corset, ta jupe et tes culottes et allonge-toi sur le lit d'auscultation, je vais chercher mes instruments.

Il se leva et Julia en fit de même. Elle se rendit derrière le paravent qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et elle se déshabilla. Simplement vêtue de la fine chemise longue jusque sur ses cuisses, elle s'allongea sur le drap blanc du lit. Isaac arriva à sa hauteur et plaça quelques instruments sur la petite desserte qui se trouvait à côté du lit. Il croisa son regard et il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main.

-Julia, j'espère que si jamais tu n'étais pas enceinte cela ne te brise pas le cœur. Mais que si tu l'étais, tu dois savoir que...

-Je sais, coupa doucement la jeune femme, je connais les risques.

Il acquiesça simplement et après un dernier regard, il attira vers lui un tabouret et il se plaça entre ses jambes au bout du lit. Julia le sentit remonter la chemise sur ses cuisses et elle ferma les yeux simplement, n'appréciant guère l'examen et tout ce qu'il lui rappelait comme douleurs physiques et psychologiques. Elle entendit brièvement Isaac grommeler en effectuant son examen, puis, il replaça le tissu sur son corps pour se pencher vers elle et placer sa main sur le bas de son ventre. Elle étouffa un gémissent de douleur lorsqu'il appuya plus fort, à plusieurs reprises et lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus rien, elle consentit enfin à le regarder, à accepter le diagnostic quel qu'il soit. Elle accrocha aussitôt le regard de son ami qui acquiesça simplement. Son souffle se coupa et sa main se posa sur son ventre encore plat.

-Deux mois je dirai, murmura-t-il, l'embryon est encore jeune et il m'a l'air bien accroché, pour l'instant, mais il...

-Deux mois, murmura Julia en caressant son ventre.

Elle n'écoutait pas les mots de son ami, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle était enceinte, et _il_ en était le père. William était le père. Elle portait son enfant, leur enfant.

-Je suis enceinte dit-elle en souriant largement.

-Julia, tu sais que ton cas est particulier et que cet enfant risque de ne pas venir à son terme, que toi tu risques de perdre la vie en le portant ou en accouchant.

-Pour l'instant cela ne compte pas, répondit la jeune femme, Isaac, je ne devais plus tomber enceinte et me voila portant son enfant, c'est un miracle.

-J'ignorais que Julia Ogden croyait aux miracles, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Cela doit venir de son père, dit-elle de la même façon.

-Darcy croit aux miracles? Eh bien je n'aurai jamais pensé que...Julia?

Il l'avait vu fuir son regard, il avait remarqué le trouble qui l'habitait. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, leurs années d'amitié ne pouvait le laisser dupe.

-Julia ?

-Darcy ne...il n'est pas le père, murmura Julia dans un souffle.

-Oh, je vois. Cela risque de compliquer les choses dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas?

-Je n'y avais pas encore pensé, mais oui, cela va compliquer les choses, déjà qu'elles le sont bien assez.

Julia s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un regard à son ventre avant de reprendre une profonde inspiration.

-Quels sont les pourcentages pour que cet enfant arrive à son terme, que je puisse accoucher sans le perdre?

\- Je l'ignore, honnêtement Julia ne le sais pas. Je n'ai eu que très peu de cas comme le tien. Mais il est possible que tu mènes au terme cette grossesse et que tu y survive, tout comme lui. Il y une chance.

-Alors je veux le tenter, je vais...je vais aller parler à son père, je vais lui dire et ensuite...

-Ensuite?

-Je tenterai de tout arranger, si il daigne au moins me recevoir et m'accorder une minute de son temps.

-Qui est cet homme?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, rétorqua Julia en se levant pour se rendre au paravent à nouveau et commencer à s'habiller.

-Je le connais?

-Isaaac, soupira Julia en continuant de s'habiller, ça n'a aucune importance.

-Je pense à ton honneur, tu es une femme mariée. Il a eu une aventure avec une femme mariée, il l'a mise enceinte et il semble ne plus avoir d'intérêt à ton égard, pardonne-moi si j'ose demander quel est ce _gentleman_.

-Tu ne le connais pas, rétorqua Julia avec colère en émergeant du paravent, je t'interdis de le juger sans savoir. C'est un homme honnête, droit et juste, et...il me respecte et il m'aime. Il a sacrifié bien des convictions pour moi. Il s'est simplement refermé sur lui-même mais je sais que jamais il ne le déshonorerait. Je veux essayer de comprendre pourquoi il agit de la sorte avec moi, pourquoi il semble me rejeter et m'ignorer, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec son manque d'intérêt et d'amour pour moi. Je le sais. Cet enfant est le fruit d'un amour sincère et profond.

-Tu le sais ou tu essaie de t'en convaincre?

Julia lui lança un regard noir. Isaac avait beau être son ami, il ne connaissait rien d'elle et de sa relation avec William, il ne connaissait pas le lien qui les unissait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle savait au plus profond de son cœur. Personne ne le pouvait et elle ne laisserait jamais personne juger leur relation. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne juger William et ses actes. Et même si elle était en colère contre lui, si elle avait envie de se précipiter au poste de police et de lui hurler dessus pour être si distant et si indifférent, jamais, pour rien au monde, elle ne laisserait quiconque le faire. C'était son histoire, _leur_ histoire et personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ils se séparaient et s'éloignaient l'un l'autre et que toujours ils finissaient par se retrouver. Personne ne savait et personne n'avait à le savoir. C'était leur secret, leur façon de fonctionner, leur façon de s'aimer et elle n'autorisait personne à les juger. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, _les_ comprendre.

Ainsi, après une dernière étreinte, Julia reprit ses affaires et elle quitta son ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rendre au poste de police. Elle devait le voir, elle devait lui dire, elle devait se trouver face à lui. Les yeux de William ne pouvaient lui mentir et lorsqu'elle le vit, son esprit lui sembla encore plus embrumé. Ce regard, cet amour, cette tendresse. Pourquoi continuait-il de l'ignorer chaque jour alors que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, il ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour elle et qu'il lui était impossible de la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? Perdue. William était une énigme et lorsqu'elle croyait avoir percé son secret, il agissait d'une façon qui la déroutait encore davantage.

* * *

Elle resta là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau quelques secondes, en silence, son regard plongé dans le sien. Puis, il avança vers elle et elle consentit à entrer. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, sans pour autant se toucher.

-Bonjour, murmura Julia.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Je devais te parler William.

-Le moment est mal choisi, nous avons beaucoup de travail et...

-Depuis trois semaines? Lança Julia bien malgré elle. Cela fait trois semaines que je n'ai presque plus aucune nouvelle de toi. Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis ce soir de Nouvel-An. Que se passe-t-il William?

-Pas ici, dit-il en lui prenant la main doucement.

-Tu m'as embrassé devant tout le poste quatre lors du bal du Nouvel-An William, ils savent.

Elle le vit baisser les yeux vers le sol et lui lâcher la main. Alors, elle fit un pas en arrière. _Non, ne me dis pas ça, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes, pas alors que je porte ton enfant._

-Regrettes-tu? Dit-elle le souffle coupé.

-Non, je...

-Alors où est le problème William?

Il avait perçu la colère dans sa voix. Mais il savait que ses prochains mots n'allaient pas l'apaiser, loin de là. Il remercia le ciel un instant que l'heure de la pause déjeuner avait considérablement fait se vider le poste de police, même si un bon nombre d'officiers mangeaient à leur bureaux.

-William! Lança la jeune femme en face de lui.

-Tu es mariée, murmura-t-il à contre cœur, et...

-Je suis sur le point de me séparer de Darcy, je n'ai pas encore déménagé à cause du temps, mais je suis en train de faire des recherches de maisons et ce n'est qu'une question de semaines avant que je ne vive seule.

-Mais il a refusé l'annulation du mariage.

-Oh alors tu as eu ma dernière lettre, murmura Julia avec amertume, je n'étais pas certaine étant donné que tu ne t'ai pas donné la peine de me répondre. C'est MOI qui ai refusé l'annulation du mariage William. Je devais témoigner que nous n'ayons pas eu de rapports intimes et je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Darcy. Nous avons eu des rapports intimes, dès notre nuit de noces.

Sa tentative de le blesser comme elle, elle s'était sentie blessée depuis des semaines fut un succès. Elle le vit déglutir péniblement, serrer sa mâchoire et ses poings dont les phalanges devinrent blanches. Il ne supportait pas cette image, Julia et Darcy, allongés l'un auprès de l'autre, nus, alors qu'il déshabillait et goûtait le corps de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Ce sera le divorce dans ce cas, dit-il en reprenant ses esprits avec calme.

-Cela ne change rien William !

-Aux yeux de Dieu, cela change tout.

-Dieu? DIEU? Alors il est là le problème? Cela ne t'a pas posé le moindre problème de coucher avec moi, avec une femme mariée sachant que tu as péché, plusieurs fois, mais tu refuses de m'épouser parce que je serai une femme divorcée?

-Julia je...

-Eh bien, tu sais quoi William? Arrange-toi avec TON DIEU.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sans un mot de plus elle quitta en trombe son bureau. Elle était en colère, en colère contre cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, cet homme qui avait fait un grand pas vers elle et qui, aujourd'hui, brisait tout à nouveau. Pourquoi continuaient-ils cette danse absurde? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait et ne prenait-il pas le risque pour elle, _avec_ elle? Julia aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse confiance, juste assez pour croire en elle, en eux, en leur amour. Comment pouvait-elle aimer à ce point cet homme et le détester autant à cet instant? Elle était perdue et en colère, tellement en colère. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il soit heureux de savoir qu'elle portait leur enfant. Mais elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui annoncer. Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme soupirer profondément en fermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu la rattraper, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il en était incapable, il l'avait trahi, il le savait. Il comprenait qu'elle le détestait, il se détestait lui-aussi.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ca fait très plaisir d'écrire pour des lecteurs comme vous. Vous êtes géniaux!_

 _Voici la suite, je me rends compte que j'avance vraiment très doucement sur cette histoire, j'ai encore tellement à écrire dessus et un chapitre après l'autre, on avance très doucement! J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Encore merci._

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden était arrivée en retard au cabinet ce matin-là. Depuis deux jours, elle était malade comme un chien. Aux nausées et vomissements qu'elle avait chaque matin depuis une semaine, s'était ajouté un refroidissement . Elle toussait, éternuait et se mouchait sans arrêt. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cet hiver prenne enfin fin, et ils n'étaient qu'au mois de février. Un frisson avait traversé son corps tout entier lorsqu'elle avait refermé la porte d'entrée du cabinet derrière elle. Elle prit une seconde pour sentir son corps se réchauffer, enfin, puis, elle retira ses gants et et son écharpe tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce où se trouvait le bureau de son assistante. Julia lui adressa un tendre sourire en entrant. Lucie lui répondit de la même manière et aussitôt le Docteur prit la parole.

-Bonjour Lucie, dit-elle doucement, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien Madame. Et vous?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin battu ce foutu refroidissement, mais je suis encore constamment glacée de la tête aux pieds.

Elle ne parla pas de ses nausées, personne ne savait, personne ne devait savoir.

-Avec ce froid, c'est normal, répondit la jeune femme.

-Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui Lucie? Demanda-t-elle inconsciemment en souriant timidement se souvenant que l'Inspecteur posait presque toujours cette même question à l'Agent Crabtree.

-C'est à croire que personne n'ose mettre le pied dehors, répondit la jeune femme sans remarquer le timide sourire de Julia qui s'était déjà évaporé, la salle d'attente est vide. En revanche, continua-t-elle, un homme est venu vous voir et il vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Lucie vous savez très bien que...

-C'est l'Inspecteur Murdoch, coupa doucement la jeune femme, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était important et je me suis dit qu'il...qu'il pouvait attendre dans votre bureau puisque vous le connaissez.

Julia ne répondit pas et sentit son cœur manquer un battement une seconde. William. William était là, tout près, il l'attendait, elle se trouverait en face de lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Tout son être réagit aussitôt à cette pensée. Il était venu, il voulait la voir, il voulait lui parler, il avait sans doute réfléchi pendant des jours à ce qu'il devait faire et il avait trouvé le courage de la rejoindre, le courage d'essayé de lui parler, le courage de l'affronter et peut être d'enfin affronter ses sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Un vertige cloua Julia sur place un instant. _Maudites nausées._

-Docteur Ogden?

Celle-ci plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle voyait son regard inquiet et elle lui sourit simplement.

-Tout va bien?

-Oui, je...Je ferai bien d'aller voir l'Inspecteur, il n'aime guère attendre.

-Il est là depuis une heure déjà, répondit Lucie, je pensais que vous seriez là plus tôt.

-Je le croyais également, répondit simplement Julia avant de lui sourire une dernière fois et de quitter la pièce.

Elle avança vers l'escalier au bout du couloir et sa main se referma sur la rambarde, comme pour se donner du courage, comme si elle allait faire la chose la plus éprouvante de toute sa vie, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait qu'une envie; se retrouver face à William, plonger son regard dans le sien et se serrer dans ses bras, sentir son parfum l'entourer totalement, se sentir en paix, chez elle. Le chemin lui parut bien plus long qu'à l'habitude, lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, Julia se figea sur place. William lui tournait le dos et il regardait par la fenêtre, à cet endroit exact où elle se tenait souvent, perdue dans ses pensées. Il devait regarder les passants, aussi rares puissent-ils avoir été par un jour pareil, se presser sur le trottoir d'en face. Peut être l'avait-il vu arriver quelques minutes plus tôt. Peut être l'avait-il regardé à la dérobée.

* * *

Il avait entendu le bruissement du tissu dans son dos, et après une profonde inspiration, il s'était retourné et il l'avait trouvé devant lui. William ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais jamais dans sa vie il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en elle, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle était rayonnante, elle paraissait fragile et forte à la fois, sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême, mais aussi parfaite qu'une peau de poupée. Ses cheveux couleurs or étaient noués derrière sa tête, comme elle se coiffait chaque jours depuis tant d'années, cette boucle ondulait sur sa joue, toujours cette même et entêtante boucle qu'il aimait faire danser entre ses doigts. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, lente et profonde. Ses longs et fins doigts tenaient encore ses gants. Julia fit un pas dans la pièce pour s'avancer vers lui, sans quitter son regard. Son regard avait un éclat particulier, une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, ses yeux clairs étaient envoûtant, hypnotisant. Il aurait voulu parler, la quitter des yeux, pouvoir faire ou dire quelque chose, mais il en était parfaitement incapable.

-William, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il aurait juré qu'elle était sur le point de se précipiter dans ses bras, que d'une seconde à l'autre, elle allait faire les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de lui et qu'elle se serrerait contre lui en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle lui pardonnait. Mais Julia ne bougea pas, silencieuse et attendant simplement qu'il ne fasse le premier pas. Après tout il était venu la voir, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, c'était à lui de commencer.

William prit une profonde inspiration et il fit un pas de plus vers la jeune femme. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, il se tenaient à présent à l'exact endroit où ils s'étaient aimés pour la dernière fois, à cet endroit précis où William s'était laissé allé, où il lui avait fait l'amour, où il avait refusé de quitter son corps pour savourer l'instant encore un peu plus longtemps.

-Julia tu...tu es radieuse.

Elle ne répondit pas en baissant le regard vers le sol. Il put voir ses joues rosirent doucement. Il sourit timidement, tout n'était pas perdu finalement, il arrivait encore à la faire sourire, elle n'était pas indifférente à lui. Et pour William, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Je suis venu te voir pour...pour te faire mes excuses, dit-il doucement avant de la voir plonger son regard dans le sien à nouveau, Julia je...je veux que tu saches que je ne regrettes rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, que si je le pouvais je t'épouserai dans la seconde et que jamais je ne te quitterai, pour rien au monde. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en te repoussant mais je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, comme toi tu l'as fait lorsque tu es partie à Buffalo.

-C'était différent, je suis partie parce que je croyais que tout ce que tu voulais était une famille et que je ne pouvais pas t'en donner. Je suis partie pour que tu sois heureux. Toi, tu m'as ignoré et tu as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous.

-Je l'ai fait pour te protéger. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime. Mais je croyais que mon amour pour toi était assez fort pour oublier toutes mes convictions, en un sens il l'est, mais je ne peux oublier mes croyances.

-Et elles t'interdisent d'épouser une femme divorcée, soupira Julia, alors tu m'as repoussé au lieu de succomber à la tentation que je suis une fois encore.

-Je me suis confessé, j'ai péché, mais pire que tout je n'éprouve aucun regret et c'est avec cela que je dois vivre chaque jour. Suis-je toujours le même dans ce cas? Julia...

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer de ses mains alors qu'elle laissa tomber ses gants sur le sol.

-Je t'aime et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, je crois que l'amour, n'importe quel amour est juste et je t'aime. Je ne fais rien de mal à t'aimer, je refuse de le croire, je refuse d'être coupable en aucune façon. Lorsque je t'ai embrassé au bal de la police, je n'ai plus réfléchis, tu n'étais pas le Docteur Ogden, tu n'étais pas Madame Garland, tu étais toi, Julia, la femme de ma vie. Plus rien ne comptait autour de nous, il n'y avait que toi et moi, comme ce soir là dans ce parc lorsque nous avions regardé les étoiles, ce jour où personne ne savait qui nous étions, ce jour où nous étions personne et tout le monde à la fois. Il n'y avait aucune classe sociale, aucune origine, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui s'aiment. Deux être vivants, et lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le tien, je ne vois que cela, rien d'autre, je ne vois que _toi_.

-Mais nous ne pouvons plus être ces deux personnes ici, nous avons nos passés, nos origines, nos obligations.

-Je t'aime tellement que je ne veux pour rien au monde te faire du mal, d'aucune façon. Et Dieu sait à quel point je t'en ai fait, malgré moi. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, plus que tout au monde, mais nous ne le pouvons pas. Julia, insista William en caressant tendrement sa joue pour approcher son visage du sien et plonger son regard dans le sien, je suis prêt à accepter de te voir divorcer pour t'épouser, qu'importe ce que je l'Eglise dira sur notre union. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je veux te protéger.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège William, lança Julia sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule et je n'ai que faire de ce que les gens disent sur mon sujet. Un scandale de plus ou de moins...

-Parce que tu envisages d'en avoir encore beaucoup? Murmura William en riant doucement.

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle portait l'enfant d'un homme qui n'était pas son époux, ceci devait être ajouté sur sa liste de scandales passés et futurs. Et plus que tout, elle devait le dire à William. Mais elle ignorait si cela était le bon moment. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle était enceinte? Quelle serait la réaction de William? Il serait heureux, terrifié, déboussolé, perdu. Il mettrait de la distance entre eux à nouveau et elle le refusait. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde passer à nouveau les semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans William. Elle attendrait. Encore un peu. Pas aujourd'hui.

Doucement, elle porta sa main libre sur le visage de William. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, de le toucher, de le caresser, juste du bout des doigts, juste une seconde. Elle vit le sourire de William s'étirer un peu plus et elle lui sourit en retour. Doucement, leur visage se rapprochèrent, William glissa ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme, elle sentit son autre main prendre place dans le creux de ses reins et son corps butta contre le sien, leur nez se touchèrent, leur souffle se coupèrent. Julia caressa du bout des doigts la nuque de William, à la base de ses cheveux qui glissèrent entre ses doigts, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils ouvrirent un peu la bouche et leur souffle se mêlèrent.

-Tu es glacée, murmura William en caressant son nez avec le sien.

-J'ai froid depuis que tu n'es plus auprès de moi, j'ai toujours si froid lorsque je ne suis pas dans tes bras.

William ne répondit pas et il l'attira tout contre lui pour toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes, pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasser profondément, lentement, sensuellement. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, savourant ce baiser. Les mains de William glissèrent sur son corps, elle sentit son amant quitter sa bouche et déposer de tendre baisers dans sa nuque, juste sous son oreille. Julia ferma les yeux en souriant, juste le temps de reprendre son souffle avant qu'ils n'échangèrent un autre regard et un autre sourire. William allait l'embrasser une fois encore, mais elle l'empêcha en posant sa main sur son torse. Elle devait lui dire. Elle devait lui annoncer qu'il tenait dans ses bras son enfant, que instinctivement, il avait posé une main de chaque coté de son ventre et que entre celles-ci, bien caché, elle gardait en elle leur secret, leur miracle.

-William, murmura Julia en échappant à son baiser pourtant en souriant, je dois te parler je...

-Docteur Ogden, vous...oh pardon.

Sans crier gare, Lucie était arrivée dans la pièce. Elle avait trouvé le couple enlacé, échangeant de tendres caresses et sans doute un baiser. La porte était restée ouverte et elle n'avait rien entendu en montant l'escalier. Elle avait été persuadée que la jeune femme était seule. Mais elle rougit de honte d'avoir surpris le couple de la sorte. Elle les vit se séparer aussitôt, Julia mordit sa lèvre et l'Inspecteur se passa nerveusement la main derrière la nuque en regardant le sol.

-Je...je repasserai, je...il y a une jeune femme qui attend en bas, lança Lucie avant de s'éclipser sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part du Docteur Ogden.

Celle-ci resta immobile quelques instants avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de William et de lui sourire tendrement en croisant son regard.

-J'ai confiance en Lucie, dit-elle simplement, elle ne dira rien.

William acquiesça et Julia ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Crois-tu qu'un jour ne nous serons pas interrompus?

-Eh bien, pour une fois ce n'est pas George, répondit William de la même façon, d'ailleurs je devrais y aller.

-Oui, vas-y, dit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-Nous en reparlerons, vas-y Inspecteur, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, je t'aime.

Il lui sourit fièrement et il déposa un dernier baiser sur sa main avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, Julia ne mit que quelques courtes secondes avant de voir William traverser la rue et marcher sur le trottoir d'en face. Il devait avoir quitté les lieux à une vitesse fulgurante, encore gêné d'avoir été surpris dans une position intime. Julia sourit encore plus largement, elle ne pouvait l'aimer davantage.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	23. Chapter 23

La jeune femme se trouvait à la grande table de la salle à manger. Comme elle le faisait chaque matin, elle lisait le journal à la recherche de la moindre mention ou photo de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Ce jour là, il n'y en avait pas. Julia quitta alors les pages des faits divers pour s'intéresser à celles de l'immobilier. Ses recherches pour trouver une petite maison avaient été mises de côtés depuis quelques temps, mais elle comptait bien les reprendre, ne supportant plus de vivre sous le même toit que Darcy. Celui-ci ne tarderait pas à voir que quelque chose avait changé en elle et elle devait le lui cacher, encore un peu, le temps pour elle qu'il ne signe les papiers du divorce et qu'elle ne soit totalement libre d'élever son enfant avec William, ou sans lui, mais dans tous les cas, sans Darcy. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger cette peine, cette humiliation.

Perdue dans sa lecture, la jeune femme remarqua à peine son époux prendre place en face d'elle, comme si elle partageait la pièce avec un simple étranger. Elle l'entendit soupirer bruyamment et elle leva simplement les yeux vers lui pour aussitôt plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Darcy ? Murmura-t-elle doucement en posant son journal.

-Peut être est-ce vous qui avez quelque chose à m'annoncer.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, son souffle s'accéléra. Elle avait fait très attention à ne rien laisser paraître de son état, comment pouvait-il se douter de quelque chose? Mrs. Weller entra avec le thé qu'elle servit au Docteur Garland et Julia croisa son regard, ce regard noir. Cette femme qui la détestait vraiment, peut être l'avait-elle entendu un matin. Lorsqu'elle fut ressortie, la jeune femme regarda Darcy à nouveau qui prit simplement une gorgée de thé.

-Je suis Docteur Julia, dit-il calmement et Mrs. Weller a remarqué certains sympthomes elle-aussi. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

-Je...j'attendais le bon moment.

-Enceinte, dit-il en souriant, enfin. Voila pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas adopter un enfant et pourquoi vous sembliez être tellement réticente à cette idée.

Elle le vit se lever et faire le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord et lui prendre les mains tendrement. Mais Julia ne bougea pas, comme figée sur place. Tout cela lui semblait si irréel.

-Bien entendu vous n'allez pas déménager, vous allez rester vivre ici et nous ne divorcerons pas, oh Julia, je suis tellement heureux.

Il se pencha vers elle pour déposer un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux et le cœur de la jeune femme saigna un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Allait-elle lui dire que cet enfant n'était pas le sien? Qu'elle l'avait conçu hors mariage avec un homme qu'il connaissait et qu'il détestait? Darcy savait que son cœur appartenait à l'Inspecteur Murdoch, il savait qu'elle l'avait rejoins ce soir de Décembre, qu'elle avait fêté la nouvelle année auprès de lui, c'est lui-même qui lui avait dit de le rejoindre. Mais Darcy ne pouvait se douter une seule seconde que le corps de Julia était aussi à William, qu'il ne possédait pas que son cœur et ses pensées, mais qu'il la possédait, toute entière. Il ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait trahi et qu'elle n'en éprouvait plus le moindre remords. Darcy espérait que cet enfant, celui qu'il croyait être _leur_ enfant, les rapprocherait, mais c'était bien tout le contraire qu'il se passait et Julia se sentait piégée à cet instant, totalement perdue.

-Darcy je...

-Je dois y aller sans cela je serai en retard à l'hôpital, coupa tendrement le jeune homme, nous en reparlerons ce soir chérie.

Il lui souleva doucement le menton pour croiser son regard, lui sourire, puis, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais juste avant que les lèvres de Darcy ne touchent les siennes, Julia tourna le visage et son baiser s'échoua sur sa joue. A présent, s'était William qu'elle avait le sentiment de trahir, ce sentiment ne la quitterai donc jamais.

Après un dernier regard et un dernier sourire, Darcy quitta la pièce, la laissant seule. Elle referma alors le journal et elle soupira profondément. Puis, elle rejoignit l'étage pour prendre ses affaires et quitter la demeure. Cependant, elle prit plus de temps qu'à l'habitude. Elle s'assit une minute à sa coiffeuse pour glisser sa main dans sa chemise, pour prendre entre ses doigts le pendentif que lui avait offert William. Sa main s'échoua sur son ventre entre plat qu'elle caressa tendrement. Elle entendit la voix de Mrs. Weller au-rez-de-chaussé, lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quelque chose au marché pour lequel elle s'apprêtait à partir. Julia répondit simplement que non et lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, elle quitta son boudoir pour se rendre dans le couloir. Elle prit le combiner téléphonique et demanda à l'opératrice le numéro direct de l'Inspecteur William Murdoch au poste de police numéro quatre. Lorsque la voix de William résonna au bout du fil, une larme glissa sur sa joue, sans même qu'elle ne le remarque.

-William, dit-elle dans un souffle, il faut que je te vois.

 _-Julia? Que ce passe-t-il, qu'est- ce..._

-Je peux venir au poste de police aujourd'hui s'il te plait?

 _-Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une enquête et..._

-S'il te plait, supplia Julia, s'il te plait, c'est important.

Il se passa quelques courtes minutes dans le silence le plus total, où seul le grésillement de l'appareil lui indiquait que la communication n'était pas coupée. Puis, la voix douce et rassurante de William retentit une fois encore.

 _-Bien entendu, viens._

-Je passerai aux alentours du déjeuner, cela ira pour toi?

 _-Ce sera parfait._

-A plus tard, ajouta Julia en essuyant sa joue.

 _\- A plus tard._

Julia raccrocha le combiner et après une dernière profonde inspiration, elle prit son sac et elle quitta la demeure pour se rendre sur Queen Street, là où se trouvait son cabinet médical, là où elle allait oublier pour quelques heures la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, là où elle serait confiante et forte à nouveau, plongée dans le travail.

* * *

Julia avait quitté le cabinet en hâte, prenant à peine le temps de saluer Lucie avant de se rendre au poste de police. Elle adressa de timides sourires et de rares "bonjours" à ses anciens collègues, ne pouvant chasser de son esprit ce qui l'avait amené là, pourquoi elle devait voir de toute urgence l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Elle hésita pourtant lorsqu'elle se trouva dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau. Elle le regarda à la dérobée, comme toujours, comme elle ne se lassait jamais de le faire. Quelques secondes à peine avant que le jeune homme ne lève son visage vers elle, comme si une fois encore, il savait qu'elle était là, inconsciemment. Il lui sourit et elle tenta d'en faire autant. Mais il l'avait remarqué, comme toujours, il pouvait lire sur son visage. L'angoisse, la tristesse. En un bond, il laissa son travail pour s'approcher d'elle et prendre la parole timidement.

-Julia? Murmura-t-il. Quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je dois te parler, c'est important il...pourrions-nous aller marcher un peu s'il te plait?

Il acquiesça simplement. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Des ennuis avec Darcy, il en était persuadé, mais Julia ne semblait jamais s'en soucier outre mesure, pourquoi aujourd'hui en était-ce le cas? Qu'il y avait-il de différent? Il redoutait cette discussion, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il prit alors son manteau et son chapeau, et une fois prêt, ils quittèrent tous les deux le poste de police, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans même se toucher. Ils marchèrent simplement dans la rue, sans savoir où aller, sans savoir comment commencer cette conversation.

-Tu as faim? Proposa William.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle simplement.

Mais il ne répondit pas, lui jetant un simple regard, marchant droitement et fièrement à ses côtés alors qu'elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Si petite et si fragile. Alors Julia s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Il mit quelques secondes à le voir, pour venir se tenir à côté d'elle. Elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, ses yeux perdus sur ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boutique. Un lapin blanc, une peluche de quelques centimètres de haut. Julia posa sa main gantée sur le rebord de la devanture. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit William en faire autant et doucement, elle approcha ses doigts des siens, juste assez pour les caresser, sans que personne ne le remarque à part eux.

-Julia, murmura-t-il sans pour autant la regarder et effleurant ses doigts à nouveau, il faut que tu me parles. Que se passe-t-il? C'est Darcy? Il sait quelque chose? Il t'a fait du mal?

-Je suis enceinte, dit-elle dans un souffle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Elle n'était pas certaine que William l'ai entendu, car il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, de longues et interminables secondes avant qu'elle ne se tourne doucement vers lui pour le regarder. Elle croisa aussitôt son regard, il avait entendu. Elle le vit reprendre son souffle et doucement baisser les yeux vers son ventre, une seconde, juste une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Est-ce que je...est-il...

-De toi, il est de toi William, de cette nuit sous les étoiles, notre première nuit ensembles. Tu es son père. Mais Darcy il...il croit...

-Il croit que c'est lui, termina William dans un souffle.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que...William, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me dises que tout ira bien.

Une fois encore il ne bougea pas, il la regardait simplement, incrédule, abasourdi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, de la joie, il était heureux et pourtant, tout était si compliqué. Alors brusquement, il lui prit la main et il l'attira avec lui dans un course folle dans la rue. Personne ne les remarqua, ou du moins, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue, pour marcher le long du trottoir, un autre angle de rue, puis, William l'emmena dans une petite ruelle, entre deux bâtiments en briques rouges. Ils slalomèrent entre des caisses en bois, sous des fils où en été se trouvait du linge suspendu, puis, une fois à l'abri des regards, William s'arrêta. Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme qui l'avait suivit sans un mot et il se tourna vers elle. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, avant que doucement, il ne la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle ne s'accroche désespérément à lui de toutes ses forces.

-Enceinte, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'il caressait tendrement son dos et qu'il sentait les larmes de Julia dans sa nuque, tu portes notre enfant. Oh mon Dieu Julia, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Alors tu es heureux? Bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis heureux Julia mais...

-Je sais, coupa tendrement la jeune femme, je sais.

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui et il en fit autant, plongeant son visage dans sa nuque pour savourer le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux un long moment, savourant cet instant avant que Julia ne reprenne la parole.

-William, cet enfant, _notre_ enfant, est un miracle, je ne veux pas le perdre, je veux l'élever avec toi, plus que tout au monde.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas divorcer, dit-il à contre cœur, nous le savons tous les deux.

-Pardonnes-moi, sanglota Julia, je t'ai quitté il y a longtemps car tu voulais une famille et que je ne pouvais pas te l'offrir. Et maintenant que tu as un enfant, je te peux pas te le donner, je ne peux pas te laisser être son père aux yeux de tous. Ta carrière serait terminée William, ta vie serait ruinée si cela se savait et je...je suis tellement désolée.

Alors il chercha toute la force qu'il avait en lui pour se séparer d'elle, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien, pour voir ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Cette vue lui brisa le coeur, mais doucement, il caressa son visage, essuyant du pouce ses larmes avant de caresser tendrement ses lèvres.

-Tu m'as fait le plus cadeau que je pouvais rêver d'avoir Julia, dit-il tendrement, cet enfant, notre enfant. Il aura la plus merveilleuse des mères, il ne manquera jamais de rien.

-Toi, lança Julia, il lui manquera son père, son _vrai_ père. Je veux qu'il te connaisse, je veux que tu le vois grandir et je ferai en sorte que cela arrive, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu feras partie de sa vie. Je trouverai un moyen.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit William avec un demi-sourire, tu es la femme la plus obstinée que je connaisse.

Il lui arracha un timide sourire et il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Et la plus belle femme sur cette Terre, dit-il avant de caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes et de l'embrasser tendrement mais profondément, ensembles nous sommes plus fort que le monde entier, dit-il à bout de souffle à la fin de leur baiser, ensembles Julia.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle savoura la tendre étreinte, sentant son corps réagir au baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait. A cet instant, elle se sentait enfin apaisée, depuis des jours entiers elle avait douté, elle avait eu peur, mais à cette seconde précise, elle savait que tout s'arrangerait. Parce que William était là, parce qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils échangèrent un simple regard. Elle le vit hésiter et prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Julia, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux vers son ventre, je...est-ce que je peux...

-Oui, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, s'il te plait.

Il ne répondit pas et elle ferma les yeux à l'instant où les mains de William se posèrent sur son ventre. Il posa son front contre le sien en la caressant tendrement, en prenant conscience que sous ses doigts se trouvait son enfant, leur enfant, que leur amour avait été plus grand que tout. William ignorait comment il pouvait arranger les choses, mais il avait une certitude, les choses s'arrangeraient, parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'en elle grandissait leur miracle. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que cela à cet instant, il ne voulait que ressentir la joie d'une telle nouvelle. Il allait être père et la mère de son enfant à naître était la femme de sa vie.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	24. Chapter 24

merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

Le mois de mai était radieux. Enfin l'hiver avait prit fin, enfin les beaux jours revenaient et la neige et la glace avaient fondu. Les bourgeons apparaissaient, le printemps était là. Le Docteur Ogden aimait particulièrement cette saison, et elle passait déjà beaucoup de temps dans les parcs de la ville, assise sur un banc à regarder les passants, à marcher doucement aux côté de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Depuis que celui-ci avait appris qu'elle portait leur enfant, il prenait de ses nouvelles presque chaque jour. Ils s'écrivaient, se téléphonaient, ils se rencontraient au moins une fois par semaine, mais depuis ce jour là dans la ruelle, ils n'avaient plus partagé d'intimes moments tous les deux. Parfois, un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, parfois une tendre caresse, mais c'était bien le seul contact physique qu'ils avaient. Le risque de se faire prendre était bien trop grand. Et même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas, ils souffraient tous les deux beaucoup de cette situation dont ils ne trouvaient pas de solution.

Ce jour là, Julia avait eu rendez-vous avec Isaac. Sa grossesse se passait bien, l'enfant était plein de vie et grandissait en elle. Elle entamait son sixième mois de grossesse déjà et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher son état. Elle arborait alors fièrement un ventre rond, et un radieux sourire. Jamais elle n'avait pensé être si heureuse à être enceinte, mais elle savait que cet enfant était celui de William, la preuve de leur amour inconditionnel.

Elle se trouvait assise sur ce banc, offrant son visage au faible rayon de soleil, caressant du bout des doigts son ventre, le regardant tendrement.

-Un peu de patience mon ange, murmura-t-elle, papa va venir. Il sera bientôt là, il a du avoir du travail au poste et il a prit un peu de retard, mais il va venir. Il vient toujours.

Julia soupira et regarda des passants. William ne manquait jamais leurs rendez-vous, parfois il venait en retard, mais il venait toujours, malgré sa surcharge de travail, malgré les risques, il n'aurait manqué les quelques minutes qu'ils volaient au temps pour rien au monde. Et Julia ne pouvait que l'aimer encore davantage pour cela. Elle attendit alors de longues minutes, lisant tranquillement avant de voir une ombre sur la page de son roman. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Il était hors d'haleine mais pourtant, il lui souriait largement.

-J'avais a terminer un interrogatoire et nous avons fait une perquisition , je suis désolé, murmura William en reprenant son souffle.

-Ce n'est rien William, répondit-elle en souriant largement, je t'aurai attendu encore un peu, tu le sais. Viens assieds-toi tu es tout en âge.

Il acquiesça et il prit place à côté d'elle, il jeta un regard autour d'eux et doucement, il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille d'une voix grave avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en effleurant sa joue avec ses lèvres.

Ils plongèrent alors leur regard dans celui de l'autre et ils se sourirent. La main de William se saisit de celle de la jeune femme pour y entrelacer ses doigts.

-Comment ça s'est passé chez Isaac? Demanda-il la gorge serrée.

-Tout va pour le mieux pour le bébé et...

-Et toi?

-Moi aussi William, tout va bien. Nous sommes en parfaite santé, le bébé est même très agité aujourd'hui, plein de vie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la cage thoracique écrasée par un tonneau, j'aimerai qu'il se calme un peu, mais au moins il est en vie et il va bien.

William acquiesça mais il ne répondit pas. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard tout son amour, à quel point il se souciait d'elle et de son bien-être, à quel point il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait envie elle-aussi. Elle aurait voulu sentir ses bras forts l'entourer, sa peau nue contre la sienne, son souffle tiède dans sa nuque, sa langue, sa bouche, ses caresses. Elle voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, partager une nuit d'amour, toute une nuit à succomber aux douces et passionnées attentions de William Murdoch. Il vit cette étincelle dans son regard, et son cœur manqua un battement, il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Les mois passés à ne la voir que de temps en temps le rendaient fou. Il voulait passer chaque seconde avec elle, il voulait pouvoir la regarder se réveiller chaque matin, glisser ses doigts sur sa peau et ses baisers sur son corps tout entier. Il voulait la faire sourire, l'entendre soupirer son prénom dans le creux de son oreille. Il la voulait, tout simplement, et il ne l'aurait sans doute jamais plus.

William quitta alors son regard, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, ses rendez-vous le rendait heureux, mais triste à la fois. Il ne pouvait expliquer ces sentiments, chaque jour il l'aimait un peu plus et chaque jour était de plus en plus douloureux. Son absence l'était, sa présence également car il savait qu'il allait devoir la quitter à nouveau.

Comme si elle avait été capable de lire dans ses pensées, Julia s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main à nouveau et doucement la guider vers son ventre. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et elle ferma simplement les yeux.

-Tu me manques William, murmura-t-elle doucement, tu me manques tellement.

Il ne répondit pas, savourant simplement l'étreinte sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, puis, il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts, un coup, puis un autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement et Julia en fit de même dans sa nuque sans s'éloigner, caressant du bout des doigts ses cheveux sombres. Elle déposa un baiser sous son oreille et il croisa son regard.

-Vous aussi vous me manquez, dit-il simplement, je...Mrs. Kitchen est chez sa sœur pendant quelques temps, elle est partie hier et...je sais que cela peut être compliqué pour toi, mais je...J'aimerai passer plus d'une heure avec toi Julia, murmura-t-il, j'aimerai pouvoir dîner avec toi et...et t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras sans que personne ne risque de nous voir, sans que personne ne puisse dire quoique se soit. Juste toi et moi.

-Eh bien, ce n'est plus vraiment juste " toi et moi" Murdoch, dit-elle en riant en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains liées qui se trouvaient toujours sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Il en fit autant et il acquiesça doucement.

-J'aimerai aussi beaucoup pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, dit-il simplement, et c'est un peu comme si c'était toi et moi, un petit peu de chacun de nous.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps avant que Julia ne s'humidifie les lèvres et ne reprenne la parole.

-Je crois que Darcy part à Boston le weekend prochain et peut être que je pourrai te rejoindre. Je donnerai congés à Mrs. Weller et personne n'en saura rien.

-C'est un risque.

-Vous me connaissez Inspecteur Murdoch, la vie est bien plus amusante avec quelques risques, ne pensez-vous pas?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement et il regarda une fois encore le ventre de la jeune femme.

-J'espère que tu n'hériteras pas du caractère rebelle de ta maman, sinon je crois qu'elle aura bien du fil à retordre avec toi.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il ressemblera beaucoup à son papa.

-Ah oui?

-Cela ne fait que quelques minutes que tu es là, que tu as ta main sur mon ventre et il s'est déjà calmé.

-Oh mais ça c'est mon autorité innée Milady, répondit William en souriant largement, j'ai ce pouvoir sur sa maman aussi.

-Vraiment? Rétorqua Julia en riant de bon cœur.

Il en fit autant et l'espace d'une seconde, il voulu l'embrasser. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Julia rire de la sorte, cette image lui réchauffait le cœur. Pourtant, William se ravisa, ils étaient en public, et il n'était pas son époux.

Une fois calmé, il baissa le regard au sol et il retira sa main du ventre de la jeune femme.

-Je devrai y aller, nous avons une affaire urgente, une jeune femme du nom d'Eva Pierce, je la crois coupable du meurtre d'un employé de chez Eaton mais...quelque chose me dérange chez elle, elle semble pourtant si innocente.

-Tout le monde est capable de tuer William.

-Mmmhh, je ne sais pas, sa personnalité me dérange et pourtant...

-Pourtant?

-Elle me ...fascine.

-Sa personnalité ou son physique?

Elle le vit baisser un peu plus les yeux vers le sol, elle vit le rouge lui monter aux joues. _Bon sang William je porte TON enfant, et tu es déjà attiré par une autre femme?_

-Est-elle belle? Demanda-t-elle avec amertume.

-Elle est séductrice et jeune et...

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit Julia se lever d'un bond et lui lancer un regard noir. Son ventre rond se dressa juste devant ses yeux et il regretta aussitôt sa dernière réponse.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, ne la fait pas attendre, rétorqua la jeune femme en voulant s'éloigner.

Mais en une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme s'empara de son poignet et il l'attira contre lui. Il échoua sa bouche dans le creux de son oreille.

-Jamais aucune femme ne fera battre mon cœur comme toi, et oui, cette jeune femme est peut être ravissante, mais elle ne t'égalera jamais. En outre, j'aimerai ton aide sur ce cas, parce que tu es une femme, parce que tu es brillante et clairvoyante. Et je n'aime que toi, je n'aimerai jamais que toi.

William ne vit pas la jeune femme lever les yeux au ciel en se pinçant les lèvres, mais il entendit simplement sa réponse.

-Très bien, je t'aiderai, mais simplement parce que je suis intriguée moi aussi et que je veux la voir pour me faire ma propre idée.

Il sourit, satisfait, et après un dernier baiser sur sa joue, il s'éloigna d'elle.

-Je t'appelles pour te dire quand tu pourras passer au poste. En attendant, fait attention à toi et à notre petit miracle. Je t'aime.

Elle acquiesça en soupirant et après un dernier regard, il inclina simplement son chapeau pour la saluer et s'éloigner à nouveau. Julia le regarda partir. Une seconde plus tard, elle posa sa main sur son ventre une fois encore.

-Ton papa me rendra folle un jour, mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je l'aime.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et doucement, elle quitta elle aussi le parc pour retourner à son cabinet et reprendre son travail.


	25. Chapter 25

Le Docteur Ogden trépignait d'impatience depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle avait rendez-vous avec William. Mais elle se trouvait chez elle coincée, attendant que ne quitte la demeure et qu'elle puisse partir sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Mais ce soir là, il semblait que la femme à leur service ne voulait pas partir, comme si les dieux étaient contre eux. Julia avait dû se retenir de trop se pouponner, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, mais une fois encore cela éveillerait les soupçons. Julia lui avait donné sa soirée et la matinée du lendemain, elle aurait indubitablement compris que quelque chose se tramait, surtout avec Darcy à Boston. Alors Julia attendait, patiemment, se plongeant dans un livre sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la soirée et avec de la chance, peut être la nuit, qu'elle allait passer. Mais elle repensa également à la dernière fois où elle avait vu William, deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de passer au poste de police pour lui donner son avis sur une suspecte. Julia avait été chaudement félicitée par ses anciens collègues à qui elle ne pouvait cacher son état. Du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu l'Inspecteur Murdoch dans l'embrasure de son bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre un instant. De la fierté, il émanait de lui une profonde fierté. Le cœur de William manqua un battement lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'il ne remette un masque sur son visage , comme si de rien n'était. William l'avait alors rejoint et ensembles, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la salle d'interrogatoire. William avait mené l'entretien avec Eva Pierce, sous le regard du Docteur Ogden et de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid, puis, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du jeune homme. Chaque policier avait cru cette jeune femme innocente et fragile, mais Julia n'avait pas été dupe. Elle avait vu le numéro de charme qu'elle avait joué à William, _son_ William. Alors que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid avait observé le Docteur du coin de l'œil, guettant le moindre signe de jalousie, Julia avait senti son sang bouillir en elle lorsque Eva Pierce posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Mais elle n'avait simplement pas bougé, à peine cillé, elle portait l'enfant de William, il l'avait aimé passionnément et elle s'apprêterai à passer une autre nuit avec lui quelques jours plus tard, cette femme n'était pas à la hauteur. Elle avait apporté ses constatations aux hommes du poste de police et William l'avait raccompagné simplement, murmura tendrement qu'ils se verraient deux jours plus tard, chez lui et qu'il était impatient qu'elle ne le rejoigne.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma, Julia ne put s'empêcher de se lever en un bond. Elle rejoignit la fenêtre et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Mrs. Weller marchait vers la rue. Alors, la jeune femme rangea ses affaires, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace de sa coiffeuse et elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle prit son manteau, son chapeau et elle quitta la demeure, fermant à clé derrière elle. Elle allait enfin retrouver William, la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres, la passion de ses caresses. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette pensée. Elle allait être vivante à nouveau, enfin.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait quitté le poste de police aussitôt qu'il l'avait pu. Ils venaient de boucler l'enquête, malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout n'était pas terminé, qu'il aurait du continuer de trouver un moyen d'arrêter Eva Pierce. Mais il n'y avait pas eu assez de preuves, et contre cela, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait été encore d'une humeur massacrante pendant quelques temps, avant de se souvenir ce qui l'attendait ce soir là. Un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Une soirée qu'il passerait avec elle, à plonger son regard dans le sien, à la tenir dans ses bras, à l'embrasser. William avait fait un saut chez un fleuriste pour lui acheter des roses jaunes, puis, il était rentré chez lui. Il avait commencé à préparer le repas lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il quitta alors la cuisine pour emprunter le long couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. William inspira profondément et il ouvrit la porte. Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait là, devant lui, radieuse, lui souriant timidement. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre pieds dans la réalité, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus de cravate et que sa chemise était déboutonnée de deux boutons.

-Bonsoir, murmura Julia.

-Bon...soir, répondit William la gorge sèche, viens entre, entre je t'en prie.

Elle s'exécuta simplement et il referma la porte derrière elle.

-Mmmhh, mais ça sent délicieusement bon, dit-elle en le regardant à nouveau, tu as cuisiné William?

-Eh ben, grommela-t-il en se frottant la nuque, Mrs. Kitchen m'a laissé un bœuf bourguignon et je me suis contenté de le réchauffer, avec des pommes de terres. C'est presque prêt, nous allons pouvoir passer à table, j'espère que cela te conviens, si tu préfères je peux...

-C'est parfait, coupa tendrement la jeune femme, tout est parfait William.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard et Julia retira son manteau ainsi que son chapeau.

-Tu devrais peut être les mettre dans ma chambre, pour être certains que personne ne les voit, je vais ramener le repas. Il y a du vin, je sais que tu aimes le rouge.

Julia acquiesça et lorsque William voulu retourner dans la cuisine pour chercher le repas et le monter à l'étage, Julia posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. Elle approcha alors son visage du sien et doucement elle caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes, pour un tendre et léger baiser. Une seconde à peine, aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon qui lui laissa un immense sourire sur le visage et son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sans un mot, Julia s'éloigna et monta les marches.

-C'est la deuxième porte...

\- A droite, termina la jeune femme, je sais où se trouve ta chambre William, je suis venue te soigner un jour, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

-Si, acquiesça le jeune homme, si je m'en souviens mais je pensais que peut être toi tu avais oublié.

-Je n'oublie jamais rien en ce qui te concerne, dit-elle doucement, jamais William.

Elle reprit son chemin vers l'étage et William inspira profondément avant de se diriger dans la cuisine et mettre le repas sur un plateau. Une fois tout prêt, il quitta la cuisine, éteignit au passage et il monta à l'étage à son tour. La porte de sa chambre était entrebâillée et il marqua une pause en voyant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Julia chantonnait doucement en caressant son ventre.

-Shhhttt, petit ange, murmura-t-elle, papa est bientôt là et ce soir nous passerons la nuit tous les trois. Rien que nous trois.

Elle se remit à chantonner doucement et William entra avec le plateau dans les mains. Elle leva aussitôt le regard vers lui pour lui sourire et venir à sa rencontre alors qu'il le posait sur la table. Du bout des doigts elle caressa les roses.

-Elles sont pour toi, murmura William, je sais que tu les aimes.

-Beaucoup, acquiesça Julia, le vin me semble également délicieux.

Il rit doucement et il lui servit un verre. Il mit de l'eau dans un second et ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée. Le couple se mit alors à table et ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, principalement de l'enquête que le poste quatre venait de boucler.

-Et tu l'as crois enfin coupable? Lança Julia avec un timide sourire.

-Tu as eu raison, nous avions été aveuglés par sa ...

-Sa beauté? Son charisme? Son corps? Sa...

-Sa personnalité manipulatrice.

-Oh, c'est comme ça que tu appelles cela, dit-elle en riant doucement, mais dis-moi ne t'a-t-elle pas fascinée?

-Elle...elle nous a manipulé Julia, et c'est une criminelle.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

William prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait deux choix, lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir. S'il lui mentait et qu'elle le découvrait elle serait en colère, s'il lui disait la vérité, elle l'accepterait peut être. Julia était une femme ouverte d'esprit et d'une écoute sans borne. Elle comprendrait, il le savait.

-Je ne...suis qu'un homme Julia et elle...oui, elle m'a fasciné, mais...

Il se leva, fit les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'elle et il lui prit tendrement la main pour la faire se lever. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant et qui le sondait au plus profond de lui-même, ce regard qui savait tout voir en lui.

-Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, dit-il sur ses lèvres en posant sa deuxième main sur sa joue, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi mon amour. Et tu le sais, tu sais que je n'aime que toi, rien que toi.

Il caressa tendrement son nez avec le sien avant d'effleurer ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser, avant de glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de Julia, avant de faire danser sa langue avec la sienne. Le baiser s'approfondit et la passion les gagna. Les mains de William glissèrent sur son corps, dans son dos, dans le creux de ses reins. Elle butta son corps contre le sien, ils sourirent lorsque le ventre de Julia toucha celui de William, lorsque l'enfant qu'elle portait donna un coup qu'ils sentirent tous les deux.

-Julia, grommela William d'une voix grave, le bébé...est-ce que...il...

-Il ne risque rien, rien.

Ils se sourirent et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion. Les doigts de William se glissèrent sur sa taille, et doucement, il ouvrit la jupe de la jeune femme. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant, rien si ce n'était leur baiser, cet instant intime qu'ils passaient ensemble alors que les vêtements tombaient sur le sol, alors qu'ils se déshabillaient l'un l'autre, alors que les gémissements de désir se firent entendre , avant qu'ils ne prennent place sur le lit du jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire. William ne put s'empêcher de jouer un instant avec une mèche de cheveux de Julia couchée sous lui. Son corps pressé contre le sien, il lui vola un langoureux baiser. Il embrassa son corps tout entier, la voyant se cambrer sur les draps alors qu'elle gémissait son prénom encore et encore au fur et à mesure qu'il la menait à l'extase, avant qu'il ne la fasse sienne à nouveau, doucement, tendrement, il lui fit l'amour pendant de longues et exquises minutes. Sous le ciel étoilé du mois de Mai.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	26. Chapter 26

Elle reprenait doucement pieds dans la réalité, son souffle était encore saccadé, son esprit embrumé et son cœur battait la chamade. Allongée sur le dos, Julia fermait les yeux en gémissant profondément. Elle sentait le souffle brûlant de William sur sa poitrine, son souffle saccadé qui reprenait un rythme normal doucement. Elle massait toujours son cuir chevelu d'une main alors que l'autre était liée à celle de William. Elle le sentait encore en elle, si profondément en elle qu'elle en avait le tournis. Doucement, elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux, à retomber sur Terre. Elle croisa aussitôt son regard, ce regard doux et sombre dans lequel elle pouvait lire son amour et sa tendresse. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de William et doucement il arriva à son visage à nouveau, caressant sa joue. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, savourant simplement l'instant, encore liés. William l'embrassa tendrement et doucement, il quitta son corps. Elle referma les yeux en sentant son amant embrasser son cou, sa poitrine, ses seins. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement lorsque les dents de William se saisirent d'un de ses mamelons, une seconde à peine avant qu'il ne continue sa progression sur son corps, son ventre, ses hanches, ses cuisses, pour enfin déposer un tendre baiser sur sa féminité alors qu'elle le regardait à nouveau. Il prit la couverture qui se trouvait encore pliée au pied du lit et il la ramena sur leur corps nus avant de se coucher à ses côtés, repliant son coude pour reposer sa tête dans sa main et caresser du bout des doigts le ventre de Julia.

-Est-ce que ça va? Murmura-t-il tendrement.

-Oui, c'était...Oh mon Dieu William, c'était incroyable, jamais je n'ai...jamais à ce point.

-La première ou la deuxième fois? Dit-il en riant doucement.

-Les deux, répondit Julia sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sa main sur celle de William qui se trouvait encore sur son ventre.

-Et lui...tout va bien?

-Je crois, acquiesça Julia en regardant son ventre, tu as fais très attention et je crois que c'est déjà un dur à cuire.

William rit doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avant d'embrasser tendrement le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Un dur à cuire toi aussi? Murmura-t-il tendrement. Je suis certain que ta maman exagère, deux dure à cuire, je ne le supporterai pas.

Julia se mise à rire doucement et il leva aussitôt les yeux vers elle en souriant.

-Mais j'aime infiniment ma dure à cuire, dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils se séparèrent à peine pour reprendre leur souffle et William s'allongea à nouveau contre Julia, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, caressant une fois encore son ventre, comme si il ne pouvait s'en détacher une seule seconde. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant tendrement.

-Il ou elle, sait quand tu es là, murmura-t-elle.

-J'aimerai pouvoir être avec vous chaque jour, dit-il à regrets.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Une fois encore les regrets envahissaient son cœur, une fois encore elle souffrait de cette situation, de voir William prendre soin d'elle et de leur enfant alors qu'il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître comme le sien, alors qu'elle allait l'élever avec un autre. Elle soupira profondément et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-William, dit-elle doucement alors que la voix s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

Il consentit à lever les yeux vers elle et il y vit les larmes y naître. Il se pencha alors sur son visage, essuyant du pouce la larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

-Il faut...je dois parler à Darcy, dit-elle dans un souffle, je dois le quitter. C'est à toi d'élever cet enfant, il ne le mérite pas, il ne le souhaite que pour me contrôler et pour sa réputation. Tu es son père et je veux que tu sois son père chaque jour.

-Nous ne pouvons pas, ta carrière, ta réputation.

-Tu resteras toujours le même homme, droit, honnête, compatissant, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne suis plus tout à fait le même, j'ai changé.

-Tu es exactement le même homme que j'ai toujours connu, celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

-Cet homme aurait-il fait l'amour avant le mariage? Avec une femme mariée?

-Le regrettes-tu?

-Non, admit William aussitôt, pas une seule seconde, je ne l'aurai jamais fait avec aucune autre femme que toi, mais parfois je me demande si je suis bien l'homme que je crois être, celui que j'ai toujours été, celui que tu as aimé autrefois.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que je sais que tu es le même. Si tu avais changé, tu n'aurai pas toutes ces interrogations et tous ces doutes. Les choses ne se sont simplement pas déroulées comme tu l'avais imaginé.

-Jamais je n'aurai pu le faire, dit-il en riant doucement, mais j'en suis tout de même heureux Julia, j'ignore simplement...

-...Comment nous allons nous sortir de cette situation, termina Julia dans un souffle.

-Il est évident que nous ne pouvons continuer de la sorte, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

-Je le sais.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui répondre, alors doucement, William se coucha sur le dos et doucement, il attira Julia contre lui, plaçant tendrement la couverture autour d'elle alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit son souffle dans son cou et sa main sur son torse.

-Que se passerait-il si tu divorçais avant la naissance de l'enfant? Dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Darcy ne pourrait pas le reconnaître, il prendrait mon nom, je déménagerai, je devrai quitter mon travail, j'ai assez d'argent pour prendre soin de lui, financièrement, mais je serai seule.

-Je serai là, moi.

-Non, soupira Julia, tout le monde saura William, il faudra attendre.

-Je pourrai attendre, j'ai attendu si longtemps Julia.

-Il faut que je lui parle, que j'en trouve le courage mais...

-Je sais, coupa tendrement William, cette nuit est la dernière avant très longtemps.

Il sentit Julia se serrer davantage contre lui, il sentit une larme glisser dans sa nuque et son étreinte se faire plus proche.

-Sers-moi dans tes bras William, murmura-t-elle, j'ai besoin de tes bras.

Il s'exécuta en silence et il déposa un long baiser sur ses cheveux , glissant sa main dans son dos pour la sentir butter son corps contre le sien.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il, et cette nuit il n'y a que nous deux, nous trois, dit-il en riant lorsqu'il sentit un coup donné par leur enfant.

Julia rit doucement également et une fois calmée, elle ferma les yeux, apaisée. Sans le remarquer, elle s'endormit enfin, sous le regard bienveillant de l'Inspecteur Murdoch qui la contemplait tendrement.

* * *

La jeune femme se réveillait doucement. Cela avait fait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus aussi bien dormi, une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été autant en paix et que l'enfant qui grandissait en elle avait été aussi calme. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Le parfum de William l'entourait, elle se sentait si bien. Elle sentit une main effleurer son corps, de sa cuisse, à sa hanche, son ventre rebondi, son sein, sa gorge, sa joue. Un souffle tiède la rejoignit et son cœur s'accéléra de battre.

-Bonjour, murmura la voix grave de William dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle bougea un peu et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda William en s'éloignant d'elle doucement.

-Je n'ai que rarement aussi bien dormi William.

-Bien, acquiesça le jeune homme, très bien, répéta-t-il doucement, j'ai...préparé un petit déjeuner, je pensais que tu mourrais sans doute de faim.

-Je meurs de faim, répondit Julia en souriant.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et William quitta le lit. Elle se redressa et elle le regarda, simplement vêtu de son pantalon et d'un t-shirt blanc. Elle le vit prendre le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table, remarquant que toutes traces du repas de la veille avait disparu. William avait du se lever il y a bien longtemps déjà. Elle sourit lorsqu'il approcha du lit à nouveau et elle s'assit simplement, tirant la couverture sur son corps encore nu.

-Thé, biscottes et marmelade, énuméra William, cela te convient-il?

-Oh mon Dieu William, répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement, mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un homme tel que toi? C'est parfait. _Tu_ es parfait.

Elle l'attira vers elle pour lui voler un baiser et après un dernier regard il la servit.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il va être dix heures, répondit William en lui tendant sa tasse de thé.

-Tu aurais du me réveiller, il est déjà tard.

-Tu étais si épuisée, se justifia le jeune homme.

-Et tu es si merveilleux de le voir, dit-elle avant de croquer dans un toast et de manger avec appétit.

Comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreux mois plus tôt, ils partagèrent un petit déjeuner, parlant peu, se lançant de tendres regards et partageant parfois de timides caresses. William avait laissé Julia se rhabiller et il l'avait rejoint avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison.

-Je vais parler à Darcy dès son retour, je te le promets, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

-Je ne te le demande pas et tu le sais, même si la situation ne me convient pas, je l'accepte, parce que je ne veux pas te perdre Julia.

-Et je le sais, dit-elle en souriant, je vais rentrer. Je te tiendrai informé.

Il acquiesça et il baissa doucement les yeux vers le ventre de Julia pour y poser les mains et mettre un genou à terre. A ce geste, la jeune femme dû retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. William marqua une pause. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Mon petit ange, murmura-t-il doucement, tu vas bien prendre soin de ta maman, je ne peux pas rester avec vous, mais saches que je veille sur vous deux, chaque jour. Je prie pour vous et je...je vous aime, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur. Un jour nous nous rencontrerons et ce jour là, ce jour là sera l'un des plus beau de toute ma vie.

Il embrassa le ventre de Julia avant de lever les yeux vers elle et de se redresser. Il caressa sa joue et une seconde plus tard, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes pour un doux, tendre et langoureux baiser qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes avant de se séparer, avant que la jeune femme ne quitte la demeure le cœur lourd. Cet instant lui brisait le cœur, laisser William derrière elle, incapable de rester plus longtemps à ses côtés. Elle se sentit si seule à cet instant, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même.

* * *

Julia avait attendu pendant de longues minutes à la table de a salle à manger. Lorsque Darcy était entré, il avait tout de suite compris. Elle avait fait glisser les papiers sur la table et il les avait pris en se pinçant les lèvres avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

-Les papiers du divorce, je croyais que nous avions régler tout cela.

-Mon état ne change rien Darcy, murmura Julia, je souhaite tout de même divorcer.

-Il en est hors de question, vous portez mon enfant, je refuse de ne pas le...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il avait enfin compris mais il voulait en avoir la certitude.

-Murdoch, murmura-t-il, c'est lui, c'est lui n'est-ce pas? Vous voulez l'épouser.

-Vous savez ce que j'éprouve pour lui.

-Je ne le sais que trop, grommela Darcy, mais cela ne change rien Julia. Il ne vous aura pas, et il n'aura pas cet enfant.

D'un geste vif, il déchira les papiers. Il n'en fallut par davantage à la jeune femme pour se lever d'un bond, sentant la colère monter en elle.

-Vous ne signez pas ces papiers simplement parce que vous ne voulez pas me laisser partir? Gronda-t-elle. Vous savez que je n'éprouve plus rien pour vous Darcy.

-Il ne vous aura pas, insista le jeune homme, et lui non plus, ajouta-t-il en désignant le ventre de Julia.

-Je vais partir, déménager, vivre seule.

-Eh bien soit, faites-le, mais vous resterez ma femme Julia et cet enfant est le mien.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique se soit, le Docteur Garland quitta la pièce. Croyait-il toujours que cet enfant était de lui? Julia en était persuadée. Tout le monde savait que William n'aurait jamais fait l'amour à une femme mariée. Tout le monde savait quel homme droit et pieux il était. Mais personne ne le connaissait comme Julia le connaissait. Personne.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	27. Chapter 27

Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle colère. Julia venait à peine de terminer son installation, elle avait trouvé une petite maison dans un quartier résidentiel non loin de son Cabinet Médical et du poste de police Numéro Quatre. Elle avait choisi les meubles avec soin, elle avait mis plusieurs jours pour décorer la chambre de son futur enfant. Elle avait employé une dame de compagnie qu'elle connaissait depuis des années et en qui elle avait une totale confiance. Elle prenait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Mais ce jour là la colère avait dissipé toute sa joie et son enthousiasme. Darcy. Lors de leur séparation, il avait décidé de quitter la demeure qu'ils avaient partagé pour prendre une nouvelle maison. Sur Jarvis Street, dans le même quartier qu'elle. Chaque jour il passait devant chez elle, chaque jour il pouvait la surveiller, chaque jour il pouvait voir qui entrait ou sortait de chez elle. Et elle était en colère, incroyablement en colère. William l'avait compris à l'instant où il avait décroché le combiné. Elle lui avait alors proposé de passer dîner chez elle. Il avait hésité, surtout en sachant que le Docteur Garland était tout proche et risquait de le voir. Mais il connaissait Julia par cœur. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un tel état. Il aurait peut être à subir ses foudres, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais peut être arriverait-il à la calmer. Et elle avait besoin de se calmer, ce n'était pas bon, ni pour elle, ni pour le bébé. Alors il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait visiter la maison et elle avait simplement raccroché le téléphone avec un timide sourire sur le visage. Il n'y avait que William qui pouvait l'apaiser de cette façon, même s'il n'était pas ses côtés, simplement par sa voix, ses mots.

La nuit tombait sur la ville lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch quitta le poste de police pour se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait donné la jeune femme. Il avait pris sa bicyclette et il s'était arrêté sur Queen Street pour s'arrêter chez un fleuriste et prendre des roses jaunes, puis, il était arrivé devant la petite maison blanche. Il était descendu de sa bicyclette et il s'était dirigé vers la porte d'entrée. Il avait tiré la petite cordelette pour entendre la clochette sonner à l'intérieur. Il tenait son bouquet fièrement devant lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme rondelette vêtu d'un tablier blanc et qui lui souriait largement.

-Monsieur Murdoch, je présume?

-Euh...oui, bredouilla William.

-Madame vous attend, mais, vous devriez entrer avec votre bicyclette, vous pouvez la laisser ans le couloir de l'entrée.

-Elle ne craint rien sous le perron, répondit William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce sont les instructions de Madame, elle pensait que ce serait plus prudent.

William mit quelques secondes pour comprendre. Darcy, bien entendu. Julia avait raison, il risquait de passer devant chez elle et de voir sa bicyclette posé contre le mur et le risque était déjà bien trop grand comme cela, ils ne devaient pas tenter le diable. William acquiesça alors doucement et il prit l'engin pour le pousser dans la maison, dont la porte se referma derrière lui.

-William? Fit la voix de Julia dans une pièce voisine.

-C'est Monsieur Murdoch, Madame, répondit la vieille femme.

Il ne se passa qu'une seconde avant que Julia n'apparaisse à la porte la plus proche, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-William, souffla-t-elle avec tendresse.

Il lui sourit simplement en retour en posant la bicyclette contre le mur pour lui tendre son bouquet de fleurs.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Bonsoir, répondit Julia en approchant mais restant pourtant à une certaine distance, elles sont magnifiques, dit-elle en prenant les roses.

-Je vais les mettre dans un vase Madame.

-Je vais le faire Jeanne, répondit la jeune femme, merci. Viens, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de William, je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Il acquiesça et elle lui prit doucement la main pour l'attirer derrière elle dans le long couloir menant à une porte en bois au fond. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine dans laquelle William pouvait sentir le parfum d'un bon repas qui mijotait tranquillement sur les fourneaux. ll fit le tour de la pièce en un regard lorsque Julia lui lâcha la main pour se diriger vers l'évier et prendre un vase qui se trouvait sur l'étagère tout à côté. La pièce était chaleureuse et bien agencée, avec une table et deux chaises en bois en son centre.

-Et donc voici la cuisine, lança Julia en se tournant vers lui pour poser les fleurs sur la table.

-Je vois, répondit-il en riant doucement alors que la dame de compagnie de la jeune femme se pencha sur la casserole sur le feu à nouveau, et je suppose que c'est notre dîner qui mijote.

-Madame m'a dit que vous aimé le veau, j'ai préparé un sauté de veau avec des pommes de terres et une tarte aux noix de pécan en dessert.

-Mmmhh, le Docteur Ogden ne cuisine pas? Lança William en souriant timidement tout en jetant un regard espiègle vers la jeune femme à côté de lui.

-Le Docteur Ogden a eu une longue journée Inspecteur, rétorqua Julia, maintenant viens, en attendant que le dîner ne se termine, j'aimerai te montrer l'endroit où je vis.

Il acquiesça une fois encore et ils quittèrent la pièce pour prendre une autre porte qui conduisait dans une petite salle à manger dans laquelle la table était prête pour deux. William remarqua que les couverts avaient été disposés proches l'un de l'autre et non pas l'un de chaque côté de la table. Un seul regard accordé à Julia lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de le savoir proche d'elle ce soir et qu'il lui était inconcevable qu'ils ne dînent à plusieurs mètres de distances. A cet instant, plus que tout autre et encore davantage depuis qu'il était entré, il voulait l'attirer dans ses bras et lui voler un baiser. Mais William savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, que la Dame de Compagnie pouvait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Alors, il se retint, attendant simplement que Julia ne le mène dans une autre pièce. Un salon avec un sofa envahi de coussins, une table basse où se trouvait un livre ouvert et une tasse de thé à moitié bu, une grande cheminée, des étagères remplies de livres, deux guéridons, un fauteuil, un tapis épais sur le parquet sombre. Julia lui fit poursuivre la visite. Ils débouchèrent sur le couloir par la porte où William avait vu la jeune femme apparaître lorsqu'il était arrivé. La pièce en face du salon était un petit bureau avec tout le matériel et les livres médicaux de la jeune femme. Puis, ils montèrent l'escalier menant à l'étage. La première porte à droite était la chambre de la jeune femme. William resta là, à regarder chaque centimètres carrés, à imaginer Julia dans cette pièce simplement vêtue d'une robe de chambre, allongé sur ce lit à la couverture pourpre un peu plus loin.

-Voici ma chambre, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, et mon lit. J'espère t'y voir un jour, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres en caressant sa cravate.

-Un jour prochain? Dit-il en voyant l'étincelle de désir dans le regard de Julia.

-Si je n'entamais pas le huitième mois de grossesse, je te dirai que je veux t'y voir tout de suite, allongé au-dessus de moi, à me faire l'amour mais...

-Je sais, coupa tendrement William en caressant son menton, il faut faire attention au bébé.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, enfin si, c'est pour lui parce qu'à présent ce serait bien trop risqué pour lui et pour moi, mais c'est surtout que...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, poussant un long soupir, ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Julia?

-Je suis...énorme William, dit-elle presque dans un sanglot, je...je ne voudrais pas t'imposer de faire l'amour avec moi alors que je suis repoussante.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme en face de lui. Mais il ne pouvait en faire autrement, jamais il ne s'était imaginé l'entendre lui dire cela. Il sentit Julia se raidir dans ses bras mais il ne la laissa pas partir, caressant tendrement sa joue.

-Oh Julia, dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement, mon Dieu tu es superbe et crois-moi si cela ne mettait pas notre enfant en danger, je te ferai l'amour là, maintenant, sur le sol de ta chambre, contre le mur, dans ton lit, pendant des heures et des heures.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il lui vola un langoureux baiser, jouant avec sa langue, lui prouvant qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, pour la femme qu'elle était, mais aussi pour la future mère qu'elle serait.

-Mon ancien corps ne te manque-t-il pas? Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

-Si, si infiniment, tes seins, la courbe de sa taille fine, ton ventre plat, tes hanches, tes longues jambes, bien entendu que ton corps me manque, mais ce corps là, dit-il en la caressant de la poitrine aux hanches, ce corps là je l'aime tout autant Julia et...je suis fier d'être celui qui t'a mis dans cet état. Et je te promets que lorsque tu auras mis au monde notre petit miracle, lorsque ton corps en sera remis, je te ferai l'amour ici même, comme un fou.

-J'ai hâte Murdoch, dit-elle en souriant sur ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire et après un dernier baiser, Julia lui fit la visite de l'étage. Le boudoir, la salle de bain au fond du couloir, la chambre d'amis encore presque vide et pour finir la pièce qu'elle avait voulu lui montrer depuis qu'il était entré mais qu'elle avait gardé pour la fin; la chambre du bébé. William était resté debout au centre de la pièce, le souffle coupé. Tout était exactement comme il l'avait voulu et imaginé, la commode en bois, le lit à barreaux avec le mobile dansant au-dessus, la chaise à bascule près de la fenêtre, le papier peint sobre convenant autant à une fille qu'à un garçon, la table de change, les quelques peluches sur l'étagère, deux trois livres d'histoires, tout était exactement comme il l'aurait fait lui-même.

-Comment tu la trouve? Murmura doucement Julia. Elle te plaît?

-Oui, souffla William, elle...elle est magnifique et, il le tarde de voir notre enfant dans cette chambre et dans ce berceau, dit-il en effleurant du bout des doigts le bois sombre.

-Il n'y a pas encore son nom, mais j'aimerai que tu le grave lorsqu'il sera né et qu'il aura un prénom.

-Avec joie, répondit William les larmes aux yeux.

-Le berceau sera dans ma chambre dans les premières semaines pour que je puisse veiller sur lui, mais ensuite, cette chambre sera la sienne et tu pourras venir autant de fois que tu le souhaite. Nous ne pourrons peut être pas habiter ensemble avant que le divorce ne soit prononcé, mais cette maison est la tienne William, la nôtre, à tous les trois.

-Merci, murmura simplement le jeune homme avant d'attirer Julia dans ses bras pour l'embrasser une fois encore, merci mon amour.

Elle lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre la voix de la Dame de Compagnie leur signaler que le repas était prêt. Ils rejoignirent alors le rez-de-chaussé à nouveau, accordant un dernier tendre regard à la chambre, avant de se mettre à table et de manger tranquillement, assis l'un auprès de l'autre.

* * *

Ils allaient commencer le dessert lorsque le téléphone dans l'entrée sonna. Mrs. Andrew apparut alors à la porte de la salle-à-manger.

-C'est pour vous Inspecteur.

Celui-ci échangea un simple regard avec la jeune femme et il se leva.

-Excuse-moi,murmura-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il fut conduit à l'appareil pour entendre la voix de George à l'autre bout du fil lui dire qu'ils avaient un cadavre sur Sherbourn Street et qu'il était demandé. A son plus grand regret, William l'avertit qu'il sera là dans quelques minutes, pas besoin de faire venir un fiacre, il avait sa bicyclette. Il raccrocha dans un soupir las et il s'apprêta à rejoindre la salle-à-manger lorsqu'il vit Julia dans le couloir derrière lui.

-Qui était-ce?

-George, une affaire, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rester.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Julia, j'aurai vraiment voulu que tu restes un peu plus longtemps et que tu ne partage mon lit ce soir.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle lui sourit et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre ses affaires.

-William, dis-moi, comment George savait où te joindre ce soir?

-Je lui ai donné ton numéro de téléphone en lui précisant de m'appeler s'ils avaient besoin de moi, mais je lui ai aussi dit de le garder pour lui. Je ne souhaite pas que tout le poste sache où je me trouvais.

-Crois-tu qu'il sait? Demanda Julia alors que William plaça son chapeau sur sa tête. Crois-tu que George ou l'Inspecteur sait que nous...qu'il ...est de toi? Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son ventre.

Il mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il s'était déjà posé cette question à plusieurs reprises. Tous avaient été témoins des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé le soir du Nouvel-An, tous savaient à quel point il était fou amoureux du Docteur Ogden, personne n'avait rien dit, mais ils savaient.

William approcha de la jeune femme pour poser sa main sur sa hanche et plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je pense que George et l'Inspecteur s'en doutent, sans en avoir la moindre certitude. Mais je pense aussi que si ils savaient, ils ne diraient rien. Et ils ne nous jugeraient pas.

-Oui, ce sont nos amis.

William acquiesça et il l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'éloigner et de prendre sa bicyclette pour ouvrir la porte.

-Fais attention à toi Murdoch, dit-elle en croisant son regard une dernière fois.

-Je le ferai, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

La porte se referma sur le jeune homme et Julia poussa un long soupir avant de rejoindre la salle à manger pour prendre la petite assiette sur laquelle se trouvait son morceau de tarte. Elle rejoignit le salon et elle s'installa confortablement dans le sofa pour savourer son dessert avant de continuer la lecture de son livre. La soirée s'avérerait être moins agréable qu'elle l'avait imaginé, mais néanmoins, elle voulait en profiter tranquillement.

* * *

 _à suivre... le prochain chapitre se corse un peu ;)_


	28. Chapter 28

Le Docteur Ogden était une fois encore hors d'elle. Comment Darcy pouvait-il lui faire cela? Comment pouvait-il refuser de signer les papiers du divorce alors qu'il entretenait une relation avec une autre femme? Elle n'était pas jalouse, elle ne l'aimait plus et elle ignorait même si elle l'avait aimé un jour, non ce n'était pas de la jalousie, c'était un sentiment de profonde injustice. Lui, s'autorisait à avoir une maîtresse, à dîner avec elle, à se faire voir en public avec elle, alors que Julia devait se cacher, devait cacher que l'enfant qu'elle portait était d'un autre homme. William devait se faire discret, la quitter au beau milieu de la nuit où à l'aube pour que personne ne sache qu'il venait parfois la voir chez elle, qu'il passait la nuit dans le même lit qu'elle, à la tenir dans ses bras, à la regarder dormir. Elle, elle devait faire semblant, mentir, chaque jour, alors que Darcy avait le droit de montrer à tous qu'il la trompait.

Elle avait demandé à le voir, à s'entretenir avec lui et pour couronner le tout, il l'avait fait attendre dans son salon. Elle était à deux doigts d'enfoncer la porte sombre du bureau de celui qui était encore son époux, pour exiger de lui parler dans la seconde. Mais la voix de William résonnait dans son esprit " _Calme-toi Julia, pense au bébé, pense à toi. S'il te plaît, fais attention à vous deux. Je mourrai s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. S'il te plait mon amour, calme-toi."_ Julia avait alors pris une profonde inspiration pour reprendre son calme, et elle s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur, pour voir l'arbre devant la maison bouger doucement au faible souffle du vent. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme si elle ne se trouvait pas chez Darcy, comme si elle était loin, bien loin de Toronto et de la situation difficile dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pourtant, elle sentit son souffle se couper un instant lorsqu'elle sentit un violent coup dans son ventre. Une peine qu'elle n'avait jamais encore connu, juste une seconde avant que la porte du salon ne s'ouvre et qu'elle ne se tourne vers l'homme qui était entré.

-Vous vouliez me voir? Murmura Darcy.

En un regard elle se souvint pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, la trahison, la colère. Elle la sentit bouillonner en elle comme un volcan prêt à exploser.

-Les papiers du divorce, murmura Julia d'une voix froide, j'attends toujours que...

-Et le sujet est clos, coupa doucement Darcy, je ne les signerai pas et vous le savez.

-Pourquoi Darcy? S'emporta Julia à nouveau. Vous aussi vous avez besoin de votre liberté. Vous pourriez vous remarier avec qui vous voudriez.

-Je savais qu'il vous dirait que nous nous sommes vu au Queen's Hotel, murmura-t-il en riant doucement, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé.

-William y était pour une affaire, répondit Julia en sentant son souffle se couper une fois encore, et...

-Etes-vous jalouse? Jalouse de savoir que j'ai passé la nuit avec une autre femme?

-Jalouse? Non Darcy je ne suis pas jalouse, lança Julia avec colère, je me contre-fiche de savoir avec qui vous passez la nuit, je me contre-fiche que toute la ville sait que vous avez une maîtresse et que je passe pour une mauvaise épouse pour vous avoir quitté alors que je suis enceinte. Je n'ai que faire de ma réputation et de la votre, ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Ce qui me met en colère c'est la façon dont vous me traitez, comme une prisonnière et je suis prisonnière de vous et de ce mariage qui ne signifie absolument plus rien.

-Julia...

-Je n'ai pas terminé Darcy, cria plus fort la jeune femme, si vous croyez que cela suffira à me faire revenir auprès de vous c'est faux. Et pourquoi habiter si près de chez moi? Pour me surveiller? La ville est assez grande pour que vous viviez un autre quartier...

-JULIA, fit plus fort Darcy en faisant un pas de plus vers elle.

-Non, ne me touchez pas Darcy, vous auriez...l'hôpital est à l'autre bout de Toronto, je veux que...que vous...

Mais la jeune femme ne termina sa phrase. Sa tête lui tourna et cette horrible douleur dans son ventre se fit sentir une fois encore.

-JULIA.

Elle vit alors enfin le regard de Darcy, sa peur, son inquiétude. Elle baissa les yeux vers son corps pour poser sa main sur son ventre rond, juste sous le nombril. Elle sentit la moiteur, la chaleur sur ses doigts. Un regard à sa main suffit pour lui confirmer ses craintes. Du sang. Ce qu'elle avait toujours craint se produisait à cet instant présent. L'enfant, elle perdait son enfant. Julia leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme en face d'elle. Une seconde avant de sentir une autre douleur la paralyser et ses jambes fléchir. En un bond, le Docteur Garland se précipita vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le sol. La main pleine de sang de Julia se referma avec force sur le bras de celui qui était venu à son secours.

-Darcy, Darcy, le bébé...il...

Elle poussa un long gémissement de douleur et elle s'affaissa simplement sur place alors que le Docteur accompagna son mouvement jusque sur le sol.

-Il faut que vous mettiez au monde cet enfant Julia, maintenant.

-Trop tôt, gémit Julia, il est trop tôt.

Julia se cabra sur place une fois encore, poussant un profond gémissement de douleur alors que Mrs. Weller entra. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle tentait de se concentrer sur sa douleur, pour trouver un moyen de l'atténuer, de la faire taire. Elle devait se calmer, elle devait reprendre le dessus et éloigner toute cette peur de perdre son enfant, l'enfant de William. _William_. Elle devait le voir, il devait être avec elle, elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant. A bout de forces, elle tenta de prendre la parole mais aucun mot ne sortit. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle entendit les deux autres personnes discuter. L'hôpital. Darcy avait demandé à son employée d'appeler une ambulance au plus vite, de leur expliquer que sa femme enceinte du huitième mois perdait beaucoup de sang, il était médecin, ils devaient faire vite ou ils mourraient, tous les deux.

Julia avait lutté pour garder connaissance. Elle n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde le bras du Docteur Garland.

-Vous avez perdu les eaux, avait-il dit avant qu'un homme entre dans la pièce avec un brancard, Julia, insista Darcy en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il va falloir mettre cet enfant au monde sans cela...

-Je mourrai, gémit la jeune femme, Darcy...Darcy il faut...il doit vivre. Promettez-moi qu'il vivra que vous ferez tout pour cela, même si moi je...même...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, prise par une nouvelle douleur, hurlant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait auparavant. Mais lorsqu'elle replongea son regard dans celui de Darcy, alors qu'elle était placée sur le brancard, il acquiesça simplement.

* * *

La jeune femme fut emmené en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle fut conduite dans une salle d'opération. Infirmière, sage femme, médecins l'entourèrent aussitôt, mais elle n'y prêta pas la grande attention. La douleur était si forte qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, qu'elle n'entendait les voix que comme des échos lointains. On la déshabilla, on posa ses mains sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses, une jeune femme lui maintenait le visage, elle croisa son regard avant qu'une ombre ne se penche au-dessus d'elle et qu'on ne sert sa main avec force.

-Julia, murmura Darcy, maintenant il va falloir pousser de toutes vos forces.

-Je ne...peux pas...

-Il le faut, il le faut Julia ou vous mourrez tous les deux. L'enfant...il se présente pas le siège, il faut faire vite.

Sans un mot, Julia ferma les yeux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire, rares étaient les nourrissons qui survivaient à un accouchement de la sorte et rare étaient les mères perdant autant de sang, qui se réveillait un jour. Tout était fini. Et pourtant dans un coin de sa tête elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre sa voix. _William_. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là, qu'il lui donne sa force et son courage. Et d'un autre côté elle en était soulagé qu'il ne sache pas, qu'il n'assiste pas à cela. Elle mourrait peut être ce jour là, sur cette table, mais elle ne voulait pas emporter cet enfant dans la mort avec elle, elle voulait qu'il vive, elle voulait qu'il le voit grandir, qu'il soit père. La jeune femme se souvint de ce soir là, sous les étoiles, alors qu'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux. Elle devait faire cela pour William, au moins cela.

Dans un effort surhumain, la jeune femme se redressa et elle poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle vit Darcy entre ses jambes, lever un simple regard vers elle et elle poussa, poussa encore. Cet enfant, _son_ enfant, devait naître, qu'importe le prix. Après de longues minutes d'effort, elle vit Darcy tenir le petit corps entre ses mains. Elle le vit couper le cordon ombilical, des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la faire se recoucher et elle ne lutta pas. Elle était bien trop faible pour le faire.

-Il ne respire pas, fit la voix de Darcy, il ne crie pas, il doit crier, il doit respirer.

Le sang continuait d'imbiber les draps blancs, elle avait froid, terriblement froid, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas rester ouverts, elle perdait ce combat, elle s'en allait simplement. Sans un mot, sans douleur. Jusqu'à cet instant, l'instant où elle entendit un cri déchirer le silence de la pièce. Un cri de nouveau né.

-C'est un garçon, fit la voix de Darcy contre son oreille.

Julia le regard un instant, ce petit corps enveloppé d'une couverture blanche, ces cheveux noirs qui s'en échappaient. Un garçon. Un fils. Elle avait donné un fils à William. Mais lorsque Julia voulu porté sa main vers lui pour caresser tendrement son corps, elle remarqua qu'elle ne possédait plus de forces. Elle sourit, un faible et pâle sourire, mais un sourire de bonheur immense, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, avant que le silence ne l'entoure à nouveau et qu'elle ne se sente bercer par un nuage.

* * *

William faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Ce n'avait jamais été dans son habitude d'être en retard. Il avait téléphoné chez elle et Mrs. Andrew lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la matinée et qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter, elle devait simplement n'avoir pas vu le temps passer. Mais cela faisait deux heures, deux heures de retard, sans nouvelle. Au fond de lui-même l'Inspecteur Murdoch savait que quelque chose se passait, quelque chose d'anormal et il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas quitter le poste de police et aller chercher Julia dans toute la ville.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque son téléphone retentit. Il le prit aussitôt.

-Inspecteur William Murdoch.

-Monsieur Murdoch...c'est c'est le Docteur...

-Je vous écoute, répondit le jeune homme en sentant son cœur manquer un battement, qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Elle était chez le Docteur Garland et, oh mon Dieu Inspecteur.

-Parlez , s'impatienta William.

-Mrs. Weller m'a appelé, le bébé est arrivé lorsque le Docteur était chez son époux, elle a été conduite d'urgence à l'hôpital. Il semblerait que c'est grave, que tout ne s'est pas bien passé.

-Est-ce...qu'elle...bredouilla William gagné par la peur, Julia...et le bébé...ils...

-Je l'ignore Monsieur, je voulais que vous le sachiez, elle l'aurait voulu mais, je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

-Je...merci Mrs. Andrew , répondit poliment William.

Tel un automate, William raccrocha le combiné. Il mit alors quelques secondes à reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Il l'avait senti, il avait su que quelque chose se passait, comment? Comment pouvait-il avoir su? Pourquoi avait-il eu la sensation de sentir Julia tout près de lui depuis quelques minutes? Non, il ne voulait pas croire ce qui faisait doucement son chemin dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas...William prit une profonde inspiration, jetant un regard à la petite peluche qui se trouvait dans un coin de son bureau; un petit lapin blanc, celui qu'ils avaient vu dans cette vitrine le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il avait eu l'intention de lui offrir aujourd'hui, mais à cette seconde, peut être qu'il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Il devait la voir, en avoir le cœur net, être auprès d'elle, pourquoi n'était-il pas auprès d'elle? William se précipita alors vers la porte de son bureau mais à peine fut-il sur le point de s'engager sur le plateau central qu'il se figea sur place.

-MURDOCH ! Lança une fois encore son supérieur.

William se retourna pour faire face à l'Inspecteur Brackenreid qui l'avait interpellé plus d'une fois et qui ne l'avait pas entendu, plongé dans ses pensées. Son supérieur vit la peur et l'inquiétude dans son regard, ce coup de téléphone devait l'avoir chamboulé mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que William prit aussitôt la parole.

-Monsieur je...je dois partir, une affaire ...personnelle.

-Personnelle?

William soupira et il referma la porte derrière lui, après tout, il valait mieux tout dire que de tenté de cacher quoique se soit et il voulait se défaire de son supérieur au plus vite.

-Le Docteur Ogden est à l'hôpital, elle a eu un problème avec le bébé et...

-Et je suis persuadé que le Docteur Garland s'occupe bien d'elle.

-Elle a besoin de moi, murmura William, ils ont tous les deux besoin de moi Monsieur. Je dois voir Julia, je dois être auprès d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas votre place Murdoch.

-Monsieur...

-Vous ne ferez qu'envenimer les choses si vous vous précipitez à l'hôpital pour la voir. Elle reste son épouse et cet enfant...est le sien, aux yeux de tous.

-Il ne l'est pas, murmura William, et vous vous en doutez.

-Bien entendu, répondit Brackenreid en riant doucement, vous sembliez si fier lorsqu'elle est venue annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Et George m'a donné le numéro du bon Docteur pour vous joindre si vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Je suis policier Murdoch. Mais elle reste son épouse et vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

-Je veux savoir si elle va bien, je veux savoir si elle...si elle est en vie. J'ai besoin d'être auprès d'elle Monsieur. Vous pouvez le comprendre.

-Oui, mais vous ne le pouvez pas.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total avant que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid ne reprenne la parole.

-Je vais demander à Margaret d'aller la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, je vous tiendrai informé.

Sans un mot, il quitta alors le bureau, laissant William seul et désemparé. Il savait que son supérieur avait raison, il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place au chevet de Julia, qu'il n'était pas officiellement le père de l'enfant et qu'à ce titre se précipiter à l'hôpital était la dernière des choses à faire. Mais son cœur saignait dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui, il n'était pas là, et si elle mourrait, sans qu'il ne soit présent, sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour l'empêcher, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et jamais il ne pourrait l'accepter. Il repensa à son enfant. Il pria pour qu'il soit en bonne santé, pour qu'il ne l'ai pas perdu, pour qu'il soit simplement encore au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère, ou au creux de ses bras.

* * *

 _à suivre... ;)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Merci pour vos reviews, une suite un peu plus courte aujourd'hui ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Doucement il leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Celui-ci remarqua alors la détresse dans son regard, la fine trace d'une larme ayant coulé sur sa joue et sèche depuis longtemps. Il vit la photographie qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il laissa tomber sur son bureau doucement, sans un bruit. William sentait sa gorge se nouer, se retenant de pleurer ou d'hurler. Depuis qu'il savait que Julia était à l'hôpital, il avait été incapable de se concentrer sur quoique se soit, le monde ne semblait plus compter. Il se retenait de quitter le bâtiment en courant pour se précipiter à son chevet, il luttait encore et encore et cette lutte lui brisait le cœur, au point qu'il venait à en avoir la nausée de temps à autre. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid, William comprit que sa peine et son inquiétude n'étaient pas encore prêtes à s'éteindre. Brackenreid ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, prit une profonde inspiration et parla, enfin.

-Margaret est allée à l'hôpital pour la voir, dit-il d'une voix calme, le Docteur Garland a fait interdire toute visite pour l'instant. Le Docteur...elle n'est en mesure de voir personne, elle est inconsciente.

-Inconsciente, murmura doucement William, dans le coma.

-Mais elle n'est pas morte Murdoch.

-Elle pourrait...elle pourrait mourir à chaque...à chaque instant...et...le bébé, il?

-Elle ne le sait pas, ils n'ont rien voulu lui dire. Mais je connais Margaret, elle y retourna demain et encore le jour suivant s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui réponde.

William acquiesça simplement en remerciements avant de renifler un instant. Une part de lui-même était soulagée, Julia était encore en vie et pourtant, elle était encore inconsciente, et il ne connaissait pas son état. Peut être était-elle mourante, peut être était-elle déjà morte? Peut être avait-elle besoin de lui auprès d'elle? Doucement le jeune homme regarda la photographie sur son bureau, celle de Julia, son visage, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux s'échappant de sa tresse et tombant en cascade autour de son visage. Elle ne souriait pas, et pourtant, il pouvait deviner ses lèvres s'étirer timidement, avec malice. Elle était là sur cette photographie; telle qu'il l'avait toujours connue, telle qu'il l'avait toujours aimé. Après une profonde inspiration, William ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et il rangea le morceau de carton, puis, il leva les yeux vers Brackenreid qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Je vais rentrer et me reposer, murmura William en se levant.

-Vous n'irez pas à l'hôpital, jurez-le moi, lança son supérieur en le désignant de l'index.

-Non Monsieur, je n'irai pas.

Et sur ces simples mots, l'Inspecteur Murdoch prit son manteau et son chapeau et il quitta le poste de police numéro quatre le cœur lourd.

Il marcha pendant de longues minutes, pour se retrouver à un carrefour; s'il tournait à gauche, il serait sur le chemin de l'hôpital, à droite était celui de l'église. Alors après un dernier soupire, il leva les yeux aux ciel qui s'assombrissait doucement. Bientôt les étoiles l'illumineront et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur un instant. " _Aussi longtemps que nous sommes sous les mêmes étoiles, tout ira bien William,_ murmura la voix de Julia dans son esprit, _je sais que tu es là, avec moi, et je suis là, avec toi_." L'espace d'une seconde il crut reconnaître son parfum l'entourer, la douceur d'un baiser sur sa joue et sa main glissant sur son torse pour se poser sur son cœur. Une seconde à peine qui lui procura un réconfort immense.

-Je suis avec toi, murmura-t-il tout bas avant de prendre à droite et de se rendre à l'église pour prier pour elle et leur enfant.

* * *

 _Elle se trouvait allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, les yeux fermés, savourant simplement les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Elle entendait des rires un peu plus loin, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, souriant simplement avant qu'un souffle tiède ne se glisse sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit son odeur , ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Elle vit son ombre sur son visage et elle ouvrit doucement la bouche, s'attendant à sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes._

 _-Vous ne dormez pas Madame Murdoch?_

 _Elle sourit plus largement, une seconde avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser profondément, avec tendresse, avec amour. Elle sentit sa main sur sa hanche et son corps se presser contre le sien un peu plus. Le jeune homme brisa leur baiser, se saisissant de sa lèvre inférieure une toute dernière fois, la faisant sourire de plus belle. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de William._

 _-Et qu'avez-vous fait de notre fils, Monsieur Murdoch?_

 _William ne lui répondit pas et il s'éloigna à peine d'elle. Elle le suivit du regard, sans pour autant bouger pour voir le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, âgé de quelques mois à peine, jouant sur la couverture juste à côté d'eux. William le prit dans les bras et l'enfant demanda aussitôt à venir vers elle. Elle sentit ses petites mains se poser sur son ventre, elle croisa son regard sombre, elle caressa du bout des doigts son sourire et le nourrisson posa sa tête sur sa poitrine._

 _-Je suis avec toi, murmura William dans le creux de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, je suis avec toi mon amour._

Elle se trouvait allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis deux jours. Son corps semblait flotter dans un nuage moelleux. Elle ne sentait rien, la drogue devait faire son effet. Et puis doucement, en reprenant connaissance, elle sentait son ventre la brûler. Elle reprenait ses esprits, William, le bébé, l'accouchement. Le bébé. Elle se souvenait que Darcy lui avait dit que c'était un garçon, son garçon, _son_ fils, à William. _Leur fils._ _Leur miracle_. Julia se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais ils semblaient ne pas vouloir lui obéir. Sa main était prisonnière d'une autre, bien plus grande et bien plus chaude. Elle sourit timidement et doucement, elle trouva la force de regarder l'homme qui était auprès d'elle. Ses cheveux sombres, son nez, son sourire, ses yeux. Darcy. Elle avait cru voir William à son réveil, elle en avait été certaine. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle sentit un immense vide la gagner à l'instant, elle n'avait rien voulu de plus au monde que d'avoir William à son réveil et il n'était pas là, pas là. Darcy lui souriait tendrement et Julia posa sa main sur son ventre douloureux. Le bébé. Elle devait trouver le bébé.

-Darcy je...ou est-il? Il...mon bébé..il...

-A la pouponnière, répondit le jeune homme, calmez-vous, il faut vous calmer je vais le faire venir.

-J'aimerai...oui je veux le voir. Il...est-ce qu'il va bien? L'accouchement...

-Il va bien, il est en parfaite santé, et il est magnifique, notre fils est parfait.

Julia ne répondit pas, lui souriant simplement. Elle le laissa l'embrasser sur le front une seconde avant qu'il ne se lève,ne s'éloigne et ne quitte la pièce rapidement. Alors la jeune femme soupira profondément, enfin soulagée. Elle attendit quelques courtes minutes pour voir Darcy entrer avec un petit bébé dans les bras. Une fois encore elle vit ses cheveux sombres, ses mains qu'il agitait et lorsque le Docteur lui mit dans les bras, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Il est...parfait, répondit Julia en caressant tendrement sa joue, il est magnifique. Il est absolument parfait.

La jeune femme ne prêta plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, son monde se résumait à ce petit être qui baillait dans ses bras, à celui qu'elle tenait contre elle et qui comptait tellement pour elle et pour qui son cœur se gonflait d'amour. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux sombres, les yeux de son père, l'homme qui lui avait fait ce merveilleux cadeau, celui qu'elle voulait auprès d'eux à cet instant. _William._

* * *

Lorsqu'il revenait de cet interrogatoire, William ne s'était pas imaginé voir son supérieur dans son bureau. Son cœur s'accéléra aussitôt, cela devait avoir un rapport avec Julia, il le savait. Il ferma alors la porte derrière lui et il avança, tel un automate vers le centre de la pièce. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de la jeune femme, il avait besoin de savoir, plus que tout au monde il devait savoir comment elle allait.

-Monsieur, grommela William la gorge sèche.

-Margaret est allée à l'hôpital ce matin, commença Brackenreid qui n'avait de loin pas l'habitude de prendre des détours, elle l'a vu. Et elle va bien.

-Dieu merci, soupira William.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était très fatiguée et que l'acte ne s'est passé tout à fait comme prévu, je ne suis ni médecin, ni une bonne femme, alors je n'ai pas tout suivi. Mais elle est en vie, elle doit se reposer et rester à l'hôpital quelques jours, ordres du Docteur Garland. Et le bébé. Il va bien Murdoch, selon Margaret il est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e .

William ne pu s'empêcher de se laisser tomber sur le tabouret à sa grande table, un long soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Il était soulagé, tout allait bien. Ils allaient bien tout les deux.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait lui faire venir un bouquet de la part du poste de police, continua Brackenreid, officiellement. Officieusement, je me chargerai de lui transmettre qu'il vient d'un policer en particulier, dit-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil, je suppose que vous connaissez ses fleurs préférées?

-Des roses jaunes, répondit simplement William, et dites-lui que...j'aurai voulu être là mais...

-Je lui dirai, mais elle le sait Murdoch.

Brackenreid s'éloigna vers la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour lui sourire.

-Au fait, ajouta-t-il, c'est un garçon, félicitations, vous avez un fils.

William ne répondit pas, lui souriant largement simplement, avant il avait été soulagé, là il éprouvait de la fierté et une immense joie. Il était heureux. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si avoir eu une fille l'aurait autant comblé de joie. Il savait que c'était le cas, il aurait été heureux quoiqu'il puisse avoir comme enfant. Son regard se posa sur le petit lapin en peluche qui reposait dans un coin du bureau. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, d'amour. Il ne pouvait attendre l'instant où il verrait Julia à nouveau, il l'embrasserait, où il prendrait son enfant dans ses bras, son fils, leur petit miracle.


	30. Chapter 30

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! :)_

* * *

La jeune femme prit doucement les lanières en cuir du couffin qui se trouvait sur son lit. Elle jeta un regard tendre à l'enfant qui s'endormait dedans. Ce jour là, le Docteur Ogden quittait l'hôpital. Elle s'était levée tôt, avait fait sa toilette, avait donné le sein à son fils, elle l'avait nettoyé, changé et habillé. A présent prête, plus rien ne la retenait dans cette chambre. Après plus d'une semaine d'hospitalisation, elle pouvait enfin se tenir debout et marcher sans aide. Son bas ventre lui faisait encore mal par moment, mais la seule pensée de savoir que son fils était vivant et en bonne santé, lui faisait oublier la douleur de l'accouchement et les ravages qu'il avait procuré à son corps. Si cet enfant était un vrai miracle, alors qu'on lui avait dit il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne pourrait plus devenir mère, aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il serait le seul enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde. Tout avait été abîmé en elle , irrémédiablement, il était inconcevable qu'elle ne retombe enceinte un jour, mais elle était vivante et dans quelques semaines, elle ne sentirait plus rien, mais elle tiendrait dans ses bras son fils. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux à cet instant.

La jeune femme sourit en se penchant sur l'enfant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

-Nous rentrons à la maison mon petit ange, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Elle s'éloigna et elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un bouquet de fleurs posé un peu plus loin, des roses jaunes, livrées trois jours auparavant, sans carte, sans un mot, juste ce bouquet. Julia n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, déjà lorsque l'Inspecteur Brackenreid était venu lui en apporter un de la part de tout le poste de police Numéro Quatre, elle avait su qui avait choisi ces fleurs, qui pensait à elle. Elle avait été en colère pendant des jours de ne pas le voir venir, de n'avoir aucune lettre, aucun appel de sa part. Eh puis, elle avait compris qu'elle n'en aurait aucun. Il n'était pas du devoir de William de venir, il était son amant et non son époux. Mais il pensait à elle, elle en était persuadée. Elle pouvait le ressentir. Et lorsque la nuit tombait, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir où qu'elle nourrissait son enfant, elle regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre pour voir les étoiles. Elle se trouvait du côté du bâtiment donnant sur le parc, les lampadaires ne venaient pas troubler la vue et elle admirait ces tous petits diamants briller au-dessus des toits de Toronto. Si elle pouvait voir les étoiles, il le pouvait également, peut être au même instant qu'elle. William n'était pas si loin après tout, leur cœur étaient plus proches que jamais. Et cet autre bouquet était arrivé, et l'avait comblé de joie. Aujourd'hui, elle quittait l'hôpital, enfin. Elle rentrait chez elle, refusant une fois encore de retourner vivre avec Darcy, et quant bien même ce que l'on pouvait penser d'elle. Elle avait pris une décision, et elle vivrait seule avec son fils jusqu'au divorce, et quelques mois encore après, avant d'épouser William. Si seulement il se décidait de lui demander sa main.

* * *

Le fiacre attendit Julia devant l'hôpital, pour la déposer chez elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle entra et fut chaleureusement accueillit par Jeanne qui s'empressa de lui faire un repas alors que la jeune femme rejoignit le salon pour déposer l'enfant dans l'un des deux berceaux qu'elle lui destinait. Dormant tranquillement, Julia quitta l'enfant pour se rendre à la cuisine et manger avec appétit le repas que son employée lui avait préparé. Puis, vint l'heure de se changer et de quitter la demeure à nouveau.

-Etes-vous certaine de vouloir marcher aujourd'hui Madame?

-Oui, Jeanne, je vais bien.

-Vous devez vous reposer encore un peu.

-Je dois y aller, insista Julia en montant les escaliers, je vais me rafraîchir un peu et je vais aller en ville avec lui. Il...il doit le voir...

-Peut être devriez-vous encore attendre une journée? Où lui demander de passer et...

-Je vais le voir Jeanne, il doit rencontrer son fils et je ne peux plus attendre un jour de plus je...j'ai besoin de le voir, vous comprenez?

-Je comprends, mais je m'inquiète, répondit simplement la plus âgée des femmes avant de quitter le bas de l'escalier pour retourner dans la cuisine.

Au milieu de l'escalier, Julia soupira profondément avant de continuer son ascension. Elle voulait se pouponner un peu, car il était plus qu'évident que la fatigue se voyait nettement sur son visage. Elle en profita pour s'arrêter dans sa salle de bains et prendre un médicament pour calmer la douleur dans son ventre, puis, une fois prête, elle rejoignit son fils au rez-de-chaussée pour le préparer lui aussi.

* * *

Julia marcha quelques minutes en poussant le landau dans lequel se trouvait le bébé recouvert d'une couverture brodée jusqu'au cou. Elle lui jetait de régulier coups d'œils en marchant avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment du poste de police. Il ne se passa qu'une courte minutes pour que les hommes présents ne se tournent vers elle et que certains ne frappent dans les mains en souriant. Julia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement alors qu'elle était félicitée encore et encore et que ses anciens collègues se penchaient sur le landau pour voir le bébé. Beaucoup la félicitèrent et lorsque la voix de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid retentit, ils se dispersèrent en une fraction de seconde, laissant un immense sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Oh mais voila le bon Docteur, lança Brackenreid en approchant, et le petit bonhomme, ajouta-il en regardant dans le landau.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, murmura Julia.

-Mais regardez comme il est déjà bien costaud, dit-il en sentant le bébé serrer son doigt avec force.

-Il est encore un peu petit, il est né bien trop tôt, répondit Julia, mais c'est un battant.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Julia ne répondit pas, elle était certaine que son ancien collègue faisait référence à ses parents et à leur entêtement. Il savait, elle en était persuadée. Et rien qu'à regarder cet enfant dans le landau, il n'y avait guère de doute possible sur l'identité de son père si l'on connaissait le passé qu'elle avait en commun avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch. A la pensée de William, Julia regarda dans la direction de son bureau qu'elle pouvait à peine apercevoir.

-Il n'est pas là, murmura plus bas l'Inspecteur, il a été appelé pour la disparition d'une petite fille. Le détraqué qui a fait ça a laissé une poupée parlante dans le lit de la fille avec un message directement pour Murdoch. Il est parti avec Crabtree pour essayé de retrouver la petite.

-William est alors en danger lui-aussi? Souffla Julia prise de panique.

-Vous le connaissez, c'est un battant, dit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil avant de regarder l'enfant qui s'agitait dans le landau, venez, je vous offre un verre en attendant qu'il revienne.

-Un thé plutôt, murmura Julia.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Ainsi, ils rejoignirent le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid pour discuter de l'affaire qui occupait le poste de police. Puis, lorsqu'il se fit urgent pour Julia de nourrir son fils, il l'accompagna au bureau de William pour y fermer les stores.

-Vous y serez tranquille, lança le policer alors que la jeune femme déboutonnait déjà sa chemise pour libérer son sein.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, ouvrant les premiers boutons de son corset et écartant le tissu. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il détourna le regard pour sortir, juste avant que l'enfant ne s'empare du mamelon de sa mère pour téter avec ferveur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste de police, William était d'humeur sombre. Ils avaient retrouvé la petite Véronica, l'attendant simplement dans une une chambre d'hôtel en ville, mais tout laissait penser qu'elle n'avait été qu'un appât et que c'était lui la véritable cible de tout cela. Il donna simplement ses instructions à George avant de se diriger d'un pas lourd à son bureau. Il ne remarqua pas les rideaux tirés, il entra simplement, retirant son chapeau pour le mettre à son porte-manteau lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait au centre de son bureau. _Julia_. Son souffle se coupa un instant, à la seconde où il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il accrocha son chapeau tel un automate et il la vit lui sourire simplement, ses mains nouées devant elle.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

-Tu...je ne savais pas que...

-Je suis sortie aujourd'hui et...et je voulais te voir, je voulais te le présenter.

Il avança vers elle doucement, comme dans un rêve. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le landau, dans quelques secondes à peine il allait faire la plus belle rencontre de toute sa vie, son fils. William déglutit péniblement et il fit un pas de plus, juste un pas pour voir les cheveux noirs, les yeux grands ouverts, les poings qu'il agitait doucement et son corps qui se tortillait. Les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux, l'émotion son cœur, une si grande émotion. Elle l'avait remarqué et doucement, elle s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa joue.

-Ton fils, murmura Julia du bout des lèvres.

Sans un mot, sans le quitter des yeux, William posa doucement la main sur le ventre du bébé qui aussitôt plongea son regard dans le sien et qui se calma doucement.

-Il sait toujours lorsque tu es là, dit simplement Julia en souriant.

-Mon fils, bredouilla William, il...il est...parfait, il est si...parfait.

Julia posa sa main sur celle de William. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum et elle ferma les yeux une seconde lorsqu'une mèche de ses cheveux frôla la joue du jeune homme.

-William je te présente Henry, je voulais l'appeler comme toi mais Darcy...il n'aurait jamais accepté, alors il porte ton second prénom; Henry Ogden pour l'instant et plus tard, peut être qu'il portera ton nom. J'ai refusé qu'il porte le nom de Darcy.

Julia déposa un baiser sur la joue de William, caressant du bout des lèvres une larme qui y avait glissé alors qu'il ferma les yeux à ce doux contact.

-Merci, soupira William, merci Julia.

Elle s'éloigna de lui juste assez pour plonger son regard dans le sien et lui sourire tendrement. Puis, ils reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur l'enfant, le regardant quelques instants en silence.

-Il a tes yeux, murmura Julia, c'est très rare qu'un enfant naisse avec les yeux marrons, souvent ils sont bleus et se colorent dans les jours qui suivent, mais Henry est né avec les yeux marrons. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait ton regard.

-C'est un petit bonhomme exceptionnel alors, répondit William en riant doucement.

-Tu t'en étonnes? Répondit Julia de la même façon.

-Non, pas avec une mère comme la sienne.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un sourire et lorsque la jeune femme cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, il s'écarta d'elle un peu.

-Attends j'ai quelque chose pour lui.

Elle le regarda partir vers son bureau et ouvrir un tiroir pour y prendre une peluche, un petit lapin blanc.

-Il se trouvait dans la vitrine lorsque...

-...Lorsque je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, termina Julia.

-J'aurai voulu lui donner plus tôt, acquiesça William, j'aurai voulu être présent, être avec toi pour te soutenir et venir te voir à l'hôpital mais...

-Je sais, répondit Julia, mais tu es là maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Et je serai toujours présent pour vous deux.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire et William plaça le lapin dans le landau, à côté du bébé qu'ils regardèrent tout les deux encore quelques minutes. Puis, elle sentit la main de William se glisser dans son dos et elle ferma les yeux à la douce caresse. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué. L'autre main de William caressa sa joue et elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime Julia, murmura-t-il.

A l'instant où les lèvres du jeune homme allèrent toucher les siennes, une voix se fit entendre.

-Monsieur Gillian James est...oh pardon je...bredouilla George.

Le couple se sépara aussitôt, laissant un timide sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme alors que William regarda le sol, gêné.

-Bonjour George, murmura Julia.

-Madame, acquiesça le jeune homme avant de regarder le landau, oh mais vous êtes venu accompagnée.

-Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt, voici mon fils, Henry.

-Comme l'Agent Higgins, rétorqua George en se penchant sur le berceau, regardez-moi comme il est adorable.

George joua quelques instants à faire des grimaces au bébé avant de lever les yeux vers son supérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, une seconde, puis il s'intéressa au bébé à nouveau, et à son supérieur une fois encore. _La ressemblance est vraiment frappante_ , pensa-t-il, _vraiment frappante_.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	31. Chapter 31

Le Docteur Ogden jouait doucement avec son enfant. Henry était âgé de trois semaines et bien qu'il passait encore tout son temps à dormir et manger, elle appréciait les instants où il était réveillé, bougeant simplement ses mains et se tortillant sur place. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait particulièrement le lapin blanc que William lui avait offert, il ne le quittait jamais. Ainsi, cette après-midi là, comme elle l'avait déjà fait, elle avait étendu une couverture sur le sol du salon. Elle y avait placé son fils, couché sur le dos, et elle l'avait fait jouer avec ce lapin, déposant une quantité incroyable de baisers sur son front et son ventre. Elle lui avait donné le sein, chantonnant tendrement en plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle l'avait changé et elle l'avait vu s'endormir dans ses bras.

Julia se pencha sur le berceau à côté du sofa pour y allonger son fils lorsque Jeanne entra dans la pièce doucement.

-Madame, murmura-t-elle, un visiteur pour vous.

 _William_. Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement à cette pensée. Depuis qu'elle avait présenté son fils à l'Inspecteur Murdoch, celui-ci n'était venu qu'une seule fois, deux heures à peine à la tombée de la nuit pour les voir. Et il lui manquait, terriblement. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à l'idée de voir le jeune homme face à elle, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme derrière Jeanne, elle se figea sur place.

-Darcy? Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Que faites-vous ici?

-Eh bien, je suis venu voir Henry, je n'ai guère l'occasion de le faire étant donné que nous ne vivons pas ensembles.

-Il vient de s'endormir, grommela Julia d'une voix grave en jetant un regard vers le berceau.

-Dans ce cas, nous pourrons parler en attendant qu'il se réveille.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Darcy lui montra un journal médical. Elle ne put lire le titre, car il jeta le papier sur le sol.

-Madame, murmura Jeanne, souhaitez-vous que...

-Ca ira Jeanne, préparez-nous du thé s'il vous plait.

-Bien Madame.

Non sans un regard noir accordé au Docteur Garland, Mrs. Andrew quitta la pièce, inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre ces deux personnes. Elle avait bien compris depuis longtemps que le Docteur Ogden ne voulait plus avoir à faire à son époux. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait su dès qu'elle avait vu l'Inspecteur Murdoch qu'il était l'homme dont la jeune femme était réellement amoureuse, la raison du divorce des époux Garland, le père de cet adorable enfant dormant paisiblement dans la pièce à côté. Elle avait une totale confiance en l'Inspecteur Murdoch, mais elle n'en avait aucune en la personne du Docteur Garland.

La jeune femme se baissa doucement, sentant une légère douleur dans le ventre à ce geste. Elle prit le journal et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'article en question. Il faisait référence au patrimoine génétique transmit d'humains en humains, de parents à enfants. Bien qu'elle se doutait de ce que Darcy tentait de lui faire comprendre, Julia feignit ne pas le faire et elle leva les yeux simplement vers lui.

-Darcy, je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce...

-Ligne 34, coupa simplement le Docteur Garland d'une voix sèche.

Elle reporta ses yeux sur le papier. " _La taille, la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, sont des facteurs visible de l'héritage génétique. L'iris particulièrement est très révélateur. Prenez par exemple des parents aux yeux bleus, l'enfant aura des yeux bleus, peut être verts, si l'un d'entre eux à les yeux marrons, l'enfant pourra les avoir bleus, verts ou marrons. Mais il est démontré que des parents ayant tous les deux les yeux bleu ne peuvent en aucun cas donner naissance à un enfant aux yeux marrons. Cet exemple démontre parfaitement la notion de patrimoine génétique, légué à la nouvelle génération. "_

Le Docteur Ogden continuait de regarder le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, mais elle ne le lisait plus. Darcy avait compris, enfin. Mais à cet instant la jeune femme ignorait si elle en était soulagée ou non.

-Son fils, murmura Darcy alors qu'elle leva les yeux à nouveau, c'est son fils n'est-ce pas?

-Darcy je...

-Les yeux marrons, les cheveux sombres, la ressemblance est frappante et j'ai été assez idiot pour ne pas le remarquer alors que c'est évident. Vous m'avez trahi avec cet...Inspecteur, avec ce...pauvre homme, et la preuve flagrante est là.

Il se dirigea alors vers le berceau mais avant d'y arriver, Julia se plaça devant celui-ci, pour lui faire barrage et l'empêcher d'approcher de son fils.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça? Gronda Darcy.

-Je vous demande le divorce depuis des mois Darcy, s'emporta à son tour la jeune femme, je ne vous aime plus et vous le savez, vous refusez de signer ce document par simple fierté.

-Vous êtes encore ma femme. Il a couché avec une femme mariée. Je ne suis pas tant étonné d'apprendre que vous puissiez avoir de telles actions, mais Murdoch? Quand cela va se savoir...

-Ne salissez pas son nom, lança Julia, je vous préviens si vous venez à...

-Et mon nom Julia? Gronda plus fort Darcy. Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser parader en ville avec cet enfant et cet homme? N'importe qui peut voir en le regardant qu'il est SON fils. Il ne vous aura pas, encore moins aujourd'hui, cet enfant sera le mien, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Il en est hors de question.

-VOUS ETES MA FEMME ! Hurla je Docteur Garland.

Aussitôt, Julia entendit son fils commencer à chouiner derrière elle, puis à crier.

-Partez Darcy, dit-elle d'une voix dure, quittez cette maison. IMMÉDIATEMENT.

-Ce n'est pas terminé, murmura-t-il tout bas alors que les pleurs du nourrisson continuaient, cet enfant est le mien, car c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. Même si je mettrais des années à l'avoir, il portera le nom des Garlands.

-Vous n'êtes pas son père, vous le savez plus que jamais à présent, c'est William. Et jamais vous ne pourrez l'aimer comme lui le fait.

-Et ça me fera d'autant plus plaisir de le lui enlever.

Elle croisa son regard une fois encore, sentant la colère monter en elle. Mais Julia ne répondit pas. Elle le regarda partir en silence , sans bouger, sans ciller. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle se tourna aussitôt vers son fils. Elle se pencha sur le berceau et elle le prit doucement dans ses bras pour le calmer.

-Shhhttt, shttt mon ange, ça va aller, je suis là, je suis là.

Julia mit quelques minutes à calmer Henry, une main derrière la tête de l'enfant qui avait enfouit son visage dans sa nuque. Elle le berçait tendrement avant de lever les yeux vers la porte à nouveau où se tenait Jeanne.

-Verrouillez la porte d'entrée, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas effrayer son fils, et si le Docteur Garland se représente ici, ne lui ouvrez pas. S'il insiste, appelez immédiatement le poste de police. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche d'Henry.

-Bien Madame.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce et Julia prit le lapin blanc de son fils et elle s'assit sur le sofa. Elle garda l'enfant dans ses bras, le regardant simplement tendrement. Il avait encore les yeux rougis mais il était calmé. Ses deux grands yeux marrons la fixaient simplement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle vit Henry ouvrir la bouche et bouger ses mains et aussitôt toute la colère qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plus tôt s'évapora pour laisser place à de l'amour, à son amour infini pour son enfant. Pourtant, la mélancolie la rejoignit. Elle voulait que William soit là, avec eux. Elle voulait qu'il puisse assister à des moments pareils. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il s'émerveille de son fils, comme elle le faisait. Mais Julia ressentit cette profonde solitude, comme si elle se trouvait seule face au monde entier, sans soutient. Elle avait une incroyable envie de prendre le téléphone et de l'appeler, de lui demander de venir la rejoindre, juste pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais le Docteur Ogden savait qu'elle ne devait pas pousser l'Inspecteur Murdoch, qu'elle devait le laisser libre pour qu'il vienne à elle simplement lorsqu'il le voudrait, lorsqu'il était prêt. Elle avait toujours su que c'était ainsi qu'elle pouvait le mieux aimer William. Il avait toujours besoin de temps et elle lui avait toujours donné ce temps. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle devait taire son impatience pour avoir une chance de l'avoir auprès d'elle. En cela ils étaient bien différents, nombreuses avaient été les fois où elle avait agis sur un coup de tête alors que William, lui prenait le temps de peser le pour et le contre. C'était une part de lui-même qu'elle aimait infiniment, mais qu'elle détestait tout autant. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il était ainsi, et elle devait l'accepter et l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, tout entier. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu changer l'homme qu'il était, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Comme rarement elle ne l'avait ressenti dans sa vie.

* * *

Julia venait de mettre Henry au lit dans sa chambre, dans le berceau qu'elle avait placé à côté de son lit. Il ne dormait pas encore seul, et il avait été bien plus pratique pour la jeune femme de garder son fils dans la chambre lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleine nuit de faim. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes debout contre les barreaux du lit à le regarder dormir avant de quitter la pièce doucement et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour une dernier thé. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de l'escalier, elle se figea sur place. Au bas de celui-ci se tenait William, lui souriant tendrement en tenant son chapeau entre ses mains.

-L'Inspecteur vient d'arriver Madame, lança Jeanne à côté du jeune homme, je vous sers le thé dans le salon?

-Oui je...bredouilla Julia, l'avez-vous appelé?

-Non Madame.

-M'appeler? Répondit le jeune homme. Pourquoi aurait-elle du m'appeler ? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non je...

Julia descendit pour se tenir sur la dernière marche, surplombant William avant de soupirer profondément. Puis, elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux, enfin en paix de sentir William auprès d'elle. Il la tint tout contre lui, si proche, plus proche encore alors qu'elle moulait son corps parfaitement au sien.

-Julia, murmura William dans le creux de son oreille, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle dans un souffle, garde-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plait, s'il te plait William.

Il referma alors un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, en silence. Et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes, Julia toujours sur la dernière marche de l'escalier avant qu'elle ne se sépare un peu de lui pour croiser son regard. Il ne lui demanda rien, caressant tendrement du bout des doigts une larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue, puis, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle gardait son regard plongé dans celui de William qui la portait tout contre lui alors qu'elle caressait d'une main sa joue. Le jeune homme les fit tourner sur place pour faire un pas dans le couloir et Julia sourit. Il en fit autant avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres.

-Voila ce sourire que j'aime tant, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle savoura ce baiser pleinement et lorsque William quitta sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle, elle posa simplement son front contre celui du jeune homme.

-Si tu as un peu de temps pour rester, allons au salon, le thé doit être prêt.

-Je dois être au poste à huit heures demain matin, mais jusque là, je suis tout à toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et doucement William fit glisser Julia contre son corps pour la laisser reposer les pieds sur le sol à nouveau. Elle s'emppara de sa main pour le guider à la pièce tout à côté alors qu'il accrocha son chapeau au porte manteau de l'entrée. Il la suivit docilement jusque sur le sofa où il prit place. Une fois servis, Julia s'installa confortablement contre lui.

-Puis je demander où se trouve mon fils? Demanda d'une voix grave William.

-Alors voici donc la raison de ta venue, rétorqua Julia en riant doucement, simplement venir voir ton fils.

-Tu sais que c'est faux, répondit William en riant, je viens aussi pour sa superbe mère.

Il l'embrassa une fois encore et elle lui sourit de plus belle.

-Il dort, jusqu'à la prochaine têtée.

-Dans ce cas, je vais un peu profiter de sa mère et j'irai le voir tout à l'heure si tu le permets.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Julia, je te l'ai dit, tu peux le voir quand tu le souhaite William.

-Bien, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Julia ne répondit pas, buvant une gorgée de thé avant de poser sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle. Puis, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de prendre la parole.

-Comment se passe ton enquête? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas terminé avec James Gillies.

-Ne l'as-tu pas arrêté?

-Je l'ai fait, il a avoué avoir kidnappé Veronica, et avoir tué Robert Pery. Mais dans le fiacre qui le ramenait à Kingston, il s'est échappé, et ce matin, j'ai reçu une autre poupée.

Julia se tendit dans les bras de William pour s'éloigner de lui et croiser son regard. Il vit aussitôt l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il caressa alors tendrment son dos.

-Il n'en a pas fini avec toi William, alors tu es encore en danger et...

-Tout va bien, coupa le jeune homme, il ne cherchera pas à s'en prendre à moi. Il a sans doute quitté le pays, ne crains rien.

-Si William, je m'inquiète. Cet homme veut te tuer et tu semble ne pas t'en soucier. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi et jamais je ne pourrai élever notre fils sans toi. Et...

-Julia, murmura William en caressant sa joue, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien, j'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu risques ta vie chaque jour et que peut être que je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Il y a autre chose.

-Je...je suis épuisée William, sanglota la jeune femme, Henry demande beaucoup d'énergie et j'aime passer mon temps avec lui. Il est tellement important pour moi, il dépend aussi de moi mais je ne peux pas le protéger de tout. Je ne ...peux pas le protéger de Darcy.

-Darcy?

-Il est venu cette après-midi, il sait William, il sait qu'il est ton fils et non le sien. Il veut le garder pour lui, il veut que jamais tu ne puisses t'en occuper. Il veut me prendre Henry, William, et j'en mourrai.

Alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, William l'attira dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie toute entière en dépendait, comme si il était sa seule raison de vivre. Il sentit ses larmes couler dans sa nuque et son corps être secoué par les sanglots. William plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et il la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

-Ca va aller Julia, il ne te prendra pas Henry, je te le promets. Il ne vous approchera plus jamais, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Calme-toi, s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, arrête de pleurer mon amour.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle tentait de se calmer doucement et elle remarquait que prendre de profondes inspirations l'aidait nettement, que la chaleur de William l'entourant l'aidait également et que son souffle tiède dans le creux de son oreille suffisait à l'apaiser. Une fois que sa respiration était à nouveau lente et profonde, il s'éloigna à peine d'elle pour croiser son regard.

-Tu es épuisée, murmura-t-il, viens te coucher. Je reste avec toi cette nuit.

-Non, non, tu ne peux pas si jamais tu...

-Je reste avec toi et Henry ce soir, coupa tendrement William.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le sofa pour se pencher vers Julia et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire simplement, resserrant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme alors qu'il l'a porta jusqu'à la chambre à l'étage. William déposa Julia sur le lit, avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui voler un profond et langoureux baiser.

-Lorsque Henry est né, murmura Julia alors que William la surplombait et caressait tendrement son ventre à nouveau plat, j'ai supplié Darcy de le sauver, parce qu'il était notre petit miracle, parce que je voulais que tu le connaisses et qu'il te connaisse. Si Darcy n'avait pas été là, nous serions morts tous les deux. Et pourtant, pourtant je n'arrive pas à ne pas le détester. Quel monstre je suis William? Pourquoi lui ai-je infligé cela? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime à en mourir?

-Si j'avais ces réponses Julia peut être que tout serait plus simple. On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer, cela défit toute logique et raison.

-Tu le crois vraiment?

-Je ne sais pas, j'aime à croire que la connaissance peut résoudre tout les problèmes mais, toi mieux que quiconque sait que je ne suis pas très doué pour les relations humaines.

-En effet, répondit Julia en souriant, mais tu es très doué pour me comprendre moi.

-Ca ma Lady, c'est le fruit d'années d'études assidues et intensives.

-Oh vraiment? Rétorqua Julia en riant doucement.

Il en fit autant et il lui vola un autre tendre baiser. Sa main se promena sur son corps et elle émit un long soupire de plaisir très vite suivit par un gémissement de douleur. Il s'éloigna d'elle aussitôt, croisant son regard.

-Ca va, murmura Julia en caressant sa joue, l'accouchement a été difficile et je ne guéris pas aussi vite que je le souhaite.

-Tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant, souhaites-tu le faire?

-Souhaites-tu l'entendre?

-Oui, répondit William sans aucune hésitation, oui j'aimerai le savoir.

-Eh bien, commença Julia après une profonde inspiration, je me trouvais chez Darcy qui m'avait mise hors de moi et je pense...je pense que ma colère a déclenché l'accouchement. J'ai commencé à sentir une douleur anormale et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Henry était mal positionné, il se présentait par le siège. La poche des eaux s'est brisée mais mon...je n'étais pas prête, corrigea Julia, la dilatation n'était pas assez importante et Henry voulait sortir. C'était le moment ou jamais, il serait mort si... J'ai été transporté rapidement à l'hôpital, la douleur était si intense que j'ai cru en mourir. Darcy m'a fait des injections pour me calmer, j'ai lutté pour ne pas m'évanouir et le mettre au monde. Henry a littéralement tout déchiré sur son passage William. J'ai encore mal par moment et il faudra encore un peu de temps pour que je puisse avoir des rapports intimes. Je n'aurai plus jamais d'enfants. Mais Henry, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers le berceau tout à côté, il en vaut la peine. Je ne veux pas le perdre William, je veux l'élever avec toi.

William ne répondit pas, regardant simplement la jeune femme allongée tout contre lui. Il n'en revenait pas de la force de caractère qu'elle possédait, de quelle femme exceptionnelle il était tombé follement amoureux. Elle ne cessait de l'épater chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Et il n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point son amour pour elle n'en devenait que plus grand encore. Elle était une vraie combattante. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle pour échouer ses lèvres dans sa nuque et y déposer un long et humide baiser.

-Mon Dieu Julia, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, tu es merveilleuse, je t'aime tellement.

Il s'éloigna juste assez pour croiser son regard et lui sourire tendrement avant d'entendre Henry commencer à se réveiller dans le berceau. Aussitôt, William leva les yeux dans sa direction.

-Je devrai le nourrir, intervint Julia, je dois aller chercher le biberon à la cuisine.

-Le biberon? Lança William en s'asseyant pour la laisser se lever.

-Oui je n'ai pas assez de lait figure-toi, dit-elle en riant doucement, alors je lui donne le sein que deux fois dans la journée, et je complète avec du lait de vache.

-Cela signifie que je...je pourrai éventuellement le faire moi-aussi?

-Le souhaiterais-tu?

-Oui je...j'aimerai le faire.

-Alors dans ce cas, je vais chercher le biberon et...

-Non, laisse-moi y aller, je vais à la cuisine et chercher le biberon. Tu es épuisée, alors je veux que tu te reposes.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et après un sourire, William quitta le lit pour descendre à toute vitesse au rez-de-chaussée et chercher le biberon que venait de préparer Jeanne. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre de Julia, il vit celle-ci adossée contre le montant du lit, tenant Henry dans les bras et qui continuait de pleurer. Il prit place à côté de la jeune femme et celle-ci lui plaça l'enfant dans le creux de ses bras. Elle lui montra comment le tenir et quelques secondes plus tard, les pleurs se turent et Henry plongea son regard dans celui de son père tout en buvant son lait.

-Il a toujours un appétit de loup, murmura Julia en souriant tout en caressant le dos du bébé.

-Je vois que ce petit bonhomme ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, répondit William en riant doucement, il a peut être mes yeux et mes cheveux sombres, mais pour ce qui est de manger...

Il leva les yeux vers Julia pour croiser son regard et voir un immense sourire illuminer son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de reporter son attention sur son fils qu'il gardait dans les bras et dont ils s'occupèrent pendant de longues minutes. Puis, une fois le bébé au pays des rêves à nouveau, ses parents se préparèrent pour la nuit et prirent place sous les couvertures. Cette nuit là, Julia s'endormie apaisée dans les bras de William qui veilla sur elle pendant de longues minutes. Il finit par s'endormir paisiblement à son tour, jusqu'au petit matin qui vit le couple étroitement enlacé.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	32. Chapter 32

_Merci pour vos reviews ! :)_

* * *

 ** _Trois mois plus tard._**

Le Docteur Ogden était nerveuse ce matin là. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis son accouchement, elle retournait travailler. Elle y avait tenu. Elle aimait infiniment son fils mais son travail et son indépendance étaient très importants pour elle. Bien entendu, elle en avait parlé à William plus d'une fois. Jamais il n'avait cherché à l'influencer dans ses choix, la soutenant quoiqu'elle décidait de faire. Et le jeune homme avait éprouvé une immense fierté lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle rouvrirait le cabinet. Henry avait besoin d'elle, mais d'autres femmes et enfants bien moins chanceux que eux avaient également besoin d'un Docteur comme le Docteur Ogden. William avait approuvé sa décision, sentant son cœur se gonfler un peu plus d'amour pour elle lorsqu'il avait réalisé une fois encore quelle femme merveilleuse elle était.

En trois mois, Henry était devenu un beau bébé qui commençait à s'éveiller au monde qui l'entourait et qui adressait déjà ses sourires ravageurs à ses parents et à Jeanne qui s'en occupait lorsque Julia s'efforçait de le laisser quelques heures. Ce jour là était pourtant différent, elle serait partie au moins sept heures, sept heures sans serrer dans ses bras son fils. Cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu'elle ne lui donnait plus le sein, il connaissait et aimait Jeanne qui savait parfaitement bien s'occuper de lui et en qui a jeune mère avait une totale confiance. Henry n'avait pas besoin d'elle à chaque instant, mais Julia remarqua à quel point elle avait peut être encore besoin de lui.

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je ne rentrerai pas tard, murmura-t-elle à Jeanne qui se trouvait dans le couloir avec Henry dans les bras, surtout prévenez-moi si il y a quoique se soit avec Henry. Et n'ouvrez pas au Docteur Garland. Peut être que William viendra avant moi, je n'ai pas pu le joindre depuis trois jours, j'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié notre dîner.

-Il ne l'oublie jamais Madame.

-Mais bien souvent le travail passe avant tout, soupira Julia d'un ton las, je ne suis pas son épouse après tout, ajouta-t-elle doucement, quoiqu'il en soit, vous savez où me joindre si...

-Tout ira bien, coupa tendrement , partez en paix.

Julia acquiesça en souriant avant de quitter la demeure, de prendre un fiacre pour se rendre au centre ville et ouvrir son cabinet avec Lucie.

* * *

Le soleil brillait encore largement au-dessus de Toronto lorsque le Docteur Ogden emprunta l'allée menant à sa maison après une journée de travail. Elle était en paix, impatiente de rentrer chez elle et de retrouver son fils, mais ces heures passées au cabinet lui avaient fait le plus grand bien. Elle n'était plus seulement une mère, elle était à nouveau un Docteur, elle se sentait utile à nouveau, et ce sentiment lui réchauffait le cœur. Ce fut avec un immense sourire qu'elle poussa la porte de sa maison, ravie de se trouver dans la chaleur et la douceur de son foyer.

-Jeanne, je suis rentrée, lança Julia en retirant sa veste qu'elle plaça sur une paterne pour en faire de même avec son chapeau.

Elle laissa sa sacoche sur la chaise dans l'entrée et elle emprunta le couloir pour se rendre à la cuisine où elle entendait les ustensiles résonner.

-Jeanne? Dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce lumineuse et voir son employée de dos.

Celle-ci se retourna pour la regarder et lui sourire largement.

-Bonsoir Madame.

-Bonsoir, répondit Julia, tout s'est bien passé avec Henry?

Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son fils.

-Oh oui, tout s'est bien passé, il a bien mangé, il a dormi, nous avons même fait un petit tour dans le quartier. Je m'apprêtais à lui préparer son biberon.

-Mais où est-il?

-Dans le jardin.

-Le jardin? Lança Julia en se précipitant vers la porte de la cuisine donnant vers un espace vert et arboré à l'arrière de la maison. Mais Jeanne, vous ne l'avez pas laissé seul dans le jardin il...

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était seul, ajouta la vielle femme en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Julia fronça les sourcils et elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Pourtant, elle ne fit qu'un pas à l'extérieur avant de s'arrêter et de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Henry se trouvait allongé sur une couverture posé sur l'herbe. Il jouait doucement avec son lapin blanc, alors que William se trouvait à ses cotés sur la couverture et lui parlait tendrement. Julia le vit déposer des baisers sur le ventre du bébé, elle entendit le rire de William. Elle vit Henry agripper de ses petits doigts la cravate de l'Inspecteur qui lui parla une fois encore avec tendresse. Puis, William présenta plusieurs feuilles d'arbres, plusieurs essences qu'il s'évertuait de présenté à son fils qui souriant simplement en agitant les bras. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Julia.

-Il est là depuis plus d'une heure, murmura Jeanne en arrivant à ses côtés, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait emmener Henry dans le jardin. J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas d'inconvénient.

-Non, aucun, murmura Julia sans quitter son fils et William des yeux.

-C'est un bon père, souffla Jeanne doucement.

-J'aimerai qu'il le soit de manière officielle, soupira Julia, et qu'il puisse voir son fils chaque jour.

-Cela arrivera Madame, répondit Jeanne en lui tendant le biberon de Henry prêt, gardez la foi.

Puis, après avoir échangé un simple regard, les deux femmes se séparèrent. Mrs. Andrews rejoignit la maison alors que Julia s'avança vers William qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle remarqua l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard, ainsi que son sourire, ce sourire qu'elle aimait tellement.

-Eh bien, dit-elle en s'agenouillant sur la couverture, je vois qu'on passe du bon temps lorsque je ne suis pas là.

-Je crois me souvenir que j'ai été invité pour dîner, répondit William.

-Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre depuis trois jours, alors ...

-Je suis là, murmura William, et je ne travaille pas demain.

Julia ne répondit pas. Elle savait ce que cela impliquait. Il pourrait passer la nuit avec elle. Cette simple pensée lui procura un doux frisson dans la corps tout entier. William l'ignorait, mais elle était enfin prête à faire l'amour avec lui. Rares avaient été les fois où William étaient resté toute une nuit, et son corps avait eu besoin de temps pour se remettre de l'accouchement. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, il l'avait embrassé, couvert de baisers, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu nue à nouveau, jamais il ne lui avait fait l'amour. Mais elle était à présent prête, enfin prête. Et elle en avait envie, tellement envie.

Julia lui sourit simplement avant de baisser les yeux vers Henry qui commençait à s'agiter, sanglotant doucement en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

-Je crois que notre fils a faim, murmura William en riant doucement.

Julia prit l'enfant dans ses bras et une seconde après, elle lui donna le biberon.

-Mon petit ange, murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui tu sais?

-Comment était ta journée? Demanda William en se plaçant derrière elle pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Eprouvante, soupira Julia sans quitter le regard sombre d'Henry, il m'a manqué William. J'ai failli fermer le cabinet plusieurs fois pour rentrer.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Non.

-Je suis si fier de toi, murmura William d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille.

Julia ferma les yeux en sentant William déposer un baiser dans sa nuque et ainsi, ils restèrent tous les trois enlacés sur la grande couverture disposée sur l'herbe le temps que Henry ne termine son lait. Une fois fait, ils rentrèrent dans la demeure. Le repas serait prêt quelques minutes plus tard et une fois Henry au pays des rêves, le couple s'enlaça sur le sofa du salon, partageant de longs et interminables baisers tout en se parlant de leur quotidien; d'Henry, des enquêtes du poste de police, de George, Lucie, Emily, Madame Brackenreid et de l'Inspecteur.

* * *

Le couple quitta la chambre d'Henry sans un bruit. Il dormait dans son berceau à présent déplacé dans sa propre chambre. Le repas avait été terminé depuis quelques temps déjà. Le couple avait encore prit de longues minutes pour jouer avec leur fils avant de le mettre au lit. Il n'était pas tard et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient descendre au rez-de-chaussé pour un thé. Ils se tenaient là, debout dans le couloir sombre, leur regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Les mains de William prirent place sur les hanches de Julia qui caressa son torse.

-Tu ne partiras pas ce soir, s'il te plait, murmura Julia presque suppliante.

-J'aurai voulu rester avec vous deux cette nuit, te tenir dans mes bras, me lever pour donner le biberon à Henry, te regarder dormir et prendre le petit déjeuner au lit.

-Tout un programme Murdoch, répondit Julia en souriant, mais je crois en avoir un autre. Qui te plaira j'espère tout autant.

Il ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils avant que Julia ne se love tout contre lui pour lui voler un long et langoureux baiser où leur langue menaient une dance sensuelle. Il sentit Julia frotter son corps contre le sien, sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. Aussitôt sa masculinité réagit à ce contact. Il avait envie d'elle, là, maintenant, dans ce couloir. IL voulait se glisser en elle, profondément, ne faire qu'un avec elle, lui faire l'amour.

-Julia, grommela William en quittant sa bouche à contre cœur et le souffle court.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Tout va bien, répondit simplement la jeune femme, mon corps à changé William. Mes seins...ils sont encore un peu abîmés pour avoir allaité Henry, mon vagin il...tout est presque comme avant.

-Presque?

-Eh bien ce sont des tissus mous, donc malléables, donc ils reviennent en place, mais pas exactement comme avant. La sensation pour toi sera peut être un peu différente, j'ai remarqué comme une petite coupure à environ sept millimètres de profondeur, mais elle ne me fait pas mal.

-Comment tu...enfin tu...as...tu t'es...

-William, rétorqua Julia en riant doucement et remarquant que le jeune homme rougissait, c'est normal de se donner du plaisir. Je voulais être certaine que lorsque tu me ferai l'amour à nouveau je pourrai tout ressentir comme avant. Eh puis, les femmes ont certains besoin également.

Elle lui sourit encore et elle se pencha doucement à son oreille.

-J'ai pensé à toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave, à tes mains, à tes lèvres, je t'ai imaginé en moi et j'ai eu du plaisir William, mais en rien comparable au plaisir que j'éprouve lorsque c'est toi qui m'afflige tout cela.

Elle déposa un long baiser humide dans la nuque de William qui aussitôt referma ses bras autour d'elle, pour caresser ses fesses et échouer son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Moi aussi je pense à toi, grommela t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Sans un mot, sans briser leur baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre dans la pénombre. Et lorsqu'il ne restait que le pantalon de William et la fine chemise de Julia, ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre à nouveau, front contre front. Les doigts de Julia dessinèrent les hématomes qui se trouvaient sur le corps du jeune homme.

-Quand t'es-tu fait cela? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Hier, suite à la fuite d'un fugitif. Mais tu es Docteur, je suis persuadé que tu l'as su à la seconde où tu l'as vu.

Julia rougit doucement.

-J'avais besoin que tu me le dise.

-Je ne te mentirai pas Julia, répondit William.

-Jamais? Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'en fait la promesse, les mensonges nous ont bien trop éloigné par le passé. Je ne te mentirai jamais plus.

Elle lui sourit en acquiesçant, puis, elle s'éloigna de William pour retirer d'un geste sa chemise. Il la vit alors nue devant lui, sous l'éclat de lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Son cœur manqua un battement, sa bouche devint sèche et ses mains moites. Doucement, William approcha d'elle pour glisser sa main sur son corps, sur ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien et qui n'avait pas changé. Les mamelons de Julia étaient abîmés mais il le remarqua à peine. William se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa nuque, son cou, sa poitrine, ses seins.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de prendre délicatement un mamelon dans sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux et elle s'abandonna simplement. William continua sa progression sur son corps pour se mettre à genoux sur le sol, pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et lever les yeux vers elle. Il croisa son regard, une seconde à peine avant qu'il ne se penche vers sa féminité et qu'il ne lui accorde ses plus douces faveurs. Julia poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et elle se laissa aller avec délice.

Ils avaient regagné le lit et ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, coup après coup William les emmenait vers l'extase. Il sentait les ongles de Julia s'enfoncer dans son dos, son corps arqué sous le sien, sa sueur sur ses lèvres, il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir et son membre emprisonné dans sa douceur lui fit tourner la tête. Elle se contracta sous lui, et il explosa à son tour.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle dans le creux de son oreille, tellement, manqué, ajouta William en se contractant une toute dernière fois en elle pour l'entendre rire doucement.

-Toi aussi William, souffla Julia dans le creux de son oreille, je t'aime mon amour.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et elle ferma les yeux simplement, savourant cet instant où ils étaient si proches, liés, alors que leur cœur battaient la chamade. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que William ne quitte son corps et ne roule sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui pour qu'elle puisse se coucher sur son torse. Elle y déposa un tendre baiser et elle leva simplement les yeux vers lui.

-William, murmura Julia d'une voix sensuelle, tu as dit que tu pensais à moi...

-Je pense souvent à toi Julia.

-Non, pas de cette façon, continua-t-elle en caressant de son genoux le membre au repos du jeune homme, je suis Docteur et je sais que les hommes ont besoin de...

-Juliaaa, grommela William en rougissant.

-Alors j'ai raison, dit-elle avec un sourire triomphant, est-ce arrivé souvent?

-Plus que je ne pourrais le compter, grommela William entre ses dents, et bien avant que...Enfin depuis longtemps.

Elle rit timidement avant de caresser sa joue et de s'allonger de tout son long sur lui.

-Oh William, murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres, si seulement j'avais su cela plus tôt. Si seulement nous aurions pu nous avouer nos sentiments et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par le jeune homme qui posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Le passé est le passé, dit-il, laissons-le là où il se trouve.

Julia ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume dans la voix de William, pourtant, elle n'eut pas occasion de lui répondre que déjà il l'embrassa à nouveau, il était prêt pour une nouvelle dance.

* * *

A son plus grand étonnement, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle se réveillait alors que le soleil brillait déjà. Elle n'avait pas entendu Henry pleuré cette nuit là,son réveil n'avait pas sonné. _William._ Il avait du se lever cette nuit pour s'occuper de son fils et il avait sans doute coupé le réveil. Une délicieuse odeur de toast arriva aux narines de Julia, il avait même fait monter le petit déjeuner. Julia était couchée sur le ventre, le drap au milieu de son dos, ses cheveux s'éparpillant tout autour d'elle sur l'oreiller. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt effleurer son dos nu pour faire glisser le drap plus bas, jusque sur ses fesses. Une seconde plus tard des lèvres touchèrent sa peau, entre ses omoplates et elle se mordit la lèvre. William la caressait et l'embrassait sur chaque parcelle de peau exposée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible gémissement lorsque la main de son amant se glissa sous elle et caressa son intimité. Elle le sentit s'allonger contre son dos et échouer sa bouche à son oreille.

-Bonjour Docteur, murmura William d'une voix grave.

Elle ne répondit pas, souriant simplement en cabrant son dos à peine. William était déjà prêt, elle pouvait sentir son excitation contre ses fesses. Dans un mouvement, elle lui indiqua qu'elle en avait envie elle aussi et ainsi, William lui fit l'amour au petit matin, de la plus tendre et passionné des manières qu'il soit.

* * *

 _à suivre... ;)_

 _Les ennuis arrivent les ami(e)s_


	33. Chapter 33

_Merci pour vos reviews! Voici la suite :) *pas taper Julia, pas taper *_

* * *

Ce matin là, le Docteur Ogden avait quitté sa demeure en retard, débordée, tenant son fils dans les bras. Mrs. Andrews l'avait appelé à l'aube, elle couvrait ce qu'elle pensait être une mauvaise grippe et elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'Henry. Prise au dépourvu, au dernier moment, Julia lui donna sa journée pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'avait alors pas d'autre solution que d'emmener son fils avec elle au cabinet. Elle y arriva en hâte, remarquant que trois patientes l'attendaient déjà. Elle salua brièvement Lucie qui ne put s'empêcher de tomber sous le charme du bébé avant que le Docteur Ogden ne rejoigne son bureau. Elle prépara un petit espace entouré de coussins dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri des regards derrière le meuble sombre. Elle posa son fils sur l'épaisse couverture et elle lui donna la peluche qu'il ne quittait jamais.

-Tu seras bien là mon petit ange, murmura Julia avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, j'essaierai d'appeler ton papa pour le déjeuner, peut être qu'il pourra s'occuper un peu de toi cette après-midi. En attendant, tu passes ta matinée avec moi, ça te plait petit bonhomme ?

Pour toute réponse, Henry sourit à sa mère qui en fit autant avant de s'éloigner de lui et de soupirer profondément. Elle lui accorda un dernier regard et elle s'éloigna, rejoignant la pièce adjacente où sa première patiente prenait place. La matinée fut ainsi rythmée par les allés et venus du Docteur Ogden entre son bureau et la salle d'auscultation. Henry était rarement seul plus de dix minutes. Les deux jeunes femmes se relayaient pour venir jeter un œil et s'assurer que tout aille bien. Julia prit une pause pour donner le biberon au petit garçon et le changer avant de se remettre au travail. Il fut bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et elle n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de téléphoner à William. Julia prit alors une minute pour se mettre à son bureau et composer le numéro du poste de police.

- _Il est sorti Docteur, répondit l'Agent Higgins au bout du fil._

-Pourriez-vous me passer George? Murmura la jeune femme en tenant tendrement le doigt de son fils qui s'endormait dans ses bras.

 _-Il est avec lui, répondit le jeune homme, mais je peux prendre le message si vous voulez je..._

-Non, coupa tendrement Julia qui ne voulait pas que son secret ne soit dévoilé à qui que se soit et surtout pas à l'Agent Higgins qui avait la langue bien trop pendue par moment, je rappellerai peut être plus tard. Merci Higgins.

 _-Je vous en prie._

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha dans un soupire. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de son fils toute la journée finalement. Cela ne la dérangeait pas outre-mesure. Henry était un bébé tout à fait adorable et déjà compréhensif. Il n'était pas exigeant, il ne pleurait pas pour un rien, il mangeait facilement, il s'endormait rapidement et sans difficulté. Julia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le destin lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle savait que tout ne serait pas aussi facile, qu'en grandissant il aurait sans doute un fort caractère, têtu et curieux, mais elle était fière de lui, fière de l'enfant merveilleux qui était le sien. Un parfait mélange d'elle et de _lui_.

-Eh bien, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui ce sera uniquement toi et moi, murmura-t-elle alors que le bébé se mit à bailler.

Elle se leva alors doucement pour le mettre dans le couffin qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Henry bougea un peu mais il s'endormit tranquillement sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère.

-Docteur? Fit doucement la voix de Lucie dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une nouvelle patiente est arrivée. Je peux la faire venir?

-Dans la salle d'auscultation, répondit Julia en s'éloignant d'Henry, il vient de s'endormir.

Lucie acquiesça et elle quitta la pièce. Le Docteur Ogden en profita pour faire un peu de rangement sur son bureau, mettant toutes les affaires de son fils sans le sac qu'elle avait apporté ce matin là. Elle rejoignit la salle en face de son bureau et elle prépara son matériel, puis elle attendit. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Lucie avait quitté son bureau. Un temps bien plus long qu'à l'habitude. Elle quitta alors la salle pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé lorsqu'elle se figea sur place en haut des escaliers. Sur la première marche en bas, elle vit la jeune femme tenter de monter. Le sang coulait de son arcade et de ses mains. Une seconde plus tard, une femme la surplomba pour la frapper une fois encore à la tête et elle s'évanouit. Julia se glaça d'effroi. La femme en bas de l'escalier leva les yeux vers elle et elle croisa son regard.

-Bonjour Docteur Ogden, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un long sourire.

Sans aucune hésitation, Julia couru dans son bureau pour fermer la porte derrière elle, elle voulut prendre le téléphone et elle remarqua que la tonalité était coupée. Elle était piégée. Son regard se posa sur Henry dormant tranquillement. Elle le rejoignit alors que les coups résonnaient déjà sur la porte. Julia prit les lanières du couffin et elle chercha tout autour d'elle une issue. D'une seconde à l'autre la porte céderait, d'une seconde à l'autre l'agresseur entrerait. Elle devait protéger son fils, le cacher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armoire en bois toute proche. Elle s'y précipita et elle ouvrit les deux pans. Avec délicatesse, elle posa son fils au fond, écartant les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Elle lui accorda un regard tendre, puis elle se retourna et elle ferma les portes, veillant à laisser l'une d'entre elle légèrement entrouverte. Une seconde après, la porte du bureau céda et la peur la gagna totalement. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, ne supportant pas d'abandonner son fils à la rage de la femme qui avait fait irruption.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous? Lança Julia avec courage en tentant de cacher les tremblements de son corps et de sa voix.

-Voyons Docteur Ogden, je vous ai connu plus perspicace.

Julia fronça les sourcils. Cette voix ne ressemblait pas à celle d'une femme. Ce visage était bien trop maquillé, ces cheveux ne semblaient pas être naturels. Un homme se cachait là dessous, elle en était persuadée. Mais qui? Et pourquoi?

-Je vous préviens j'ai téléphoné à la police et elle sera là dans peu de temps, vous ne...

-Docteur Ogden, ria l'homme en face d'elle, la police ne viendra pas, parce que vous n'avez pas pu la joindre, j'ai coupé la communication et votre très cher Inspecteur Murdoch est envoyé sur un meurtre à l'extérieur de la ville en ce moment même. Il ne viendra pas au secours de la femme de sa vie. Pas tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous...

Julia se figea sur place en voyant le couteau de son agresseur couvert de sang, qu'il pointait vers elle.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Jamais, rétorqua Julia.

-Vous ou votre fils Docteur, il ne me faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour découvrir où il se trouve et imaginez seulement ce que je pourrai faire à un adorable petit bébé sans défense.

-N'approchez pas mon fils où je vous jure que vous le payerez.

Elle vit alors l'homme en face d'elle simplement ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir près de lui et elle serra les dents. Elle savait qu'elle était en danger, que rien ne lui garantissait que son agresseur n'allait pas la tuer et s'en prendre à Henry ensuite. Mais pourtant, elle devait prendre le risque. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il baissa son couteau.

-Bien, murmura-t-il, je vois que vous êtes une femme raisonnable Julia. Que ne feriez-vous pas par amour ? Mais nous verrons si l'Inspecteur Murdoch a autant de dévouement envers vous.

La peur au ventre, Julia se dirigea vers la porte lorsque dans un mouvement violent, elle se retourna pour frapper de toutes ses forces l'homme qui se trouvait dans son dos. D'abords déstabilisé, il reprit rapidement pieds et il ne lui fallut qu'un mouvement de bras pour frapper Julia en plein visage. Jamais elle ne l'avait suspecté d'avoir tant de force. Alors qu'elle tomba sur le sol, elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir se frotter le nez ensanglanté. Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle tenta de lui échapper. Mais il l'attrapa pas la taille et il la plaqua contre le bureau. Tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait vola dans les airs alors que la jeune femme continuait de se débattre. Elle le sentit resserrer ses doigts autour de son cou, l'air lui vint à lui manquer, sa tête commença à lui tourner. Un mouchoir fut placé sur sa bouche et son nez. _Ne respire pas, du chloroforme, ne respire pas,_ pensa-t-elle. Mais ses efforts furent vains et elle tomba rapidement inconsciente. Le couteau de son agresseur avait laissé des coupures sur ses bras, sa gorge et sa joue. Mais Julia ne les sentaient pas. Sa seule pensée fut son fils et pour la première fois de sa vie depuis longtemps, elle priait pour que son agresseur ne s'en prenne pas à lui.

-Bien, murmura celui-ci dans le creux de son oreille, maintenant vous allez me suivre Julia.

Il caressa un instant sa gorge et il la prit dans ses bras pour la porter hors de la pièce, pour descendre l'escalier, enjamber Lucie inconsciente dans le couloir et rejoindre la petite porte donnant dans la ruelle à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il chargea Julia à l'arrière du fiacre et il s'assit à l'avant, commandant au cheval de quitter la ruelle. Il emprunta la rue comme si de rien n'était, s'éloignant tranquillement, le sourire sur les lèvres alors que son plan s'était parfaitement déroulé dans les moindres détails.

* * *

L'inspecteur Murdoch venait d'arriver à son bureau. Sur le chemin de l'entée du poste à celui-ci, il avait croisé l'Agent Higgins lui signalant que le Docteur avait tenté de le joindre quelques heures plus tôt, mais qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun message. Il s'était assis dans son fauteuil et il avait composé le numéro de l'opératrice, demandant à joindre le cabinet du Docteur Ogden, mais alors qu'il attendait que la communication ne se fasse, George entra comme un boulet de canon dans son bureau.

-Monsieur, dit-il à bout de souffle, il y a eu une agression violente au cabinet du Docteur Ogden. Une femme est morte et...

En un bond, William avait lâché le combiné du téléphone et il s'était levé pour se précipiter hors de son bureau. Personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. William enfourcha sa bicyclette et il pédala à toute allure dans les rues de la ville pour arriver au plus vite à l'adresse qu'il connaissait si bien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La peur le gagnait totalement. Une femme. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui, certainement pas Julia. _Cela ne devait pas être Julia._

La foule s'était déjà rassemblée devant le bâtiment et ce fut avec colère que William la fendit pour s'approcher de la porte et croiser le regard de l'agent de police qui se trouvait là.

William ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait trouver Julia. Il écarta alors simplement sa veste pour lui montrer son insigne et sans un mot et sans ralentir l'allure, il entra dans le bâtiment. Il avança jusqu'au corps étendu en bas de l'escalier. Les cheveux roux de Lucie ondulaient tout autour d'elle, son corps était entouré d'une marre de sang. Pourtant, William se baissa un instant pour vérifier son pouls. Faible, très faible, mais existant.

-CETTE FEMME N'EST PAS MORTE, cria-t-il à l'officier à l'entrée, appelez les secours.

Il se redressa et William regarda les alentours.

-JULIA? Julia?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ce fut alors quatre à quatre qu'il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre le premier étage. La salle d'auscultation était parfaitement rangée, prête à être utilisée mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau ravagé, William fut prit d'une profonde nausée. Tout était saccagé, il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang. Mais pas la moindre trace de Julia. Il entendit des pleurs et il se dirigea vers l'armoire en bois d'où ils provenaient. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entendu George parler de l'agression, William sentit un soulagement. Henry pleurait à chaudes larmes, ses changes étaient souillés, mais il était sain et sauf. Doucement, William l'extirpa de sa cachette pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler.

-Shhht mon petit bonhomme, je suis là, tout va bien Henry, je suis là...Shhhtt, papa est là, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux sombres de son fils.

Lorsque l'Agent Crabtree entra dans le bureau du Docteur Ogden, il se figea sur place. Au milieu de cette pagaille et de l'horreur qui se trouvait tout autour de lui, il vit une scène des plus tendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait prit un fiacre juste après son supérieur avec l'Agent Higgins et l'Agent Jackson. Alors que ses collègues interrogeaient la foule et la jeune femme qui avait donné l'appel à la police, il était monté à l'étage. Il avait poussé la porte abîmée et il s'était arrêté dans son embrasure. L'Inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait penché vers le bébé qu'il avait allongé sur le bureau. Il lui parlait tendrement alors qu'il changeait ses langes. Henry plongeait son regard encore empli de larmes dans les yeux de son père. Il ne pleurait plus, mais les longues traces humides sur ses joues témoignaient encore des longues minutes où il s'était trouvé seul dans ce placard, attendant que sa mère ne vienne le réconforter. _Dieu merci,_ pensa William, _il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Julia l'a protégé en le mettant à l'abri et il n'avait pas assisté à tout cela_. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme de William tomba sur la chemise blanche d'Henry qu'il était en train de refermer.

-Ca va aller, murmura-t-il tendrement à son fils mais aussi pour lui-même, ça va aller Henry. Je vais découvrir ce qui est arrivé ici et je vais retrouver ta maman, je te le promets mon petit bonhomme.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur son front et il le prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se redressa, William croisa le regard de George.

-Miss Beaumont a été emmené à l'hôpital, lança George, son état est grave mais si elle survie elle sera en mesure de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé et le Docteur...

-Elle a été enlevée, murmura William en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Il semblerait oui.

-Interrogez les commerçants les plus proches, quelqu'un à du voir quelque chose. En vue de la ...coagulation, continua William la gorge sèche en désignant une des nombreuses traces de sang qui se trouvait sur le mobilier environnant, je dirai trois ou quatre heures.

George acquiesça simplement et il jeta un autre regard à William qui tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'était calmé, sa joue posée sur le torse du jeune homme, fermant les yeux doucement.

-Nous allons la retrouver Monsieur, dit-il simplement.

William lui sourit et George quitta la pièce sans un autre regard ni aucune autre parole. William mit quelques minutes à faire le tour de la pièce pour trouver le moindre indice. Il ne trouva rien et il ne put se séparer d'Henry une seule seconde sans que l'enfant ne se mette à pleurer à nouveau. Désemparé, William descendit au rez-de-chaussé envahi par ses collègues.

-Monsieur, murmura l'Agent Jackson en approchant de lui, nous avons trouvé ceci sur le bureau de Miss Beaumont.

William se figea sur place en voyant ce que le jeune agent lui tendait. Une poupée, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Une de ces poupées que James Gillies avait utilisé quelques temps plus tôt pour le terrifier et " jouer" avec lui.

-Que dit-elle? Demanda William avec inquiétude.

Son collègue tourna alors la clé à l'arrière de la poupée et la voix de l'homme qui avait enregistré le message résonna.

 _Bonjour Inspecteur Murdoch. Quelle joie de jouer avec vous à nouveau. Je vous avais dit que je n'en avais pas terminé avec vous. Aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose de très précieux pour vous. Il me tarde de commencer une nouvelle manche._

Instinctivement, William resserra son étreinte autour de son fils en levant les yeux vers l'Agent Jackson.

-James Gillies a enlevé Julia, murmura William.

* * *

 _à suivre ...:O_


	34. Chapter 34

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

* * *

Très vite, l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'était plus nécessaire sur les lieux. Il laissa ses collègues s'occuper de tout ausculter, d'interroger les voisins et de tout sceller. Il prit le chemin du poste de police, tenant d'une main sa bicyclette, le couffin dans lequel dormait Henry en bandoulière. William n'avait pas voulu prendre un fiacre, il avait besoin de marcher. Il devait reprendre pieds dans la réalité et marcher lui permettait de se sentir actif, d'avoir le sentiment qu'il avançait, qu'il était en mesure de faire bouger les choses. Et pourtant, au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à cet instant. Julia avait disparu, Julia était en danger. Par sa faute. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela arrivait par sa faute. La colère, la culpabilité, l'impuissance. Voila ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, bien plus encore que de la tristesse. Il n'y avait pas de place pour cela maintenant, il ne devait pas y penser.

Un regard vers Henry lui rappela qu'aujourd'hui il devait plus que toute autre fois réussir à la retrouver, à la sauver, à anéantir Gillies pour de bon. Ce petit garçon ne pouvait pas grandir sans sa mère, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Et qu'adviendrait-il de son fils si Julia disparaissait? Darcy. Bien entendu Darcy s'occuperait d'Henry, il était officiellement l'enfant du Docteur Garland, pas le sien. Instinctivement, William resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du bébé. Jamais il ne permettrait cela, jamais il ne survivrait à la perte de son fils, à la perte de Julia. William en mourrait, il le savait.

Lorsqu'il arriva au poste de police, la nouvelle de l'enlèvement du Docteur Ogden avait été déjà connu de tous. Certains agents le regardèrent passer, sans un mot. Mais William ne leur accorda pas la moindre importance. Il se dirigea simplement vers son bureau pour poser délicatement le couffin sur un fauteuil. Il approcha le second et il les mit face à face. Ainsi, ils formèrent un petit lit sécurisé, un petit espace où William plaça le couffin dans lequel Henry pouvait continuer de dormir sans risquer de tomber. Il accorda un tendre regard au petit garçon qui serrait avec force son lapin en peluche. C'est ainsi que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid le trouva lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son subalterne. William s'était contenté de lever les yeux vers lui avant que l'Inspecteur ne prenne la parole .

-Crabtree m'a averti, grommela-t-il, Gillies encore une fois.

-Il n'en a pas terminé avec moi et c'est Julia qui en paie le prix. C'est...pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ne tout simplement pas s'en prendre à moi?

-Parce qu'il a vu ce qui est évident pour beaucoup Murdoch, répondit Brackenreid en s'approchant des chaises pour jeter un œil à l'enfant, il sait que vous tenez au Docteur. Il sait qu'elle est votre faiblesse. Et peut être sait-il que ce petit bonhomme est...

-Personne ne sait...

-Personne n'est dupe Murdoch, coupa son supérieur, regardez-le. Jamais Garland n'aurait fait un aussi beau bébé, dit-il en riant doucement.

-Et pourtant, il est son fils, puisque Julia est mariée. Et que je ne suis personne.

-ll peut ne pas le reconnaître.

-Il l'a fait et il voudra le reprendre mais...je ne le laisserai pas faire. Julia ne l'aurait pas voulu.

-Murdoch vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'encontre de la loi. Vous mieux que quiconque le savez.

-Henry se trouvait sur une scène d'enlèvement, il peut officiellement avoir des traces d'indices sur lui, il restera donc ici au poste de police, avec moi.

-Et après?

-Je retrouverai Julia. Elle sera vivante et cet enfant sera dans les bras de sa mère à nouveau.

-Je le souhaite Murdoch, murmura Brackenreid doucement, je vous le souhaite de tout cœur. Mettez-vous au travail.

Sans un mot, en échangeant à peine un regard, l'Inspecteur Brackenreid quitta le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière son supérieur, William se laissa simplement tomber sur sa chaise. Il ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le visage de Julia, son regard, son sourire. Il l'entendit rire alors qu'il plaçait une mèche de ses cheveux défaits derrière son oreille. Il se souvint lui avoir caresser tendrement les lèvres du bout des doigts avant qu'elle n'embrasse sa main et qu'elle ne se penche sur son visage.

-Tout ira bien William, murmura-t-elle doucement, aussi longtemps que nous serons sous les mêmes étoiles, tout ira bien.

Julia l'avait embrassé et il s'était allongé, sentant le corps de la jeune femme qu'il aimait se mouler au sien alors qu'il caressa son dos nu. Il se souvenait de cet instant où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. William se mit alors à prier. Prier pour elle, pour qu'il la retrouve, pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, pour qu'il puisse plonger son regard dans le sien et caresser du bout des doigts son sourire. William priait, simplement, que tout en redevienne comme avant.

* * *

-Tout ira bien Julia, murmura la voix de William dans un coin de sa tête, aussi longtemps que nous serons sous les mêmes étoiles, tout ira bien.

Pourtant, la jeune femme savait que tout n'allait pas bien. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle migraine de toute sa vie. Elle avait le tournis et elle était désorientée, elle ignorait si elle était debout, assise, couchée. Où se trouvait-elle? Que s'était-il passé ces dernières heures? Quel jour étaient-ils? Faisait-il nuit? Elle ignorait toutes ces réponses. Elle se concentra alors de toutes ses forces. Quel était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait? William lui murmurait ces mots dans le creux de son oreille en glissant ses doigts sur sa peau. Non. C'était elle qui lui avait dit cela, pas lui. Mais cela remontait à quelques jours déjà. Henry. Elle avait donné le biberon à Henry dans son bureau. Elle avait parlé à Higgins. Le sang. Lucie en bas de l'escalier. Le lapin de son fils sur le sol. La jeune femme qui s'était jetée sur elle. Le mouchoir, l'odeur de chloroforme. Elle se souvenait à présent, elle se souvenait de tout.

Elle se concentra alors de toute ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux. Julia se trouvait sur un sol froid et humide. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur d'humidité tout autour d'elle. De l'eau gouttait dans un coin de la pièce mais elle était incapable de savoir ou car elle se trouvait dans le noir le plus total. Julia prit une profonde inspiration et doucement, elle essaya de se mettre assise et elle le fit avec difficulté. Le gout du sang était encore présent dans sa bouche et lui donna un profond dégoût, sa main était blessée, son arcade également. Mais Julia savait que ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était de savoir où elle se trouvait et comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de là. Elle voulait savoir comment allait Henry, si la femme qui l'avait agressé l'avait trouvé et lui avait fait du mal. Au fond d'elle-même Julia savait que son fils allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, mais elle ne pouvait chasser de son cœur ce sentiment amer de n'avoir pas su le protéger, d'avoir failli à son rôle de mère. Elle avait peur, tellement peur que son intuition était fausse et que son petit garçon, son miracle, ne soit blessé, ou enlevé, ou mort. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, le larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas faillir, elle devait se battre, sortir de cet enfer, par tous les moyens, trouver son fils et le prendre dans ses bras. Ne plus jamais le quitter, une seule seconde.

Julia s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche pour se lever. Elle resta là, les yeux fermés et le souffle court, le dos contre le mur glacial. A tâtons, elle se déplaça dans la pièce, tendant les mains devant elle. Elle en fit le tour en de longues minutes. Il n'y avait rien sur le sol si ce n'était de la terre humide, rien au mur à part du salpêtre et des filets d'eau. Du bout des doigts, Julia sentit un filament glisser doucement. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche. L'eau avait l'air propre. Elle avait tellement soif, qu'après un instant d'hésitation à savoir quelles maladies elle pouvait contracter si elle en buvant, elle posa ses lèvres sur le mur. Quelques secondes à peine, juste pour humidifier sa bouche, rincer ce goût de sang et enfin respirer plus facilement. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la manche et elle continua sa progression pour trouver une porte en bois épaisse. Julia se mise alors à gratter, encore et encore, sentant les échardes s'enfoncer dans sa peau, ses ongles craquer les uns après les autres. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté. Peut être était-ce sa chance? Même si ses agresseurs se trouvaient de l'autre côté, elle pourrait enfin en apprendre davantage et trouver une solution.

-Ouvrez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque et brisée, Ouvrez-moi, laissez-moi sortir. Au secours, AU SECOURS. AIDEZ-MOI.

Elle criait et frappait la porte de toutes ses forces. Encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre le souffle avant d'entendre des pas de l'autre côté de la porte. Aussitôt elle s'en éloigna.

-William, murmura-t-elle, faites que se soit William.

En une fraction de seconde la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la lumière provenant de la pièce voisine l'inonda. La jeune femme fut éblouie, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts pendant quelques secondes.

-Voyons Julia, fit la voix d'un homme en face d'elle et dont la silhouette se dessinait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il ne sert à rien de crier, personne ne vous entendra ici.

Julia le regarda et lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la luminosité, elle vit enfin l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Son cœur manqua un battement, sa peur la paralysa un peu plus.

-James...Gillies...dit-elle dans un souffle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit simplement et il fit un pas en arrière pour refermer la porte.

-Bonne nuit Julia, murmura-t-il.

En un bond, la jeune femme se jeta vers la porte, mais trop tard. Une fois encore elle butta sur le bois sombre et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Et à cet instant, elle sut que son cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	35. Chapter 35

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire et tout et tout...mais voila la suite :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était plongé dans son travail comme bien souvent. Il avait enfin pu mettre de côté ses sentiments, oublier qu'il enquêtait sur la disparition de Julia, que cela devait être une affaire comme n'importe quelle autre, qu'il ne devait en rien en faire une affaire personnelle. A contre cœur, il avait demandé à l'Agent Crabtree de prévenir le Docteur Garland que son fils l'attendait au poste de police. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas pressé de le voir arriver pour lui prendre l'enfant. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir que le petit garçon allait vivre chez Darcy, ne serait-ce que pendant le temps de l'enquête. Comment le pouvait-il ? Henry était son enfant, il était le fruit d'un amour sincère et profond qu'il éprouvait pour Julia. Il était leur petit miracle et en pensant que le père officiel viendrait le chercher, sachant qu'il lui arrachait une autre partie de son cœur, William en avait eu la nausée. Julia n'était pas là, son absence et la peur de la perdre lui était déjà insupportable, alors voir s'en aller Henry le détruirait un peu plus, et il le savait. Mais la loi était la loi, et même lui ne pouvait s'en extraire. Il avait fait venir George dans son bureau et il lui avait dit de prévenir le Docteur Garland, et depuis, il attendait, tentant de se concentrer sur son travail. Lorsque deux coups furent donnés à la porte de son bureau, il leva les yeux et une nouvelle nausée s'empara de lui.

-Monsieur, murmura simplement George.

-Le Docteur Garland est ici, répondit William en jetant un regard à Henry dans son couffin, dites-lui de venir je ...

-Monsieur, insista le jeune homme en secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement, je suis allé chez le Docteur Garland et il...il est mort Monsieur. J'ai envoyé Emily, vous devriez venir.

-Mort? Soupira William.

George acquiesça simplement et William prit une profonde inspiration. Il ignorait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, ou du moins il refusait de se l'avouer. Du soulagement. Comment pouvait-il être soulagé d'apprendre la mort d'un homme? _Julia est libre_ , pensa-t-il aussitôt, _elle est libre William. Tu pourras l'aimer, tu pourras l'épouser. Tu pourras vivre avec eux. Darcy est mort._

-Vous devriez venir Monsieur, insista George.

-Oui je...

William quitta son fauteuil et une fois encore il se tourna vers son fils qui jouait doucement avec son lapin blanc. Puis, il jeta un regard vers le bureau de son supérieur. En un bond, il prit les lanières du couffin et il vit son fils tendre les bras dans sa direction.

-Pas maintenant mon bonhomme, tu vas rester ici avec quelqu'un qui veillera sur toi.

William se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid et après avoir été autorisé à entrer, il prit la parole.

-Monsieur, je dois me rendre chez Garland et...

-J'ai entendu Murdoch, je m'occupe de lui.

Aussitôt, il se baissa vers le couffin pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras et lui sourire doucement.

-Et alors toi, murmura-t-il, tu vas rester avec tonton Tommy ?

-Je le ramènerai à Madame Andrews lorsque je reviendrai au poste, répondit doucement William, il sera mieux chez lui.

-Murdoch, grommela Brackenreid alors que William s'apprêtait à sortir, cette affaire ne me dit rien qui vaille, soyez prudent.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et sortit simplement. Dieu merci il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il ressentait en apprenant la disparition soudaine du Docteur Garland. S'en doutait-il? La pensée de savoir que Julia n'était plus son épouse lui réchauffa le cœur une fois encore, juste une seconde avant de se maudire lui-même d'avoir une telle pensée, juste avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'elle pouvait elle-aussi être morte à cet instant.

* * *

Elle se trouvait plongée dans le noir depuis des minutes, des heures peut être, rien ne lui permettait de savoir le temps qui s'écoulait. Aucune lumière de l'autre côté de la porte sombre, aucun bruit. Julia se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes pliées, ses bras les entourant, le dos contre le mur, elle avait froid, tellement froid. Chaque respiration lui écorchait la gorge et lui comprimait la poitrine. Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle voulait dormir, tout oublier et se réveiller dans un lit moelleux et tiède, sentant le corps de William à côté du sien. Elle aurait voulu que tout cela soit un cauchemar, qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux pour croiser son regard et qu'il ne la sert tout contre lui en la rassurant que tout était une illusion. Mais cela était bien la réalité. Julia se trouvait dans cette pièce noire, froide, humide et elle ignorait pourquoi Gillies l'avait enlevé. Elle pensa à Lucie, à la pauvre femme qu'elle avait vu couverte de sang. Il l'avait tué, sans aucune raison, sa collègue, son amie. Le cœur de Julia se serra dans sa poitrine, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se mit à pleurer doucement, avant que la fatigue et le renoncement ne s'emparent d'elle, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme bien malgré elle.

* * *

-Une balle en pleine tête.

Telles étaient les constatations évidentes du Docteur Grace lorsqu'elle se redressa après avoir examiné le corps. William se pinça les lèvres. Il gisait là, le Docteur Garland, mort. Un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe, il avait encore les yeux ouverts.

-Puis-je l'emmener à la morgue ?

-Depuis quand est-il mort?

-Trois à quatre heures, j'en saurai plus après l'autopsie. Mais je pense qu'il est mort sur le coup.

William ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Tout semblait si confus dans sa tête en cet instant. Pourquoi, comment, qui? Gillies? Quel pouvait être son intérêt de tuer le mari de Julia? Pourquoi lui? Quel était son plan machiavélique? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un drap recouvrit le corps du Docteur que William reprit pieds dans la réalité.

-J'attends votre rapport complet Docteur, murmura-t-il en levant enfin les yeux vers Emily.

-Je le ferai au plus vite.

William s'apprêta à s'éloigner et à passer les alentours au peigne fin lorsque la jeune femme reprit la parole.

-Inspecteur, et pour...pour Julia est-ce que...

-Rien pour l'instant, répondit le cœur lourd le jeune homme.

-Je sais que vous la retrouverez.

Une fois encore il resta silencieux, tous semblaient croire qu'il avait le pouvoir de tout arranger, de retrouver Julia saine et sauve, qu'il trouverait l'assassin du Docteur Garland, que tout reprendrait son cours le plus naturellement du monde. Mais lui, il doutait, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait par le passé.

Ainsi, après de longues minutes à fouiller la maison, et à questionner le voisinage, les policiers avaient quitté les lieux et rejoins le poste. L'Inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait dans son bureau lorsque les Officiers Crabtree et Higgins étaient entrés.

-Impossible, lança William plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu, ce n'est pas elle Higgins.

-Monsieur, plusieurs voisins disent la même chose, le Docteur est venu. Elle n'a parlé à personne. Elle est descendu d'un fiacre et elle est entrée dans la maison.

-Madame Wellers atteste que le Docteur lui a téléphoné il y a quelques jours et que le Docteur Garland lui avait donné sa journée, ajouta George, et elle était formelle, c'était bien la voix du Docteur Ogden au téléphone. Le Docteur Garland l'attendait.

-BON SANG GEORGE, gronda William, vous étiez au cabinet de Julia, vous avez vu l'état des lieux, elle s'est faite agressée bien avant de ne se rendre chez Darcy et elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle voulait le voir. Et elle n'en avait aucune raison de le faire.

-Monsieur, murmura doucement George en désignant d'un mouvement de tête leur supérieur qui entrait par la porte derrière lui et qui tenait Henry dans les bras.

-Murdoch, pourquoi vous criez comme ça? Grommela-t-il. Le petit va se réveiller.

Il se tourna vers son supérieur et il regarda un instant le nourrisson. Julia ne l'aurai jamais abandonné, Julia était incapable de tuer, tout ceci était totalement fou.

-Vous avez du nouveau avec la mort de Garland? Demanda Brackenreid.

-Julia a été vu sur la scène de crime peu de temps avant la mort du Docteur, répondit William, ce qui est impossible.

-L'arme du crime?

-Introuvable, répondit George.

-Trouvez-la, ordonna Brackenreid, et vous Murdoch, rentrez vous reposer et mettre ce bonhomme en sécurité chez lui.

-Monsieur...

-C'est un ordre, vous êtes bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Trois policiers seront postés chez Ogden pour le veiller sur lui.

Sans que William n'ait le temps de répondre quoique se soit, son supérieur lui mis le bébé dans les bras. A contre cœur, William obéit et il prit le chemin de la maison de Julia. Il parla de tout avec Mrs. Andrews, il tenta de manger quelque chose mais il en fut incapable, puis, il mit Henry au lit. Mais le petit garçon ne cessait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, encore et encore.

-Sa mère lui manque, avait simplement murmuré sur le pas de la porte.

Alors William avait traversé le couloir. Il était entré dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il avait pris une des chemise qu'elle portait sous son corset. Il retourna dans la chambre de son fils et il mit le tissu dans son berceau. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Henry pour attirer le vêtements vers lui et y fourrer son visage, pour qu'il ne se calme enfin et qu'il ne s'endorme rapidement. Contre le caractère entêté de Mrs. Andrews et la fatigue; il ne pouvait plus lutter, William consentit à s'allonger un peu. Il prit sa place sur les couvertures, à l'endroit où il dormait toujours lorsqu'il passait la nuit chez Julia. Il prit l'oreiller de la jeune femme contre lui avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la chemise de nuit qui s'était trouvée pliée en-dessous. Comme Henry l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, il enfouit son visage dans le tissu et il huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait, _son_ parfum. Et comme son fils l'avait fait, il s'endormit lui aussi alors que le soleil se levait sur Toronto.

* * *

Il était venu lui apporter à manger, mais elle n'avait pas touché son repas. Julia avait posé des questions; pourquoi, quand la relâcherait-elle, quand est-ce qu'il se décidait à la tuer? Mais le jeune homme ne répondait jamais. _Vous verrez Docteur Ogden, vous verrez._

Elle avait lutté pendant longtemps pour ne pas manger ce qu'il lui apportait. Il aurait tenté de la droguer, de l'empoisonner peut être. Elle pouvait tenir plusieurs jours sans nourriture, le corps en était physiologiquement capable, elle devait simplement en convaincre son esprit.

Julia se trouvait dans ce coin sombre à nouveau. Elle s'était humidifiée les lèvres au filament d'eau qui glissait sur le mur une fois encore. Et elle se trouvait là, le dos contre le mur, frigorifiée, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés.

J _ulia_ , fit cette voix grave qu'elle connaissait si bien, _Julia ne t'endors pas._

-Je suis épuisée.

 _Je le sais, mais si tu t'endors tu risque de ne pas te réveiller cette fois. Il faut que tu luttes, pour moi, pour Henry._

-William, s'il te plait dépêche-toi, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

 _Je suis là pour que tu n'abandonnes pas._

-Tu es dans ma tête, soupira la jeune femme, dans ma tête.

La voix se tût aussitôt, pourtant le souffle de Julia se coupa. Sur sa peau, juste en-dessous de son oreille, elle sentit une faible respiration. Une caresse alla de son oreille à la base de son cou, une douce chaleur. Un parfum. Elle put sentir ses lèvres douces effleurer sa peau, un baiser, doux et tendre. La moiteur de sa langue, le touché de ses cils.

-William, murmura-t-elle.

 _Ouvre les yeux_ , fit la voix grave de William dans le creux de son oreille.

-Non, tu n'es pas réel.

 _Ouvre les yeux,_ répéta la voix de William, j _e veux croiser ton regard. Ne te montre pas si entêtée_ , dit-il en riant doucement, _ouvre les yeux._

Doucement, Julia s'exécuta et elle tourna la tête sur le côté. Il était là, assis à côté d'elle, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, lui souriant tendrement.

-Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas? Murmura la jeune femme.

-Quelle importance? Du moment que nous sommes ensembles.

-Si seulement ceci était réel.

-Peut être que c'est le cas, je suis avec toi Julia et tu le sais, qu'importe la distance entre nos corps, aussi longtemps que nous sommes sous les mêmes étoiles, aussi longtemps que nous sommes en vie, mon âme et la tienne sont liées, elles le seront toujours.

Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme et elle acquiesça simplement.

-Alors...bredouilla-t-elle dans un sanglot, reste avec moi William.

-Toujours.

* * *

-Toujours, murmura William en se réveillant assit dans le fauteuil dans son bureau après avoir passé des heures à travailler sans avancer sur l'enquête et s'être endormi d'épuisement.

Il avait fait ce rêve qui semblait si réel. Il s'était trouvé avec elle, dans une pièce sombre et humide. Il avait vu la larme glisser sur sa joue. Son cœur saigna un peu plus. Au fond de lui, il savait que Julia était encore en vie, mais il savait aussi qu'elle devait se sentir si seule. Si seulement il était auprès d'elle, si seulement il pouvait la serrer dans ses bras...

* * *

 _à suivre ..._


	36. Chapter 36

_Merci pour vos reviews :) Voici la suite !_

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch se frottait le front. Cela faisait quatre jours. Quatre jours que Julia avait disparu et trois que le Docteur Garland était mort. Pourtant ils étaient dans une impasse. Il avait si peu dormi, il avait presque ratissé la ville entière, il était allé à son cabinet encore et encore pour tenter de trouver des indices, il avait décortiqué le message de la poupée, mais rien, il ne trouvait rien. Il s'était assis au bureau de Julia, il avait regardé tout ce qui s'y trouvait, il avait ouvert le tiroir du meuble. Il avait sourit en y trouvant une photo, une photo qu'elle avait elle-même prise. William s'y était vu avec Henry dans les bras. Il se souvenait avoir pris d'autres photos ce jour là, avec son petit appareil noir. Il avait photographié leur fils, seul, avec Julia, et elle lui avait prit l'appareil pour immortaliser ce moment. William avait rougi. Il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé juste après, lorsque Henry dormait dans son berceau. Il avait rejoins Julia dans sa chambre. Il l'avait trouvé dénudée, tenant l'appareil photo. Elle lui avait souri et elle lui avait tendu, elle avait fait glisser sa chemise de nuit sur son corps, jusque sur son ventre pour cacher à peine sa féminité. Ses mains avaient tremblé. Mais Julia lui avait sourit un peu plus, glissant une main dans ses cheveux défaits pour laisser la pointe caresser un de ses seins nu. Elle s'était mise contre le mur et elle avait penché la tête sur le côté. William avait cadré la photo, et il avait appuyé sur le bouton. Il se souvenait avoir sentit son corps contre le sien, ses baisers dans sa nuque, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Il avait croisé son regard lorsqu'elle se trouvait assise à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il avait voulu l'en empêcher mais elle avait secoué la tête de gauche à droite doucement. _Moi aussi je veux un souvenir William_ , avait-elle murmuré. Elle avait alors appuyé sur le bouton à son tour, figeant dans la pellicule le corps de William sous le sien, son torse nu, son sourire et son regard gourmand. William se souvenait l'avoir entendu rire, lui prendre l'appareil pour le poser sur la table de nuit avant de lui faire l'amour avec passion. Au petit matin, il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de figer une fois encore le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Julia étendue, se réveillant doucement à la lumière du jour. Il avait retiré le drap, il avait hésité, mais il avait vu son sourire et il avait pris une dernière photo, son corps nu reposant sur les draps blanc, ses cheveux en pagaille, son visage.

William avait passé de longues minutes, seul dans le bureau de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, à penser à ces instants heureux en regardant la photo qu'il avait tenu entre les doigts. Puis, il était retourné au poste de police et il avait repris son travail.

* * *

L'agent Crabtree avait raccroché le téléphone. Il lança un regard vers le bureau de son supérieur pour le voir une fois encore assis en silence, prostré. Depuis que le Docteur Ogden avait disparu, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il passait son temps à chercher des indices à refaire le chemin du cabinet du Docteur à la rue, à interroger les commerçants. L'Agent Crabtree savait à quel point le Docteur Ogden était importante aux yeux de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Tous le savaient. Tous savaient pourquoi il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, parlait à peine, tous savaient qu'il perdait doucement espoir de la retrouver. Et pourtant, l'Inspecteur Murdoch continuait toujours, jusqu'à l'épuisement, il continuerait toujours, jusqu'au moment où il l'aurait retrouvé. Tous espéraient qu'il le fasse avant qu'elle ne perde la vie.

-Du nouveau Crabtree? Grommela l'Inspecteur Brackenreid en arrivant à ses côtés pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui, Monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme, Miss Beaumont, elle s'est réveillée.

-Allez l'interroger, et emmenez Murdoch.

-Monsieur, elle risque de ne pas se souvenir de grand chose et je doute que...

-Emmenez Murdoch, insista Brackenreid, il en a besoin.

Les deux hommes regardèrent le jeune Inspecteur quelques instants dans son bureau avant que le plus haut gradé ne reprenne la parole.

-Il aura l'impression de faire quelque chose. Il n'y a rien de pire que de ne rien pouvoir faire.

-Vous croyez que nous allons la retrouver?

-Il le fera, mais j'espère qu'elle sera en vie.

Ils échangèrent un simple regard inquiet avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme qui avançait vers eux.

-Oh bon sang, soupira Brackenreid, manquait plus que lui.

-Inspecteur Brackenreid.

-Commissaire Gilles, répondit le Chef du poste quatre d'une voix grave.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital s'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Pourtant, le cœur de William battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il devait parler à Lucie au plus vite. Elle avait été la dernière personne à avoir vu Julia. Elle s'était trouvée face à leur agresseur, il devait la voir, au plus vite. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre où se trouvait la jeune femme, il réalisa à quel point il lui avait été vain d'avoir tant d'espoirs. Perdue dans un océan de draps blancs, la jeune femme semblait si frêle et si fragile. Sa peau était si claire, ses lèvres si fines et un bandage encerclait sa tête. Elle lui accorda pourtant un tendre sourire.

-Monsieur Murdoch, bredouilla-t-elle doucement.

-Bonjour Miss Beaumont, voici l'Agent Crabtree, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur le jour où vous avez été agressée.

-Je ne ...sais pas si je peux vous aider, grommela la jeune femme, mais je vais essayer.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et William prit alors place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Nous avons besoin de savoir si la personne qui vous a agressé vous a laissé un quelconque indice sur l'endroit où il pourrait garder le Docteur prisonnière.

-Prisonnière? Julia...elle? Henry, Henry était avec elle et...

-Il va bien, répondit doucement William, elle l'a protégé et il est en sécurité. Mais le Docteur a été enlevé et nous n'arrivons pas à la retrouver. Il faut que vous nous aidiez.

-Très bien, soupira Lucie en fermant les yeux quelques instants, il y avait une femme , blonde et...beaucoup trop maquillée et sa voix...elle est entrée et elle a demandé à voir le Docteur. Je l'ai fait patienter dans la salle d'attente et je suis allée revenir la prévenir. Lorsque je suis revenue vers elle, elle s'est approchée de moi et...Elle...m'a sourit. Je...je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas qui...elle a sortit un couteau et...

Les mots s'étaient coincées dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle était incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, les larmes laissaient de longues traces humides sur ses joues, ses lèvres tremblaient.

-J'ai un chat il...il n'a pas dû manger depuis des jours et...

-Je vais passer chez vous, coupa doucement George pour la rassurer, je m'en occuperai pendant votre convalescence.

-Merci je...j'ai essayé de...mais elle était trop forte, plus qu'une femme normale. Elle n'a pas parlé Inspecteur, dit-elle avec regrets, je ne sais pas qui c'était mais elle voulait trouver le Docteur elle voulait qu'elle souffre. Je me suis débattue, je ne voulais pas qu'elle la trouve et Henry...ce n'est qu'un bébé...je devais...Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était là, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, je me suis débattu mais elle était beaucoup plus forte que moi. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée.

-Vous avez été très courageuse Lucie, acquiesça William, vous n'auriez pas pu faire davantage.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ferma les yeux quelques instants alors que les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Le cœur de William s'alourdit un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'enfin les choses changeraient, qu'enfin il trouverait quelque chose lui permettant de sauver Julia. Mais une fois encore rien ne pouvait l'aider à la retrouver. Rien n'aurait pu assombrir sa journée plus que cela, plus que l'impuissance qu'il ressentait face à cette situation, rien si ce n'était l'entrevue qu'il devait avoir avec le Commissaire Gilles dès son retour au poste quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai des questions à vous poser Murdoch, lui avait-il dit en fermant la porte du bureau de William, vous vous chargez du meurtre du Docteur Garland n'est-ce pas?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

-Et d'après ce que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid m'a dit, l'enquête n'avance pas.

-Nous n'avons rien Monsieur, pas de témoins, ni même...

-Pas de témoin? J'ai lu le rapport Inspecteur, coupa Gilles, une voisine de Garland affirme avoir vu le Docteur Ogden entrer chez lui avant l'heure présumée de la mort du pauvre homme. Mrs. Wellers, affirme avoir eu un appel du Docteur Ogden, elle a reconnu sa voix. Et où se trouve le Docteur Ogden?

-Le Docteur Ogden a disparu, lança William en tentant de ne pas faire éclater sa colère, depuis quatre jours. Elle a été agressée et enlevée et nous ignorons même si elle est encore en vie.

-Comme c'est pratique, n'est-ce pas?

-QUOI ?

-Éliminer son époux et faire croire à une disparition pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est brillant.

-Le Docteur Ogden n'est en rien responsable de la mort de son mari. C'était bien une agression, Miss Beaumont peut l'affirmer, elle a faillit perdre la vie elle aussi.

-Mais le Docteur n'est pas idiote, vous la connaissez bien, dit-il en souriant timidement, et ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'elle souhaite divorcer. Divorce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder. Je me demande même si l'enfant est le sien, vous devriez le savoir.

-Elle a disparu, grommela William en serrant les poings le long de son corps, elle est en danger Monsieur et je sais que jamais elle ne ferait de mal à qui que se soit. Jamais elle n'aurait abandonné son fils si...

-Vous êtes déchargé de cette affaire, dit-il d'un ton sec, ces deux affaires. Vous êtes bien trop proches du suspect.

-Suspect?

\- Oui, suspect Inspecteur Murdoch, murmura simplement le Commissaire avant de quitter la pièce sans ajouter un regard et un mot de plus.

Le monde s'était effondré autour de lui. Comment pourrait-il en être pire? Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner si mal? Julia. Julia n'aurait jamais fait cela, il le savait, jamais elle n'aurait monté un plan pareil, jamais sans lui dire. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé Henry derrière elle, jamais elle n'aurait voulu la mort de Darcy. Gillies était derrière tout cela, lui et lui seul. William n'avait qu'à faire entendre l'enregistrement de la poupée à Gilles, là était la preuve qu'elle était innocente. William savait qu'il avait encore du travail. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, l'abandonner, _elle._ Et il ne le ferait pas. Il la connaissait et il l'aimait. Il se battrait, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais il la retrouverait et il prouverait qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	37. Chapter 37

Ce soir là, comme de nombreux autres depuis des années, l'Inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait allongé sur son lit, le regard planté sur son plafond blanc. Encore tout habillé, il avait simplement retiré ses chaussures, son chapeau, sa veste et son gilet. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et pourtant il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à _elle,_ de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si elle pensait à _lui_. Chaque jour qui passait les chances de trouver Julia saine et sauve s'amenuisaient. Il en devenait fou, incapable de faire quoique se soit pour la retrouver. Et avec cette accusation de meurtre qui planait sur elle, il savait que s'il la retrouvait les ennuis ne seraient pas terminés pour autant. Et tout ce qu'il voulait s'était d'être auprès d'elle, de croiser son regard, de caresser son sourire et sentir son parfum.

Il était épuisé lorsqu'il arriva au poste de police, lorsqu'il trouva le Commissaire Gilles et deux Agents dans son bureau. Il y entra rapidement, croisant le regard des deux jeunes hommes. Ils lui sourirent avec pitié mais personne ne parla avant que le Commissaire ne le fasse.

-Nous procédons à une perquisition, grommela-t-il.

-Dans MON bureau et sans m'en avertir ?

-C'est un poste de police Murdoch, un lieux public.

-Et ce sont mes affaires personnelles, gronda l'Inspecteur en virant au rouge.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, n'est-ce pas?

-Que cherchez-vous au juste, grommela William en voyant un Agent se diriger vers son cagibis au fond de la pièce.

-Des preuves de votre liaison avec le Docteur Ogden ce qui nous donnera des preuves de complicité de meurtre.

-Vous ne trouverez rien parce que je n'ai rien fait. Parce que le Docteur Ogden n'est pas coupable, parce qu'elle a été enlevé par James Gillies.

-L'Inspecteur Brackenreid m'a fait écouter l'enregistrement de la poupée, et ce message a pu être enregistré par n'importe qui Murdoch. Votre Gillies est sans doute loin déjà et depuis longtemps.

-Et le témoignage de Miss Beaumont? Vous pensez aussi qu'elle a fait un faux témoignage? Qu'elle s'est laissée être agressée pour couvrir le crime odieux du Docteur?

\- Je cherche encore à répondre à ces questions Murdoch.

-Ridicule, grommela le jeune homme, c'est ridicule.

L'homme en face de lui ne répondit pas, lui lançant simplement un regard. Peut être avait-il raison, peut être que tout cela était ridicule. Mais le Commissaire Gilles savait que quelque chose se tramait entre l'Inspecteur et le Docteur et il n'avait jamais digéré ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, lorsque l'Inspecteur Murdoch avait libéré une meurtrière. Lorsque le poste numéro quatre tout entier l'avait protégé. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le Commissaire Gilles le détestait, mais William ne voulait pas que Julia en paie le prix. _Pas elle_. Il ne contrefichait de ce que son supérieur pensait de lui, qu'il pouvait détruire sa carrière, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était retrouver la jeune femme et la protéger.

Sans un mot, William les regarda encore papillonner un instant avant que le Commissaire leur ordonne de quitter la pièce, mais l'un des Agents se figea sur place. William comprit. Les négatifs. Comment avait-il pu se montrer si idiot? Tous les négatifs des photos qu'il avait pris ce soir là avec Julia reposaient dans une boite en bois dans un tiroir. Il avait voulu les faire disparaître, les ramener chez lui mais les événements récents avaient tout bousculé. Il avait oublié, tout simplement. Les photos étaient en sécurité, loin des regards de quiconque, mais les négatifs se trouvaient là, sous les yeux de l'Agent de police. William ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, la colère, contre lui-même, la jalousie, contre cet homme qui regardait le corps de Julia complètement nu sur son lit sans aucune retenue, la peur, la peur que tout ne se saches.

Sans qu'il n'y pense une seconde de plus, il s'avança vers le jeune homme pour lui prendre la boite des mains, pour la faire tomber sur le sol et entendre les petites plaques de verres s'échouer sur le parquet avec fracas. En un regard, William vit la plaque sur laquelle se trouvait imprimé le corps de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il y planta le talon et le verre se brisa en milles morceaux. Il n'eut pas le temps de détruire la seconde que le Commissaire se baissa pour prendre une plaque et la regarder avec attention. William souffla profondément. Il n'y avait que Henry sur celle-ci.

-Le fils du Docteur, grommela son supérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Que font ces négatifs dans votre bureau ?

-Elle m'a emprunté mon appareil pour faire quelques clichés, et je les ai développé pour elle, nous sommes amis et...

-Et si je regardais toutes ces plaques de verre je ne verrai que le Docteur et son fils ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit William avec assurance, mais je vous en prie, faites.

Il se passa quelques secondes, quelques longues et interminables secondes. Il devait le croire, il ne devait pas vérifier sans cela il trouverait un cliché de Julia, debout contre un mur simplement sa chemise de nuit recouvrant son intimité. Il verrait une plaque de verre avec son image à lui, torse nu, prise par la jeune femme, une autre avec Henry dans ses bras, Julia berçant tendrement leur fils. Il ne devait pas voir tout cela, sous aucun prétexte.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Murdoch, je vous aurai cette fois, grommela Gilles avant de quitter le bureau sans ajouter un mot.

William croisa le regard de l'Agent Jackson qui avait trouvé la boite et qui rougissait au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de voir. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, ni ne regarda les autres plaques de verre, et il sortit lui aussi, entraînant son collègue, laissant William seul, entouré des négatifs, soupirant profondément en relâchant enfin la pression.

* * *

Elle sentait son corps quitter la terre ferme. Il était là, l'homme qu'elle aimait, la tenant dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, entendre le son de sa voix lorsqu'il lui murmurait son prénom au creux de l'oreille. Elle voulait lui répondre, lui sourire, lui dire qu'elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit près d'elle. Mais elle n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. Elle se contentait de se laisser faire. William était là, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il l'avait retrouvé, enfin.

Un faible souffle s'échappait encore de ses lèvres, mais elle était très faible. Gillies l'avait fait quitter ce coin de la pièce sombre où elle avait été prisonnière depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé. Elle n'avait rien mangé et il s'étonna encore de constater qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais après tout, il se trouvait face au Docteur Ogden, sa réputation la précédait. Elle n'opposa pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il la prit dans les bras, lorsqu'il la porta hors de la pièce et qu'il la plaça dans un coffre à l'arrière d'une remorque. Elle poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu'il referma le couvercle, mais ni plus, ni moins. Alors il monta à l'avant, il prit les rênes et il ordonna au cheval de quitter le bâtiment sur les docks d'un pas lent et tranquille. Personne ne remarqua le jeune homme vêtu d'un vêtement simple, un peu abîmé, d'un chapeau melon et d'un faux bouc. Il traversa une bonne partie de la ville, tranquillement, pour emprunter un chemin de terre qui se dirigeait vers le Nord de Toronto. Il passa entre des arbres, des petites maisons en bois ou en briques. Il continua vers une petite ferme et au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, s'arrêta. Il descendit de la remorque, en fit le tour, et il ouvrit le coffre en bois. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Il aurait pu la tuer rien qu'en serrant ses doigts autour de son cou. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue, ses lèvres, sa peau si pâle qu'elle en était toute blanche.

-Cela a été un si grand plaisir et honneur de porter votre visage Docteur Ogden, murmura-t-il, un si beau visage.

Il resta là encore quelques instants avant de tirer le coffre vers le bords de la remorque et le pencher sur le côté. Le corps du Docteur tomba sur le sol, elle roula sur elle-même, étendue, inconsciente dans les herbes hautes. Il regarda une fois encore son visage.

-Quel dommage, murmura-t-il en souriant avant de remonter sur la remorque et de faire partir le cheval tranquillement.

Elle reposait là, perdue dans un champs à l'extérieur de Toronto, seule, entre la vie et la mort. Un souffle de vent balaya la campagne. Dans son rêve elle se trouvait avec lui, _William_ , le sentant l'embrasser, la caresser, lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Il y avait Henry, couché tout contre elle, entre eux. Il y avait le petit lapin blanc que son fils ne quittait jamais. Il y avait de l'absinthe, des sandwiches au beurre de cacahuètes. Le paradis, c'était la vision de _son_ paradis.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch se trouvait assis à son bureau, regardant d'un air absent l'arme que George avait trouvé dans le tronc d'un arbre quelques heures plus tôt. Cette arme appartenait au Docteur Garland et selon les constatations du Docteur Grace, elle était l'arme du crime. L'Agent Crabtree lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune empreinte, mais William savait qu'une petite empreinte pouvait se cacher à l'endroit où on l'attendait le moins. Il avait ouvert le barillet, il avait appliqué la poudre noire avec son pinceau et il s'apprêtait à prendre sa loupe, voyant une empreinte de pouce, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Son cœur manqua un battement. Si Gilles savait ce qu'il faisait, sa carrière était foutue. _George._ George se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il reprit son souffle.

-Monsieur, dit-il sans attendre une réponse de sa part, on a eu un appel, une jeune femme a été trouvée dans un champs au Nord de la ville. Elle correspond au profil du Docteur Ogden.

-Comment elle...est-ce que...bredouilla William en quittant sa chaise.

-Elle a été transféré à l'hôpital général mais nous...

William ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le monde autour de lui n'existait plus, plus rien n'avait la moindre importance. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Julia, Julia avait été retrouvée. Il priait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait par le passé, pour que la jeune femme soit le Docteur Ogden, pour que son état ne soit pas grave, pour que tout s'arrange, pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin. Il ne devait plus perdre une seule seconde, il devait la retrouver, au plus vite. Il enfourcha sa bicyclette et il pédala aussi vite qu'il le pu, hurlant aux personnes sur son chemin de s'écarter. Il ne lui était pas concevable de ne pas se rendre à son chevet, de prendre sa main dans la sienne, d'embrasser son front, de caresser sa joue. Pas cette fois _. Faites que ce soit elle_ , répéta William dans sa tête _, je vous en supplie faites que ce soit elle et qu'elle aille bien. Par pitié, par pitié._

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	38. Chapter 38

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était arrivé essoufflé à l'hôpital. Sans ménagement, il avait accroché sa bicyclette aux anneaux du mur en pierres. Il avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, au pas de course. Il s'était avancé vers le bureau central. Il avait prit une profonde inspiration et ouvert sa veste.

-Inspecteur William Murdoch, Police de Toronto, je dois voir une jeune femme qui a été admise aujourd'hui. Elle a été retrouvée inconsciente et...

-Chambre 201, Inspecteur, répondit l'infirmière sans attendre la fin de la phrase du jeune homme, mais vous en pourrez rien en tirer, elle est mal en point et ...

Cette fois ce fut William qui ne l'écoutait plus, tournant à droite du meuble en bois pour emprunter un long couloir. Il croisa des médecins, des infirmières, des malades. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. A chaque pas qu'il faisait il se rapprochait d' _elle_ , il savait que c'était elle, que c'était Julia, il n'aurait pu l'expliquer, il le savait, tout simplement. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une chambre à la porte ouverte. Le soleil s'engouffrait par la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce, à côté du lit. Il touchait le corps de la jeune femme allongée, endormie, à la peau pâle, aux cheveux couleur or ondulants autour de son visage sur l'oreiller blanc.

-Julia, souffla William en entrant.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de joie et de soulagement qu'à cet instant. La jeune femme retrouvée était bien le Docteur Ogden. Il se précipita à son chevet avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par la dure réalité. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle respirait à peine. Il avait dû se concentrer pour voir sa poitrine se soulever faiblement et elle était si blanche et si fragile que les draps semblaient l'engloutirent. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si vulnérable, presque morte. D'une main, William attira la chaise à côté du lit plus proche de la jeune femme. Il se pencha sur son visage, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue. Elle était si froide.

-Julia, murmura-t-il doucement en sentant une larme glisser sur sa joue, je suis là, je suis là mon amour, il faut...il faut que tu t'accroches. Pour Henry, pour moi, ça va aller, je suis là, répéta le jeune homme doucement.

Sa main voyagea sur le bras de la jeune femme pour arriver à sa main. Il s'assit alors sur la chaise et il prit la main de Julia dans les siennes. Il les leva doucement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres sans quitter du regard le visage de celle qu'il aimait et qui se trouvait entre la vie et la mort à cet instant.

* * *

Les minutes s'étaient écoulées en heures. La nuit était tombée. Pourtant, l'Inspecteur Murdoch n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se trouvait là, assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, tenant dans sa main celle de Julia, ne quittant son visage du regard que pour vérifier qu'elle respirait toujours. Une infirmière était passée plusieurs fois, sans rien ne pouvoir lui dire de plus sur l'état de la jeune femme. Le Docteur lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était déshydratée, sans doute n'avait-elle ni mangé, ni bu depuis des jours. Son corps était faible, elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour se réveiller, si elle se réveillerait. Elle avait quelques hématomes et quelques coupures, mais rien de grave, ni entailles profondes, ni os brisé. William demanda une couverture en plus, inquiet de sentir le corps de Julia aussi froid que la mort. On lui avait accordé, un peu à contre cœur. Mais les insignes de police pouvaient permettre quelques faveurs. Il posa la couverture sur elle, veillant à bien coincer avec minutie le tissu sous le matelas. Puis, il se pencha vers le visage de la jeune femme à nouveau. Il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser sa peau, de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux défaits et de fermer les yeux avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Réveilles-toi, je t'en prie Julia.

Mais elle ne bougea pas. Il embrassa alors tendrement son front et il reprit place sur la chaise gardant sa main prisonnière dans la sienne avant de poser sa tête contre le dossier et de laisser voyager son regard dehors. Il vit la lune briller, quelques étoiles, et un timide sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de ce soir là, loin de Toronto. Ce soir là ou ils avaient été heureux, où il n'y avait eu qu'eux. William et Julia. Pas de titre, pas d'obligation, juste deux personnes qui s'aimaient. William aurait voulu que la vie soit aussi simple, aussi simple que ce soir là où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et couvert de baisers au coin du feu. Ce soir là où il l'avait entendu rire. Il n'en demandait pas davantage, juste elle, Henry, rien que eux trois, heureux. Aujourd'hui tout était trop compliqué, ici à Toronto. Il devait garder ses distances aux yeux du monde, il devait garder leur secret, il devait la rejoindre la nuit déjà tomée et la quitter au petit matin pour que personne ne remarque qu'ils entretenaient une relation. Aujourd'hui William devait se confesser chaque semaine. Parfois il regrettait cette situation, parfois il voulait y mettre un terme. Elle n'était pas son épouse, il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer de cette façon, pas avec passion et pourtant...Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras, que lorsqu'il lui affligeait ses plus douces tortures. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de l'aimer, _elle_.

Sans s'en rendre compte, William s'endormit, rejoignant ses rêves où tout était plus simple, où tout était heureux, où tout était possible.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sentit une petite pression sur ses doigts, il comprenait qu'il se réveillait. Il sentait la douleur dans son dos raide, le bois de la chaise derrière sa nuque. Il émit un grognement. Il ouvrit les yeux et en une seconde il se souvenait où il se trouvait, pourquoi il était assis là. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait dans sa main. Il y baissa le regard. Les doigts de Julia attrapaient les siens. Il leva les yeux vers son visage. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, il la voyait tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il resserra alors ses doigts sur les siens et il caressa tendrement son front.

-Julia, est-ce que tu m'entends?

-Will...iam...je...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit se fut son regard; doux, tendre, attentionné, amoureux. Elle se perdit dans cette obscurité, rassurante et chaleureuse. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais même cela lui faisait mal.

-De...l'eau, j'ai...soif...

Les mots lui écorchèrent la gorge telles des lames aiguisées. En un bond, William s'éloigna d'elle pour prendre un verre et une carafe d'eau et la servir. Il revint vers elle, l'aidant à l'asseoir en voyant qu'elle était bien trop faible pour le faire elle-même. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Elle savoura l'instant, l'odeur de William l'entourer totalement. A peine quelques courtes secondes avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et ne lui tende le verre. Il la fit boire doucement puis, il s'assit sur le lit replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Julia derrière son oreille alors qu'elle ferma les yeux à la douce attention.

-Henry, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sûre, où est Henry?

-Il va bien, répondit William en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il est chez toi et Mrs. Andrews s'occupe de lui. Mais tu lui manques, il pleure beaucoup depuis que tu es partie.

-Il ne lui a rien fait? Dis-moi que...

-Tout va bien, insista William, je l'ai retrouvé dans l'armoire où tu l'avais mis, sain et sauf. Il n'a pas touché à notre fils.

-Dieu merci, soupira Julia en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch resta là à la regarder quelques instants encore. Il porta la main de Julia à ses lèvres et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle était réveillée, elle était en vie et son cœur débordait de joie à cette idée.

-William, reprit la jeune femme en le regardant à nouveau, tu ne...devrais pas être ici.

-Je suis exactement là ou je dois être Julia, répondit le jeune homme, avec toi.

-Mais si Darcy... s'il le savait et s'il trouvait un moyen de me prendre Henry à cause de cela je...

-Shhhtt, souffla -t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres, ne te soucie pas de cela. Il faut que tu te reposes, personne ne te prendra Henry. Je te l'ai promis et je tiendrai ma promesse. Ce soir tu vas te reposer et dès demain je demanderai à Jeanne de venir avec lui, comme ça tu pourras le voir, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça simplement et il lui sourit avant de caresser sa joue.

-William? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que...j'ai besoin que tu, bredouilla-t-elle en humidifiant ses lèvres, quelqu'un risque de nous voir mais...j'ai besoin de...

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage, il avait comprit. En souriant timidement, il approcha son visage du sien, il caressa son nez et une seconde plus tard, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes pour un long et langoureux baiser.

-Reste, dit-elle dans un souffle sur ses lèvres, reste avec moi cette nuit.

-Il y a quelques instants tu disais que je ne devais pas être là.

-S'il te plait, murmura Julia en fourrant son visage dans sa nuque, je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne peux pas être seule, pas ce soir. Prends-moi dans tes bras, reste avec moi.

-Toujours, répondit William.

Elle sourit et il l'embrassa une fois encore. Elle sentait enfin son corps revivre. Une main de William se trouvait dans son dos, la seconde sur sa joue. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque et elle caressait du bout des doigts ses cheveux. Son corps simplement vêtu d'une blouse se pressait contre le sien. Il l'attirait toujours un peu plus contre lui, si proche qu'elle sentait ses courbes se mouler parfaitement contre son corps puissant. Elle sentit son badge en métal contre son sein, son désir poindre. Julia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en brisant leur étreinte. Elle caressa le menton de William avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

-J'ai besoin de repos, murmura-t-elle, nous reprendrons ceci lorsque je sortirai d'ici.

-A vos ordres Docteur, répondit William en souriant.

-Eh puis, j'ai tellement faim.

-Je vais voir si je trouve une infirmière avec quelque chose que tu puisses manger.

Elle acquiesça et il quitta leur étreinte et le lit rapidement. Il trouva une jeune femme dans le couloir qu'il informa de l'état de santé du Docteur Ogden et quelques courtes minutes plus tard, il entra dans la pièce avec un morceau de pain et du fromage.

-C'est tout ce qu'il reste à cette heure, dit-il en posant la petite assiette sur le lit.

-C'est parfait, répondit Julia en souriant avant de croquer à pleine bouche dans le pain.

Puis, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, William retira l'assiette et lui tendit le verre pour qu'elle puisse boire à nouveau.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et Julia se laissa glisser dans le lit. Elle se coucha sur le côté, pourtant, elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de William qui avait posé sa tête sur le dossier de la chaise et qui avait tourné le visage vers elle. Ils se tenaient la main simplement, et ils demeuraient là, en silence, jusqu'à l'instant où ils finirent par s'endormirent.

* * *

 _à suivre ..._


	39. Chapter 39

_Merci pour vos reviews! Plus de 100, vous êtes supers !_

 _Voici la suite :)_

* * *

Le jour s'était levé depuis bien longtemps et cela faisait de longues minutes que le jeune homme regardait tendrement dormir Julia. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il la regardait simplement en silence. Il avait remonté la couverture sur son corps. Il avait sourit en la voyant bouger et étouffer un soupire de mécontentement. Presque chaque matin où il s'était réveillé à ses côtés, il l'avait entendu pousser un grognement en sortant du sommeil. Jamais il n'avait imaginé voir la jeune femme bougonner de bon matin, même si pendant des années il l'avait entendu dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas travailler avant son premier thé. William aimait ces instants, et il tombait toujours un peu plus amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts sa joue pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

-Je t'aime, avait-il murmuré tendrement avant de s'éloigner.

Julia avait sourit dans son sommeil. William avait regardé l'heure, Mrs. Andrews serait bientôt là avec Henry. Il devait la réveiller, il devait lui parler. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il se passait, Darcy, Gilles, le meurtre. Mais William n'en avait pas la force. Pendant un instant il s'imagina la réveiller, la prendre dans ses bras, la porter hors de l'hôpital, l'emmener loin. Il voulait l'épargner de tout ce qui allait arriver, il voulait la protéger, mais il savait que l'ignorance ne le ferait pas. Julia était une femme forte et indépendante, elle voudrait savoir, elle _devait_ savoir. Mais serait-elle assez forte pour entendre la vérité? Serait-elle capable d'affronter une nouvelle épreuve?

William la regardait toujours tendrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin là. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle n'avait pas froid, pas mal, elle se sentait bien et sereine. Elle avait son regard plongé dans celui de l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il était là, auprès d'elle, et se réveiller auprès de lui était ce qu'elle connaissait de plus réconfortant et de plus merveilleux. De savoir qu'il veillait sur elle lui donnait de la force, du courage, bien plus qu'elle ne lui avait jamais avoué et qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle avait toujours été une femme indépendante et déterminée, forte et courageuse, du moins cela avait toujours été l'image qu'elle voulait donner au monde. Mais Julia savait que ses faiblesses, ses doutes, ses douleurs étaient là, présents dans son cœur. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré William, elle avait su les faire taire quelques fois. Il était son roc, et même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie, elle avait besoin de lui pour être la femme, la mère qu'elle avait toujours voulu devenir, celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils se regardaient simplement tendrement en jouant avec leurs mains liées. Les mots n'avaient que peu d'importance; ils savaient. Et doucement, il se pencha vers elle. Julia ne bougea pas, gardant son regard clair plongé dans le sien. De sa seconde main, il caressa son visage et il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Julia, murmura-t-il doucement, il faut...il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot, regardant tour à tour les yeux de William et ses lèvres. Pourtant, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il ne l'embrasserait pas, mais son corps tremblait déjà de désir pour lui. Son souffle se coupait.

-Pendant ton absence, lorsque tu as disparu et il s'est passé quelque chose. Darcy est...

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase que la porte un peu plus loin s'ouvrit. Le couple se sépara en une seconde, sentant leur cœur battre la chamade d'avoir été surpris dans une position si intime. Ils soufflèrent à l'unisson lorsqu'ils virent Jeanne entrer en poussant un landau devant elle. Julia se redressa en un bond dans le lit, et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. La femme qui était entrée sourit en retour en s'approchant toujours.

-Madame, dit-elle dans un souffle, je suis tellement soulagée de savoir que vous êtes en vie.

-Merci Jeanne, je vais bien.

-Vous allez sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui dans ce cas?

-Le Docteur Ogden restera encore deux jours ici, intervint William.

-Deux jours? Lança Julia en le regardant. William je vais bien je...

-Et les Docteurs sont leurs pires patients, coupa tendrement le jeune homme, deux jours, le temps que tu te remettes de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorqua -t-elle d'un ton plus dur, mais il faudra que je te le dise, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu pourras le dire à l'Inspecteur si tu le souhaites, répondit William en un murmure, mais il faut que tu restes sous surveillance et nous savons tous les deux que je...je ne pourrai pas rester avec toi.

-Je sais, acquiesça Julia à contre cœur.

Mrs. Andrews les observait en silence. Elle aurait voulu intervenir, dire qu'elle resterait avec Julia le temps de sa convalescence, mais elle savait que tout cela était bien plus compliqué. Ce n'était pas seulement une question de santé. Julia devait rester à l'hôpital quelques jours, pour que personne ne sache, peut être aussi pour que la police garde un œil sur elle et pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule avec William. Elle se demanda si la jeune femme savait pour son mari, pour les rumeurs qui courraient. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ni triste, simplement fatiguée, très fatiguée et si fragile. Elle vit le long regard que le couple se lançait, elle savait depuis bien longtemps ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Elle avait croisé l'Inspecteur tard le soir lorsqu'elle quittait la maison de son employeuse, lorsqu'elle arrivait le matin, elle avait même entendu parfois les gémissements étouffés provenant de la chambre de la jeune femme. Jeanne ne vivait pas avec Julia, sauf depuis sa disparition, pour Henry, mais elle n'avait pas été dupe, dès le premier jour où l'Inspecteur Murdoch était venu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle poussa un long soupir puis, elle se baissa vers le landau pour prendre dans ses bras le bébé qui s'y agitait. Aussitôt, Julia lui accorda toute son attention et elle tendit les bras dans la direction de son fils que Jeanne lui donna aussitôt. Henry agita les bras vers elle, remuant les pieds et gigotant avec entrain.

-Mon petit ange, murmura Julia en souriant en le prenant tout contre sa poitrine, tu m'as manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour déposer un long baiser dans ses cheveux sombres.

Elle l'éloigna à peine d'elle pour lui sourire, caresser tendrement son ventre et sa joue. William et Jeanne assistaient à la scène en silence. Le jeune père ne pouvait qu'éprouver de l'amour pour la femme qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, pour cet enfant qui était le fruit de leur amour inconditionnel, pour cette mère, pour ce fils. Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui et sourire une fois encore. Pourtant, il n'y répondit pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle lui prit tendrement la main.

-William, murmura-t-elle, quelque chose ne va pas.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, pour ta santé, répondit-il doucement.

-Ne m'épargnes pas. Tu me caches quelque chose, dit-elle après quelques secondes passées en silence, je le sens. Parle-moi.

William quitta alors son regard, levant les yeux vers Jeanne qui acquiesça.

-Peut être que je devrais faire un tour avec Henry, Madame.

Julia croisa son regard en resserrant son étreinte autour de son fils.

-Parlez-moi, répéta la jeune femme, que se passe-t-il? C'est Darcy, n'est-ce pas? Il veut Henry?

-Julia, Darcy, il...il est mort, lança William dans un souffle, il...il a été assassiné.

-Oh mon Dieu. Qui? Pourquoi et...

-Gilles va vouloir t'interroger, continua le jeune homme, je ferai en sorte qu'il te laisse un peu de temps, c'est pour cette raison que tu dois rester à l'hôpital et ...il faudra que tu me dises à moi ou à l'Inspecteur tout ce qui est arrivé le jour où tu as été enlevé et ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque...lorsque tu étais disparue.

-Je le ferai, bredouilla Julia, mais je...pourquoi Gilles voudrait m'interroger?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas le choix, Julia aurait tout découvert, elle était bien trop maline et perspicace pour ne pas le faire. Il aurait voulu lui cacher la vérité, lui mentir en quelque sorte. Mais il en était incapable, il l'aimait et il la respectait bien trop pour ne pas se montrer honnête avec elle.

-William, murmura Julia les larmes dans les yeux et la voix.

Il remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'elle luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il comprit que la perte de Darcy la touchait, après tout elle l'avait épousé. Elle avait vécu avec lui. Elle l'avait sans doute aimé. Ce n'était pas un inconnu, lors d'une quelconque affaire, c'était un homme qu'elle avait bien connu et William se sentit infâme de lui affliger tout cela. Il s'assit sur le lit, portant sa main à la joue de la jeune femme pour la caresser et effacer une larme qui s'y trouvait. Il prit la parole si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine, son regard plongé dans le sien pour qu'elle grave au plus profond de sa mémoire ces mots.

-Darcy a été tué lorsque tu as été enlevé. Tous les indices pointent dans ta direction. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas toi, c'est Gillies. Julia quoiqu'il arrive je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir et je trouverai la vérité, je te protégerai, je vous protégerai tous les deux, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers Henry pour caresser son front, je donnerai ma vie pour vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant la jeune femme à nouveau, je regrettes ne pas avoir su te protéger de Gillies. Je m'en veux tellement de ce qui est arrivé, de l'enfer que tu as du vivre par...par ma faute mais...mais je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus, plus jamais.

-Ne fais pas de telles promesses, répondit-elle la gorge nouée, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne le sais pas.

-Je prouverai que tu n'es pour rien dans la mort de Darcy. Il ne vous arrivera rien.

Julia ne répondit et il se pencha vers elle pour venir déposer un long baiser dans sa nuque, juste en dessous de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux au doux contact, savourant sentir le souffle de William sur sa peau, son odeur tout autour d'elle alors que Henry se trouvait entre eux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se souciait de la présence de Jeanne qui avait aussitôt détourné le regard pour leur accorder de l'intimité.

-Je t'aime, murmura William d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime à en mourir, et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour croiser son regard, puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils à qui il sourit. Il se leva et sans un mot il contourna le lit pour se diriger vers la porte. Il prit son chapeau et il croisa une fois encore le regard du Docteur Ogden.

-William, où vas-tu?

-Il est préférable que l'on ne me voit pas ici ce matin et je dois régler quelque chose au poste. Je reviendrai, ne quittes pas ce lit, je t'en prie.

Il lui accorda ce tendre et charmant sourire qui lui procurait de délicieux frissons dans son corps tout entier. Elle sentait son cœur se gonfler encore un peu plus d'amour pour lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et d'acquiescer avant de le regarder partir et d'accorder toute son attention au petit garçon qui avait attrapé son pendentif en forme de flocon de neige et qui se balançait toujours à son cou. Julia le prit entre ses doigts, ce souvenant de ce qu'il signifiait. Se souvenant que même si William ne pouvait pas tenir toutes ses promesses, il ferait toujours de son mieux pour y arriver; simplement parce qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	40. Chapter 40

La jeune femme avait simplement tenu son fils dans ses bras pendant des heures. Elle l'avait nourri, elle lui avait parlé, elle l'avait changé, elle avait joué avec lui sur son lit, elle l'avait couvert de baisers et elle l'avait vu s'endormir tout contre elle. Julia ne voulait pas lâcher Henry ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Incapable de quitter seule son lit, Mrs. Andrews l'avait aidé à se rendre au fond de la chambre pour lui permettre de se soulager dans le pot percé rangé derrière un paravent. Puis, elle avait rejoint le lit difficilement, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Elle avait fait un brin de toilette, elle s'était attaché les cheveux en une longue natte et elle s'était recouchée, jetant un regard tendre au bébé qui dormait dans son landau. Jeanne l'avait laissé quelques minutes pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Julia avait tout dévoré en quelques bouchées. Puis, elle avait fini par s'endormir, regardant les gouttes de pluie glisser sur le carreau tout à côté. Pour la première fois depuis que William lui avait annoncé la mort de Darcy, elle pensait à son défunt époux. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Et puis, il y avait ce soulagement. Lorsqu'elle le ressentit s'insinuer en elle, Julia se glaça d'effroi. Quelle femme monstrueuse était-elle devenue? Elle était triste, incroyablement chamboulée de savoir que Darcy était mort et pourtant, cette pointe de quiétude demeurait. Elle était libre. Libre d'aimer William ouvertement, libre de devenir sa femme, libre de le montrer aux yeux de tous comme étant le père d'Henry. Pour tout le monde il ne serait que son beau père, mais pour eux qui savaient la vérité, William aurait sa juste place auprès de son fils. Darcy ne pourrait jamais lui prendre, Darcy ne pouvait plus rien contre eux. Une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle avait été heureuse quelques temps avec lui, lorsqu'elle s'était trouvé à Buffalo, lorsqu'il l'avait courtisé. Elle avait su aimer Darcy d'une différente façon que William, l'un avait su chasser l'autre son esprit, mais pas au plus profond de son cœur. Parfois Julia souhaitait ne jamais avoir aimé William comme elle le faisait, peut être ainsi elle aurait été capable de vivre loin de lui, avec un autre, avec Darcy. Mais toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passé loin de l'Inspecteur Muroch n'y avaient rien fait. Malgré les heures où elle s'était plongée dans son travail, malgré ses efforts pour aimer Darcy, Julia avait toujours pensé à lui, à William, son âme sœur. Et aujourd'hui pour rien ne la retenait d'être auprès de lui, malgré le passé, malgré les mauvais choix, malgré les douleurs. Cet espoir lui avait toujours permis de tenir le choc, d'imaginer un futur où William aurait sa place auprès d'elle. Mais cet espoir la rongeait aujourd'hui de l'intérieur. Darcy était mort. Et elle en était persuadée, par sa faute, par _leur_ faute.

Épuisée, Julia finit par s'endormir, le souffle court, retenant ses larmes et ses cris de tristesse. Elle gardait une main sur le landau dans lequel se trouvait Henry, elle pensa à quel point le soleil avait brillé ce matin là, alors qu'à cet instant le ciel noir se déversait sans retenue sur la ville. Un ciel aussi noir que son cœur et que ses pensées.

* * *

William était retourné au poste de police. Il avait à peine dormit la nuit dernière pour veiller sur le sommeil de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il traversa d'une traite le plateau central pour arriver à son bureau, pour marcher d'un pas décidé vers le meuble sombre. Mais il se figea alors sur place. L'arme qu'il avait ausculté avant de partir pour l'hôpital ne s'y trouvait plus. " _Bien entendu William, tu es idiot,_ pensa-t-il, _tu croyais certainement qu'ils allaient la laisser là en attendant ton retour? Ils en ont besoin pour l'enquête, ils ont peut être même déjà trouvé à qui appartenait les empruntes sur la douille. "_

-Murdoch.

Celui-ci sursauta. La voix n'avait été à peine plus forte qu'un murmure mais il devait admettre que ses nerfs étaient à vifs et le moindre bruit suffisait à l'effrayer. Il reprit son souffle en croisant le regard de son supérieur qui reprit aussitôt la parole.

-Que faites-vous ici? Grommela Brackenreid.

-Je...il y avait le pistolet sur mon bureau et...

-Crabtree a prit les empreintes.

-Et? Murmura William la gorge sèche.

-Il a trouvé quelque chose, malheureusement...ce sont les siennes Murdoch, dit-il dans un souffle, sur la douille, l'empreinte d'un pouce. Il m'en a fait part mais pas à Giles, pas encore. Mais nous devrions le faire.

-Ce n'est pas elle Monsieur, vous la connaissez et...

-Je sais tout ça Murdoch, coupa Brackenreid, comment va-t-elle?

William prit une profonde inspiration et il se détendit un peu.

-Bien, en vue des circonstances. Elle est tirée d'affaire, elle se nourrit et elle reprend des forces. Je lui ai annoncé la mort de Darcy et elle en était chamboulée. Je ne pouvais pas rester bien longtemps avec elle, ça n'aurait fait qu'enfler les rumeurs. Henry est auprès d'elle, alors je sais qu'elle ira bien.

-C'est difficile de pas avoir le droit d'être à ses côtés, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, acquiesça William, j'aurai voulu pouvoir rester avec elle et lui dire que tout ira bien, la prendre dans mes bras, mais hélas, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Il soupira une fois encore profondément.

-Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, continua l'Inspecteur Brackenreid, si Giles sait que vous êtes ici, cela tournera mal pour vous.

-Je sais. Monsieur je voudrais simplement une chose, laissez-moi...laissez-moi savoir le déroulement de l'enquête. Vous ne tarderez sans doute pas à voir un lien entre la disparition de Julia et le meurtre du Docteur Garland.

-C'est évident pour tout le monde, ces deux affaires n'en forment qu'une.

-J'ai besoin de savoir si Julia, si elle risque quelque chose. Si je ne peux pas rester au poste, si je ne peux pas aller la voir à l'hôpital, il faut que l'on me tienne informé, s'il vous plait.

-Je comprends. Je chargeai Crabtree de tout vous rapporter.

-Merci Monsieur, acquiesça William.

Il le quitta alors des yeux pour contourner son bureau et ouvrir le premier tiroir. Son supérieur le vit prendre une petite boite en bois, une autre ronde en métal et une enveloppe brune qu'il glissa dans sa veste de costume. Brackenreid ne demanda rien, il savait que son subalterne ne ferait jamais rien à l'encontre de la loi. Il le vit prendre un morceau de papier où il devina la signature du Docteur Ogden en bas de page. L'Inspecteur Murdoch voulait protéger la jeune femme coûte que coûte, et pour cela, il prenait avec lui les derniers indices de leur relation qu'il avait caché. Ses collègues n'avaient pas fouillé ce tiroir, par respect pour l'homme mais aussi pour la position qu'il occupait au poste de police.

Ainsi, William quitta les lieux, prenant le chemin de sa pension pour s'y reposer. _"Julia est avec Henry, elle n'a pas besoin de moi,_ pensa-t-il en enfourchant sa bicyclette, _il en est bien mieux ainsi._ " Il arpenta la ville pour s'engouffrer dans Ontario Street et rejoindre la demeure de Mrs. Kitchen. Il la salua brièvement, voulant éviter plus que tout au monde une conversation avec elle. Il rejoignit sa chambre, il fit un brin de toilette et simplement vêtu de son pantalon et d'un t-shirt blanc, il se coucha sur le lit. Il sourit en caressant du bout des doigts une photo de la jeune femme qu'il aimait, celle qu'il avait prit lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu l'appareil avec un sourire taquin. Cette photo qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, sous sa bible, avec une autre qu'il regardait parfois, celle dont l'Agent Jackson avait vu le négatif. A bout de forces, le jeune fini par s'endormir au milieu de l'après-midi alors que les nuages commençaient à cacher le soleil. Dans son rêve, il se trouvait avec elle, sur ce lit, goûtant son corps, l'entendant gémir son prénom du bout des lèvres telle une prière. William lui fit l'amour passionnément et il se réveilla dans un grognement de mécontentement, sentant son désir dans son pantalon, seul.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	41. Chapter 41

_Le chapitre de hier et celui d'aujourd'hui ont été séparés en deux, ( trop longs pour en faire un seul ) donc voici la " suite" de hier ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews! Le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours..._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le Docteur Ogden remarqua aussitôt une présence dans sa chambre. Instinctivement, elle resserra ses doigts sur le landau où se trouvait Henry. Mais elle reconnut en une seconde l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui n'osait pas rentrer. William, tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs. Il lui souriait timidement. Elle en fit autant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration lorsqu'il se décida à entrer enfin.

-William, soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant dans son lit, tu ne devrais pas être là.

Il se figea sur place un instant, avant de lui montrer les fleurs qu'il tenait. Ce geste lui réchauffa le cœur. Et pourtant, elle reprit la parole.

-Il ne faudrait pas, tu...

-Nous dirons que cela vient de tout le poste numéro 4.

-Mais elles sont de toi, répondit Julia alors qu'il approcha du lit.

Il acquiesça mais pourtant il ne bougea pas, la regardant simplement. Une fois encore il la trouvait superbe simplement vêtue d'une blouse, ses cheveux négligements attachés en une longue natte, son sourire, sa peau pâle. Il ne put s'empêcher du caresser du bout des doigts sa joue, glissant sa main sur son visage pour la caler derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit son nez toucher le sien, et doucement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes.

-Je ne supportais plus d'être loin de toi, murmura-t-il.

-William, dit-elle à contre cœur, nous ne...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, savourant le doux baiser du jeune homme. Pourtant dans son esprit rien n'était clair, elle devait le repousser, lui dire de partir, lui montrer qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de mal. Elle quitta sa bouche dans un soupire, croisant son regard doux et tendre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, elle n'avait pas le droit de le rejeter, pas de cette façon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et du bout des doigts, elle caressa les cheveux se trouvant dans la nuque du jeune homme.

-Elles...elles sont magnifiques, bredouilla Julia, merci.

Il lui sourit une fois encore et il s'éloigna d'elle pour poser le bouquet sur la petite table tout à côté et se pencher sur le landau où se trouvait Henry. Sans hésitation, il se pencha à l'intérieur et il prit l'enfant dans ses bras en souriant.

-Et alors mon bonhomme, comment tu vas ? Tu es beaucoup plus heureux depuis que ta maman est revenue n'est-ce pas?

Le bébé bougea joyeusement au-dessus de sa tête et la jeune mère ne pu que sourire en les regardant tous les deux. Elle croisa le regard de William et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour lui une fois encore. Pourtant, cette tristesse, cette culpabilité, elle ne pouvait les ignorer. Comme toujours, il lut dans son regard, son sourire ne suffisait pas à cacher son inquiétude. Doucement, William ramena Henry contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulut s'asseoir sur le lit, caresser la peau douce de Julia et lui demander ce qui la tracassait. Mais un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et ils se figèrent sur place en voyant qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Inspecteur Murdoch, murmura le Comissaire Giles, vous ici ?

-Je suis venu de la part de tous les hommes du poste de police Monsieur, puisque je suis le seul qui a assez de temps pour le faire.

-Comme c'est aimable à vous, répondit-il, et vous vous occupez du fils du Docteur?

William ne répondit pas, resserrant simplement son étreinte autour de son enfant. Il avait le sentiment de devoir le protéger contre Giles. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que la raison, c'était son instinct de père qui agissait. Il savait que cette réaction ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, que Giles comprendrait à quel point il était proche de ce bébé _, mais après tout, il devait déjà le savoir_ , pensa William.

-Je suis venu pour m'entretenir avec le Docteur Ogden.

-Dans ce cas, répondit William en posant Henry dans le landau alors que le petit garçon commença à s'agiter, je devrai vous laisser.

-Non, je vous en prie, grommela Giles avec amertume, c'est encore mieux si vous restez, vous serez notre témoin.

-Témoin? Répéta William.

-Docteur Ogden, je pense que l'Inspecteur ici présent vous a parlé de l'assassinat de votre époux.

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme, il me l'a dit.

-Mmh, et qu'avez-vous à dire sur cela?

-Ce que j'ai à dire? Rien, je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai été enlevée Comissaire et maintenue prisonnière pendant des jours, je ne sais rien.

-Parlez-moi de votre enlèvement.

Julia prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait parlé de cela à personne, elle aurait voulu le faire avec William, et seulement William. Elle n'était pas prête à dire à qui que se soit ce qu'elle avait vécu, sa peur de mourir, ses faiblesses.

-J'ai...Lucie m'a dit qu'une patiente était arrivée, commença-t-elle d'une faible voix, je lui ai répondu de la faire monter dans mon bureau. Henry était avec moi, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers son fils, je l'ai mis dans son couffin et j'ai attendu cette patiente. Mais elle...n'est pas montée. Alors je suis allée dans le couloir, en arrivant en haut de l'escalier j'ai vu Miss Beaumont sur la dernière marche, elle...elle était en train de mourir, bredouilla la jeune femme en sentant les larmes monter dans ses yeux, il y avait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. J'ai su que c'était grave et j'ai vu cette femme blonde, grande et outrageusement maquillée. Je...

Julia s'arrêta. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, sentir William près d'elle, sa chaleur, son courage, sa force. Mais elle se contenta de croiser son regard, une seconde à peine.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite Docteur? Continua le Commissaire Giles.

-Je suis allée dans mon bureau. Je voulais protéger Henry, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que Henry soit en sécurité. J'ai verrouillé ma porte et j'ai mis mon fils dans une armoire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le trouve. Elle est entrée, j'ai essayé d'appeler la police mais la ligne était coupée.

-Lorsque les Agents sont venus sur place le téléphone marchait pourtant très bien, commenta le Comissaire.

-La ligne était coupée, répéta Julia avec plus d'assurance, je voulais appeler le commissariat, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait?

-Je l'ignore Docteur, peut être pour nous mener sur une mauvaise piste.

-Une mauvaise piste? Que voulez-vous insinuer par là? Je n'ai pas menti tout s'est passé exactement de cette façon.

-Cette femme, vous la connaissiez?

-Non, répondit la jeune femme avec calme, non je ne l'ai jamais vue. Elle n'était pas une de mes patientes. Je pourrai faire un portrait robot, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers William, cela pourrait vous aider.

William acquiesça simplement et avec un pincement aux lèvres, Giles reprit la parole.

-Et ensuite Docteur? Que s'est-il passé?

-Je lui ai tenu tête, je voulais protéger Henry, je me suis battue avec elle, mais elle avait tellement de forces...Elle m'a violemment frappée à plusieurs reprises, elle m'a endormie avec du chloroforme et ensuite je me suis réveillée dans une pièce sombre et humide. James Gillies, il...il était là. C'est lui le coupable. Peut être était-ce même lui dans mon bureau, je...je ne me souviens plus très bien. Mais il était là, dans cette pièce. Il m'a gardé prisonnière pendant des jours, je ne sais pas combien, je n'ai pas mangé, ni bu, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir et...

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans ce pré au Nord de la ville?

-Je l'ignore, soupira Julia en sentant les larmes glisser sur ses joues, il m'a libéré et il m'a déposé là. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je vous le jure que je ne sais pas davantage.

-Comme c'est pratique, grommela le Commissaire, vous ne vous souvenez de rien, vous avez disparue lorsque votre époux a été tué, personne ne sait où vous étiez, et vous réapparaissez comme par magie un beau jour sans aucune explication. Miss Beaumont ne se souvient plus de rien non plus, tout le monde semble avoir tout oublier.

-Lucie? Lucie est en vie? Lança Julia à bout de souffle en regardant William à nouveau.

-Elle a été inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours, répondit-il, elle ne se souvient que de peu de choses de ce jour là, mais elle va bien. Elle se repose.

-Oh Dieu merci, soupira la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total. William se contentait de regarder le sol, ou Henry, Julia ses mains liées devant elle et Giles les auscultait tous les deux l'un après l'autre scrupuleusement. Il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus du Docteur ce soir là. Il devait attendre, le Docteur Grace lui ferait son rapport prochainement sur les traces de sang trouvé sur la robe de la jeune femme, l'Agent Crabtree ne pourrait pas feindre indéfiniment qu'il ne savait plus dans quel tiroir il avait rangé l'arme du crime. L'Inspecteur Murdoch ne savait pas tout cela et pour rien au monde il ne devait le savoir. Il voulait prouver personnellement que le Docteur Ogden était la coupable, qu'elle avait tout manigancé avec l'aide de son amant. Il n'était de loin pas idiot, il avait compris, il lui suffisait juste de le prouver et il était sur le point de le faire.

Ainsi, après un dernier regard accordé au couple qui continuait de fuir son regard. Il quitta simplement la pièce, sans un mot. Julia vit la main de William se glisser dans les siennes. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens, sentant une larme s'échouer sur sa peau. Puis, sans un mot, elle leva son regard vers lui. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Ils savaient. Ils savaient que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer, ils savaient qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, ils savaient qu'ensembles rien n'était impossible, et qu'ils s'aimaient, infiniment.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	42. Chapter 42

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite :)_

* * *

Ce matin là, le Docteur Ogden quittait l'hôpital. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, être au calme, avec son fils et Jeanne. Elle ne voulait plus voir qui que se soit, elle voulait être seule, en paix. Elle se prépara en silence, s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla. Puis, elle jeta un regard vers le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait sur la table à côté de son lit. Julia prit le bouquet entre ses doigts et en caressa tendrement les pétales. Elle n'avait plus revu le jeune homme qui les lui avait offerte depuis deux jours. Après que le Commissaire Gilles eut quitté sa chambre, Julia demanda à William d'en faire de même. Elle prétexta être fatiguée mais elle voulait surtout être seule. Il avait acquiescé, il s'était risqué à déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, et il était partit, simplement. William n'était pas revenu depuis, du moins, pas lorsqu'elle avait été éveillée. Aujourd'hui elle quittait l'hôpital et elle ne lui en avait même pas informé. _Je lui téléphonerai une fois à la maison_ , pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme prit alors le bouquet, une petite valise avec quelques unes de ses affaires et elle avait quitté le bâtiment. Elle avait emprunté un fiacre pour son rendre chez elle. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée, aussitôt une agréable odeur de pain grillé et de café lui vint aux narines. Sans hésitation, elle se rendit dans la cuisine au bout du couloir de l'entrée pour y voir Jeanne occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer et elle lui accorda un immense sourire.

-Bonjour Madame, enfin à la maison.

-Enfin, soupira Julia, mais que faites-vous?

-J'ai pensé que cela vous ferai le plus grand bien, depuis que vous étiez enceinte d'Henry j'ai remarqué que vous adoriez le petit déjeuner. Cela arrive parfois après une grossesse, les envies changent et je me suis dit que cela vous ferai plaisir.

-C'est très gentil de votre part Jeanne, acquiesça la jeune femme, merci.

-J'ai aussi prévu un rôti pour le dîner avec une tarte à la pomme, dois-je prévoir l'Inspecteur?

-Non, souffla Julia, William ne viendra pas, je...je dois d'ailleurs lui téléphoner pour lui dire que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Veuillez m'excuser, répondit la jeune femme avant de quitter en hâte la pièce pour retourner dans le couloir.

Jeanne la regarda simplement en silence, avec incompréhension. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le couple tout semblait aller bien entre eux. Julia avait souffert, mais le jeune homme avait été à ses côtés, il l'avait réconforté, il lui avait montré son amour. Que s'était-il passé? Bien des fois elle avait du mal à comprendre sa maîtresse, et ce matin là fut une de ces fois. Jeanne sursauta en sentant les œufs cuire dans la poêle et elle oublia pour un temps l'étrange réaction du Docteur Ogden pour se concentrer sur sa cuisine.

* * *

Dans le couloir de la petite demeure, le Docteur Ogden se trouvait au téléphone. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son souffle lui manquer et ses mains moites. Elle allait être mise en relation avec William et elle en était totalement terrifiée. Que devait-elle lui dire pour ne pas le blesser mais pour l'éloigner d'elle, au moins quelques temps, au moins le temps de savoir où elle en était avec ses émotions? Lorsque la voix, chaleureuse et amoureuse de William se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, son souffle se coupa. Comment pouvait-elle rejeter cet homme qu'elle aimait tant?

 _-Julia? Murmura-t-il. Tout va bien?_

-Oui, oui je...je voulais te prévenir que j'ai quitté l'hôpital, je suis rentrée chez moi je n'en pouvais plus de rester là-bas.

 _-Veux-tu que je viennes ?_

-Non, souffla Julia a contre cœur, non William je dois me reposer. Je ne suis pas seule, Jeanne est là et elle restera dans la chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que je reprennes mes habitudes. Elle va aussi m'aider pour Henry.

 _-Très bien, murmura William._

-Est-ce que Giles va te réintégrer bientôt? Demanda-t-elle d'une timide voix.

 _-Pas avant que l'enquête ne soit bouclée._

-Suis-je...est-ce qu'il y a des suspects? Bredouilla la jeune femme.

 _-Je l'ignore mais...tu es leur première suspecte Julia._

-Je vois.

 _-Repose-toi, nous prouverons que tu n'as rien fait. Embrasse Henry pour moi, tu veux bien?_

-Je le ferai, répondit Julia en souriant, fais attention à toi William.

 _-Je te le promets, je t'aime._

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. _Moi aussi je t'aime William, si tu savais à quel point,_ pensa-t-elle en raccrochant le combiné. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle et elle monta à l'étage pour trouver son fils dans son berceau. Julia s'occupa de le changer et de l'emmener dans la cuisine avec elle. Elle mangea avec Henry sur ses genoux avant de rejoindre le salon pour jouer avec lui.

Ce fut à la tombée de la nuit que Jeanne vint la chercher dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

-Des Officiers de police.

Elle n'avait pas à en dire davantage que le Docteur Ogden comprit. Elle rejoignit la demeure et elle se présenta devant le Commissaire Giles et l'Inspecteur Brackenreid.

-Docteur Julia Ogden, lança le plus haut gradé, je vous arrêtes pour le meurtre du Docteur Darcy Garland. Veuillez nous suivre au poste.

Aussitôt deux hommes l'entourèrent pour la prendre par les bras et la faire sortir. Elle croisa le regard de l'Inspecteur Brackenreid. Il vit toute la peur, l'incompréhension et la tristesse qui y habitaient, mais aucun d'eux ne parla.

-L'Inspecteur Murdoch n'est pas là? Grommela Giles.

-Non, répondit simplement Julia.

 _Au moins il n'assiste pas à cela_ , pensa la jeune femme.

-Mon fils, dit-elle doucement, je ne peux pas le laisser, il a besoin de moi.

-Il a su se débrouiller sans vous depuis votre absence, votre employée s'en occupera, répondit Giles en donnant un coup de tête vers Jeanne qui se tenait un peu plus loin et qui observait la scène.

Elle croisa le regard du Doccteur Ogden et elle celle-ci acquiesça.

-Emmenez-la, ordonna Giles avant que la jeune femme ne soit conduite de force à l'extérieur de la demeure et poussée dans un fiacre se trouvant dans la rue.

* * *

Elle avait été interrogée une fois encore et une fois encore elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle ne savait rien. Elle n'était pas coupable du meurtre de Darcy. Et elle ne faisait que le répéter, en vain.

Elle avait été emmené dans cette cellule qu'elle commençait à bien connaître à présent. Dès le lendemain elle serait transférée à la prison pour femme, jusqu'au procès. La jeune femme pensa à William, elle pensa à sa vie, à son fils, à ses choix. Pourquoi était-elle habitée par tant de regrets? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle simplement pas vivre heureuse? Pourquoi le destin semblait vouloir s'acharner sur elle? Elle ne pouvait en blâmer personne, tout était de sa faute, tout.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. William entra en trombe pour se précipiter vers les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle en fit autant, posant ses mains sur les fers froids.

-William tu...

-Je ne devrais pas être ici, je sais, coupa le jeune homme, George m'a téléphoné, il m'a dit que Giles t'a arrêté et interrogé.

-Je serai transférée à la prison demain.

-Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut faire vite, répondit William en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

-William, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Tu dois partir, quitter Toronto. Je vais prévenir Jeanne et elle te rejoindra avec Henry, moi je viendrai plus tard mais tu dois t'enfuir maintenant.

-M'enfuir? Gronda la jeune femme en faisant un pas en arrière. Je ne suis pas coupable William, je ne vais pas fuir, je vais me battre, je vais prouver que je n'ai rien fait.

-Nous le prouverons, mais pour l'heure tu dois partir.

-NON, s'offusqua la jeune femme, il n'est pas question que je partes.

-Julia, penses à toi, penses à Henry.

-J'y pense à chaque instant, rétorqua la jeune femme dont la colère commençait à monter en elle, et c'est pour mon fils que je fais cela, que je reste pour me battre et pour prouver que je suis innocente. Je le fais pour lui.

-S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Mais Julia ne bougea pas. Elle continuait de le regarder en silence, elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour son bien. Jamais William n'agissait de la sorte. S'il le faisait échapper une prisonnière, s'il risquait sa vie, sa carrière et ses convictions pour elle, c'est qu'il devait l'aimer, sincèrement et profondément. Julia n'en doutait pas. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas agir comme il le lui demandait. Alors doucement, elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres, pour caresser tendrement sa nuque du bout des doigts. Il se laissa faire simplement, savourant l'instant et la douceur de la jeune femme qui se serrait tout contre lui.

-Laisse-moi me battre, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, s'il te plaît. Tu me connais, ne me change pas, acceptes-moi et aimes-moi comme je suis.

Elle effleura son nez avec le sien, elle embrassa ses lèvres et doucement, elle s'éloigna de lui pour entrer dans la cellule à nouveau. Elle croisa son regard. Elle vit les larmes y naître lorsqu'elle referma la porte et qu'elle plaça ses mains sur les barreaux. William posa alors ses mains sur les siennes.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, murmura-t-il doucement, si tu te bas, je me bas à tes côtés. Ensembles nous sommes plus fort que le monde entier.

Julia acquiesça et elle posa simplement son front contre les barreaux. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa peau et après un dernier regard, William quitta les lieux, lâchant ses mains au tout dernier moment. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur la couche au fond de la cellule, elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et elle fourra son visage dans ses mains. Une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait, et une fois encore elle voulait se montrer forte et courageuse, parce qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	43. Chapter 43

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Les jours qu'elle avait passé à la prison avaient été éprouvants. Beaucoup la connaissaient, beaucoup savaient qu'elle avait contribué à mettre en prison un bon nombre de femmes qu'elle côtoyait à présent. Le Docteur Ogden avait bénéficié d'une cellule un peu à l'écart, un traitement un peu spécial après une bagarre survenue dans la cour. Elle s'était battue bec et ongles contre trois femmes, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que quelques jours plus tard ses hématomes sur le corps et le visage lui étaient encore douloureux. Pendant son incarcération, Jeanne était venue la voir, sans Henry, l'Agent Crabtree qui lui avait demandé des détails de son enlèvement et de sa détention. Avec le Docteur Grace, il aidait l'Inspecteur Murdoch à prouver son innocence. Julia lui avait tout dit, elle avait essayé de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais chaque soir, lorsque les portes lourdes se refermaient sur les cellules, elle se sentait seule, terriblement seule. Elle grimpait souvent sur son lit pour regarder par la minuscule fenêtre, pour voir le ciel étoilé. Parfois la constellation de Cassiopée passait devant, à minuit quinze, chaque soir. Elle la regardait en souriant, pensant à William. William qui n'était pas venu une seule fois la voir. Elle avait demandé à Jeanne si elle l'avait vu. William passait rendre visite à Henry, il restait parfois dormir chez elle, il s'occupait de son fils lorsque Jeanne se rendait à la prison. Elle lui avait rapporté qu'il était épuisé, désespéré et qu'il pensait à elle, qu'il lui demandait de lui transmettre à quel point il pensait à elle, à quel point il l'aimait. Mais jamais William n'était venu, et elle ignorait pourquoi.

 _Je ne te laisserai pas, si tu te bas, je me bas à tes côtés. Ensembles nous sommes plus forts que le monde entier._

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé et qui résonnaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Ensembles. Et pourtant elle se sentait si seule.

* * *

Elle l'avait revu lors de son procès. William se tenait là, derrière la rambarde, au premier rang. Elle s'était avancée aussi doucement que possible vers lui, tentant de faire calmer ses tremblements.

-William, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, où étais-tu? Je...

-Je suis là, dit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes, je ne pouvais pas venir, Giles m'a interdit l'accès.

-Je me suis sentie si seule et...

La jeune femme fut coupée lorsque le Juge entra dans la pièce. Elle se sépara du jeune homme en un bond. Et le procès commença, avec son lot de témoignages. Il n'était plus un secret pour personne que le Docteur Ogden avait entretenu une relation avec l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Mrs. Wellers fut la première à en témoigner. Bien malgré eux, les amis de la jeune femme confortèrent le jury dans cette idée et pourtant, elle avait apprécié la façon dont tous avaient tenté de le cacher et de mentir. Puis, vint le moment où William témoigna. Elle croisa son regard lorsqu'il quitta le banc. Elle vit Jeanne avec Henry dans les bras. Elle mourrait d'envie de se précipiter vers lui, de le prendre contre elle. Quand étaient-ils entrés ? Elle l'ignorait, elle semblait totalement loin de tout cela, dans une autre dimension, comme observant tout ce qu'il se passait, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là.

William témoigna, toujours distant et détaché, du point de vue d'un Officier de Police, jusqu'à cet instant, cet instant où l'avocat lui demanda si il aimait le Docteur Ogden. Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa. Elle le suppliait du regard. Mais elle ignorait pour quoi. Pour qu'il avoue au monde entier qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle? Ou pour qu'il mente et que leur secret soit encore bien gardé? William hésita, son regard plongé dans le sien, juste encore une seconde avant qu'il ne prononce ces mots : _Oui, j'aime le Docteur_ _Ogden_. Ils savaient, tous savaient. L'avocat jeta un regard vers Julia qui ne le remarqua même pas. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé qui jouait avec un lapin blanc sur les genoux de l'employée du Docteur Ogden.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, reprit-il en se tournant vers lui, cet enfant est bien celui du Docteur Ogden, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, acquiesça William dont la voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

-Cet enfant est-il également le vôtre?

Un souffle anima la salle toute entière, William ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne répondit pas, prit de panique, plongeant son regard dans celui de Julia dans lequel il vit les larmes naître.

-Votre honneur, fit l'avocat de la jeune femme, ceci n'entre pas en compte dans le...

-Cela à tout à voir dans notre affaire, coupa le procureur, si cet enfant est celui de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, le Docteur avait tout intérêt à tuer son époux, pour qu'il n'ai aucun droit sur l'enfant. Etant encore mariés, il aurait pu lui prendre et l'élever. Mrs. Wellers nous a confirmé que le Docteur Ogden ne voulait sous aucun prétexte que son fils soit reconnu par le Docteur Garland, d'ailleurs cet enfant ne porte pas son nom, il est enregistré au nom d'Henry Ogden. Henry étant également le second prénom de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Je vous en prie, reprit l'avocat de la défense, mon frère s'appelle Henry et la moitié des hommes de Toronto porte ce prénom, cela ne veut rien dire.

-Regardez-les, insista le procureur en désignant de la main le petit garçon, la ressemblance est flagrante, n'est ce pas?

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre que le Docteur Ogden se leva. William vit avec quelle force elle se retenait pour ne pas faiblir. Il vit enfin à quel point elle était pâle et affaiblie. Ces dernières semaines en prison avaient dû être éprouvantes pour elle. Elle croisa son regard et il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration. En un regard il comprit.

-L'Inspecteur Murdoch est le père de mon fils, dit-elle d'une voix sûre, maintenant arrêtez je vous en prie.

Un nouveau souffle balaya l'assemblée. L'avocat de la défense la fit se rasseoir et le juge dû frapper de son marteau sur le meuble pour faire tomber le silence et pour pouvoir reprendre la parole.

-Docteur Ogden, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à prendre la parole. A moins que vous ne souhaitez témoigner.

-Je vais témoigner, répondit la jeune femme.

William fut congédié et retourna s'asseoir. Lorsqu'il croisa Julia, il ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire. La vérité la libérait enfin. Elle se contrefichait des répercussions que cela pourraient avoir sur sa réputation. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait enfin libérée. Elle aurait voulu que tout cela ne se passe pas de cette façon. Elle aurait voulu avoir été en mesure de protéger William, qu'il ne souffre en aucune manière de la situation et des conséquences que tout cela engendreraient. Mais un poids s'était enlevé de son cœur. Doucement, William effleura à peine sa main en passant à côté d'elle et avec force et courage, elle se dirigea à la barre. Elle prit place sur la chaise en bois. Elle jeta un regard à ses amis, à William, à son fils qui tendait les bras vers son père qui dû le prendre contre lui pour éviter que les pleurs ne retentissent. Julia souffla profondément, qu'importe l'issue du procès, William et Henry étaient réunis, elle lui avait donné un fils et il pourrait l'élever, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

-Docteur Julia Ogden, lança le procureur en lui tendant la bible, jurez-vous de dire toute la vérité et rien que la vérité ?

-Je le jure, répondit-elle.

Elle le fit. Elle leur avoua toute la vérité, tout sans détours. Et une fois encore elle jura ne pas avoir tué Darcy. Lorsque le verdict tomba de longues minutes plus tard, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait été pourtant reconnue coupable, condamnée à mort. Une fois encore elle s'était tournée vers William. Il avait caressé sa joue d'une main, tenant Henry de l'autre. La jeune femme les avait regardé tour à tour pour embrasser le front de son fils un instant.

-Prends soin de lui William, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot avant que des bras forts ne l'éloignent d'eux.

Elle fut conduite en cellule à nouveau, où elle pleura pendant des heures, encore et encore. Tout espoir était anéanti. Une semaine, il ne lui restait qu'une toute petite semaine à vivre, une semaine qu'elle passerait dans un cachot sombre, seule, pour simple réconfort les étoiles qu'elle regarderait par la toute petite fenêtre de la pièce.

* * *

Elle avait bien eu le temps de repenser à sa vie pendant cette semaine de sursis. Elle avait pensé à William, elle avait pensé à toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commise. Elle avait eu l'autorisation de voir son fils une dernière fois avant son exécution le lendemain. Julia avait serré Henry de toutes ses forces contre elle. lui avait dit que William était introuvable depuis deux jours. Voila pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Elle avait prié, bien malgré elle. Qu'allait devenir Henry s'il perdait ses deux parents? Julia n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, fermant les yeux lorsque son fils fourra son visage dans ses cheveux défaits et qu'il serra avec force le tissu de sa blouse de ses toutes petites mains.

-Tout ira bien mon petit ange, avait-il murmuré en croisant son regard sombre, ton papa va revenir. Il revient toujours. Il va prendre soin de toi, il va t'aimer, comme je t'aime, d'un amour infini. Tu es notre petit miracle. Tout ira bien, je sais que tout ira bien.

Pourtant au fond de son cœur, elle doutait. Elle avait si peur, elle regrettait tellement. Après une dernière étreinte, elle avait laissé son fils et son employée était sortie avec l'enfant qui commençait à pleurer dans ses bras. Julia resta là, dans cette pièce, assise à cette table, entendant son fils qui semblait l'appeler dans le couloir. Elle pleura quelques minutes en silence, en entendant les sanglots s'éloigner, pour que le silence ne tombe enfin. Elle se leva et rejoignit sa cellule qu'elle ne quitterait que pour se rendre à l'échafaud le lendemain. Julia ne dormit pas cette nuit là, son regard perdu sur les étoiles.

* * *

Sa dernière pensée fut pour eux, les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette Terre. Elle prit la parole les larmes dans la voix. Ils devaient dire à William qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de le faire, qu'il ne l'avait jamais perdu. Elle voulait qu'ils lui disent, elle voulait qu'il sache. Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration, tout était fini. Jusqu'à cet instant, celui où la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il était là, à bout de souffle, terrifié. William était venu. Elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il disait, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance; il était là. Le juge ordonna qu'on la libère et en un bond elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, si fort. Elle pria le ciel que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Elle entendait sa voix dans le creux de son oreille, elle sentait ses mains dans son dos, son souffle sur sa peau.

-Je suis là Julia, tout est terminé, tout est terminé.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	44. Chapter 44

Elle marchait au bras de William sur Queen Street. Le Docteur Ogden venait de quitter la prison. Elle portait à nouveau ses propres vêtements, elle avait attaché ses cheveux, tout était comme avant. En apparence du moins. Depuis que William l'avait fait quitter la salle d'exécution, elle n'était plus vraiment là. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant quand elle se réveillerait pour voir que tout ceci était irréel. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout était terminé, qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, prendre dans ses bras son fils et dîner avec avec William.

-Je suis désolée, avait-elle murmuré doucement, pas ce soir William. Je ne veux pas aller au restaurant et je...je n'ai pas faim, je souhaite juste me reposer et...être seule.

-Tu as été seule dans cette épreuve bien trop souvent, dit-il doucement en voulant caresser sa joue.

Mais doucement, Julia s'éloigna de lui, jetant un regard tout autour d'eux. A présent, tout Toronto savait qu'ils entretenaient une liaison. Cela avait fait les gros titres, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils l'oublient tous. Elle aurait voulu quitter la ville, au moins quelques temps.

-Julia, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Je suis désolée, je te téléphonerai.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il la sentit s'éloigner d'elle. Elle lui sourit pourtant une seconde, un timide et faible sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter les lieux. Elle marcha sur le trottoir en bois sans se retourner, le cœur lourd, les larmes encore prisonnières de ses yeux. Elle venait de rejeter William, une fois encore. Une part d'elle la maudissait. Elle avait besoin de lui auprès d'elle, elle le savait, mais elle avait eu le temps de penser à Darcy ces derniers jours. Il avait été son époux, elle avait été amoureuse de lui, elle l'avait apprécié. Darcy avait peut être agis comme un gougeât depuis quelques mois, elle n'avait plus rien éprouvé pour lui, mais il ne demeurait pas moins qu'il avait été un homme innocent, tué par sa faute, tué parce qu'elle avait aimé William, et qu'elle lui avait donné un fils. Julia savait que si Darcy n'avait pas été mêlé à tout cela, il ne serait pas mort, il serait en vie, quelque part.

Alors qui était-elle pour s'autoriser à être heureuse dans les bras de William ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire alors qu'elle avait détruit la vie d'un autre homme. Julia s'en voulait, terriblement. Une fois encore elle fit ce qu'elle estima juste ; éloigner William non pas parce qu'elle ne le voulait pas auprès d'elle, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de se protéger et de le protéger lui-aussi. Contre quoi? Elle l'ignorait. Mais elle devait le faire.

* * *

L'Inspecteur Murdoch avait été réintégré au poste et il avait repris ses fonctions. Pourtant, tout n'allait pas bien pour autant. Il n'avait pas revu Julia depuis trois jours. Il avait simplement eu au téléphone quelques minutes pour lui assurer que tout allait bien. Mais Julia ne décrochait jamais lorsqu'il lui téléphonait. Il savait qu'elle avait traversé de dures épreuves mais aujourd'hui bien plus encore que dans le passé, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Comme lui il avait besoin d'elle. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne qu'il était son amant. Ses collègues n'agissaient pourtant pas différemment avec lui. Peut être l'avaient-ils toujours su après tout. George et l'Inspecteur l'avaient compris, l'Agent Jackson avait vu le négatif de la photo qu'il avait pris de Julia alors qu'elle avait été allongée, nue sur son lit. Et Henry lui ressemblait tellement. Bien sûr que la ville savait, bien entendu que les ragots allaient bons trains. William vit que cela n'affectait en rien sa carrière, un peu sa réputation certes, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il était fier par moment, fier d'être l'homme que le Docteur Ogden avait choisi d'aimer, fier d'être le père d'un adorable petit garçon.

Lorsque la nuit tomba le jeune homme quitta le poste de police pour rejoindre l'adresse qu'il connaissait si bien. Elle ne pouvait être que chez elle à cette heure. Il monta les petites marches de la maison et après une profonde inspiration, il tira la cloche à l'entrée.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon à lire lorsqu'elle entendit la cloche à l'entrée retentir. Jeanne terminait de ranger la cuisine après le dîner, Henry jouait sur la couverture au milieu du salon. La cloche sonna une fois encore et Julia quitta le sofa. Elle arriva dans l'entrée juste derrière son employée qui regardait à l'extérieur.

-C'est l'Inspecteur Murdoch je...

-N'ouvrez pas, coupa Julia en la voyant poser sa main sur la clé, je ne souhaite pas le voir ce soir.

-Vous ne l'avez plus vu depuis que vous avez quitté la prison, il doit s'inquiéter.

-J'ai besoin de temps Jeanne, soupira Julia, je ne veux pas le voir ce soir.

-Il a apporté des roses.

Julia ne répondit pas, sentant son cœur saigner un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, _leur_ faire ça? Pourtant, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement.

-S'il vous paît, murmura-t-elle, n'ouvrez pas.

A contre coeur la vieille femme acquiesça et elle s'éloigna simplement de la porte. Julia fit un pas dans sa direction pour poser sa main sur le bois blanc.

-Julia, lança la voix de William de l'autre côté, Julia je sais que tu es ici, je t'en prie ouvre-moi.

Le silence tomba et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole, la bouche collée à la porte.

-S'il te plait, supplia-t-il, j'ai besoin de te voir. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je ne...peux pas, murmura la jeune femme avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Elle se trouvait le front contre la porte d'entrée, une larme s'échouant sur le sol. Elle ignorait si William avait entendu son murmure, mais il ne parla plus. Il resta là, devant cette porte close pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement poser son bouquet de fleurs sur le sol.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le bois une dernière fois.

-Moi aussi William, répondit-elle de la même façon.

Puis, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la rue à nouveau, elle rejoignit le salon pour prendre dans ses bras Henry et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait de son tout cœur.

* * *

Le Docteur Ogden avait fini par rouvrir le cabinet. Malgré les souvenirs traumatisants qu'elle avait à cet endroit, elle voulait reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Ce travail avait été si important pour elle qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à revenir dans le bâtiment. Elle y avait retrouvé Lucie, enfin guérie et qui avait voulu se joindre à elle à nouveau. Dès le premier jour d'ouverture, les patientes étaient revenues. Et tout avait repris son cours normal, même si bien souvent elle avait le droit à de petites phrases en apparence anodines qui pourtant se rapportaient à la liaison qu'elle avait eu avec l'Inspecteur de police du poste numéro quatre. Bien souvent Julia ne relevait pas ces remarques. Parfois elle ressentait une pointe de jalousie en entendant ces jeunes femmes vanter les atouts physiques du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de dire qu'il était un homme charmant et séduisant mais elle avait parfois l'intention de leur rappeler que cet homme si exceptionnel et merveilleux était le père de _son_ enfant, que William lui appartenait et qu'elle n'était qu'à lui. Une pensée qui laissait bien souvent un goût amer à la jeune femme en se souvenant qu'elle l'avait rejeté une fois encore et qu'il n'avait plus pris contact avec elle depuis des jours.

Elle rentra à la nuit tombée, sereine. Mais la jeune femme se figea sur place lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à entrer chez elle. William se trouvait assis sur les petites marches du perron, silencieux, son regard profondément plongé dans le sien. Il se leva lorsqu'elle se tint à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs identique à celui qu'il avait laissé devant sa porte quelques jours plus tôt.

-William, soupira la jeune femme, que fais-tu ici?

-Tu m'as dit que je pourrai toujours voir mon fils, quand je le souhaitais. Tu peux ne pas vouloir discuter avec moi, tu peux me faire des reproches pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de voir Henry.

-Je te l'ai promis, acquiesça Julia, mais je ne sais pas si...

-Toute la ville est au courant Julia, j'ai vu la moitié de tes voisins depuis que je suis assis ici. De quoi as-tu peur?

-Peur? C'est moi qui ai dit devant toute la cour, devant tout le monde qui tu étais pour Henry, et pour moi. Nous avons tous les deux avoué que nous nous aimions, je n'ai pas peur mais as-tu pensé à Darcy? Te rends-tu compte qu'il est mort par ma faute, notre faute?

-Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons tué, c'est Gillies. C'est lui qui t'as enlevé, séquestré, qui a tué Darcy et qui fait croire que tu étais la coupable, c'est lui et lui seul.

-Parce que je t'aimais, rétorqua Julia, parce que nous avons eu cette liaison. D'une certaine manière nous avons pris part au meurtre de Darcy.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas épousé tu...

-Je te demande pardon? Gronda la jeune femme. Tu ne crois pas que je culpabilise assez? Comment peux-tu me faire ce reproche? Oui je l'ai épousé parce que lorsque je suis partie à Buffalo personne n'avait rien à m'offrir ici William. _TU_ n'avais rien à m'offrir. J'ai attendu que tu me demandes de t'épouser, que tu me montres un intérêt plus important. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait et moi je ne pouvais pas t'offrir ce que tu voulais le plus au monde. Oui j'ai fait des erreurs, mais toi aussi tu en as fait.

Il se passa quelques secondes en silence. Julia se sentait bouillonner en elle, elle était en colère, une colère sans nom qu'elle ne pouvait pas refréner. Elle ignorait pourtant si cette colère était dirigée contre William ou contre elle-même. Cette colère, il la vit dans son regard. Décidément, il n'arriverait donc jamais à la comprendre. En un bond, Julia passa à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la maison. Il lui prit le poignet et sans quitter le regard de l'autre, Julia reprit la parole.

-J'embrasserai Henry pour toi, murmura-t-elle, mais va-t-en, je ne veux voir personne ce soir William.

Elle se dégagea violemment de lui et il la laissa partir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder et la contrôler contre sa volonté.

Il lui tendit simplement les fleurs qu'il tenait toujours en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Julia les prit, sans un mot, sans un autre regard, mais malgré la tension qui régnait entre eux, William eut l'impression d'avoir vu un timide et furtif sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'entre chez elle et qu'il n'entende le verrou tourner dans la porte.

* * *

 _à suivre ... ;)_

 _Alala ils sont compliqués nos loulous , hum?! ^^_


	45. Chapter 45

Merci pour vos reviews! Voici la suite :)

* * *

Ce jour là, il avait pu quitter le poste de police assez tôt. Aucune affaire était en cours et tout était calme. William avait encore passé quelques longues minutes dans son bureau, concentré sur ce qu'il travaillait depuis une semaine lorsque le temps lui permettait. Il y apporta la dernière touche avant de sourire largement avec fierté. Puis, il avait quitté les lieux, saluant simplement ses collègues. Il ne reviendrait que dans deux jours, le poste n'était pas de garde ce weekend là et au fond de lui même William espérait sincèrement qu'aucun crime ne soit perpétré.

L'inspecteur Murdoch enfourcha sa bicyclette et il prit le chemin du centre ville. William s'arrêta dans une boutique, puis une deuxième et il prit le chemin du domicile du Docteur Ogden. Il adossa sa bicyclette contre le mur en bois de la maison, sous le perron, puis il prit une profonde inspiration. Ce soir là, elle l'avait invité à dîner. A dire vrai, c'était plutôt qu'il avait eu au téléphone quelques jours plus tôt, lui indiquant qu'il serait attendu pour le dîner. William n'avait pu être plus heureux. Il avait attendu avec impatience cet instant, et pourtant à cette seconde même il ne pouvait être plus anxieux. Il n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de Julia, il ignorait si elle voulait vraiment le voir ou si elle faisait cela par devoir, envers Henry. Il resta là de longues secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de tirer la cordelette de la sonnette. William entendit des pas s'approcher et son cœur battait la chamade. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son souffle se coupa. Jeanne. William lui sourit poliment et elle en fit autant.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur.

-Bonsoir Mrs. Andrews, répondit-il simplement.

-Entrez je vous en prie.

Elle s'écarta de la porte et il s'engouffra dans la demeure. Aussitôt l'odeur d'un délicieux repas lui vint aux narines.

-Henry est au salon, lança la vieille femme, mais le Docteur n'est pas là. Elle avait quelque chose à faire en ville. Elle ne m'a pas dit lorsqu'elle rentrerait mais...elle sera sans doute là pour le dîner.

William ne répondit pas. Julia n'avait fait cela que pour Henry dans ce cas. Doucement, il acquiesça et il tendit un petit paquet à l'employée de son amie.

-Je crois me souvenir que votre anniversaire était il y a quelques jours, dit-il en souriant doucement.

-Oh Monsieur Murdoch, il ne fallait pas.

Elle ouvrit le paquet en quelques secondes et le jeune homme reprit aussitôt la parole.

-Vos plats sont toujours délicieux Jeanne, mais j'ai pensé qu'un livre de recettes vous ferait plaisir.

-Bien sûr, je vais le lire avec intérêt et je vais essayé de trouver de délicieux repas lorsque vous nous rendrez visite. Merci.

William acquiesça une fois encore. Puis Mrs. Andrews le laissa seul, rejoignant la cuisine en feuilletant le livre qu'il lui avait offert. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la pièce voisine pour y trouver son fils jouant tranquillement avec un mobile au-dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il le vit, un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son père qui avança doucement vers lui. Lorsque William croisa son regard, Henry tendit ses petits bras.

-Dadadada dada...

-Hey mon bonhomme, répondit William en se penchant vers lui, et comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené.

Il déballa un journal froissé pour en sortir un petit avion en bois peint en rouge. William l'avait entièrement fabriqué sur le modèle de celui de James Pendrick. Pendant qu'il faisait tournoyer le petit objet au-dessus du bébé, il lui expliqua comment il avait volé quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il avait volé dans un appareil tel que celui-là. William avait pris son fils dans les bras pour lui expliquer comment l'avion pouvait s'élever dans les airs, la physique et la technique. Il lui parla des chutes du Niagara, qu'il avait vu en maniant l'avion construit par l'inventeur. Henry l'écoutait avec attention sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il lui expliquait. William en avait bien conscience, mais il lui parlait normalement, comme si son fils pouvait tout comprendre. Il faisait danser entre ses petites mains le jouet qu'avait fabriqué son père, il prit en bouche à plusieurs reprises le bois avant de faire une grimace ce qui fit rire le jeune homme plus d'une fois.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, elle se figea sur place. Son cœur s'était gonflé d'amour, pour lui, pour eux. Julia observait tendrement en silence la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait souvent observé William à la dérobée, elle l'avait souvent admiré alors qu'il s'occupait de leur fils et à chaque fois son cœur était un peu plus gagné par la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Elle n'avait pas fait remarquer sa présence pendant un long moment avant que William ne lève les yeux vers elle. Aussitôt son regard se plongea dans le sien. Henry la remarqua lui-aussi et tendit les bras vers elle.

-Mamamama mamama...

William s'approcha d'elle et ils regardèrent tous les deux le bébé.

-Je crois qu'il veut venir dans tes bras, murmura William doucement, je perds toujours tout intérêt pour lui lorsque tu es là.

-Ne dis pas ça, répondit Julia de la même façon en souriant tout en prenant leur fils contre elle, il t'aime énormément.

Au moment où il lui mit Henry dans les bras, William resta là, proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur sa peau et ce que sa proximité procurait à son corps. Elle n'avait plus revu William depuis des jours et sa présence lui manquait terriblement. A cet instant précis, elle ressentait à nouveau tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit auprès de lui. Elle mourrait d'envie de se serrer contre lui, de laisser glisser sa main dans sa nuque et de l'embrasser. Mais Julia ne fit rien. Elle prit simplement Henry contre sa poitrine sans quitter le regard du jeune homme. L'instant magique se brisa à la seconde où la voix de Jeanne retentit dans le couloir. Le repas était prêt. Ils se séparèrent alors et Julia quitta la pièce avec son fils dans les bras. Le couple prit place à la table de la salle à manger. Ils remarquèrent tous les deux que Jeanne avait placé les deux couverts proches l'un de l'autre, comme elle l'avait fait depuis quelques mois lorsque l'Inspecteur passait la soirée chez son employeuse. La chaise haute d'Henry se trouvait entre eux. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Julia trouva une rose sur son assiette et aussitôt elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-J'ignorais si tu les voudrais encore, murmura-t-il doucement, mais je ne pouvais pas venir sans t'en apporter.

-J'ai toujours aimé les bouquets que tu m'as offert William, répondit Julia, n'en doute jamais.

Il lui sourit simplement et elle en fit de même avant de se mettre à table et qu'ils ne mangent tranquillement. Henry était la principale attention des parents. Ceux-ci ne se parlaient pas, et pourtant leurs regards se croisaient bien souvent, pendant de longues et interminables secondes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, leurs regards disaient tout. Et pourtant, ils ressentaient tout les deux cette profonde frustration. Ils avaient besoin de discuter, ils auraient voulu dire à l'autre tout ce qu'il ressentait; ce manque, cette absence, cet amour et pourtant cette culpabilité qui les habitait.

Après le dîner, William prit encore quelques minutes à jouer avec leur petit garçon. Julia se trouvait dans le sofa écoutant d'une oreille distraite le jeune homme alors qu'elle essayait de se plonger dans son livre. Elle était bien plus passionnée par le récit de William volant au-dessus des chutes du Niagara que par sa lecture. Lorsque Henry commença à bailler, le jeune homme voulut le mettre au lit. Après un dernier baiser accordé à son fils, Julia le laissa monter avec William.

-Je vais rentrer Madame, murmura Jeanne sur le pas de la porte, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ce soir?

-Oh non, je vous en prie Jeanne, répondit la jeune femme, rentrez et prenez votre dimanche, comme nous l'avions convenu.

-Monsieur Murdoch restera avec vous?

-Jeanne, soupira Julia, je...j'ignore si...

-Accordez-vous une autre chance Docteur, vous le méritez et Henry...il mérite d'avoir ses parents ensembles. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche Madame, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Julia resta là, immobile et silencieuse. Elle mourrait d'envie de suivre les conseils de son employée. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde se rendre à l'étage et se lover tout contre William. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait été bien idiote de l'écarter de sa vie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Julia ferma son livre une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer, il n'y avait que William qui hantait son esprit. Elle quitta alors le sofa, prête à la rejoindre à l'étage lorsqu'elle s'arrêta dans le couloir. William se tenait là, prêt à prendre son chapeau pour la saluer et quitter les lieux.

-Henry s'est endormi, dit-il doucement, je vais te laisser. Merci pour cette soirée, j'aime passer du temps avec lui et...et toi, dit-il en baissant le regard vers le sol.

Julia ne lui répondit et il se dirigea vers la porte. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole, enfin.

-William attends, je...il faut qu'on parle, j'ai besoin de te parler. S'il te plaît, reste, reste encore un peu ce soir. Je vais faire du thé. S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il acquiesça et elle le quitta pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Julia s'appliqua à la tâche alors que William s'assit à la table en bois de la cuisine. Une fois le thé prêt, elle le rejoignit et elle s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Ils se trouvaient là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains entourant leurs tasse chaude.

-William, murmura la jeune femme, je...j'aimerai m'excuser pour...pour t'avoir sans cesse rejeté comme je l'ai fait. Après le procès, j'avais besoin de me retrouver, de savoir qui j'étais et que je n'avais rien fait de mal malgré la culpabilité que j'éprouvais. Je ne voulais de personne dans ma vie, pas même toi, surtout pas toi parce que...cela me rappelais ce que j'avais fait. Je ne le regrettes pas, je ne regrettes pas de t'aimer et grâce à notre amour notre fils est né mais...

-Tu crois toujours que nous sommes responsables de la mort de Darcy, dit-il doucement.

-Le Docteur Roberts m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai pas dirigé les gestes de Gillies, je n'ai pas tué Darcy, mais parfois je me prends encore à penser que c'est par ma faute qu'il se trouvait à Toronto. Et s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il n'avait pas été mon époux, rien de cela ne serait passé. Et tu n'aurais pas souffert toi non plus.

-Tu vois le Docteur Roberts?

-Oui, acquiesça Julia, depuis que je suis sortie de prison. J'avais un rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui. Je suis en proie à des cauchemars et j'avais besoin d'en parler.

-Je comprends, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers la table.

Elle posa alors sa main sur la sienne pour reprendre la parole.

-William, je voulais te protéger, je sais que je m'y emploie toujours mal mais...je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état, tu as beaucoup souffert de ce qu'il s'est passé, tu t'en es voulu. Je ne voulais pas t'affliger cela en plus. Je voulais me reconstruire avant de te laisser m'approcher à nouveau. Mais tu as le droit de voir Henry et lorsque tu es avec lui je...je ne peux nier que...que je t'aime et que je...je veux vivre avec toi chaque jour.

William ne répondit pas, plongeant son regard dans le sien à nouveau. Elle le sentit resserrer ses doigts sur les siens et elle vit son sourire; timide et bienveillant. Elle en fit autant avant de boire une gorgée de thé. Ils restèrent silencieux et perdus dans leurs pensées quelques minutes encore avant que le jeune homme ne prenne la parole à son tour.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il du bout des lèvres, je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en danger, désolé que Gillies s'en est pris à toi, désolé que tu ai failli mourir par ma faute. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger, te sauver, t'épargner. Julia je...je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te mériter.

-Ne pas me mériter?

-Tu es si parfaite, intelligente, douce, sincère, belle, incroyablement belle et...et je ne suis que moi. Je ne suis pas aussi brillant que toi, je ne suis pas issu d'une famille aisée, je ne suis qu'un Inspecteur de police. Lorsque tu m'éloignes de toi ma première pensée c'est que tu as vu à quel point je ne suis pas à la hauteur. J'ai peur que tu me rejettes parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi et que tu l'as enfin compris.

-Ne dis pas ça, rétorqua Julia en caressant sa joue tendrement, je t'en prie ne dis pas ça, je t'interdis même de le penser William. Tu es digne de moi, tu es même bien plus merveilleux que je ne le suis. S'il te plaît ne pense pas à cela, c'est faux. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Et je le fais pour qui tu es et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ne serait-ce qu'un détail, je ne veux que toi, comme tu es.

Il ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux au moment où elle posa son front contre le sien.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, n'en doute jamais et ne doute jamais de toi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé, tu m'as aimé, et tu m'offres chaque jour l'amour dont j'ai besoin.

Une larme glissa sur la joue du jeune homme et doucement, elle y posa ses lèvres. Un autre baiser se perdit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, leur souffle se mêlèrent, leur cœur battaient à l'unisson. Julia se leva de sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui sans briser leur baiser. Après un regard, William recula à peine sa chaise, juste assez pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses genoux, relevant sa jupe sur ses jambes. Elle encercla son visage avec ses mains et elle l'embrassa encore et encore. Les mains de William se posèrent sur ses cuisses et elle sentit son désir grandir contre sa féminité.

-Julia, souffla William, si nous continuons je risque de...je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter et...je te ferai l'amour là et je...

-Alors fais-moi l'amour William, coupa Julia en posant son index sur ses lèvres, si tu en as envie, fais-moi l'amour.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et que la danse reprit. Le surplombant légèrement, Julia commença à onduler contre lui alors qu'il ouvrait les boutons de sa jupe et qu'elle s'employait à défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Une fois débarrassé de celle-ci et les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de William ouverts, le jeune homme fourra son visage dans la nuque de la jeune femme pour y déposer de brûlants baisers. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la douce torture avant de le sentir la soulever pour la faire asseoir sur la table. William se serra tout contre elle entre ses jambes. Il lui retira sa chemise, son corset et il l'allongea simplement sur le bois dur. Julia se tendit de désir lorsqu'il lui retira ses derniers vêtements, et lorsqu'il fut nu lui aussi, il lui fit l'amour là, sur cette table avec passion et tendresse.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	46. Chapter 46

_Quelques mois plus tard._

L'Inspecteur Murdoch marchait doucement dans la petite allée conduisant à la maison. Il portait à bout de bras un paquet imposant sur lequel trônait fièrement un bouquet de fleurs. Du bout du petit doigt il se saisit de la cordelette de la sonnette. Il tira et il entendit la petite clochette tinter à l'intérieur. En attendant qu'on lui ouvre la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bicyclette posée contre le mur sous le perron. Il l'avait laissé la depuis deux jours. Aujourd'hui il passait presque plus de temps chez la jeune femme que chez lui. Pourtant, il n'habitaient pas ensemble, pas encore.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, William ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à la femme qui lui avait ouvert.

-Bonsoir Inspecteur, lança Jeanne en souriant avant de le laisser entrer.

-Bonsoir Jeanne, répondit-il poliment, où puis-je...

-Dans la salle à manger.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans la pièce pour y voir d'autres paquets posés au bout de la table déjà prête. Jeanne le regarda poser son paquet sur le sol.

-Eh bien, soupira William, je vois qu'il y en a un qui sera gâté.

-Le Docteur a dit qu'il y en avait déjà bien trop, soupira la vieille femme.

-D'ailleurs où sont-ils tous les deux? Reprit William en prenant le bouquet de fleurs.

-Dans la cuisine, Madame a tenu à faire le gâteau.

-Oh, grommela William qui ne connaissait que trop bien les talents plus que déplorables de la jeune femme pour la cuisine.

-Elle fait le glaçage, murmura Jeanne, je me suis chargée du gâteau.

William ne répondit pas, riant doucement en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine alors que Mrs. Andrews continua de préparer la table pour le dîner. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'embrasure de la porte, il sourit une fois encore. Julia se trouvait devant le plan de travail en chantant doucement. Elle mettait avec entrain la crème chantilly qu'elle venait de terminer sur le gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils. Celui-ci se trouvait dans un petit espace dans un coin de la pièce, entouré de jouets, de coussins et de draps. Lorsque William croisa le regard du petit garçon, celui-ci se hissa sur ses petites jambes et rit.

-Dadadada...dadadada...

William s'approcha alors doucement de lui pour venir déposer un doux baiser sur sa tête.

-Bonjour mon petit bonhomme, joyeux anniversaire.

Aussitôt Henry se saisit de la cravate de William qui la retira d'une main pour la lui laisser en souriant.

-C'est bien parce que c'est ton jour, dit-il doucement, mais ne me l'abîme pas, ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil.

Une fois encore son fils lui répondit avec entrain et il l'embrassa dans les cheveux une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Julia l'avait à peine remarqué, bien trop concentrée sur sa tâche. William l'avait alors rejoint et doucement il glissa sa main sur son ventre pour la tenir tout contre son torse.

-Bonjour Docteur, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle le sentit glisser sa main un peu plus bas et sa bouche dans sa nuque pour mordre tendrement sa fine peau.

-William, je vais rater ce gâteau si tu continues.

Il ne répondit pas, grommelant simplement sans cesser sa douce torture alors qu'il se pressa un peu plus dans son dos. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, basculant doucement la tête sur le côté, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'effondrer de désir le sol. Puis, sans rien ajouter, William s'éloigna et elle en profita pour se retourner et lui faire face. Son regard se plongea aussitôt dans le sien et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

-William, souffla-t-elle en voyant les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques.

-Pour la femme de ma vie et la mère de mon fils, répondit-il doucement, parce que sans toi il ne fêterait pas son premier anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-Mmmh, c'est vrai que j'ai fait une bonne part du travail, acquiesça la jeune femme, je mérite ces fleurs.

-Et bien plus encore, ajouta le jeune homme avant de se pencher vers elle pour un long et langoureux baiser.

Un fois encore la passion les gagna tous les deux mais Henry s'agita un peu plus dans son parc et le couple se sépara simplement. Ils jetèrent un regard vers le petit garçon et William se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme les regarda en souriant tout en mettant le bouquet dans un vase. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut se remettre au gâteau, William lui prit la cuillère en bois des mains.

-Je vais le terminer.

-Je n'ai pas cuisiné ce gâteau chéri, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, je suis tout à fait capable de simplement l'enrober de crème.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais tu es la reine de la fête ce soir avec notre petit bonhomme, alors laisse-moi faire. Chérie.

Sans rien ajouter, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et Julia prit Henry contre elle. Pourtant, avant de s'éloigner de William, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le col du jeune homme.

-Tu ne portes pas de cravate? Dit-elle avec amour.

-Ton fils est passé avant toi.

-Mmmh, dommage, soupira Julia avant de mordre un instant la peau sous l'oreille du jeune homme, je trouverai autre chose à te retirer ce soir.

Elle lui lança un sourire taquin en s'éloignant et elle s'assit simplement à la table de la cuisine avec Henry sur ses genoux. William la regarda un instant, se raclant la gorge avant de se mettre au travail et de tenter d'oublier à quel point son corps anticipait les moments qu'il allait passer avec Julia quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Le dîner s'était passé dans le calme. William, Henry, Julia et Jeanne s'étaient retrouvés autour de la table. Le Docteur Ogden avait insisté pour que son employée reste dîner avec eux, qu'elle passe le repas à la même table, tous les quatre ensemble. Elle s'occupait souvent d'Henry et le petit garçon l'aimait beaucoup, il lui avait été tout naturel de la convier au repas. Ils avaient commencé à ouvrir les cadeaux venant des amis du couple ainsi que de Ruby. Il ne restait qu'un paquet, le plus gros de tous posé devant la table. Le repas était terminé et Julia se proposa d'aller chercher le gâteau. Lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce, William glissa sa main dans sa poche. Il en sortit un petit écrin en argent qu'il regarda quelques instants. Lorsqu'il le quitta des yeux, il croisa le regard de Jeanne assise un peu plus loin. Elle lui sourit largement et elle se leva simplement.

-Je vais voir si Madame a besoin d'aide, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

William resta là, regardant l'écrin un long moment avant d'entendre les pas approcher. Il le rangea dans sa poche à nouveau et il accorda toute son attention à Henry une fois encore pour le prendre sur ses genoux lorsque Julia entra avec le gâteau dans les mains. Une bougie brûlait doucement. Elle posa le gâteau sur la table devant eux et elle se pencha sur Henry pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, murmura-t-elle avant de souffler la bougie.

Une seconde plus tard, Henry planta son doigt dans le gâteau pour en prendre de la crème et le porter à sa bouche. Il le fit une deuxième fois et William tendit la main à son tour.

-Hey, coupa Julia en arrêtant la main du jeune homme avant qu'il ne l'apporte à sa bouche, on ne vole pas Inspecteur.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et doucement, elle porta le doigt de William à sa bouche et sans le quitter des yeux elle enroula sa langue autour. Elle savoura le goût sucré de la crème et le regard fou de désir du jeune homme. Il se racla la gorge une fois encore lorsqu'elle le libéra et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se retourner et de couper le gâteau. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et avant d'ouvrir le dernier cadeau, Jeanne se retira. Ils la saluèrent et la remercièrent chaleureusement. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière elle, Julia et Henry s'employèrent déjà à déchirer le papier kraft que William avait scotché avec soin.

-Oh mon Dieu William, souffla Julia, tu l'as fait toi-même? Il est magnifique.

Gonflé de joie et de fierté, le jeune homme approcha du cheval à bascule en bois sculpté. Julia y mit Henry, le tenant autour de la taille.

-Il est encore un peu grand pour lui, mais il pourra l'utiliser quelques années, répondit simplement le jeune homme, et là, il y a une ceinture pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

Alliant les gestes à la parole, William attacha Henry qui riait aux éclats sur son cheval. Pourtant, la jeune femme gardait une main tendrement posé dans le dos de son fils. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, William vit les larmes dans son regard. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue pour essuyer tendrement celle qui y coulait.

-Tout va bien? Murmura-t-il doucement.

-Oui William, c'est parfait, tout est si parfait.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et reprendre la parole sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle, je t'aime tellement, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui, pour nous deux.

-Merci de m'avoir donné un fils, répondit-il, moi aussi je t'aime, je vous aime tout les deux.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et un baiser. Puis, ils restèrent à jouer avec Henry encore quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne tombe de fatigue dans les bras de sa mère. Ensemble, ils rangèrent la table et la cuisine et une fois tout en ordre, ils montèrent dans la chambre du bébé pour le mettre au lit. Lorsqu'il fut au pays des rêves, le couple redescendit pour un dernier thé. Mais ils décidèrent de le prendre dans le jardin. Julia rejoignit le jeune homme et elle le trouva en train d'allumer des bougies autour d'une couverture posée sur le sol. Julia posa le plateau et une seconde plus tard, William lui prit la main. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et lorsqu'elle voulut le rejoindre sur la couverture il l'arrêta.

-Attends, murmura-t-il, je...je dois te demander quelque chose avant.

-Et cela nécessite que...William...

Elle vit le petit écrin briller aux éclats de la lune. Elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu dans le tiroir du bureau de William quelques années plus tôt. _Une bague._

-Julia Ogden, tu es la femme de ma vie, et tu le sais. Nous avons tous les deux un fils magnifique, nous nous complétons, tu es parfaite pour moi, je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir et je veux passer ma vie auprès de toi, je veux vivre avec toi, ici. Je veux construire une autre maison pour nous, tous les trois, je ne veux plus te quitter, jamais. Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît, deviens mon épouse. Laisse-moi t'aimer chaque jour que Dieu fait, laisse-moi te le prouver chaque nuit et laisse-moi construire notre avenir.

Doucement, il ouvrit le boitier et le souffle de Julia se coupa lorsqu'elle vit la bague. Les larmes naquirent dans ses yeux une fois encore. Et doucement, elle acquiesça.

-Plus que tout au monde, dit-elle dans un souffle, je le veux plus que tout au monde William.

Ils se sourirent tendrement et William retira la bague de la boite pour la porter à l'annulaire de la jeune femme, pourtant, elle se ravisa.

-William attends, peut être...peut être qu'il est préférable que je ne la porte pas au doigt pour l'instant.

Elle se mise à genoux devant lui pour caresser tendrement sa joue et échouer sa main dans sa nuque.

-C'est trop tôt après la mort de Darcy. Je sais que cela fait plusieurs mois, je sais qu'il n'y a plus de secrets, mais je veux encore un peu t'épargner. Je veux porter ta bague, mais laisse encore un peu de temps passer.

Il ne répondit pas et elle passa ses mains derrière son cou pour retirer le pendentif qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle fit danser le flocon de neige entre ses doigts et elle prit la bague de la main de William. Elle passa l'anneau à la chaîne et en souriant elle tourna le visage, présentant sa nuque au jeune homme. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'il prenne le fermoir entre ses doigts et qu'il ne le ferme. Julia le sentit déposer un baiser dans sa nuque et il lui détacha les cheveux. Elle se retourna pour croiser son regard.

-J'espère que cela ne te blesse pas, dit-elle doucement.

-Non, je pense que tu as raison, acquiesça William, eh puis, ajouta-t-il en glissant sa main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme pour prendre le pendentif et la bague du bout des doigts, je dois dire qu'elle est très bien là également.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Il me tarde de te voir ne porter que cela.

-Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous Murdoch?

Il ne lui répondit pas, l'embrassant passionnément en la faisant basculer sur le sol. Il la surplomba, serrant son corps contre le sien. Il la déshabilla, lentement, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Elle en fit autant et pourtant, il ne put attendre d'être complètement nu pour lui faire l'amour. Son pantalon était à peine au-dessus de ses genoux lorsqu'il la fit sienne, lorsqu'il lui prouva à quel point il était fou amoureux d'elle.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	47. Chapter 47

_Voici la fin ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews :)_

* * *

La jeune femme se préparait avec soin depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle avait passé une toute nouvelle robe de couleurs crème, rose et jaune. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en y mettant quelques perles. Elle terminait de poser du rose sur ses lèvres en se regardant dans la glace de sa coiffeuse. Puis, elle inspira profondément et elle jeta un œil à sa main gauche un instant. Elle sourit. Ce matin là, elle avait passé la bague de William à son doigt. Il s'était écoulé trois mois avant que la jeune femme ne la retire de la chaîne qui pendait toujours autour de son cou. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où William avait fait glisser la bague entre ses doigts. Il avait caresser sa peau douce au passage, il avait embrassé sa poitrine. En un sens Julia ne voulait pas retirer cette bague, car William s'était toujours attardé à la contempler et à accorder toutes ses attentions au corps de la jeune femme. Mais elle était si heureuse de pouvoir la mettre à son doigt. Ce soir, William l'avait invité à dîner dans un nouveau restaurant. Elle ignorait comment il avait pu avoir une table mais elle n'en demanda pas davantage. Elle avait été heureuse et ce soir elle voulait lui faire la surprise de porter sa bague de fiançailles, pour montrer au monde entier qu'elle n'aimait que lui et qu'elle allait bientôt devenir son épouse. Si le monde voyait ce bijou à sa main, ils pourraient enfin faire des projets; trouver une date, penser à faire un voyage de noces. Ils en avaient brièvement parlé, ils voulaient quitter Toronto quelques jours avec Henry, vivre loin de la ville rien que tous les trois. Julia s'était prise à imaginer son mariage avec William. Elle ne voulait rien de grandiose, juste leurs amis et famille les plus proches.

Julia fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit dans le reflet de la glace qui se tenait là. Elle se retourna et en un bond, elle se dirigea vers le petit garçon. Depuis qu'il marchait, Henry aimait faire tourner en bourrique ses parents et Jeanne. Il s'éclipsait à une vitesse fulgurante pour crapahuter dans chaque recoin de la maison et du jardin. Il fallait toujours garder un regard sur lui si l'on ne voulait pas avoir une crise de panique à ne pas le retrouver.

-Attention, murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, trois, deux, un...

-Henry, où te caches-tu ? Lança Jeanne dans le couloir.

Julia ouvrit complètement la porte de sa chambre pour trouver la vieille femme en âge devant elle.

-Je crois qu'il est là, répondit Julia en souriant, ce petit bonhomme ne veut pas me laisser partir.

-Mais vous n'allez pas annuler.

-Non, bien sûr que non Jeanne, je n'annulerais pour rien au monde une soirée en ville avec son papa et dans un des plus réputés restaurants de Toronto. William a promis de continuer à me courtiser et j'entends bien en profiter, dit-elle en regardant son fils, j'espère qu'il ne vous donnera pas trop de fil à retordre ce soir.

-Oh non, c'est un amour, vous le savez, mais maintenant qu'il a appris à gambader, il n'arrête plus. C'est un petit garçon si curieux.

-Comme son papa, répondit Julia en caressant la joue d'Henry qui prit entre ses doigts son pendentif, mais son goût pour l'aventure doit lui venir aussi un peu de moi.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-Pile à l'heure, murmura Julia, comme toujours.

Mrs. Andrews alla ouvrir pour trouver l'Inspecteur Murdoch habillé d'un costume noir et d'un nœud papillon. Il portait un chapeau haut de forme et il tenait un bouquet de fleurs devant lui. Elle le salua et il entra mais il se figea sur place lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers l'escalier sur lequel se tenait Julia. Elle portait Henry dans les bras et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Elle était vêtue d'une superbe robe de soirée, des gants blancs, des boucles d'oreilles. Elle lui souriait de ce sourire mystérieux et amoureux qu'il aimait tant. Il vit ses yeux briller et il resta là, immobile, subjugué par sa beauté. La jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur et il reprit enfin son souffle.

-Bonsoir, bredouilla-t-il, je...tu es magnifique.

-Merci, répondit Julia en rougissant, et bonsoir, dit-elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Ils se sourirent et ils accordèrent leur attention à Henry. William tendit le bouquet à la jeune femme qui le prit en souriant alors que le petit garçon se lova dans les bras de son père. Elle quitta l'entrée pour se rendre dans la cuisine et mettre les roses dans un vases. Elle en huma le parfum, comme elle le faisait toujours.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda William en arrivant derrière elle.

-Oui, acquiesça Julia en se tournant vers lui, mais si tu gardes Henry encore longtemps dans les bras il ne voudra plus que tu partes et nous serons en retard.

William rougit, coupable de commencer à jouer avec son fils comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il venait leur rendre visite. William retira le chapeau qu'il avait posé sur la tête du petit garçon et il posa celui-ci sur le sol. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et Julia en fit de même.

-Sois bien sage avec Jeanne ce soir mon grand, murmura-t-elle en se redressant, merci Jeanne et j'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas trop courir.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je commence à le connaître.

Elles échangèrent encore un regard et le couple quitta la pièce et la demeure, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ils montèrent dans un fiacre. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se passa dans le silence le plus grand. Ils se parlaient peu, pourtant, la main de Julia avait dangereusement pris le chemin du torse de William pour se glisser sous sa veste et le caresser. Elle mordit tendrement la fine peau de sa nuque sous son oreille et un faible grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Non Julia, souffla-t-il à contre cœur, nous allons être en retard si nous nous égarons avant d'arriver au restaurant.

-Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous Inspecteur, dit-il dans un souffle dans son oreille, tu es tellement beau dans ce costume.

-Je le garderai toute la soirée.

-Bien, nous verrons après le restaurant dans ce cas, dit-elle doucement, nous verrons, répéta Julia en s'éloignant de lui mais en lui accordant un sourire taquin.

Il lui sourit en retour et quelques courtes minutes plus tard, le fiacre s'arrêta devant le restaurant français où ils avaient fait leur réservation.

* * *

Ils avaient eu une table au centre du restaurant, à la vue de tous, mais ils s'en contrefichaient totalement. Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait gâcher cette soirée qu'ils avaient planifié depuis si longtemps. Julia avait été totalement enthousiaste à la carte des menus. Chaque plat, chaque vin, chaque dessert lui faisait envie. Elle interpella plusieurs fois le serveur pour demander ce qu'il servait à l'un ou l'autre client, pour le plus grand amusement du jeune homme qui dînait avec elle. Il avait passé la plupart de la soirée à la regarder alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'écouter parler de la dernière affaire sur laquelle il travaillait. Pourtant, Julia n'oublia pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire voir à William. Elle avait retiré ses gants depuis longtemps et souvent, bien trop souvent, elle passait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux ou elle la posait sur son menton. Entre le plat et le dessert, elle la plaça tendrement sur la main de William, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il déglutit aussitôt, avant de se racler la gorge, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque son corps réagissait à son désir pour la jeune femme. Et elle avait un tel pouvoir sur lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter. Julia entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et il reprit le fil de sa conversation. Il remarqua Julia soupirer profondément et plonger sa cuillère dans la Charlotte Russe que le serveur venait de poser devant elle.

* * *

Ils avaient pris le chemin du domicile du Docteur bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Ils avaient marché dans la rue bondée. Une fois encore William ne s'était pas gêné de regarder la jeune femme qui marchait à côté de lui. Elle lui jeta un regard et sans crier gare, elle l'attira contre le renfoncement d'un mur. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Était-il prêt à se montrer si intime avec elle dans un endroit public? Julia s'approcha de lui et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. William ne bougea pas mais elle vit la lueur briller dans ses yeux. Elle caressa sa nuque et elle se pencha vers lui pour savourer un tendre et long baiser. La jeune femme le sentit l'attirer contre son torse puissant, il caressa son dos, de haut en bas alors que leur langues dansaient sensuellement l'une avec l'autre.

-Compte-tu me raccompagner? Murmura Julia sur ses lèvres en reprenant son souffle.

-J'y réfléchis encore, grommela William avant de l'embrasser une fois encore, mais j'en ai très envie.

Ils se sourirent et ils partagèrent un tendre moment avant de se séparer et de prendre le chemin du domicile du Docteur Ogden. Ils entrèrent pour saluer Mrs. Andrews qui quitta alors les lieux. William monta voir le petit garçon dormir. Elle le trouva devant le berceau et elle le regarda tendrement quelques minutes avant de s'approcher de lui doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle se pressa contre son dos pour échouer ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Est-ce que tu restes cette nuit? Murmura Julia avec amour.

-As-tu envie que je reste cette nuit? Répondit William de la même façon sans quitter des yeux leurs fils.

-J'ai toujours envie que tu restes William, mais je ne te le dis pas, parce que je sais que tu le ne peux pas.

-J'espère le pouvoir un jour, mais avec ma position tu sais que je ne peux pas te le promettre.

-Je le sais, souffla Julia dans le creux de son oreille, mais je ne veux pas y penser ce soir...Lorsque tu en auras envie, rejoins-moi, dit-elle avant d'embrasser sa nuque et de quitter la pièce sans ajouter un mot.

William l'avait retrouvé dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle venait de terminer de détacher ses cheveux et elle approcha aussitôt de lui lorsqu'il entra. Sans un mot, elle l'aida à se déshabiller. Une fois torse nu devant lui, elle embrassa son torse, voyant ses muscles se contracter sur le chemin de ses lèvres. Elle descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas pour lui ouvrir son pantalon et le faire glisser au sol avec son justaucorps. Ils échangèrent un regard, juste un regard avant qu'elle se mette à genoux devant lui, avant qu'elle ne le caresse, ne l'embrasse, ne le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements, avant qu'elle ne le mène à l'extase. Mais juste avant, il la fit se relever, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, il goûta sa langue et il lui retira sa chemise de nuit, caressant son corps tout entier au passage. William posa ses mains sur les hanches de Julia pour la pousser vers le lit. Elle se retourna, se cabrant de désir en sentant la virilité de William contre ses fesses.

-William, attends, gémit-elle alors qu'elle se mise à genoux sur le lit, je dois...il faut que je te dise...quelque ...chose.

Elle poussa un profond gémissement lorsque la virilité du jeune homme caressa sa féminité et elle perdit pieds aussitôt. William se mit à genoux derrière elle, laissant sa langue glisser sur sa peau.

-Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-il avec désir.

Elle s'exécuta pour lui faire face, pour plonger son regard dans le sien, pour le sentir presser son membre tendu contre son bas ventre. William bougea un peu et sans un mot, dans un gémissement qu'ils poussèrent à l'unisson, elle le surplomba, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage lorsqu'il s'empara d'elle.

-William je...j'avais une surprise, dit-elle entre deux mouvements.

-Je sais, répondit-il à bout de souffle dans sa nuque alors qu'il la faisait bouger au-dessus de lui, je l'ai remarqué. Ma bague...tu portes ma bague.

Elle le sentit une fois encore profondément en elle et elle rit simplement en fermant les yeux tout en ondulant son bassin avec plus de force.

-Quand? Dit-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos musclé du jeune homme.

-Tout de suite, à l'instant tu as retiré tes gants, dit-il en faisant danser son mamelon entre ses doigts.

-Bien entendu...tu es le...l'Inspecteur...Mur...Murdoch...Will...oh William...Oh oui.

Il accéléra ses mouvements, malaxant les fesses de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui faisait passionnément l'amour. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui mordre l'épaule avant de pousser un long gémissement rauque, avant qu'elle ne le sente se répandre en elle et qu'elle employa les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour le rejoindre. Ils reprirent leur souffle sans se quitter, pour croiser leur regard, pour se sourire et échanger un tendre baiser.

-Je t'aime, murmura William.

-Moi aussi William, répondit-elle en souriant.

Doucement, il bascula leurs corps encore liés pour laisser Julia se coucher sur le dos et pour la surplomber. Il la quitta, mais il resta tout proche d'elle, prenant sa main tendrement pour y déposer un tendre baiser, sur cette bague qui trônait fièrement à son annulaire gauche alors que de son autre main il caressait sa cuisse. Il la regarda une fois encore, ce pendentif qui reposait entre ses seins, son sourire, son regard.

-William, murmura doucement la jeune femme, nous pourrions peut être décider d'une date à présent, tu ne crois pas?

-Avec joie, répondit-il en souriant doucement.

Puis, sans un mot, il l'embrassa une fois encore, caressant son corps d'une main, heureux, il était simplement heureux.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, là sur cette piste de danse les couples dansaient. Le Docteur Ogden valsait au bras de l'Inspecteur Murdoch, celui qui était devenu il y a quelques heures à peine son époux. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, bougeant doucement de gauche à droite. La journée avait été mouvementée, comme souvent les criminels ne semblaient pas vouloir se reposer et le mariage du couple n'était pas un jour particulier. Ils avaient failli quitter la cérémonie avant la fin, mais l'Inspecteur Brackenreid était intervenu. Et à cet instant précis, ils savaient qu'il avait agis au mieux. Mrs. Brackenreid avait tout organisé, tout était absolument parfait. Ils étaient ensembles, ils n'en avaient pas demandé davantage.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Murmura doucement William à son épouse.

-Je...je me demandais comment j'aurai pu vivre sans toi. Je suis ton épouse William, dit-elle dans un souffle alors qu'il acquiesça doucement, plus rien au monde ne peut nous séparer. Et je me demandais si j'aurai pu vivre loin de toi, en te sachant avec une autre. Je sais que...que je n'aurai pas pu, que cela m'aurait détruit et que cela m'a détruit par le passé...et je...

-Julia, coupa doucement le jeune homme en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle pour caresser son dos, je suis là. Je suis là. Et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle acquiesça en souriant. Elle approcha son visage du sien et elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu es là, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la musique, puis, William lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers leurs amis un peu plus loin.

-Monsieur, commença William, j'aimerais...eh bien, nous allons partir et...

-J'ai compris Murdoch, répondit Thomas en lui faisant un clin d'œil, on s'occupe d'Henry jusqu'à demain. Margaret est ravie d'avoir de nouveau à pouponner. Ce sera un miracle si elle vous le rend.

L'épouse de l'Inspecteur lui donna un coup dans les côtes et les deux jeunes époux rirent doucement.

-Merci infiniment de vous occuper de lui, intervint Julia, nous viendrons le chercher avant le déjeuner.

-C'est un plaisir Julia, répondit Margaret, bonne soirée.

Sans ajouter un mot, le couple Murdoch s'éclipsa, laissant leurs invités profiter de la fête. Il fallut toute la volonté du monde à Julia pour ne pas se rendre chez leurs amis et vérifier que leurs fils aille bien. Mais William insista, Henry avait quitté le mariage quelques heures plus tôt déjà, il dormait sans doute à poings fermés et elle le reverrait dès le lendemain matin. Cette nuit était la leur, et rien qu'à eux.

Ils prirent un fiacre pour quitter la ville plongée dans la nuit noire. Le fiacre s'arrêta à proximité du lac, William paya le chauffeur et sans un mot, il prit la main de son épouse pour l'entraîner entre de hauts arbres.

-Mais où m'emmènes-tu William ? Dit-elle en riant. Je croyais que tu avais pris une chambre au Queens Hotel.

-J'ai bien mieux.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la barrière d'arbre qui s'arrêta brusquement. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite crique, au bord du lac. Le souffle de Julia se coupa. La lune brillait au-dessus de l'eau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour voir les milliers d'étoiles briller. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et une seconde après William l'embrassa avec amour.

-Comme ce soir là, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, rien que toi et moi, sous les mêmes étoiles.

-Mais je doute qu'il neige en mai William.

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer.

-Ici? Dans un lieu public? N'importe qui peut arriver.

-Personne ne viendra, il n'y a que nous, Julia et William.

-Monsieur et Madame Murdoch, répondit la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Un sourire leur suffit pour entamer la danse, pour faire tomber leurs vêtements les uns après les autres, pour s'allonger sur le sol, pour faire l'amour. William surplombait la jeune femme, son corps pressé contre le sien, son membre emprisonné par sa douceur. Il la caressait, l'embrassait, la touchait. Elle ouvrit les yeux un instant pour voir la constellation de Cassiopée juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle sourit, poussant un autre gémissement de plaisir.

-William, souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, nous sommes exactement sous les mêmes étoiles.

-Exactement, répondit le jeune homme en se tendant plus profondément en elle.

-Exact...ement, gémit Julia en souriant tout en arquant son dos.

Elle atteignit cet instant de plaisir intense, de bonheur immense, là, dans les bras de William, sur cette plage secrète, sous le ciel étoilé. Elle savait que des épreuves allaient se dresser devant eux, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils les surmonteraient toutes, parce qu'ils étaient ensembles et que rien ne pouvait leur arriver temps que s'en était le cas.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
